Verborgene Wahrheiten
by cardie
Summary: Hermine hilft Professor Snape, der nach seinen Treffen mit Voldemort verletzt nach Hogwarts zurückkehrt.... Übersetzung aus dem Englischen. Hidden Truths
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Mir gehört wie immer nichts, Personen und Orte gehören J.K.Rowling, die Originalstory gehört MetaMuse.

**Location: ** Hier auf ff. net hat sie die Story Id:1401882. Meine Übersetzung kommt allerdings aus ner etwas längeren Quelle, einige Szenen sind etwas ausführlicher beschrieben. #hüstl# Ihr wißt was das bedeutet. Jetzt noch nicht, aber im Laufe der Geschichte wird das Rating R notwendig werden.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

**Isle:** Zu den Uhr-Geschichten gibt es momentan noch kein weiteres Chap. Pearle will mir aber ne Mail schicken wenn sie wieder eine schreiben sollte.

**An alle anderen Reviewer: **Ich hoffe ihr bleibt mir treu und reviewt weiterhin fleißig # Kekse als Lockmittel hinstell# Danke noch mal für eure Unterstützung, ich weiß sie wirklich zu schätzen. Eure moralische Unterstützung ist bei dieser Story hier notwendiger denn je, damit ich die mir bevorstehenden 42 Kapitel auch durchhalte. Also Reviewt schön fleißig.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

**Verborgene Wahrheiten**

Hidden truth by MetaMuse

„Das werde ich sicher nicht machen, Ron", sagte Hermine ihrem Freund. „Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass ich zugestimmt habe, so einen Schwachsinn zu tun!"

„Ach komm schon, Hermine", bat Ron flüsternd.

„Nein, und ich werde jetzt wieder ins Bett gehen."Hermine zog den Tarnumhang von sich weg und ließ Ron allein darunter zurück.

„Hermine, sie werden dich noch zu so später Stunde erwischen."

„Ich werde meine Schülersprecherpflichten in Anspruch nehmen... Gute Nacht, Ron."

Hermine ließ den Jungen allein in den Hallen zurück und begab sich wieder auf den Weg zurück zum Gryffindorturm; sie wollte diese Nacht nicht noch einmal mit Ron reden und konnte es kaum glauben, dass sie so einem dummen Streich zugestimmt hatte. Sie konnte sich bessere Beschäftigungen als das vorstellen!

Als Hermine durch die Eingangshalle lief, um die Treppen nach oben zu nehmen, sah sie eine dunkle, verkleidete Gestalt durch die Gänge stolpern, sie eilte hinüber und half dem Mann auf. „Professor Snape?"fragte sie geschockt, als sie ihn erkannte.

Sobald er stand, schob er sie mit der wenigen Kraft, die er hatte, von sich weg. „Geh weg von mir, Kind!"

Sie erinnerte sich, dass sie noch immer den Verschleierungszauber aus einem Buch von Parvati und Lavender über sich hatte und bemerkte, dass Snape sie nicht als diejenige erkannte, die sie war. Sie beschloss, dass das eine gute Sache war, mit der sie am wahrscheinlichsten einer Strafarbeit entgehen konnte. Hermine trat zurück und beobachtete, wie Snape langsam versuchte zu gehen, obwohl es mehr nach Hinken aussah, als er zu den Treppen in Richtung Kerker ging. Ihr fiel auf, dass seine Roben schwache Blutflecken aufwiesen, frische blaue Flecken fingen an, sich auf seinem hässlichen Gesicht abzuzeichnen.

„Professor, Sie müssen zum Krankenflügel gehen", schlug Hermine, sich dem verprügelten Mann nähernd, vor.

„Nein", knurrte Snape.

Da er nicht Willens war, zum Krankenflügel zu gehen und sie nicht im Geringsten daran dachte, ihn alleine zu lassen, sah sie keine andere Möglichkeit, als ihm zu helfen, zu seinen Quartieren zu kommen.

„Dann helfe ich ihnen bis zu ihren Quartieren", entschied Hermine.

Sie beobachtete Snape und war sich sicher, dass er mit ihr darüber streiten würde, aber nicht die Kraft dazu hatte. Sie legte seinen Arm über ihre Schultern und legte ihren Arm um seine Hüften, um einen Teil seines Gewichtes zu tragen. Die Kellertreppen hinunter zu steigen war ein langsamer und vorsichtiger Vorgang, der schließlich an der Türe zu seinem Zimmer endete. Als Schülersprecherin wusste sie, wo die Lehrer wohnten.

Snape nahm seinen Zauberstab und löste die Sprüche mit einigen Handbewegungen und gemurmelten Worten. Nachdem die Tür offen war, half ihm Hermine durch sein Wohnzimmer zu einer anderen Türe, bei der sie vermutete, dass sie zu seinem Schlafzimmer führte. Bald lag Snape schlafend auf seinem Bett. Hermine wusste, dass er erschöpft und zusammengeschlagen worden war, seine Verletzungen waren nicht zu ernst, so dass sie sie mit ihrem Zauberstab heilen konnte, also tat sie es. Mit dem Wissen, dass sie ihn aus seiner schmutzigen Kleidung heraus und in seine Nachtwäsche hineinbringen musste, sah sich Hermine nach einem Kleiderschrank um, den sie in der Nähe der Tür zum Wohnzimmer fand. Sie wühlte sich durch die Garderobe, bis sie einiger schwarzer Baumwollschlafanzüge habhaft wurde und war dankbar, eine so neugierige Person zu sein, da sie einen Zauber wusste, der die getragene Kleidung von Snape durch einen seiner Pyjamas ersetzen würde. (Ü/N: Nix Zauber! Handarbeit Mädl, Handarbeit! #**g** #)

(B/N:vor allem wärs ohne Zauber interessanter #gg#)

Hermine sprach schnell den Zauberspruch und Snape war in einen Pyjama gekleidet, während seine anderen Sachen auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett landeten.

Wissend, dass sie nicht mehr viel für den Mann tun konnte, ließ sie ihn schlafen. Da sie immer Wert auf Details gelegt hatte, erneuerte sie die Zauber, die er wegnahm, als sie den Raum verlie

Hermine hatte noch einen weiteren Botengang zu erledigen, bevor sie sich selbst erlauben konnte, zu Bett zu gehen und zu schlafen.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Vor Dumbledores Büro klopfte Hermine an die Türe und wartete. Sie glaubte nicht daran, dass er noch wach sein würde, aber es kam ihr vor, als ob der Schulleiter immer dann zur Stelle war, wenn sie ihn am meisten brauchen würden. Jetzt war es nicht anders.

„Herein", antwortete Dumbledore sofort.

Hermine öffnete die Türe und ging hindurch, „Direktor, ich bedaure, Sie zu solch später Stunde belästigen zu müssen, aber es ist wichtig."

„Miss Granger?"fragte Dumbledore.

„Ja Sir, tut mir Leid wegen dem Verschleierungszauber, er wird sich in ein paar Stunden auflösen."

„Ist schon in Ordnung, meine Liebe, nun sag mir, was führt dich zu so später Stunde hierher?"

„Es ist wegen Professor Snape."

Hermine bemerkte, dass sie Dumbledores ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit hatte, als er das hörte. „Wie geht es ihm?"

„Auf meinem Weg zum Gryffindorturm sah ich ihn schwankend von draußen in die Eingangshalle kommen. Ich versuchte ihm zu helfen, aber er lehnte es ab, dass ich ihn in den Krankenflügel bringe. Mir war es möglich, ihn in seine Räume zu bekommen und habe einige einfache Sprüche angewendet, um die Prellungen in seinem Gesicht zu heilen. Ich glaube, dass er weitere Verletzungen hat, aber ich denke, dass es nicht meine Aufgabe ist, sie zu heilen."

Dumbledore seufzte erleichtert, „Danke Miss Granger, Ihre Hilfe wird gerne angenommen."

„Professor, darf ich fragen, ob er immer noch für Sie als Spion tätig ist?"

Dumbledore beobachtete Hermine einen Moment lang und entschloss, dass er ihr diese kritische Information anvertrauen konnte. „Ja, ist er."

„Ist er immer in dieser Verfassung nach den Treffen?"

„Ich fürchte ja."Der alte Zauberer seufzte, als ob schon allein der Gedanke daran schmerzhaft war.

In Hermine erwachte der Schutzinstinkt. „Warum hilft ihm niemand, wenn er zurückkommt? Jemand muss ihm doch helfen!"

„Es wären viele Menschen bereit, aber er lehnt jegliche Hilfe ab. Ich kann sagen, das Sie die einzige Person sind, der diese Aufgabe erlaubt wurde."

„Nun, nachdem er das erste Mal Nein sagte, hatte er nicht mehr die Kraft, sich mit mir zu streiten als ich ihm wieder erklärte, dass ich ihm helfen würde."

„Und darüber bin ich sehr dankbar."

Beide saßen sich schweigend gegenüber. Hermine überlegte, ob sie ihm vielleicht weiterhin helfen konnte, wenn sie den Verschleierungszauber trug, er würde nicht wissen dass sie es war. „Professor, ich würde ihm gerne weiterhin helfen."

„Wenn sie es wirklich machen wollen, wird es eine schwierige Aufgabe werden", warnte sie Dumbledore.

Hermine grinste. „Ich habe Harry Potter und Ron Weasley als meine zwei besten Freunde. Ich habe immer schwere Aufgaben zu bewältigen."

Die Augen des Zauberers funkelten. „Ja, ich nehme an, das Sie das tun. Nun gut, wenn Professor Snape mir mitteilt, dass er zu einem Treffen gerufen wird, werde ich von nun an die Information an sie weiterleiten "

„Danke, Professor."

„Nein, ich muss mich nochmals bei Ihnen bedanken. Hier ist ein Unsichtbarkeitszauber, den sie gebrauchen können, wenn Sie nach der Sperrstunde unterwegs sein müssen. Ich bitte Sie, ihn niemandem zu verraten."Dumbledore schrieb den Spruch zu Ende und reichte ihr dann das Pergament.

„Natürlich Sir, soll ich weiterhin den Verschleierungszauber anwenden, während ich Professor Snape helfe?"

„Es wird einfacher sein, wenn Sie es tun. Er würde keine Hilfe von einem seiner Schüler annehmen, den er leicht erkennen würde."

„In Ordnung."

„Gehen Sie schlafen, meine Liebe, ich werde Sie informieren, sobald er wieder gerufen wird."

„Sir, wie oft kommt es vor, dass er gerufen wird?"fragte Hermine besorgt.

Ein Stirnrunzeln erschien auf Dumbledores Gesicht. „Für gewöhnlich einmal, hin und wieder kann es aber auch zwei Mal pro Woche vorkommen."

Kummer breitete sich über Hermines Gesicht aus. „Gute Nacht, Direktor."

„Gute Nacht, Miss Granger."

„Und viel Glück", flüsterte Dumbledore, nachdem sie gegangen war. Er wusste, dass Snape zu helfen Kummer bereiten würde, aber er hoffte, das beide am Ende vielleicht so etwas wie Freundschaft im anderen finden könnten. Dumbledore wusste, das beide intellektuell zusammenpassen würden.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Der nächste Tag verging, als ob in der Nacht zuvor nicht geschehen wäre. Zaubertränke stand an diesem Tag nicht auf dem Stundenplan des 7. Gryffindorjahrganges. Harry und Ron versuchten Hermine zu überzeugen, mit nach draußen zu kommen, als der Unterricht für diesen Tag beendet war.

„Komm schon, Hermine, alles was du tust ist lernen, das kannst du morgen auch noch,"drängelte Ron.

„Ron, ich werde in die Bibliothek gehen, Ende der Diskussion."

Ron seufze ob der Erwähnung der Bibliothek und beklagte sich murmelnd darüber. Harry kannte seinen besten Freund. „Schon o. k. Hermine, wir sehen uns später im Gemeinschaftsraum. Viel Spaß noch."Und die Jungs ließen sie alleine.

Hermine war, von Büchertürmen umgeben, an ihrem üblichen Tisch und machte sich, während sie sich durch die Bücher las, sorgfältig Notizen. Das Thema, das sie erforschte, stand nicht auf dem üblichen Lehrplan Hogwarts'. Sie hatte entschieden, wenn sie Snape helfen wollte, würde sie stärkere Heilzauber lernen müssen. Außerdem wusste sie, dass einige Medikamente und Heilmittel aus Zaubertränken herrührten, aber es gab auch einige Dinge, die ein Zauberstab heilen konnte. Hermine wollte so viel wie möglich über das Heilen mit Zauberstäben und Zaubertränken herausfinden, denn wenn es unvermeidbar war, wollte sie imstande sein, einen Zaubertrank für ihn mischen zu können. Sie wusste, dass sie ihn nicht dazu bringen konnte, zur Krankenstation zu gehen. Aber sie schwor bei sich selbst; wenn er einmal mehr Hilfe benötigen würde als sie selbst bewerkstelligen konnte, würde sie auf der Stelle zu Pomfrey und danach zu Dumbledore gehen.

Madame Pince kam zu Hermines Tisch herüber und rief nach ihr. „Miss Granger."

„Ja, Madame Pince?"Hermine sah vom Buch auf, in dem sie gerade las.

„Es ist Zeit zu gehen. Ich schließe ab."

Hermine sah sich um und bemerkte, dass sie mal wieder die einzige Schülerin war, die sich noch in der Bibliothek aufhielt. „Entschuldigung", murmelte sie.

„Ist schon in Ordnung, meine Liebe, ich nehme an, dass Sie mehrere dieser Bücher mitnehmen wollen?"fragte die ältere Hexe.

„Ja, bitte."

„Suchen Sie diejenigen, die sie haben wollen, heraus und bringen Sie den Rest zurück. Ich werde derweil den Rest der Bibliothek abschließen."

„Danke."

Hermine tat, was ihr gesagt wurde. Ihr war nicht bewusst geworden, dass sie soviel Zeit in der Bibliothek verbracht hatte, so dass sie, ohne es zu bemerken sogar das Abendessen verpasst hatte. Nachdem sie ein paar Bücher, die sie eingehender lesen wollte, ausgewählt hatte, trug sie sich aus und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Schlafzimmer. Hermine ignorierte den Gemeinschaftsraum und ging zum privaten Eingang ihres Schlafzimmers. Ein eigenes Schlafzimmer mit separatem Eingang zu haben war einer der Vorzüge des Schülersprecherdaseins. Sein Eingang lag im selben Gang wie das Bildnis der fetten Dame, aber Hermines Bild hatte weder jemanden in sich noch war es mit einem Passwort geschützt.

Hermine blieb bis spät in die Nacht auf, erledigte ihre Hausaufgaben und suchte weiter nach Heilzaubern und Tränken. Bald darauf zog sie sich zum Schlafen um und starrte auf den Baldachin über ihrem Bett, während sie geistesabwesend Krummbein kraulte, der auf das Bett gesprungen war und sich neben sie gelegt hatte. Morgen hatte sie Zaubertränke und sie fragte sich, ob sich Snape daran erinnerte, dass ihm jemand geholfen hatte oder ob er es bereits wieder vergessen hatte, dass ihm jemand half. Hermine fragte sich, ob sie sich ihm gegenüber anders verhalten würde am nächsten Morgen, jetzt, nachdem sie ein wenig Einblick in die Ausmaße der Gefahr hatte, die Snape auf sich nahm, um an Informationen für Dumbledore zu kommen. Nach einigen weiteren Minuten des Überlegens war sie schnell eingeschlafen.

TBC


	2. Kapitel 2

Hab beim letzten Mal glatt meine Betas vergessen. Ani und Maria3261102. Danke an euch beide!

Wenn sich jedes Kapitel in der Fassung etwas anders anhört, liegt es daran, daß die beiden abwechselnd betalesen.

Anja und Maria, danke für eure Reviews.

Disclaimer ist wie üblich auf der ersten Seite nachzulesen.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Kapitel 2

Der nächste klare Tag begann mit weichen Cumulus- (1) und einigen höher stehenden Wolken. Hermine verbrachte ihren Unterricht wie immer. Sie beantwortete die Hälfte der gestellten Fragen, hatte aber während des letzten Schuljahres aufgehört, auf jede Frage ihre Hand zu heben, selbst wenn sie die Antwort gewusst hätte. Dass ihre Lehrer hierüber geschockt waren, war noch milde ausgedrückt. Mc Gonagall war sogar so besorgt darüber, dass sie Hermine zu einem persönlichen Gespräch gebeten hatte, um zu fragen, ob es ihr denn gut ginge. Hermine rechtfertigte sich damit, dass sie den anderen Schülern auch eine Chance geben wollte, auf die Fragen zu antworten, und dass die anderen sich nicht ewig auf sie verlassen konnten. Das beeindruckte Mc Gonnagal, und sie ermunterte Hermine dazu, es weiterzuführen. Es war in ihrem 5. Jahr und deswegen nahmen ihre Klassenkameraden mittlerweile nicht mehr an, dass sie immer auf jede Frage antworten würde. Hermine erinnerte sich an einige verletzende Bemerkungen, die ihr Snape deswegen im Vorübergehen zugeworfen hatte, aber sie bewirkten weder damals noch jetzt das Geringste.

Bald war Mittagszeit, und die drei Gryffindors saßen an ihren üblichen Plätzen am Tisch. Hermine aß ein gesundes Mittagessen und erlaubte sich, etwas pingelig und bewusst auf die Gesundheit zu achten, während sich Harry und Ron wie immer voll stopften, als wäre es ihre Henkersmahlzeit. Die Beiden beklagten sich während der ganzen Zeit über ihren nächsten Unterricht. Hermine war zwar nervös, aber nicht aus denselben Gründen, über die die Jungs jammerten - sie schienen noch immer darüber zu winseln, was für ein schmieriger Bastard Snape doch sei. Sie war besorgt, dass Snape vielleicht wusste, wer es war, der ihm vergangene Nacht geholfen hatte - allerdings gab es dafür keinerlei Hinweise. Sie nahm an, Dumbledore würde aus Angst, dass Snape sie nicht weiter helfen lassen würde, nichts sagen, und so wie sie Dumbledore kannte, hatte er noch weitere Gründe, um sie dem Meister der Zaubertränke helfen zu lassen.

Das Mittagessen war vorbei, und die siebte Klasse Gryffindors ging in die feuchten und tristen Kerker zum Tränkeklassenzimmer hinunter. Ihre Partner in Zaubertränke waren nicht dieselben wie letztes Jahr. Für gewöhnlich saß Hermine neben Neville, um ihm zu helfen, aber sie überredete nun Harry, sich zu dem armen Jungen zu setzen; vielleicht konnte er ihm helfen, etwas Rückgrat zu entwickeln, was sie selber die letzten sechs Jahren nicht geschafft hatte. Blieben nur noch Ron und Hermine. Ron hoffte, dass er mit ihrer Hilfe vielleicht eine bessere Note in Zauberränke bekommen konnte, wurde aber von Hermine desillusioniert, als sie ihm mitteilte, das sie ihm nicht auf die gleiche Weise helfen würde, wie sie es für Neville getan hatte. Diese Absage führte zu einem Nörgeln auf Rons Seite.

„Warum hilfst du mir nicht, Hermine?"beschwerte sich Ron.

„Weil du kein so großes Problem damit hast wie Neville."

„Aber ich bin furchtbar in Zaubertränke."

„Aber nur weil du nicht lernst, Neville schon. Er weiß die Antworten in Zaubertränke, aber er ist wegen Professor Snape zu nervös," erklärte ihm Hermine vernünftig.

Ron wusste, dass er Hermines Meinung nicht ändern würde, und so ließ er das Thema fallen.

Bald saßen alle Siebtklässler auf ihren Plätzen und erwarteten das Erscheinen ihres Lehrer. Hierauf mussten sie nicht lange warten; mit hinter ihm aufbauschenden Roben schritt Snape schnell durch den Gang zwischen Slytherins und Gryffindors.

„Schlagen sie jetzt Seite 374 auf,"drang Snapes seidige Stimme durch das Klassenzimmer.

Die Bücher öffneten sich sofort.

„Heute werden sie den Vielsafttrank brauen. Wenn man sich damit beschäftigt hat, die Anleitung genau zu lesen, sollten alle in der Lage sein, die Fragen zu beantworten. Wie lange dauert es, diesen Trank zu brauen?"

Harry, Hermine und Ron wussten die Antwort, aber Hermine wollte die Frage nicht beantworten, sondern stieß Ron in die Rippen, um ihn dazu zu bewegen, zu antworten. Ron befolgte den Hinweis und hob die Hand.

„Der Unterricht hat bereits begonnen, Mr. Weasley. Sie sollten ihre Bedürfnisse davor erledigen,"spottete Snape.

Die Slytherins lachten leise über Snapes Kommentar.

Ron, sein Temperament war bereits gereizt, erwiderte „Ich habe meine Hand gehoben, um auf die Frage zu antworten."

Snape zweifelte an dem Jungen: „Das wäre das erste Mal in der Geschichte Gryffindors. Also, dann beantworten sie mir die Frage."

„Der Vielsafttrank benötigt 21 Tage zum Brauen, Sir."sagte Ron in seinem eigenen herablassenden Tonfall.

„Erstaunlich! Wie ich sehe, schließt ihr Wissen auch die Kenntnisse von Zaubertränken ein; aber ihre Antworten in Prüfungen und ihre Aufsätze sind leider trotzdem meist nichts wert. Snape lächelte höhnisch, als er auf den jungen Gryffindor blickte, der sein Bestes gab, sich eine Antwort zu verkneifen.

Kichern konnte wieder auf der Slytherinseite gehört werden.

Die Klasse machte weiter; Gryffindor wurden Punkte abgezogen, Slytherin Punkte zuerkannt, und verletzende Bemerkungen flogen aus Snapes Mund direkt zu Harry und seinen Freunden oder allgemein zu den Gryffindors.

Hermine arbeitete schnell an ihrem Trank und beobachtete angestrengt Snape; allerdings wollte sie dabei so diskret wie möglich sein, da sie um Snapes sechsten Sinn für diese Dinge wusste. Sie nahm an, das er die Identität seines Helfers nicht kannte, und dabei wollte sie es auch belassen. Hermine bemerkte aber auch, dass er gesund aussah - besser als nach menschlichem Ermessen jemand nach zwei Tagen Folter hätte aussehen sollen. Aus irgend einem Grund ärgerten sie die beleidigenden Äußerungen, die Snape ihr gegenüber machte, oder die abgezogenen Hauspunkte nicht. Für gewöhnlich würde sie vor Wut kochen, aber nachdem sie den dunklen, reservierten Mann in einer solch erbärmlichen Verfassung gesehen hatte, schienen ihr Bemerkungen und Hauspunkte bedeutungslos. Sie wusste, das er wegen seiner Arbeit als Spion vor den Slytherins einen solchen Bastard darstellen musste. Oh, Hermine wusste, dass er ein wirklich Bastard war, auch ohne als loyaler Todesser zu handeln, aber wenn er es tat, war er gezwungen, sich noch schlimmer zu benehmen.

Im weiteren Verlauf der Woche hatte Hermine noch einige Male Tränkeunterricht, und mit jeder Unterrichtsstunde wuchs der Respekt gegenüber Professor Snape ein bisschen mehr. Sie ließ sich von seinen erniedrigenden Bemerkungen und Punktabzügen nicht mehr beleidigen. Sie verstand zwar nicht, warum es in diesem Ausmaß geschah, aber sie akzeptierte es.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Es war Sonntagnacht. Hermine saß in ihrem Raum und lernte noch spät für einen Test in Astronomie. Sie hatte zwar ihre Unterlagen für den Test schon einmal überarbeitet, wollte aber noch einmal das Material durchgehen, um sich ganz sicher zu sein. So saß sie an ihrem Tisch, Bücher über Büchern umgaben sie, sie prüfte und überprüfte nochmals die Informationen.

Hierbei wurde sie eine kurze Weile später von einer ihr unbekannten Eule unterbrochen, die durch das offene Zimmerfenster herein geflogen kam. Sie war überrascht, es war das erste Mal, dass sie um diese Uhrzeit noch einen Brief erhielt, denn für gewöhnlich wurde die Post ja zum Frühstück ausgeliefert.

Die Eule hatte sich auf einem der Bücherstapel niedergelassen, und Hermine knotete ihr den Brief vom Bein. Sie hatte das Gefühl zu wissen, wer die Eule warum geschickt hatte, hätte aber nicht so schnell eine Benachrichtigung erwartet. Hermine öffnete den Brief und las die kurze Nachricht.

Miss Granger,

Professor Snape wurde gerufen. Für gewöhnlich dauern die Treffen mindestens 30 Minuten.

Vielen Dank für ihre Hilfe,

Albus Dumbledore

Hermine wusste zwar nicht, was sie erwartete, als sie die Nachricht von Dumbledore bekam, war aber froh, das sie irgendwie helfen konnte. Schnell zog sie das Nachthemd aus und ihre Schulroben an. Ein Griff nach ihrem Zauberstab und zwei schnelle Sprüche später umfing sie der Verschleierungszauber und Dumbledores Unsichtbarkeitsspruch, den er ihr gegeben hatte. Hermine hatten den Spruch in ihrem Zimmer und ein paar Mal auch im Gemeinschaftsraum geübt, um sicher zu sein, das sie kein Problem hatte, den Spruch wenn nötig aufrecht zu erhalten. Der Verschleierungszauber veränderte ihr Aussehen gewaltig. Kurzes, kastanienbraunes Haar, kleine blaue Augen, um einige Zentimeter kleiner und ihre Gesichtszüge wurden weicher gemacht. Ganz im Gegensatz zu ihrem langen, lockig braunem Haar und den warmen, schokoladenbraunen Augen. Hübsch, würde sie sagen, aber nicht schön.

Froh darüber, dass sie nichts von Filch oder Mrs. Norris sah, begab sich Hermine durch die Gänge und die sich bewegenden Treppen hinunter auf den Weg in die Eingangshalle, um auf Snape zu warten. Erleichtert, das sich Peeves auch nicht zeigte, wollte sie ihr Glück nicht überstrapazieren, auch wenn sie unsichtbar war. In der Vorhalle angekommen, zwang Hermine sich hinzusetzen und zu warten. Herumlaufen würde nur unnötige Geräusche verursachen und Energie verschwenden, die sie später vielleicht benötigte, um Snape zu helfen. Als sie Platz nahm, zog sie ein kleines Stück Pergament hervor, das mit Notizen über Heilungssprüchen und einigen Tränken übersät war, die sie sich für den Fall der Fälle notiert hatte. Sie prüfte sie noch einmal nach, während sie wartete.

Dreißig Minuten später saß Hermine noch immer lesend und wartend herum, als sie das leise Geräusch der sich langsam öffnenden Türen hörte. Einen Moment später ging Snape hindurch, gerade, als ob er sich sorgte, keine Schwäche zu zeigen. Er sah sich schnell um, und da er niemanden erblickte, erlaubte er es sich, in der Haltung nachzulassen, um mühsam und vorsichtig zum Eingang der Kerker zu gehen. Hermine steckte ihre Notizen weg, löste den Unsichtbarkeitszauber und trat an Snapes Seite.

Snape war über ihr plötzliches Erscheinen überrascht, griff aber weder nach seinem Zauberstab noch sagte er ein Wort. Hermine wollte ihm helfen, doch als sie seinen Arm um sich legte, zog er ihn weg und wisperte heftig: „Nein!"

„Ich werde ihnen helfen, egal ob sie wollen oder nicht,"wisperte Hermine ebenso heftig zurück, legte schnell ihren Arm um seine Hüfte und stützte seinen Arm mit ihren Schultern.

„Krankenflügel oder Räume?"fragte Hermine.

„Räume," Snape antwortete mit heiserer Stimme. Er klang, als ob er mit Felsen gegurgelt hätte.

Hermine nickte knapp und führte den Mann direkt zu den Kerkertreppen. Es war ein peinvoller, schmerzender Gang die Stufen herab, aber sie meisterten ihn schließlich und gingen auf die Quartiere des Professors zu. Snape zog seinen Zauberstab und entfernte die Zauber. Wieder war Hermine aufmerksam, so dass sie die Sprüche ersetzen konnte, wenn sie ging; sie erkannte auch, dass sie sich von den vorherigen Zaubern unterschieden. Anscheinend änderte er seine Verschlüsselungen ebenso oft wie sie das Kennwort zu ihrem Zimmer.

Sie gingen durch dasselbe Wohnzimmer wie das Mal zuvor, und sie dirigierte seine Schritte zu seiner Schlafzimmertüre. Darin angekommen, legte er sich rücklings auf sein Bett. Sie wollte ihn eingehender auf Verletzungen untersuchen, was beinhaltete, das sie ihn vorher ausziehen musste. Deswegen wartete Hermine einige Minuten, um sicher zu gehen, dass er eingeschlafen war. (B/N: # gggggg #) Sie entschied aber um seinetwillen, dass sie ein gewisses Kleiderstück dort lassen würde, wo es war. (Ü/N: Ja, ja, wie lange es dort wohl bleiben wird ?!... B/N: nochmal #gggggg #). Hermine ging zum Kleiderschrank und entnahm wie schon nachts zuvor einen Pyjama. Mit einem einfachen Spruch und einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes war Snape nur noch mit seinen Boxershorts bekleidet. Und sie betrachtete, ohne es zu bemerken, Snapes Körper. Snape war am ganzen Körper blass wie sein Gesicht, aber er war schlank und sein Körperbau gut definiert. Man konnte seine Muskeln unter der blassen Haut sehen, seine Beine waren lang wie die eines Läufers. Hermine realisierte, was sie da gerade tat und hörte sofort auf, ihren Lehrer zu taxieren. Sie bemerkte einige frische grüne und blaue Flecken auf der rechten Seite seiner Rippen. Gebrochene Rippen, schloss sie daraus. Ihren Zauberstab zurückziehend, berührte sie leicht das verdunkelte Gebiet und sagte einen Spruch, der die Verletzung bestimmen würde. Dieser bestätigte schnell, dass die Rippen gebrochen waren. Sie murmelte einen weiteren Spruch, der die gebrochenen Knochen heilte. Snapes Atmung wurde dadurch leichter und natürlicher. Nach dem Heilen der Knochen machte sie sich schnell daran, die Prellungen über seinen Rippen und in seinem Gesicht zu behandeln, ebenso die Schnittverletzungen. Flüchtig blickte Hermine über den Zauberer und seine Glieder, um nach mehr Verfärbungen zu suchen. Seine Fingergelenke waren rot und geschwollen, als ob er in einem Kampf verwickelt gewesen wäre. Hermine sprach einen vertrauten Spruch, der half, die Schwellung zu reduzieren und seine gequetschten Fingergelenke zu heilen. Es gab aber noch etwas ganz besonderes, das Hermine wünschte, für den Zauberer tun zu können; es würde ihm helfen den Schmerz zu reduzieren, den er am nächsten Morgen fühlen würde, falls er einem Cruciatus unterworfen worden war. Nachdem Hermine glaubte, alles für ihn getan zu haben, was sie tun konnte, sprach sie den Zauber, um ihn mit seinem Schlafanzug zu bekleiden.

Hermine erblickte eine Decke auf Snapes Bett und bedeckte ihn damit. Sie machte sich noch die gedankliche Notiz, nach einem Spruch zu suchen, der die Bettdecke selbständig über ihn gleiten lassen würde. Ihn schlafend und geheilt zurücklassend, ging Hermine und erneuerte die Sprüche wieder, dann legte sie den Unsichtbarkeitsspruch über sich und machte sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro. Sie hatten nicht abgemacht, ob sie sich nach Snapes Heilung melden sollte, aber sie glaubte, dass er einem kurzen Bericht nicht ablehnend gegenüberstehen würde.

Hermine klopfte an Dumbledores Tür. Sie hörte ihn sie herein bitten und ging mit dem Verschleierungszauber über sich, aber ohne den Unsichtbarkeitsspruch zu ihm hinein.

„Guten Abend, Miss Granger,"begrüßte sie Dumbledore.

„Schulleiter."

„Ich nehme an, Professor Snape geht es gut?"

„Ja, Sir. Ich habe noch einige weitere Heilsprüche anwenden müssen, aber er sieht genauso aus wie beim letzten Mal."informierte ihn Hermine.

„Zumindest geht es ihm nicht schlechter,"sagte Dumbledore ernst. „Sie sollten in ihr Zimmer zurückkehren und sich ausruhen. Gute Nacht, Miss Granger."

Hermine nickte und wünschte eine gute Nacht.

TBC

(1) Cumuluswolken sind Haufenwolken


	3. Kapitel 3

**Disclaimer: ** Siehe Kapitel 1

**Missy Snape:** Kann dich beruhigen, es wird nicht das letzte Mal sein das Snape in Unterhosen auf dem Bett landet.

**Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray: **Snape wäre nicht Snape wenn er nicht schon längst grübeln würde. #g#

Ich drück meine beiden Betas mal ganz lieb, da sie mit meinen, manchmal sehr langen Sätzen, zu kämpfen haben.

Und schon geht's weiter mit Kapitel 3.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Hermine war ein bisschen nervös, als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, da ihre erste Unterrichtsstunde Zaubertränke war. Sie wollte auch Snape sehen, um sich zu vergewissern, wie es ihm ging. Wenn sie die Zauber richtig ausgeführt hatte, und dessen war sie sich sicher, sollte es ihm gut gehen. Hermine machte sich schnell fertig, denn die Jungen und Ginny würden sie bald erwarten; sie hatte sich bereit erklärt, mit ihnen kurz den Vielsafttrank durchzugehen, um sich zu überzeugen, das die Kerle es verstanden hatten. Sie verließ ihr Zimmer und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Hermine, bist du bereit?"fragte Ron, sobald er sie sah.

„Ja."

„Super! Gehen wir frühstücken, ich verhungere gleich", warf Harry ein, der neben Ron stand.

„Ich auch", stimmte Ron ihm zu.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nach der Menge, die ihr beiden gestern Abend gegessen habt, wie könnt ihr da jetzt schon wieder ans Essen denken?"

„Wir sind am Wachsen. Wir brauchen Nahrung."Ron grinste.

Hermine und Ginny sahen einander an und lachten.

Die vier Schüler gingen durch den Portraiteingang hinaus, um in der großen Halle zu frühstücken. Dort angekommen, füllten die Jungen ihre Teller bis zum Rand und fingen an, sich voll zu stopfen. Hermine, die noch etwas besorgt wegen der nächste Stunde war, aß nur sehr wenig, während Ginny mit einigen anderen Mädchen aus ihrem Jahrgang, die bereits beim Frühstück waren, plauderte. Nachdem die Hälfte des Tellers leergegessen war, fingen sie mit Hermines Hilfe an, den Vielsafttrank noch einmal durchzusprechen.

Die Zeit verging schnell und die siebente Klasse Gryffindors fand sich alsbald in den Kerkern im Zaubertrankklassenzimmer wieder. Snape war bereits an seinem Schreibtisch, als Hermine nach Harry und Ron das Zimmer betrat. Nach dem, was sie sehen konnte, sah er aus wie immer. Sie war nicht darüber besorgt, das er herausfinden könnte, wer ihm letzte Nachte geholfen hatte, sie hatte schließlich nicht genügend gesagt, um ihm Hinweise darüber zu hinterlassen, wer sie war; sie machte sich nur Gedanken darüber, dass er zu Dumbledore gehen würde, um zu fragen, wer ihm geholfen hatte.

Snape saß da und beobachtete seine nächste Zaubertrankklasse in ihrer eigenen, langsamen Geschwindigkeit hereinwanderten. Er fragte sich manchmal, warum er jemals zugestimmt hatte zu unterrichten, denn 98 Prozent der Schüler sorgten sich niemals über etwas anderes, außer dass sie zur nächsten Jahrgangsstufe überwechseln konnten. Er schämte sich seines eigenen Hauses. Sogar sie verließen sich auf seine sogenannte Bevorzugung, um Zaubertränke zu bestehen, indem sie gerade das Mindeste an Arbeit erledigten. Er hasste die Notwendigkeit, sie durchkommen zu lassen, da er den loyalen Todesser spielen musste. Severus versprach sich deswegen noch einmal: Wenn Voldemort tot war, würde er die gleiche Menge an Arbeit von seinen Slytherins verlangen, die er auch von den anderen Häusern verlangte. Es gab zumindest zwei Schüler in dieser Klasse, die ihr Bestes gaben, und jeder in einem andern Haus - zu schade, dass sie Feinde waren, denn sie hätten großartige Laborpartner werden können.

Draco Malfoy und Hermine Granger.

In allem, außer ihren Studien, waren sie Gegensätze. Männlich - weiblich, reinrassig - muggelgeboren, Slytherin - Gryffindor, schlecht... Nun ja, vielleicht gab es einige andere Ähnlichkeiten, aber nichts, was öffentlich bekannt wäre.

Malfoy und Granger waren zwei der Gründe, warum er das Unterrichten fortsetzte: Malfoy weil er eine Chance hatte, und Granger, weil sie es liebte zu lernen. Jetzt war sie der Traum eines jeden Lehrers – aber als sie nach Hogwarts kam, war sie der Albtraum. Es war ironisch, dass sie der Albtraum und Traumschüler zugleich sein konnte. Granger war zuerst ein Albtraum, da sie ständig und zu jeder gestellte Frage die Hand hob und den anderen Schülern nie die Gelegenheit gab, ebenfalls auf die Frage zu antworten. Die Klasse hatte bald daraus gelernt, dass sie sich auf sie verlassen konnten, um an Antworten zu kommen und sie hatte es immer getan. Es hatte die anderen Schüler bald gelehrt, das sie selbst nicht lernen mussten, sie würde es für sie tun, und so konnten sie die Antworten von ihr im Unterricht bekommen, aber in den letzten paar Jahren hatte sie sich in den Traum eines jeden Lehrers verwandelt. Sie wusste zwar immer noch alle Antworten, hob aber nicht mehr bei jeder Frage ihre Hand. Damit zwang sie die anderen Schüler, selber am Unterricht teilzunehmen und selbstständig zu lernen. Wenn es notwendig war, konnte man sie aufsuchen und sich die Antwort geben lassen. Warum auch immer, die Schüler verstanden die Antwort leichter, wenn sie von einem Schüler ihres Jahrganges gegeben wurde als von einem der Lehrer. Nicht das Severus davon Gebrauch machen würde, er bekam die Schüler auch dazu zu arbeiten, weil sie ihn fürchteten und das, was er ihnen antun könnte. Er würde sie nie körperlich verletzen, aber sie hatten trotzdem Angst davor, was er ihnen antun könnte, wenn sie ihn verärgern würden.

Severus bedauerte auch seine Unfähigkeit, seine zwei besten Schüler zu ermutigen, aber seine Rolle als Todesser verbot ihm seinen Wunsch. Eine muggelgeborene Gryffindorschülerin, noch dazu eine Freundin von Potter, würde nicht gut mit Voldemort harmonieren. Aber er wusste, wenn er es könnte, würde ein Malfoy/Granger-Team in seiner Klasse ein wahrer Anblick sein.

Severus hörte auf, über seine Wünsche nachzudenken und kehrte zur Wirklichkeit zurück. Er musste die Slytherins bevorzugen und die Gryffindors erniedrigen.

„Bei denjenigen, die es bevorzugen, meine Zeit weiterhin zu vergeuden, indem sie in meine Klasse schleichen, wäre ich sehr erfreut, wenn sie ihre Zeit zu meinem Vorteil nutzen und mir ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenken würden", knurrte Severus die Gryffindors an. Severus wusste, dass sie nicht die Einzigen waren, die durch ihre Hälfte des Klassenzimmers schlenderten; die Slytherins taten es auch, aber er fuhr fort, diese Tatsache zu ignorieren und sie zu bevorzugen.

Wie erwartet regten sich die Gryffindors über diese Ungerechtigkeit auf, hielten aber ihren Mund. Sie wollten Severus nicht weiter in Versuchung führen, ihnen auch noch eine Strafarbeit dafür zu geben. Schnell nahmen sie Platz und warteten auf Anweisungen.

„Wir werden am Vielsafttrank weiterarbeiten und sie werden bis nächsten Montag einen Aufsatz in der Länge von 3 Fuß (1) über die Ursprünge des Arzneitrankes und warum er geschaffen wurde schreiben."

Mehrere Schüler, einschließlich der Slytherins ächzten, aber Severus befasste sich mit den Gryffindors. „Zehn Punkte von Gryffindor, wegen Unterbrechens des Unterrichts."

Die Schüler waren sofort still.

„An die Arbeit!"

Es konnte gehört werden, wie Bücher auf die Tische gelegt und Stühle verschoben wurden, um an die Kessel zu gelangen.

Severus ging zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch; die heutigen Zutaten waren leicht zu handhaben, was ihm einige Minuten zum Nachdenken brachte. Ein Thema beschäftigte ihn immer noch. Wer hatte ihm vergangene Nacht und die Nacht zuvor, als Voldemort ihn rief, geholfen? In der ersten Nacht musste es ein Zufall gewesen sein, dass ihm jemand half. Die meisten Leute lehnten solch engen Kontakt zu ihm ab, also hatte er es als einmalige Begebenheit abgeschrieben, aber gestern Abend war es wieder dasselbe. Ein Mädchen, gekleidet in Schulroben, ohne eine Andeutung von Hausfarben, hatte ihm zu seinen Quartieren geholfen. Er hatte das Mädchen nicht erkannt. In der gesamten Schule sah niemand aus wie sie, aber sie trug trotzdem Schulroben. Andere Faktoren legten nahe, dass es, wer auch immer es gewesen war, ein Schüler von ihm sein musste. Einer von ihnen hatte ihm zweimal seine Hilfe angeboten. Die meisten seiner Schüler würden von der Idee, ihn dabei berühren zu müssen, zurückschrecken. Ein weiterer Punkt war, wer auch immer das Mädchen war, es wusste genug über Heilung mit Zaubersprüchen, denn als er am Morgen erwacht war, war er vollständig geheilt gewesen. Er nahm an, dass sie eine Art des wiederkehrenden Zaubers gegen den Cruciatus-Fluch auf ihn gelegt hatte, , der ihm half, mit dem Schmerz fertigzuwerden, der mit dem unverzeihlichen Fluch einherging. Das erste Mal, als das Mädchen ihm half, musste er zwar seinen Körper, aber keinen der blauen Flecke in seinem Gesicht heilen, es war offensichtlich, dass das Mädchen klug und talentiert war. Das schloss allerdings nicht mit ein, warum seine eigenen Zauber aktiv waren, als er am darauf folgenden Morgen erwachte. Es war auch klar, dass er von dem Mädchen hatte entkleidet werden müssen, um ihm zu helfen und er war dankbar, noch seine Shorts angehabt zu haben, als er erwachte. (Ü/N: ach nee?! #lol#) Die Idee, dass ihn jemand in dieser Art und Weise zusammengeschlagen gesehen hatte, war weder beruhigend noch angenehm.

Severus plante, in seiner nächsten Freistunde Dumbledore wegen seines mysteriösen Helfers einen Besuch abzustatten. Severus war sich nicht sicher, ob er böse über das Eindringen in seinen privaten Bereich oder dankbar über die Hilfe sein sollte. Sicher, wer auch immer ihm half, wusste was er war, trotz der Todesserroben und dem Blut, das auf ihnen war. Sicherlich war es immer sein Blut und das einiger Opfer, die er hin und wieder hatte beobachten müssen, als sie geschlagen wurden. Voldemort rief ihn für gewöhnlich nur dann, wenn es darum ging, jemanden zusammenzuschlagen und Severus gab sich nie mit anderen Todessern ab, wenn Voldemort anwesend war.

Severus beendete seine Gedankengänge, als er sah, dass Longbottom erneut einen Fehler an seinem Zaubertrank begehen wollte. „Longbottom, schenken Sie dem, was sie tun, mehr Aufmerksamkeit. Zehn Punkte von Gryffindor", schnauzte er und blickte finster drein.

Longbottom war der schlechteste Schüler, den er seit langem gesehen hatte. Severus stand von seinem Schreibtisch auf und schlich in der Klasse umher um Fehler zu finden, die die Schwachköpfe machen würden.

Während Hermine die letzten Zutaten für ihren Zaubertrank vorbereitete, beobachtete sie intensiv ihren Lehrer. Dann fing sie mit ihrem Aufsatz an. Die Informationen, die sie dafür benötigte, kannte sie längst – sie hatte bereits in ihrem zweiten Schuljahr einen Vielsafttrank gebraut und alles gelesen, was es darüber zu lesen gab. Obwohl sie ihn intensiv beobachtete, machte sie es unauffällig. Er schien physisch ganz in Ordnung zu sein, wenn sie ihn so ansah und darüber war sie auch dankbar. Er sah aus wie jeden Tag und nicht, als ob er gestern Abend gefoltert worden wäre. Sie nahm an, dass es durch jahrelange Gewohnheit normal für ihn war. Sie wusste, dass er es seit Voldemorts Rückkehr durchzog, aber sie fragte sich, ob er es schon tun musste, bevor Voldemort das erste Mal verschwand. Sie glaubte nicht daran. Voldemort hatte ihn nicht als Spion verdächtigt, aber jetzt könnte er ihn verdächtigen. Hermine fragte sich, was Snape tun musste, um Voldemort seine Loyalität zu beweisen. Sicher nichts Angenehmes und sie hatte den Sommer ihres vierten Schuljahres in Erinnerung, als er viel Zeit mit der Erholung seiner Schläge verbracht hatte. Sie fragte sich, ob sie Dumbledore deswegen fragen konnte, dachte aber noch einmal darüber nach. Wenn sie es tun würde, würde sie sich zu sehr in Snapes persönliche Angelegenheiten einmischen und das tat sie bereits zur Genüge, indem sie als Hilfe herbeigerufen wurde.

Hermine dachte an ihre Reaktion, als sie den dunklen Mann nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet gesehen hatte – dunkelgrüne Satin Boxer Shorts, wie ihr später bewusst wurde. Ihn jeden Tag in seinen schwarzen Roben zu sehen, ließ ihn zu dünn, wie Haut und Knochen aussehen, aber sie wusste, dass der Mann auf seinen Körper achtete, und er gut gebaut mit ausgeprägten Formen war.

Hermine stoppte ihre herumwandernden Gedanken und machte sich wieder über ihren Aufsatz. Was auch immer sie über Snape gedacht hatte, sie musste es für sich behalten. Sie ahnte, was sie zu fühlen begann. Hermine respektierte den Zauberer für das was er, um der guten Seite zu helfen, tat. Sie wusste auch, dass er einen großartigen Verstand hatte und außerhalb von England, wo niemand wusste, dass er früher einmal ein Todesser gewesen war, respektiert wurde. Seine Arbeit an Zaubertränken war weithin bekannt. Das fügte sich noch zu ihrer Bewunderung und ihrem Respekt hinzu, sogar noch mehr, da sie jetzt wusste, wie er unter seinen dunklen Roben aussah. Die harten Linien seines Gesichtes wurden von einem dunklen, feurig-erotischen Blick abgerundet. (Ü/N: Ich schmeiß mich gleich weg! #gröhl#) B/N: Mach Platz, ich werf mich mit weg #rofl# Seine hakenförmige Nase sah aus, als ob sie schon einmal gebrochen worden war, aber dies verlieh ihm einen reizbaren Blick. Die meisten Frauen mochten so etwas nicht, aber Hermines Geschmack hielt sich an diese Linie, sie war niemals an gut aussehenden Jungen interessiert gewesen.

Alles lief darauf hinaus, dass Hermine Granger in ihren Zaubertrankprofessor Severus Snape verknallt war.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Severus saß in einem Leder bezogenen Stuhl vor Dumbledores großem Schreibtisch in dessen Büro. Es war seine Freistunde und er hatte einige Fragen an den Schulleiter.

„Albus, wissen Sie, wer mir bei meiner Rückkehr geholfen hat?"

Während Dumbledores Augen wie immer blitzten, fragte er: „Willst du mir tatsächlich erzählen, Severus, dass du endlich jemandem erlaubt hast, dir zu helfen?"

Severus wusste, dass der ältere Zauberer mit ihm scherzte. „Erzähl mir, wer es ist, Albus."

„Beschreib mir die Person", bat Dumbledore.

Finster dreinblickend gab Severus die für ihn beste Beschreibung der Dame ab, die die letzten beiden Nächte bei ihm erschienen war, um ihm zu helfen. Nachdem er geendet hatte, erzählte Dumbledore eine kleine Notlüge.

„Es hört sich nicht nach einem Schüler an, den ich kennen würde."

Severus ahnte nun, dass der Schulleiter wusste, wer es war, aber es ihm in der nächsten Zeit nicht erzählen würde. Der jüngere Zauberer schüttelte angewidert seinen Kopf und entschuldigte seinen Aufbruch damit, dass er wieder an seine Arbeit gehen müsse. Er würde die Identität des Mädchens selbst herausfinden müssen, dachte er bei sich.

TBC

(1) 3 Fuß sind etwa 90 cm.


	4. Kapitel 4

Velda, Sevena: Diese Frage sollte sich in diesem Kapitel auflösen.

Nadja: Das geht runter wie Öl.

Ich freu mich über jedes einzelne Review das ihr mir zukommen laßt. Danke danke danke danke

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Hermine half Snape während der nächsten drei Wochen noch drei weitere Male. Er war jedes Mal in der gleichen Verfassung wie beim ersten Mal.

Hermine würde noch am Lernen sein, wenn Dumbledores Eule sie erreichte, sie würde sich sofort bereitmachen und eine Schuluniform ohne Hinweis auf ihr Haus anziehen, den Verschleierungs- und Unsichtbarkeitszauber überstreifen, und nach unten in die Halle gehen.

Hermine würde warten, bis Snape hereinkam, den Unsichtbarkeitszauber ablegen, und zu ihm gehen. Sie versuchte immer etwas von seinem Gewicht zu stützen, denn sie wusste, dass er nicht viel Kraft hatte. „Krankenflügel oder Quartiere?"würde sie wie jedes Mal fragen. Er hatte es mittlerweile aufgegeben, mit ihr zu streiten, wenn sie ihre Hilfe anbot, er musste annehmen, dass es die Anstrengung nicht wert war.

„Quartiere," war seine Standartantwort.

Hermine würde auch nichts anderes sagen. Obwohl er es eigentlich könnte.

„Wer sind sie?"

Wenn sie nicht darauf antwortete, würde er es in seiner schlimmsten Unterrichtsstimme fragen, und unnötig Energie verschwenden. „Wer sind sie?!"

Hermine würde darauf nie antworten; sie würde ihm weiterhin nur in sein Schlafzimmer und in sein Bett helfen. Er versuchte wach zu bleiben, um etwas Zeit zu schinden und einige weitere Fragen zu stellen. Üblicherweise waren es „Woher wissen sie, wann ich gerufen werde"und „Zu welchem Haus gehören sie"oder „Warum tun sie das". Hermine würde üblicherweise neben seinem Bett im Stuhl sitzen, und warten, bis er einschlief. Manchmal musste sie dazu zehn bis fünfzehn Minuten warten....

Wenn sie sich sicher war, dass er endlich eingeschlafen war, würde sie seine schmutzige und mit Blut befleckte Kleidung wegzaubern. Das Blut an seiner Kleidung schien wie gewöhnlich von ihm zu stammen. Hermine würde sich die Zeit nehmen, seine Prellungen zu heilen, und keinen Knochen ungebrochen (B/N: gggggg Sie lässt keinen Knochen ungebrochen.... Wie brutal.... tztztz...) zu lassen, dann würde sie ihn in seine Nachtkleidung zaubern und ihn verlassen, damit er schlafen konnte.

Nach dem Verlassen von Snape würde sie sich bei Dumbledore melden und ihm Bescheid geben, wie es Snape ging, nichts anderes würde von ihnen beiden besprochen werden. Dumbledore schien zu wissen, dass Hermine nicht mehr berichten wollte, oder dass sie auch hierzu nicht die Kraft hatte. Snapes Gewicht und seine Heilung laugten sie aus, und sie wollte immer nur in ihre Räume zurück, um selbst schlafen zu können.

Der Zaubertrankunterricht war wie immer. Sie beendeten den Vielsafttrank, Snape nahm Gryffindor Punkte weg und verteilte Strafaufgaben. Hermine beendete ihre Arbeit frühzeitig, und beschäftigte sich mit weiteren, Zaubertränke betreffenden Aufgaben, wenn sie keine flüchtigen Blicke zu ihrem Zaubertrankmeister schickte. Jedes Mal, wenn sie ihm half, war er, wie auch die anderen Tage danach, in der Selben Verfassung. Hermine wusste nicht, wie Snape es anstellte. Der körperliche Missbrauch und die geistige Belastung, denen er ausgesetzt war, mussten diesen Mann einfach schwächen, aber er zeigte es nie, außer wenn er von den Treffen, zu denen er gerufen wurde, zurückkehrte. Hermine fragte sich, warum er immer in diesem Zustand zurückkam. Voldemort müsste es doch irgendwann einmal leid werden, immer den Selben Mann zu schlagen.

Was auch immer die Gründe waren, und egal wie oft Voldemort Snape verprügeln würde - sie würde ihr Bestes geben, um ihm zu helfen.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Am Anfang der zweiten Oktoberwoche kam Snape von Voldemorts letzter Foltersitzung zurück. Dieses Treffen verlief schlimmer als üblich. Voldemort wandte seine Lieblingsflüche und Zauber an ihm an, seine eigene Art von Cruciatus, aber dieses Mal hatte er dem Ganzen eine persönliche Note verpasst. Voldemort ließ eine gezackte Klinge den größten Teil der Nacht über Severus herumwirbeln, wenn er ihn verfluchte. Erst ziemlich zum Schluss entschied sich Voldemort, die zwanzig Zentimeter lange Klinge in Severus linken Oberschenkel zu stoßen. Er wusste genau, wohin er stechen musste, um die Arterie zu verfehlen, damit Severus durch den Blutverlust nicht sterben, und ohne sein Bein so zu verletzen, das er dauerhaft hinken würde.

Diesmal hoffte Severus, dass ihm die Frau helfen würde, denn sonst müsste er wegen seiner Verletzung in den Krankenflügel gehen. Aber mit Hilfe der Frau würde er in seinen Quartieren bleiben können....

Nachdem Voldemort verschwunden war, apparierte Severus von dem isolierten Ort, an dem er gefoltert worden war, Richtung Hogwarts. Severus war es möglich, einen Zauber zu sprechen, der die Blutung für zehn Minuten stoppte, das würde ihm die Zeit geben, um das Schloss und seinen Helfer zu erreichen. Es war ein langsamer und schmerzhafter, fünfzehnminütiger Gang. Für gewöhnlich dauerte es nur zehn Minuten, wenn Snape von seinem Treffen mit Voldemort zurückkam, und sechs Minuten, wenn Severus gesund war, doch er wusste, dass es ihm zunehmend schlechter ging. Die Stichverletzung war schlimm, und er wurde noch zusätzlich von mehr Flüchen als üblich getroffen. Um sich überhaupt bewegen zu können, würde am Morgen einen Zaubertrank zu sich nehmen müssen. Vor seiner Hilfe hatte er, nachdem er seine Wunden geheilt hatte, nach jedem Treffen einen leichten, schmerzstillenden Trank nehmen müssen, aber seitdem diese Frau seine Wunde in der gleichen Nacht heilte, war der Scherz am darauffolgenden Morgen nicht schlimm genug, als das er ein Schmerzmittel benötigte.

Geistig verfluchte Severus Voldemort. Der dunkle Zauberer hatte ihn in der Sonntagnacht übel zugerichtet, und Montags bestand erste Klasse, die er zu unterrichten hatte, aus dem siebten Jahrgang der Hausrivalen Gryffindor und Slytherin. Severus schätzte sich bisher glücklich, diese Kombination nicht direkt nach seinen Treffen zu haben, aber anscheinend lief sein Glück jetzt ab.

Severus öffnete vorsichtig die Türe zur Halle. Die Notwendigkeit zu hoffen, dass die Frau da war, oder sich sonst zum Krankenflügel begeben zu müssen, war befremdlich. Sobald Severus in der Halle war und die Türe hinter sich geschlossen hatte, durchsuchte er den Saal, sah niemanden, aber hatte trotzdem das Gefühl, dass er nicht alleine war. Als er das erste Mal durch die Türe gekommen war, hatte er auch niemanden gesehen, aber dann grüßte ihn die mysteriöse Frau. Er musste herausfinden, wer sie war, aber nach seinen Treffen war er zu sehr verletzt und zu müde, um sie richtig zu befragen. Severus begann in Richtung Kerkertreppen zu gehen, als er bemerkte wie sich ein Arm um seine Hüften, und eine weitere Hand seinen Arm über eine Schulter legte.

„Krankenflügel oder Quartiere?"Die Frau fragte niemals etwas anderes.

„Quartiere." sagte Snape erleichtert.

Hermine zögerte zuerst, als sie Snape hereinkommen sah. Es war mehr Blut als sonst, auch belastete er sein rechtes Bein während des Laufes mehr. Sie achtete auf sein linkes Bein, um zu sehen, ob es vielleicht gebrochen war, und es war schlimmer, als sie dachte. Ein Riss war in seiner Hose, und in dessen Umgebung war Blut, viel Blut. Sie erwachte aus ihrer Trance, legte ihre Arme um ihn und stellte ihre normale Frage. Ihr Herz schlug noch immer sehr schnell und sie wollte vor Wut schreien, als sie ihn in dieser Verfassung sah. Allein für das wollte sie Voldemort töten, ohne auch nur daran zu denken, was er sonst noch alles getan hatte.

Snape gab ihr die normale Antwort, sie war geneigt, ihn trotzdem zur Krankenstation zu bringen, aber sie würde tun, was er wünschte. Würde sie mehr Hilfe benötigen, würde sie ihn mit einem Mobilcorpus zum Krankenflügel schweben lassen. Hermine dachte daran, das sie einen Zaubertrank machen musste, um die Wunde damit zu säubern. Heilung mit dem Zauberstab war gut, aber nicht gut genug, um solch eine Wunde zu versorgen. Der Marsch die Stufen hinunter war dieses Mal langsamer, sie stützte viel mehr seines Gewichts, aber beide schafften es bis zu seinen Quartieren.

Die Zauber unwirksam machend, betraten beide seine privaten Räume. Severus dachte nicht einmal daran, wie das Mädchen sie erneuern könnte, wenn sie ginge, er beschloss, auf die Fragen, die er ihr normalerweise stellen würde, zu verzichten, da er nicht mehr die Kraft dazu hatte. Es überraschte ihn, als er sie sprechen hörte.

„Ich muss einen Trank für ihr Bein machen."

Severus hatte nicht daran gedacht, aber sie hatte recht. Nur ein Medizauberer wäre in der Lage, seine Stichverletzung mit dem Zauberstab zu heilen. Anscheinend aber war seine Helferin keine Medihexe.

„Benützen sei mein privates Labor," schaffte Severus zu sagen. Er wollte noch mehr sagen, wie: „Machen sie keine Unordnung"oder „Ich mache es selbst"- aber er hatte einfach nicht die Energie dazu. Sein privates Labor enthielt alles, wovon ein Zaubertrankmeister nur träumen konnte. Während er nur sich selbst und dem Schulleiter vertraute, das Labor zu benutzen, gestattete er jetzt eine Ausnahme. Er konnte auf ihr Versprechern vertrauen oder zum Krankenflügel gehen. Er wusste zwar, dass Madame Pomfrey eine großartige Medihexe war, aber er wünschte sich doch seine Privatsphäre und wollte nicht Gefahr laufen, von den Schülern in einem Bett liegend gesehen zu werden, und sei es auch nur für eine Nacht.

Dankbar ließ sich Severus auf seinem Bett nieder. Nachdem er lange Zeit darauf gelaufen war, wurde der Schmerz in seinem Bein schlimmer. Er schloss seine Augen und versuchte sich zu entspannen, als er bemerkte wie seine Kleidung von seinem Körper verschwand. (Ü/N: Und aus war es mit der Entspannung... B/N: #ggg#) Er wusste, das sie normalerweise damit wartete, bis er eingeschlafen war, aber sie musste gefühlt haben, dass sie sein Bein behandeln musste. Nachdem seine gebrochenen Rippen geheilt worden waren, fühlte er wie er leichter Atmen konnte. Eine Zeit lang bemerkte er die Berührungen ihres Zauberstabes nicht, aber er fühlte wie ein Laken ihn, außer seinem linken Bein, wärmend bedeckte.

Hermine heilte schnell Snapes Rippen und ließ ihn zurück, um in seinem privaten Labor zu arbeiten, nachdem sie sich überzeugt hatte, dass das Laken zwar ihn bedeckte aber nicht sein Bein berührte. Hätte sie die Zeit gehabt und wäre nicht zu Tode besorgt gewesen, hätte sie sich umgesehen und bemerkt, dass das ihr Traumlabor gewesen wäre. Hermine sah den größten Teil des Labors und war beeindruckt. Es enthielt alles, was sie für die desinfizierenden und heilenden Tränke bräuchte, die sie brauen wollte. Während der Heiltrank zehn Minuten köchelte, schnappte sich Hermine einige Handtücher aus Snapes Badezimmer und brachte den Reinigungstrank zum Nachttisch. Hermine entfernte mit großer Sorgfalt das getrocknete Blut und den Schmutz von der klaffenden Wunde. Als sie die Heiltränke studierte, nahm sie sich die Zeit und Mühe, um einen Trank zu finden, der in Berührung mit der Wunde nicht brannte. Sie wusste, das sich ihre Gefühle in Umbruch befanden, aber sie drängte sie beiseite, da sie wusste, dass er danach in Ordnung sein würde.

Als der Heiltrank soweit war, gab ihn Hermine auf die Wunde und wartete. Dies war eines der Probleme mit Heiltränken, die direkt angewandt werden mussten. Es würde mehrere Stunden dauern, bis die Wunde heilen würde. Vielleicht würde eine zweite Dosis benötigt werden, aber wahrscheinlich nicht. Nachdem sie die benötigte Menge aufgetragen hatte, wandte sich Hermine über die anderen Verletzungen und kleineren Schnitten zu. Als sie fertig war, deckte sie ihn wieder mit dem Laken zu, ließ aber das Bein frei, und ließ ihn schlafen. Hermine wusste, dass sie den größten Teil der Nacht bleiben musste, aber noch genug Zeit hatte, um sich vor der Morgendämmerung davon zu schleichen und sicher zu sein.

Innerhalb von dreißig Minuten war Hermine eingeschlafen, aber sie ging davon aus, dass ihre innere Uhr auf vier Uhr morgens stand, denn sie gehörte zu den Menschen, die zu dem Zeitpunkt aufwachen konnten, wann immer sie es wollten.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Severus war schon immer jemand, der spät ins Bett ging und früh aufwachte. Er benötigte nie viel Schlaf. Noch bevor er seine Augen öffnete, wusste er, dass er keine Kleidung außer seinen Boxer Shorts trug – was eigentlich für ihn normal war, wenn er nachts zuvor nicht zu einem Treffen mit Voldemort gerufen wurde. Wann auch immer er an Voldemorts Seite gerufen wurde, endete es damit, dass er in seiner Kleidung einschlief – zumindest, bevor sie auftauchte. Ab jetzt würde er in einem der wenigen Pyjamas, die er besaß, aufwachen. Severus erinnerte sich daran, wie er in den Schlaf abdriftete, während er sie gefühlt hatte, als sei seine klaffende Wunde reinigte. Er konzentrierte sich auf sein linkes Bein. Der Schmerz war weg, und er versuchte es langsam zu bewegen - noch immer kein Schmerz; es war nur noch ein bisschen wund und steif.

Langsam öffnete Severus seine Augen, setzte sich behutsam im Bett auf und betrachtete sein Bein genauer. Kaum eine Narbe war geblieben, soweit er es in der Dunkelheit erkennen konnte. Wer auch immer das Mädchen war, sie kannte ihre Zaubertränke.....

Dann bemerkte er eine leichte Erhebung in dem Stuhl, der etwas von ihm weg, in einer Ecke des Schlafzimmers stand, aber der nächstliegende Stuhl zu seinem Bett war. Er betrachtete es genauer. Es war ein Mädchen, er vermutete seine Helferin. Zuvor war das Mädchen noch nie eine Nacht über geblieben. Severus rief leise seinen Zauberstab - er war mächtig genug, die stablose Magie durchzuführen.

„Lumos," wisperte Severus, während er seinen Stab hoch hielt.

Das gedämpfte Licht seines Zauberstabes warf genügend Licht auf die schlafende Gestalt, aber langes, gelocktes Haar versperrte Severus den Blick auf ihr Gesicht.

Hermine wachte auf. Licht durchbrach die Dunkelheit des Raumes und störte ihren Schlaf. Sie erwachte langsam aus ihrer ungemütlichen Schlafposition und vergrub einen Moment den Kopf in ihren Händen. Sie wandte sich dem Bett zu, in dem ihr Lehrer lag, und wurde überrascht, dass es sein Zauberstab war, der sie geweckt hatte. Sie wusste sofort, dass er nicht darüber erfreut sein würde, dass sie es war, die ihm geholfen hatte, aber sie wusste auch, dass ihr Verschleierungszauber nicht so lange gehalten hatte.

„Miss Granger?"

TBC

... und so nimmt das Unheil seinen Lauf.......


	5. Kapitel 5

Zuerst mal was in eigener Sache.

Eine meiner Betas hat ne Homepage mit ner supertollen Story drauf. „Einmal Atlantis und zurück."Ich kann nur empfehlen sie zu lesen. Ihr schmeißt euch weg bei der Story. Glaubt mir!! Ich würde die Story am liebsten von der Homepage klaun und hier online stellen, damit sie noch mehr Leute zu Gesicht bekommen.

http: www. hawkmistress. de/ hp. Html

Und nun zu meinen lieben Reviewern: MissySnype, Kissymouse, Avarra, Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray, Tash, Sevena und Lexy83.

Danke für euren Zuspruch. Ich kann und will euch nicht länger warten lassen.

Sevena, Ja ich weiß, der Cliff war oberfies, aber ich bin nur der Übersetzer. Beschwerden bitte an MetaMuse #gg#

7 Reviews für ein Kapitel. Mein bisheriger Rekord. Schaffen wir dieses Mal 10? Würde mich darüber freuen. Also laßt die Tastatur glühen und brechen wir den Rekord.

---------------------

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

---------------------

"Miss Granger?" Severus konnte seine Überraschung nicht verbergen.

Severus hätte nie gedacht, dass es die Ich-weiß-alles-Gryffindor sein würde, die ihm geholfen hatte. Er beobachtete sie, wie sie aufstand, zu ihm hinüber ging und sein linkes Bein überprüfte. Mehrere ihrer Finger fuhren die Narbe leicht nach, als sie ihn berührte, war er geschockt, wie sanft ihre Berührung doch war. Er bemerkte, wie er den Atem unter ihrer Berührung anhielt. Sich ungeschützt wissend und außer Kontrolle reagierte er zornig. "Verschwinden Sie jetzt! Und kommen Sie nie wieder!"

Hermine zog ihre Finger zurück und starrte in seine Augen. Sie wusste, dass er so reagieren würde, aber dennoch schmerzte sie die Boshaftigkeit in seiner Stimme. Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren verließ sie ihn. Sie erneuerte die Zauber, nachdem sie die Türe hinter sich geschlossen hatte und legte den Unsichtbarkeitszauber wieder auf sich. Hermine ging zum Erdgeschoß der Schule hinauf und wandte sich direkt in Richtung Dumbledores Büro. Nach einigen Treppenfluchten, langen Gängen und einem Wasserspeier klopfte sie an eine massive, hölzerne Türe.

"Komm rein", konnte es hinter der Tür vernommen werden.

Hermine sah Dumbledore grinsend hinter seinem Tisch sitzen, nachdem sie die Tür aufgedrückt und eingegangen war. "Unsichtbarkeitszauber meine Liebe?"

Hermine hatte ihn ganz vergessen und nahm ihn schnell ab. "Entschuldigung, Professor."

"Ist schon in Ordnung."

"Sir, ich möchte mich entschuldigen, dass ich so früh dass ich erst so früh am Morgen komme statt Sie bereits gestern Abend aufzusuchen, aber ich wollte sicher sein, dass mit Professor Snape alles in Ordnung ist."

"Dumbledore sah betroffen aus. "Wie geht es ihm?"

"Ich würde sagen, jetzt geht es ihm gut, aber seine Verletzungen waren schwerer als sonst. Diesmal gab es mehr Blut, Schnitte und Prellungen an seinem Körper. Auch hatte er eine tiefe Stichwunde an seinem linken Bein, aber heute Morgen war nur noch eine Narbe zu sehen."

Dumbledore ließ einen erleichterten Seufzer heraus. "Ich kann dir gar nicht genug danken, Hermine."

Verstört durch den Gebrauch ihres Vornamens starrte Hermine den älteren Zauberer eine Weile an, bevor sie ihm den Rest erzählte. "Direktor, ich bin über Nacht geblieben, um nach ihm zu sehen, eigentlich hatte ich geplant zu gehen, bevor Professor Snape erwachen würde, aber leider ist es mir nicht geglückt. Er weiß jetzt, dass ich es gewesen bin, die ihm geholfen hat, und er klang nicht sehr erfreut darüber, als er mir befohlen hat zu gehen."

"Nein, er ist wahrscheinlich ziemlich verärgert. Die Frage ist jetzt wohl: Wünschen Sie ihm weiterhin zu helfen?" ein Zwinkern lag in seinen Augen.

"Ja, ich wünsche ihm weiterhin helfen zu können", sagte Hermine überzeugt.

"Ich freue mich, das zu hören. Du kannst jetzt gehen, wenn du willst, ich bin mir sicher, dass Professor Snape in Kürze eintreffen wird."

Hermine ergriff den Hinweis und ging mit dem Unsichtbarkeitszauber auf sich.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Ein paar Stunden später erwachte Hermine. Sie hatte noch eineinhalb Stunden Zeit, bevor ihre erste Unterrichtsstunde begann. Natürlich war zu ihrem Unglück ihre erste Stunde auch noch Zaubertränke. Wie würde sie durch den Unterricht kommen, wenn er es wusste? Wie würde er sie behandeln? Hermine schnaubte bei diesem Gedanken, er würde sie genauso schlecht wie immer behandeln, wenn nicht, würde er sie gänzlich ignorieren. Sie wusste nicht, was sie bevorzugen sollte. Ihren Optimismus hervorzerrend entschied sie, dass sie ihre Arbeit machen und sich wie immer verhalten sollte, allerdings würde sie ein paar Fragen weniger beantworten. Hermine zwang sich, eine lange, heiße Dusche zu nehmen und sich für den Tag fertig zu machen.

Als sie die große Halle zum Frühstücken betrat, fiel ihr Blick auf ihre zwei besten Freunde, die bereits aßen. Sie nahm neben Harry Platz. "Hi, Jungs."

"Hi, Hermine", grüßten beide gleichzeitig.

"Alles klar, Hermine?" fragte Harry, während er seine Freundin näher betrachtete.

"Ja, nur eine lange Nacht."

"Du lernst zu viel", stellte Ron fest, da er dachte, dass sie wieder lange gelernt hätte, wie es bei ihr üblich war.

"Hab ich nicht, Ron. Ich möchte nur auf den Unterricht vorbereitet sein. Das ist alles."

Harry grinste seine zwei Freunde an, die sich immer wie ein altes Ehepaar neckten. Schade, dass sie nicht zusammen kommen konnten, aber er wusste, wenn sie es würden, würden sie den anderen innerhalb eines Tages erwürgen. Die drei Gryffindors aßen schnell ihr Frühstück und gingen nach unten in die gefürchteten Kerker. An ihren Plätzen, wartete die Klasse schweigend, dass der Unterricht beginnen würde.

Als Severus endlich hereinkam, befahl er mit seiner wie immer seidigen Stimme, an ihren Tränken zu arbeiten. Jeder machte sich sofort an die Arbeit. Severus nahm hinter seinem Tisch Platz und ließ seinen Blick über die Klasse schweifen, welcher schließlich an Miss Granger hängen blieb, die den Beifuß sicher und mit geübter Hand zerschnitt.

Severus Erinnerungen wanderten zum frühen Morgen zurück...

In dem Moment, als Granger ihn verlassen hatte, warf Severus das Laken von sich und überprüfte seinen Körper auf Verletzungen, die etwaiger Heilung bedurft hätten, aber wie schon zuvor waren keine vorhanden. Dann erinnerte er sich, dass er Granger die Erlaubnis gegeben hatte, sein Labor zu benutzen. Ärger durchflutete seine Adern und er ging zu seinem Labor, in der Annahme, Unordnung vorzufinden oder Zutaten zu vermissen. Jedoch wartete eine andere Überraschung auf ihn, sein Labor sah genauso aus, wie er es am Tag zuvor verlassen hatte, außer dass ein Pergament in der Mitte seines Arbeitstisches lag. Nur in seine Boxer-Shorts gekleidet ignorierte Severus die wunden Muskeln und nahm das Pergament auf. Schnell überflog er es.

Es war eine Liste der Zutaten und Abmessungen für jeden Trank, den sie gemacht hatte. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass sie so etwas machen würde. Die Liste war nicht in der dichten, ordentlichen Handschrift des Mädchens, sondern von einer verzauberten Feder geschrieben. Severus starrte auf die Uhr, 3:57 morgens. Er war wirklich früher als gewöhnlich erwacht.

Sich eine geistige Notiz machend, die Zutaten zu überprüfen, um sicher zu gehen, dass die Hexe keine von ihnen mitgenommen hatte, verließ Severus sein Labor, nachdem er einen leichten Muskelentspannungstrank genommen hatte. Severus nahm schnell eine Dusche und zog seine normalen schwarzen Roben an. Er hatte vor, zu Dumbledore zu gehen und zu verlangen, dass er ihm mitteilen sollte, wie es weitergehen würde. In dessen Büro angekommen, fand er den alten Zauberer grinsend hinter seinem Tisch vor.

"Guten Morgen, Severus."

"Schenken Sie sich Ihren guten Morgen, alter Mann! Warum ist Miss Granger diejenige, die mir hilft, wenn ich von den Treffen mit Voldemort zurückkomme?"

"Weil sie helfen wollte."

"Und ich habe Ihnen schon oft gesagt, dass ich keine Hilfe will! Sie soll nie wieder in meine Nähe kommen!" knurrte Severus.

"Dumbledore lächelte mit einem Blitzen in seinen Augen, "Ist das alles, Severus?"

"Ja!" Severus verließ das Büro in einem Wirbel aus schwarzen Roben.

Als Severus mit der Überprüfung seiner Zutaten fertig war, musste er feststellen, dass keine Zutaten bis auf die, die Miss Granger zur Herstellung der zwei Tränke verwendet hatte, fehlten. Er war sich absolut sicher gewesen, dass sie welche mitgenommen hatte, da sie doch mit Harry Potter und Ron Weasley, den zwei lästigsten Schülern, befreundet war.

Severus wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Klasse zu. Den Rest der Stunde verbrachte er damit, im Raum herumzuschleichen, Punkte abzuziehen und Katastrophen zu vermeiden, die immer in der Gryffindor-Slytherin Klasse zu passieren schienen.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Den Rest der Woche verbrachte Hermine damit, ihre Arbeit in Zaubertränke perfekt zu machen und auf nur wenige Fragen zu antworten - nicht, dass Severus viele gestellt hätte. Wenn er keine Vorträge hielt oder seine Aufmerksamkeit über die Gryffindorseite des Klassenzimmers schweifen ließ, beobachtete sie ihn. Sogar, als er nicht wollte, dass sie ihm half, nachdem er sie aufgefordert hatte, es zu unterlassen und er sich noch abscheulicher ihr gegenüber verhielt, hatte Hermine trotzdem einen Narren an ihm gefressen.

Während sie lernte, wanderten ihre Gedanken manchmal zu Snape. Sie wollte ihn besser kennen lernen, aber die Chancen dafür waren sehr gering. Harry und Ron bemerkten ihre glänzenden Augen nicht, aber Harrys Freundin Ginny bemerkte es. Während der vergangenen Woche hatte Ginny Hermine schon gefragt, ob sie in Ordnung wäre oder worüber sie nachdachte.

Sie bekam immer die gleichen Antworten: "Ja, ich bin in Ordnung". Und: "Nichts wichtiges." Hermine und Ginny waren im Laufe der Jahre dicke Freundinnen geworden. Ginny war in den letzten Jahren zu einem hübschen Mädchen mit rotem Haar und braunen Augen herangewachsen. Hermine hatte Ginny dazu ermutigt, Harry wegen dem Weihnachtsball zu fragen, der während der Weihnachtsferien stattfand. Dies war ein Weg, um die Schüler über die Ferien in Hogwarts zu behalten. Ginny und Harry würden an Weihnachten seit einem Jahr zusammen sein.

Severus beobachtete Granger in dieser Woche im Zaubertränkeunterricht. Er wusste, dass sie seine talentierteste und fachkundigste Schülerin war, aber er hatte nie erkannt, wie gut sie in Zaubertränken war. Sie war anmutig und ihre Bewegungen waren exakt, genau wie seine es waren. Er hatte auch erkannt, dass sie niemals seinen Blick kreuzte, wenn er Vorträge hielt, ihre Augen waren jedes Mal auf einen Punkt über seinem Kopf gerichtet. Als er sie beobachtete, bemerkte er, dass sie sich in den Jahren in Hogwarts verändert hatte. Hermine Granger hatte sich direkt vor seinen Augen in eine hübsche, junge Frau verwandelt, und er hatte es bis vor kurzem nie bemerkt. Severus bemühte sich gewöhnlich, junge Frauen in Hogwarts nie zu bemerken. Auch wenn er fast 20 Jahre älter war als die Schüler im siebten Jahr, war er dennoch ein lebenskräftiger Zauberer. (B/N: Yesssssssssss! Woher die Autorin das nur weiß? #gg#)

Severus war in dieser Woche abscheulich zu Granger gewesen. Er mochte die Veränderungen in seinen Gefühlen nicht, die er bekam, wenn er an sie dachte. Er mochte weder die Art seiner Undankbarkeit ihr gegenüber noch die Art und Weise, auf die er bedauerte, wie er sie am Montagmorgen angebrüllt hatte. Severus war nie jemand, der seine Dankbarkeit zeigte, er hasste es, in jemandes Schuld zu stehen, weil derjenige im geholfen hatte.

TBC


	6. Kapitel 6

Severus war froh, als seine letzte Unterrichtsstunde am Freitag beendet war. Er hoffte, dass er in dieser Nacht noch ein Buch lesen konnte und nahm nicht an, dass Voldemort ihn dieses Wochenende schon wieder zu sich rufen würde, da das letzte Mal so brutal ausgefallen war. Voldemort hatte die Angewohnheit, ihm zwei Wochen zur Erholung zu geben, wenn er Severus so brutal folterte. Severus wurde seit drei Jahren von Voldemort auf seine Loyalität hin getestet. Bei den wenigen Informationen, die Severus im Laufe der Jahre gesammelt hatte, fragte er sich, ob er überhaupt noch ein brauchbarer Spion war. Voldemort vertraute ihm anscheinend nicht, und so würde er auch an keine Informationen kommen, die halfen, den dunklen Zauberer zu töten.

Severus saß in seinem Wohnzimmer, in dessen Steinkamin ein Feuer knackte, und las ein Buch über Zaubertränke. Es musste so gegen 22:00 sein, als sein dunkles Mal scharf zu brennen anfing. Severus ächzte ob der Frustration und des Schmerzes. Was würde der Bastard dieses Mal tun? Severus schlüpfte in seine Todesserroben und griff sich die silberne Maske aus seinem Versteck. Nach einer kurzen Notiz an Dumbledore, dass er gerufen worden war, verließ er die Hogwartsgründe, um dorthin zu apparieren, wohin ihn das Dunkle Mal auch bringen würde.

„Sssseveruss, gut dasss du zu unsss kommst..."zischte eine Stimme hinter ihm.

Severus drehte sich zur Stimme um und sah einen schlangenartig aussehenden Mann mit kleinen, roten Augen, ohne Nase, nur mit zwei kleinen Schlitzen in der Mitte seines Gesichtes und ohne Lippen für den Mund. Er fiel auf seine Knie und kroch zu Voldemorts Roben, um sie zu küssen, dann wisperte er „Meister!!", kroch zurück und stellte sich wieder hin.

„Wie kann ich euch dienen, Meister?"fragte Severus in seiner seidigen Stimme. Wie Snape es hasste, das tun zu müssen. Er konnte die Absurdität, sich damals den Todessern anzuschließen, manchmal selbst kaum glauben.

Rote Augen begannen vor Vergnügen zu glänzen, und ein Lächeln versuchte, auf nicht existierenden Lippen zu erscheinen: „Du kannst dich im Schmerz winden."

„Crucio!"

Severus brach vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden zusammen, seine Muskeln brannten wie Feuer und seine Adern fühlten sich an, als wollten sie explodieren. Er versuchte stumm zu bleiben, aber er war außer Stande dazu, als er sich wand, gab er kleine, schmerzerfüllte Laute von sich. Es schien Stunden zu dauern, aber es waren in Wirklichkeit nur wenige Minuten vergangen, bevor der Fluch gelöst wurde. Die Zeit verging langsam, als noch schmerzhaftere Flüche und höhere Dosen des Cruciatus auf ihn abgegeben wurden. Eine Stunde nach Severus´ Ankunft, näherte sich Voldemort dem Mann und trat ihm mehrere Male fest in die Rippen. Voldemort ließ Wurmschwanz noch einige Tritte und Schläge abgeben, bevor er ihn zurückrief.

„Ssseverusss, warum kommsst du immer wieder zu mir, wenn ich dich rufe?"

Er keuchte: „Weil ich euch gegenüber loyal bin, Meister!"zwischen seinen Atemzügen.

„Wir werden sehen."sagte Voldemort, bevor er ein Messer aus seinen Roben zog, und - ohne ihn dauerhaft zu schädigen - in Severus´ rechte Schulter stieß.

Severus biss seine Zähne zusammen, um den Schmerzenslaut zu unterdrücken, der über seine Lippen kommen wollte.

„Bisss zum nächssten Mal."zischte Voldemort und disapparierte.

Severus lag beim Versuch, genügend Kraft zu sammeln und sich zu konzentrieren, um nach Hogwarts zurück zu apparieren, einige Minuten unbeweglich auf dem Boden. Einen Moment lang war die Welt leer, bevor die Tore Hogwarts vor ihm erschienen. Severus erhob sich langsam auf die Beine und begann, zum Schloss zu laufen. Er war nicht fähig, einen Zauberspruch auf seine schlimm blutende Schulter zu richten, denn seine rechte Hand war ebenfalls seine Zauberhand. Er wusste, das Pomfrey seine erste Anlaufstelle war, seit er Hermine gesagt hatte, sie solle nie wieder zurückkehren. Wann habe ich nur angefangen, Granger als Hermine zu betrachten? dachte er. Der Weg zum Schloss ging mit den Fluchnachwirkungen nur langsam. Als er schließlich die Tore des Schlosses erreichte, stieß er sie auf und trat hinein, als sie langsam hinter ihm zufielen.

Severus fühlte wie eine Hand sich um seine Hüften legte. Als er sich umsah, erblickte er Hermine. Seine Reue traf ihn mit aller Macht. Hermine war immer noch gewillt ihm zu helfen, auch nachdem er sich ihr gegenüber wieder wie ein Bastard benommen hatte. Er erlaubte ihr, etwas von seinem Gewicht an seiner linken Seite zu stützen.

„Krankenflügel oder Quartiere?!"

„Quartiere, bitte."

Dass das Wort „Bitte"über seine Lippen kam, überraschte Hermine. Sie war sowieso überrascht, als sie eine Stunde zuvor eine Eule über Snapes Treffen informiert hatte. Dumbledore hatte sie wissen lassen, dass er nicht erwartet hätte, das Snape diese Woche schon wieder gerufen würde, aber als die Eule kam, machte sie sich bereit und wartete auf seine Rückkehr. Als sie ihn sah, war er in der selben Verfassung wie letztes Mal, nur das sie Stichwunde diesmal an seiner rechten Schulter – wie sie wusste, seinem Zauberstabarm - war.

Ungewöhnlicherweise wollten sich Severus für sein Benehmen letzte Woche entschuldigen. Es entsprach zwar nicht seinem Charakter, aber er wusste, dass sie es verdient hatte. Seine ganze Kraft und Demut sammelnd sagte er: „Ich entschuldige mich für letzte Woche, Miss Granger."

Überrascht antwortete sie: „Ist schon in Ordnung."

Snape vergeudete weitere Energie und schüttelte seinen Kopf: „Nein."

Hermine blieb ruhig, sie wollte nicht, das er noch weitere Energie verschwendete, wenn er sich mit ihr stritt. Als sie seine Tür erreichten, war er nicht in der Lage, die Banne abzunehmen....

„Die Gleichen wie letzte Woche."sagte Snape sanft.

Hermine nahm ihren rechten Arm von seiner Taille, griff ihren Zauberstab und führte dieselben Bewegungen durch wie in der vorigen Woche. Sobald sie in seinen Räumen waren, setzte sie ihn auf sein Bett und tat, was mittlerweile beinahe alltäglich für sie geworden war. Sie entfernte seine Kleidung mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes, sparte aber seine Shorts aus. Hermine heilte zuerst seine Rippen, um das Atmen für ihn leichter zu machen und ging dann in das Zaubertranklaboratorium, um die beiden erforderlichen Zaubertränke vorzubereiten. Auch wenn sie dieses Mal nicht fragte, ging sie davon aus, dass es in Ordnung wäre, da er wusste, dass er die Tränke brauchen würde.

Snape beobachtete Hermine dabei, wie sie die Tränke anwandte, um ihn zu heilen, und wie sie ihren Zauberstab gebrauchte, um seine anderen Wunden zu heilen. Er war entschlossen, wach zu bleiben, während sie die Zauber vollführte, denn er war immer vorher eingeschlafen, aber unter größten Anstrengungen hielt er sich dieses Mal wach bis sie fertig war.

Hermine war ein bisschen entnervt, als sie sah, dass Snape sie dabei beobachtete, wie sie sich um ihn kümmerte. Sie konnte seine schwarzen Augen auf sich ruhen fühlen, und vermied deswegen den direkten Augenkontakt mit ihm, während sie ihn heilte. Nachdem sie fertig war, ging sie zu seiner Garderobe und ergriff ein Paar seiner Pyjamahosen. Das Oberteil davon hatte sie dort gelassen, da er es mit seiner verletzten Schulter nicht hätte tragen können. Sie zauberte ihm die Hosen an und überzeugte sich dass ein Glas Wasser, eine weitere Portion Heiltrank und Handtücher auf dem Nachttisch in Reichweite waren. Würde er mehr Heiltrank für seine Wunde benötigen, war sie sich sicher, dass er ihn selbst anwenden konnte. Sie hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, die ganze Nacht über zu bleiben, um sich zu vergewissern, dass mit ihm alles in Ordnung kam, aber sie wusste, das es in verrückt machen würde. Deswegen machte sich bereit zu gehen. Aber da sie wusste, dass er noch wach war sagte sie: „Gute Nacht, Sir."

Als er gerade im Begriff war einzuschlafen, konnte Severus hören, wie sie gute Nacht sagte, und trotz allem brachte er es fertig: „Bleib."zu flüstern.

Hermine war bereits durch die Schlafzimmertüre gegangen, als sie glaubte Snape Bleib sagen zu hören. Sie hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, ihn zu fragen, was er gesagt hatte, aber sie bemerkte, dass er bereits eingeschlafen war. Ihn so friedlich schlafen sehend, traf sie die Entscheidung, zu bleiben. Sollte er sie am Morgen anbrüllen! Auch Recht dachte sie, es würde nichts Neues für sie sein. Sie wusste, dass sie Dumbledore informieren sollte, wie sein Zustand war, aber sie ahnte, dass es auch bis zum Morgen warten konnte.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Severus wachte am nächsten Morgen etwas vor der Morgendämmerung auf. Während sein Körper das letzte Mal wund war, hatte er diesmal keine Schmerzen. Severus erinnerte sich an ihre zunehmend große Sorgfalt und Zeit, die sie für seine Heilung aufbrachte. Er hätte nie angenommen, dass Hermine soviel Zeit für ihn verwenden würde. Er hatte gedacht, dass sie es schnell hinter sich bringen und wieder gehen würde, aber seine Beobachtungen hatten ihn eines Besseren belehrt. Sie hatte seine Prellungen behandelt, sich mit einem Zauber davon überzeugt, dass nichts ernsthafteres darunter verborgen war, und ihn dann geheilt. Die Magie, die sie anwandte, war fortgeschritten, und er wusste, dass es ihre ganze Kraft in Anspruch nahm, ihn zu heilen. Ihre Berührungen waren so sanft, als sie ihn reinigte und seine Schulter heilte. Es war ihm, als ob er ihr gesagt hätte zu bleiben, erinnerte er sich, und sah zum Stuhl hinüber - und dort war sie. Seine Augen passten sich an die Dunkelheit an, so konnte er ihre zarten Umrisse ausmachen. Der Verschleierungszauber hatte sich wieder gelegt. Das wenige Licht, das aus der Morgendämmerung gefiltert in den Raum hinein strömte, gab ihr einen überirdischen Anblick. Sie erschien fast wie ein..... Er versuchte ein passendes Wort zu finden, als das, was sein Verstand ihm automatisch mitgeteilt hatte, aber nur ´Engel schien passend zu sein.

Severus fuhr fort, Hermines Schlaf im allmählich höher steigendem Sonnenlicht zu beobachten. Er stellte fest, dass sie dabei war, zu erwachen, als das höher steigende Licht in ihrem Gesicht sie zu stören begann. Er sah zu, wie sich ihre Augen flatternd öffneten und ihr Blick schließlich auf ihn fiel. Inzwischen hatte er sich entspannt gegen das Kopfende seines Bettes gelehnt. Er sagte nichts, aber folgte ihren Bewegungen, als sie sich zur Seite seines Bettes bewegte. Sie löste ihren Blick von seinen Augen und überprüfte seine Schulter. Ihre Finger auf seiner Haut, fühlte er, wie ihre Kuppen die kleine Narbe liebkosten, die zurückgeblieben war. Keiner außer Pomfrey hatte ihn jemals so berührt - jedoch war Pomfrey niemals so sanft gewesen. Als die Finger seine Haut verließen, hatte er fast Lust, wegen der verloren gegangenen Berührung zu wimmern.

Hermine setzte sich nach der Überprüfung auf Snapes Bett, und als sich ihre Augen trafen, fürchtete sie fast den Frieden, der jetzt zwischen ihnen herrschte zu brechen, als sie fragte: „Wie fühlen sie sich jetzt?"

Geradeheraus antwortete er: „Wund."

„Brauchen sie etwas, das ich für sie holen soll?"

„Nein, ich kann mich selbst darum kümmern."

Beide sprachen mit solche leisen Stimmen, dass, wenn jemand nicht nahe genug bei ihnen stehen würde, er denken könnte, sie würden sich nur anstarren.

„Haben sie Hunger?"

Snape nickte bestätigend.

„Mit ihrer Erlaubnis werde ich ihnen Frühstück bestellen."sagte Hermine, als sie aus dem Zimmer ging.

„Bestellen sie sich auch Frühstück mit. Wir müssen reden."

Hermine pausierte im Türbogen, sah ihn einen Moment lang an und nickte. Sie ging zum Kamin im Wohnzimmer, rief einen Hauselfen und erteilte ihm die Aufträge. Sie teilte dem kleinen Wesen mit, dass es für Professor Snape war, und dachte sich, dass er schon wissen würde, was der Professor zu haben wünschte.

Innerhalb von Minuten erschien ein Tablett in den Händen des Hauselfen vor Hermine. Sie nahm das Tablett, das mit Essen und Kaffee beladen war. „Danke!"sagte sie.

Der Elf nickte und verließ sie ohne ein Wort.

Hermine nahm das Tablett mit ins Schlafzimmer zurück und fand Snape noch immer auf dem Bett sitzend vor. Sie stellte das Tablett auf das Bett und zog den Stuhl heran, auf dem sie geschlafen hatte. Snape nahm bereits seinen Teller und eine Tasse Kaffee, während er die Kanne auf den Nachttisch stellte. Hermine nahm sich ihren Teller und stellte die Tasse Orangensaft auf den Nachttisch neben ihr. Einige Momente aßen sie schweigend.

„Ich möchte mich für mein Verhalten letzte Woche entschuldigen."brach Snape schließlich das Schweigen.

„Und ich sagte ihnen gestern Abend schon, dass es so in Ordnung wäre. Sie haben keinen Grund, sich zu entschuldigen."

Schweigen breitete sich wieder über ihnen aus. Severus blickte verstohlen alle paar Sekunden zu Hermine. Nach ein paar Minuten fragte Severus: „Warum haben sie einen Verschleierungszauber getragen, als sie mir geholfen haben?"

Hermine blickte von ihrem Teller auf, um zu antworten: „Die erste Nacht trug ich ihn, weil ich einen Scherz mit einem Freund machen wollte, aber ihn nicht durchgeführt habe. Ich war auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm, als ich sie sah."

„Warum haben sie mir weiterhin geholfen?"

„Weil ich Professor Dumbledore gefragt habe, ob ich es könnte, da sie niemandem erlaubt haben es zu tun. Auch wenn ich sie gezwungen habe, meine Hilfe während der ersten paar Male zu akzeptieren." Hermine grinste ein wenig.

„Und die Fortsetzung, den Zauber zu tragen?"

„Da ich wusste, wie ihre Reaktion aussehen würde, wenn sie gewusst hätten, dass ich es war." Hermine starrte ihn unverblümt an.

„Der Hinweis wurde verstanden, und ich entschuldige mich nochmals."

„Drei Entschuldigungen von Professor Snape innerhalb von 12 Stunden. Ich glaube wirklich, dass ich gleich in Ohnmacht fallen werde." witzelte sie.

Severus war überrascht, als sie ihn aufzog. Selbst die anderen Professoren würden das nicht tun, außer Dumbledore. Er mochte es, und das zu wissen, half ihr, sich in seiner Gegenwart zu entspannen.

Hermine wusste nicht, warum sie ihn aufzog, aber sie fühlte sich behaglich in seiner Gegenwart. Sie hätte nie daran geglaubt, bevor sie mit ihm gesprochen hatte, und war überrascht, auf welche Art und Weise er sich ihr gegenüber verhielt. Er war nicht der Bastard, den sie aus dem Unterricht kannte, und das gefiel ihr. Seine Stimme war noch erotischer, wenn er höflich mit ihr sprach. Seit sie mit ihm in seinem Bett frühstückte, ohne dass er ein Hemd anhatte, versuchte sie diesen Gedankengang sofort zu unterbinden. Sie konnte fühlen, wie eine gewisse Röte in ihre Wangen stieg. Hermine verfluchte sich nach dem einen oder anderen verstohlenen Blick auf ihn. Sein Haar war vom Schlaf zerzaust, es juckte sie in den Fingern es zu durchwühlen. Sie wusste, das sein Haar nicht fettig war, ganz im Gegensatz dazu, was Ron und Harry behaupteten. Sie hätte es nie geglaubt, aber statt dessen war es weich und seidig. Sie hatte ihre Finger ein paar Male durch seine Haare gleiten lassen, während er in den anderen Nächten schlief, aber sie hatte nie sein Haar berührt, wie sie es wirklich wollte.

„Miss Granger, ich bin neugierig, wie sie die Heilzauber und Tränke gelernt haben?"fragte Snape, nachdem er sein Frühstück beendet hatte, und es auf das Tablett stellte.

„Ich habe einige Bücher in der Bibliothek gelesen."

Severus war ein bisschen erschrocken, dass sie alles lernte, nur weil sie ein Buch las. Den meisten Menschen musste es persönlich gezeigt werden, und dann das Buch lesen, bevor sie es konnten. Sein Respekt für die Hexe wuchs wieder. „Vielen Dank für ihre Hilfe."

Hermine konnte Aufrichtigkeit in seiner Stimme erkennen. „Keine Ursache, Professor."Hermine stellte ebenfalls ihren leeren Teller auf das Tablett zurück.

Severus glaubte, dass er ihr jetzt etwas schuldig war, und er fragte sich, wie er es ihr zurückzahlen konnte. Er wusste nun mehrere persönliche Dinge über sie; sie sorgte sich, sie war brillant, befreundet mit den zwei schlimmsten Unruhestiftern, und sie liebte das Lernen. Vielleicht wollte sie einige der Bücher lesen, die er besaß, die in der Bibliothek nicht vorhanden waren - oder ob es vielleicht etwas anderes gab, das sie wollte.

„Miss Granger, ich fühle mich, als ob ich in ihrer Schuld wäre..."

Überraschend unterbrach sie ihn: „Sir, sie stehen nicht in meiner Schuld."

„Vielleicht erscheint es ihnen so, aber ich sehe das anders. Uhm, ich weiß, dass sie jemand sind, der alles wissen möchte...."Humor konnte in seiner Stimme gehört werden: „Ich habe mir gedacht, dass sie vielleicht einige meiner Bücher lesen möchten, die in der Bibliothek nicht vorhanden sind."

Aufregung breitete sich in Hermine aus: „Ich würde mich darüber sehr freuen!"

Severus gluckste leise. Sie war die einzige Person, außer ihm selbst, die es zu lieben schien, viel zu lesen.

„Dann seien sie willkommen, aber ich glaube, ich muss ihnen nicht erklären, sie niemandem anders sehen zu lassen."

„Natürlich. Wenn sie wollen, kann ich sie hier lesen, während ich ihnen behilflich bin."Hermine war sich nicht sicher, was sie gerade angeboten hatte. Sie hatte gehofft, auf diese Weise etwas mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen zu können.

„Wann immer sie zu lesen wünschen, können sie herkommen. Ich werde sie über die Zauber informieren, wenn ich sie ändere." Severus wusste nicht was ihn dazu gebracht hatte, ihr solch ein Angebot zu unterbreiten, aber sie hatten sich so gut unterhalten, dass es richtig erschien. Eine weitere Idee erschien ihm: „Würden sie sich zutrauen, mir ab und an bei Zaubertränken zu assistieren?"

Vergnügen durchschoss Hermine wie ein Blitz und sie lächelte engelsgleich: „Ich würde mich geehrt fühlen."

„Sehr gut."

Und bald wurden für Hermine Pläne geschmiedet, um später zurückkommen und an Tränken zu arbeiten und sie einige Bücher lesen lassen zu können.

Später am Nachmittag kam Hermine zurück, nachdem sie sich einige Entschuldigungen um zu lernen gegenüber Ron und Harry hatte einfallen lassen. Snape und Hermine arbeiteten angenehm zusammen. Ohne weitere Schüler um sich herum, war er nicht gezwungen, sich zu verhalten, als ob er sie hassen würde. Die Unterhaltung zwischen den beiden war eingeschränkt, denn sie wussten nicht, wie sie sich verhalten sollten, doch sie wussten, dass es Zeit brauchen würde.

TBC


	7. Kapitel 7

Ok meine Lieben, es ist mal wieder Samstag, und das heißt, das es ein neues Kapitel der Story gibt. Leider befindet sich die Story immer noch im Vorgeplänkel. So richtig interessant wird es erst ab Kapitel 9.

Und das heißt für euch?! Bleibt mir als Leser und Reviewer erhalten. #g#

Meine Betas hab ich in den letzten Aufzählungen mal wieder schmählich vergessen zu erwähnen. Ani-Darkwing und Maria3261102. #Asche über mein Haupt# was würd ich ohne euch beide tun?

Danke an meine Reviewer: MissySnape, Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray, Velda, Avarra, Ginny-the-Dark, Lexy83, Little Nadeshiko; Kissymouse, Ani und Sevena.

So genug gequakt. Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Pitelchen.

----------------------------

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

-----------------------------

In den folgenden Wochen arbeiteten Hermine und Snape weiterhin spät abends zusammen, so dass keiner sie vermissen würde. Dumbledore war sich dessen bewusst, doch er hatte keine Probleme damit. Hermine half Snape noch weiter nach seinen Treffen, in manchen Nächten verlangte er nach einem Heiltrank und in anderen nicht. Hermine blieb des Öfteren die Nächte über bei ihm, aber nicht weil sie musste, sondern weil sie es wollte.

Ihre gemeinsame Zeit ließ sie zu Freunden werden und sie sprachen offen miteinander. Beiden war es angenehm, beieinander zu sein als auch ihre Reaktionen nicht voreinander verbergen zu müssen.

Hermine liebte es, Severus - sie hatte angefangen, ihn als Severus zu sehen und nicht als Snape - in seinen Quartieren zu besuchen, sich ein Buch zu schnappen und lesend herumzusitzen. Sie tat es auch, wenn er nicht anwesend war. Die ersten Male war sie deswegen ein wenig nervös, wenn er dazu kam, aber er sagte nichts und ging seinen Geschäften nach; oder nahm sich selbst ein Buch, um es auf einem der übervoll gestopften Stühle zu lesen.

Zeiten wie diese ließen die beiden angenehmer miteinander umgehen. Nachdem sie eine lange Zeit gelesen hatten, machten sie eine Pause, um etwas zu essen oder nur um über ein Buch oder etwas anderes, was gerade aufkam, zu reden. Hermine liebte ihre beiden Freunde, sie würden immer ihre besten Freunde bleiben. Severus war im Stande, ihr etwas zu bieten, was die beiden anderen nicht konnten. Einen Verstand wie Hermine zu haben: zu reden, zu lernen und über Dinge auf einem intellektuellen Niveau zu diskutieren. Während ihre Freunde klug waren, redeten sie aber über Dinge, die Hermine nicht interessierten, aber jetzt gab es Severus, der sie dazu ermutigte, sich mehr mit ihm zu unterhalten. Die Themen erstreckten sich von Muggel-Büchern über fortgeschrittene Magie bis hin zu den neuesten Zaubertränken. Obwohl Severus die Diskussionen über Magie und Tränke anführte, versuchte Hermine die neuesten Magazine, die sie in die Finger bekommen konnte zu lesen, um auf dem neuesten Stand zu sein... sie war nie jemand gewesen, der die Hexenwoche las, eher jemand, der Ars Alchimist bevorzugte.

Insgeheim freute sich Severus, wenn er Hermine auf dem Sofa zusammengerollt in seinen Quartieren vorfand. Wenn ihre Arbeit, woran auch immer sie gerade gearbeitet hatten, beendet war, versuchte er jedes Mal ein Gespräch in Gang zu bringen, was Hermine nie aufzufallen schien, aber er glaubte, das sie es jedes Mal genoss. Wenn sie nicht gerade lasen oder redeten, endeten sie meist damit, dass sie an seinen Zaubertrankforschungen arbeiteten, während er die weitergehenden Teile zubereitete und die anderen Dinge ihr überließ. Sie würde eingehende Fragen stellen und er war glücklich darüber, darauf antworten zu können. Er war sich ihrer schnellen Auffassung in Zaubertränken und ihres Besserwerdens dadurch bewusst, auch wenn sie bereits die Klassen- und Schulbeste war. Severus, ein Nachtmensch, mochte es spät abends zu arbeiten, und das war für beide gut. Deswegen musste sie nie Entschuldigungen für ihre Freunde erfinden, wenn sie verschwand.

Während der Zeit, die sie in seinen Räumen verbrachten, bat Severus Hermine, ihn bei seinem Vornamen zu nennen, er fand, sich mit Professor anreden zu lassen, wäre zu steif. Hermine stimmte zu, aber nur, wenn er ebenfalls bereit wäre, sie mit ihrem Vornamen und nicht mit Miss Granger zu titulieren. Wissend, wie sie sich fühlte, gab Severus nach.

Als Hermine sich wirklich an seine Anwesenheit gewöhnt hatte, wollte sie ihn immer einige Dinge fragen.

„Severus, warum warst du so grausam zu mir, als Malfoy meine Zähne im vierten Jahr verflucht hatte?"fragte Hermine eines nachts, nachdem sie ihr Buch weggelegt hatte.

Severus stellte sein Buch ebenfalls weg und sah sie an. Er hatte sich schon gefragt wann diese Fragen aufkommen würden, aber er hatte sich nicht darum gekümmert. Er fand, dass er ihr eine Erklärung schuldete. „Weil Malfoy anwesend war und Slytherin zu unterstützen war zu dieser Zeit wichtig. Mein Mal wurde stärker, ein Zeichen, dass Voldemort stärker wurde und ich wusste, dass meine Tarnung wieder aufgebaut werden musste."

„Half es?"

„Ja, wirklich. Malfoy erzählte es seinem Vater und Malfoy Senior erzählte Voldemort von meinen Vergünstigungen, und das wiederum rettete hauptsächlich mein Leben in der ersten Nacht meiner Rückkehr."

Da sie jetzt Bescheid wusste, dass ihre Peinlichkeit ihm das Leben gerettet hatte, fühlte Hermine keinerlei Wut mehr darüber. „Darüber bin ich froh."Hermine ging zu ihrem Buch zurück.

„Ich entschuldige mich für meine Bemerkung", bot Severus wahrheitsgemäß an.

Hermine sah nicht hinter ihrem Buch hervor, „Tun Sie es nie wieder."

Severus konnte den Humor in ihrer Stimme hören und lächelte etwas sarkastisch. „Ja, Liebling."

Hermine entgegnete ebenso sarkastisch. „Benimm dich, Schätzchen."

Hinter Severus´ nun hochgehaltenem Buch konnte ein Glucksen vernommen werden.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Im Laufe der mit Severus verbrachten Zeit wusste Hermine, dass ihre Gefühle für den Zauberer wuchsen. Sie fand ihn nicht nur körperlich anziehend und war voller Bewunderung und Rücksicht für ihn, sondern wurde auch von seinem Sinn für dunklen Humor und seinem Verstand angelockt. Sie wusste, dass er intelligent war, aber sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass er eine solche Persönlichkeit darstellte. Ihre Schwärmerei wuchs in etwas Größeres hinein. Hermine verliebte sich. Dies war ein weiterer Grund, weshalb sie die Nächte bei ihm verbrachte, wenn er von seinen Treffen zurückkehrte, auch wenn er sie eigentlich nicht brauchte. Obwohl sie wusste, dass ihre Gefühle zu nichts weiter als zur Freundschaft führen konnte, die bereits bestand, liebte sie es, ihre Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Hermine betrachtete ihn jetzt, zusammen mit Harry und Ron, als einen ihrer besten Freunde, auch wenn sie sich wahrscheinlich nie besonders mögen werden, sah ihn Hermine trotzdem als besten Freund an. Harry und Ron waren mehr der Typ Freunde, mit dem sie ihre Kindheit verbracht hatte und aufgewachsen war, aber ihre Freundschaft zu Severus war etwas, das sie anders einschätzte als das, was sie mit Harry und Ron verband.

Severus begriff während der Zeit, die er mit Hermine verbrachte, das er mehr als nur Freundschaft zu ihr aufbaute. Trotz dessen, dass er ihr Lehrer war, war sie klug genug, um sich mit den übrigen Hogwartslehrern vergleichen zu können, wenn sie sie damit nicht sogar übertreffen konnte. Sie schien seine Gesellschaft genauso zu genießen und wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, war sie immer in seinen Räumen und schien die Notwendigkeit zu haben, zu ihm zu kommen um ihre dort ihre Zeit zu verbringen. Severus war nicht der Typ, der sich selbst belog und er wusste, dass er dabei war, sich in Hermine zu verlieben. Obwohl er fast 20 Jahre älter war als sie, war der Altersunterschied in der Zaubererwelt nicht wirklich von Bedeutung, aber er fragte sich, ob sie auch anfing, dasselbe zu empfinden. Er musste sich manchmal davon abhalten, sie nicht zu küssen. Eines Tages, das wusste er, würde er sich nicht mehr davon abhalten können und er fragte sich, was sie dann tun würde. Die Zeit würde es zeigen und bis dahin würde er die Freundschaft, die sie aufgebaut hatten, genießen.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Severus und Hermine gewöhnten sich mehr und mehr aneinander. Sie flirteten miteinander, ohne es zu bemerken.

„Im zweiten Jahr?"fragte Severus überrascht.

„Ja", bestätigte Hermine, während sie mit der Kelle im großen Kessel rührte.

„Woher hast du die Zutaten bekommen?"Severus wusste es bereits, aber er wollte, dass sie es ihm bestätigte.

Hermine blickte flüchtig auf Severus, der sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen den Arbeitstisch gelehnt hatte. „Harry und Ron haben dich abgelenkt, so dass ich in der Lage war, die Baumschlangenhaut zu nehmen."

„Ich dachte mir, dass das passierte."

„Du wusstest?"fragte Hermine.

„Nicht sicher, aber ich vermutete, dass es Potter und du waren, die etwas aus meinen Lagern genommen hatten."Severus machte ein böses Gesicht.

„Warum hast du uns niemals dafür bestraft?"Hermine legte die Kelle weg.

„Weil ich es zu der Zeit nicht beweisen konnte, aber jetzt...", seine Augen glitzerten.

„Du kannst uns nicht für etwas bestrafen, das fünf Jahre her ist", argumentierte Hermine.

„Oh? Und Sie glauben wirklich, dass das kleine bisschen Technik Ihnen jetzt weiterhelfen wird, Miss Granger?"fragte seine seidene Stimme.

„Und was genau haben sich Professor Snape für mich ausgedacht?" flirtete Hermine ein wenig.

„Das wollen Sie nicht wissen."witzelte Severus.

‚Flirtet er zurück?' dachte Hermine bei sich. „Doch, ich will es wissen."

„Sie, Miss Granger, müssen Nachsitzen und mehr Vielsafttrank an diesem Wochenende brauen,"stellte er klar.

„Das ist alles?"sagte Hermine erleichtert.

„Bis mir etwas anders einfällt"grinste er.

„Den Vielsafttrank zu brauen wird dennoch nicht übel sein. Tatsächlich habe ich es eher genossen ihn zu brauen."Hermine ging zu ihrem Trank zurück.

Severus beobachtete sie noch einige Sekunden bevor er wieder zu seinem eigenen Kessel zurückkehrte.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

An einer ihrer vielen Zusammenkünfte, bei denen sie sich entspannten, waren sie mit Lesen beschäftigt. Hermine hatte das Buch in dem sie gelesen hatte beendet und wollte ein weiteres hohlen. Sie ging zur Bücherei, legte das Buch weg und sah sich nach einem andern Buch um, welches Severus ihr empfohlen hatte. Als sie es fand, war es natürlich auf dem obersten Regal. Da Hermine Severus nicht stören wollte, versuche sie selbst, an das Buch zu gelangen.

Überrascht fühlte Hermine die Anwesenheit des Mannes hinter sich. Er hatte sich gegen ihren Rücken gelehnt, als er sich selbst nach dem Buch streckte. Er nahm das Buch und bot es ihr an. Sie drehte sich, ihn weiterhin berührend, zu ihm und dem Buch um. Ihre Hand nahm automatisch das Buch von ihm. Sie starrte in seine Augen und sah die Begierde darin, aber sie hatte zuviel Furcht, den ersten Schritt zu tun, da sie dachte, sie könne mit dem, was sie sah, falsch liegen.

Severus hob eine Hand an ihre Wange, um sie zu liebkosen und flüsterte, „Ich sollte das hier nicht tun, aber ich kann nicht widerstehen."

Severus neigte sich langsam vor, um Hermine eine Chance zu geben, ihn zu stoppen. Sie tat es nicht und als ihre Lippen sich trafen, war es erstaunlich. Es war ein langsamer und sanfter Kuss. Severus' Arme umfingen sie und zogen sie näher zu sich heran.

Hermine gab einen kleinen Ton von sich, und das war für Severus genug, um seine Zunge über ihre geschlossenen Lippen zu führen und um Einlass zu bitten. Die ersten forschenden Küsse wurden tiefer, seidiger und erotischer. Hermines Hand presste sich flach gegen seine Brust, mit dem Begehren, ihn zu berühren. Das Buch fiel neben ihre Füße und war vergessen, während sie beide Hände zu seinen Schultern führte und um seinen Hals legte. Eine Hand drückte unterhalb gegen seinen Rücken, um zu verhindern, dass er sich zu bald wieder von ihm löste, ihre andere Hand fuhr mit gespreizten Fingern durch sein Haar und garantierte, dass ihr Traum sich erfüllte. Hermine liebte die Beschaffenheit seiner Lippen. Sie hätte nie erwartet, dass solches Vergnügen von ihnen kommen könnte. Ihre Zungen verbanden sich miteinander (B/N: #quengel# will mich auch verbinden...) und sandten einen Schauer über ihren Rücken.

Als sie sich später, nach Luft schnappend, voneinander lösten, starrten sie einander an.

„Hermine, wenn du ni..."hatte Severus angesetzt, bis ein Finger sich gegen seine Lippen drückte.

„Wie wäre es mit einer Wiederholung der Vorstellung?"deutete Hermine wispernd an.

TBC


	8. Kapitel 8

Die Zeit, die Hermine und Snape zusammen verbrachten, war genauso wie zuvor, nur war alles ein kleines bisschen erweitert worden. Wenn sie Bücher lasen, endeten sie aneinander geschmiegt, jeder ein anderes Buch lesend, auf der Couch. Wenn sie redeten, lagen sie in den Armen des anderen, aber sie redeten nicht immer, wenn sie in den Armen des anderen waren... Sie küssten sich regelmäßig, was beide genossen und miteinander teilten

Severus und Hermine diskutierten, ob er Hermine eulen sollte, wenn er Dumbledore informierte, dass er gerufen worden war, aber sie kamen überein, das Dumbledore es suspekt vorkommen würde. So blieben sie dabei, dass er nur den Direktor informierte. Hin und wieder war sie mit Severus zusammen, wenn er gerufen wurde. Dann blieb sie noch für kurze Zeit, um dann, nachdem sie die Eule über die Vorladung von Dumbledore bekommen hatte, in die Eingangshalle zu gehen.

Während Severus Hermine wollte, wusste er, dass es noch zu früh war - er konnte es an ihren Reaktionen erkennen, dass sie noch Jungfrau war. Wenn die Dinge etwas zu heiß wurden und zu schnell gingen, versuchte er sich etwas zurück zu halten und sie selber bestimmen zu lassen, wie weit sie gehen wollte. Er bekam regelmäßig eine Erektion, wenn er Hermine in seinen Armen hielt und küsste. Ihr erster Kuss war Beispiel genug, dachte er, aber er war glücklich genug, um sein Begehren in den meisten Fällen vor ihr verstecken zu können. Hin und wieder war es für sie zu offensichtlich, aber sie lächelte nur und küsste ihn weiter, ihn noch mehr in den Wahnsinn treibend, was ihn aber nicht im Geringsten störte. Severus fragte sich, welches Recht er hatte, mit so einer jungen und schönen Hexe eine Beziehung haben zu dürfen. Er dachte über seine dunkle Vergangenheit nach, die ihn bis jetzt verfolgte - sie sollte davon nicht verdorben werden, aber er ließ es für den Moment ruhen und ergab sich dem angenehmen Gefühl, von dem er im Stande war, es vorläufig zu besitzen, denn es war ihre eigene Wahl, mit ihm beisammen zu sein.

Während ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit lernte Severus eine Menge neuer Dinge über seine junge Hexe.

„Hermine, wie kam Potter an dem Feuer vorbei, als ihr versucht habt, in eurem ersten Schuljahr den Stein der Weisen zu holen?"

„Ich habe das Rätsel gelöst."

„Du hast mein Rätsel gelöst?"

„Das war dein Rätsel?"Hermine war ziemlich überrascht.

„Ja, war es." gluckste Severus. „Ich nehme an, dass deine Logik dafür belohnt werden sollte."Severus gewann ihre Lippen zu einem hungrigem Kuss.

„Hermine, ich habe eine Frage an dich." fragte Severus, während er den Beifuss in den großen, kochenden Kessel gab.

„Ja?" antwortete Hermine.

„Warst du es, die meine Roben während Potters Quidditch-Matches in Brand gesteckt hatte?"fragte Severus argwöhnisch.

Hermine konnte Severus´ Augen auf sich ruhen fühlen und sie errötete: „Wir dachten, dass du versucht hast, Harry zu töten. Wir haben nicht gewusst, dass du ihn nur zu schützen versuchtest."

„Uh huh."

„Ich mag den Klang davon nicht."Hermine wagte es, zu Severus zu schauen.

„Das solltest du auch nicht!"zischte Severus, bevor er Hermine in seine Arme zog und ihren Mund eroberte.

„Ich bin neugierig warum du mit mir zusammen bist? Ich dachte, dass du Weasley mögen würdest?"sagte Severus, als er sein Buch beendet hatte und wieder wegstellte.

„Ron? Das ist widerlich, Severus. Er ist wie ein Bruder für mich." sagte Hermine, bevor sie sich wieder ans Lesen machte.

Severus schlang seine Arme um Hermine und ließ sie lesen, er zog sie genügend an sich, um seine Lippen auf ihren Nacken zu drücken. Er lächelte, bevor er ihr einen zarten Kuss ins Genick gab. „Mein Engel!"Severus konnte nicht widerstehen, sie Engel zu nennen, seitdem sie die zweite Nacht geblieben war und sie wie ein Engel ausgesehen hatte. Es war ein gebräuchlicher Name, den er in Gedanken verwendet hatte, als er an sie dachte, aber jetzt war er auch in der Lage, es laut zu sagen.

Severus zog Hermine näher an seine Brust zurück, als sie auf der Couch saßen. „Engel, weißt du, wer Black befreit hatte? Ich wollte schon immer den Schuldigen in meine Finger bekommen."

Hermine schrak auf und betrachtete ihren Begleiter mit einem flüchtigen Blick, bei dem sie aber den direkten Augenkontakt vermied und wisperte: „Uhm, meine Antwort wird dir nicht gefallen."

Severus sah zu Hermine herunter, drehte ihren Kopf zu sich herum und sah ihren schuldigen Blick. „Nein..."

Sie glaubte, dass er vermuten würde, wer Harrys Paten freigelassen hatte. „Äähm.."versuchte sie anzufangen.

Severus verengte seine Augen, „Ich habe den Schuldigen bereits in meinen Armen, stimmt´s?"

Hermine war unfähig zu sprechen: „Uh uhu."

„Wie?" knurrte ihr Severus spielerisch ins Ohr.

„Zeitumkehrer und Seidenschnabel."

„Warum hattest du einen Zeitumkehrer?"

„Ich habe ihn jedes Jahr verwendet, bis ich Wahrsagen aufgegeben habe."

„So, wie alt bist du nun wirklich?"

„Ich werde um Weihnachten ´rum etwa 18 sein, das war das genaueste, was ich berechnen konnte."

„Was passierte jemals mit Victor Krum?" Ein neidischer Ton lag in seiner Stimme.

„Ich war damals noch zu jung, für das, was er von mir wollte."

„Du meinst?"

„Sex, aber 14 ist dafür zu jung."

„Ich würde sagen,"Severus zögerte, bevor er fortfuhr: „Hermine, ich weiß, dass wir noch nicht darüber gesprochen haben, aber ich will, dass du weißt, das ich dich niemals zu etwas drängen werde."

Hermine ging zu ihm hinüber und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß. „Das weiß ich, und ich danke dir."Dann küsste sie ihn.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Nach der ersten Vorladung, nachdem sie zusammengekommen waren, versuchte Hermine ihm noch mehr zu helfen, da sie ihre Gefühle nicht mehr verbergen musste. Sie kümmerte sich so vorsichtig um Severus, als hätte sie Angst, ihn zu zerbrechen.

„Hermine, entspann dich. Heute abend ist es nicht so schlimm wie sonst."

„Ich weiß, aber dennoch hasse ich es, dich in diesem Zustand zu sehen."

„Ich hasse es auch."

„Versuch etwas zu schlafen. Ich werde morgen noch hier sein."- und sie ging zum Stuhl neben dem Bett.

„Komm her, Hermine!"rief Severus.

Hermine ging zu Severus zurück und setzte sich auf sein Bett. „Zieh einen meiner Pyjamas an und schlaf im Bett. Du hast genügend Nächte auf dem Stuhl verbracht."

Hermine wusste, dass er genau das meinte, was er sagte und sie damit nicht drängen wollte. Er hätte sowieso nicht die Kraft gehabt, ihr etwas zu tun - und selbst wenn er es könnte, würde er es nicht tun, und das wusste sie. „In Ordnung."Hermine nahm sich einen Pyjama, und zog sich im Badezimmer um. Hermine ging auf die andere Seite des Bettes und kletterte hinein, sie sah in sein Gesicht, um ihm beim Schlafen zu beobachten.

Severus bewegte sich, bis er Hermine in seine Arme ziehen konnte. „Komm her, mein Engel."

Hermine schmiegte sich in die Arme von Severus und entspannte sich. Sie könnte sich daran gewöhnen, dachte sie, und bald waren beide in einen tiefen und angenehmen Schlaf gefallen.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

„Hör damit auf, Ron!"zischte Hermine ihrem Laborpartner zu.

„Komm schon, Hermine, nur dies eine Mal."

„Nein!" zischte Hermine ein bisschen lauter.

„Miss Granger, sie können ja Schülersprecherin sein, aber das gibt ihnen nicht das Recht, während meiner Erklärungen zu sprechen. Sie werden heute Abend in meinen Kerkern nachsitzen. Seien sie pünktlich um 19:00 Uhr hier."spöttelte Severus durch das Klassenzimmer.

Hermine ließ ihren Kopf hängen, denn es war Jahre her, seit sie zum letzten Mal nachsitzen musste. „Ja, Sir."

„Zurück an die Arbeit!"schnurrte Severus gefährlich über die Klasse.

Später am Abend, knapp vor 19:00 Uhr, klopfte Hermine an der Tür zum Tränkeklassenzimmer. Normalerweise würde sie direkt hineingehen, aber sie wusste nicht, wie sie sich heute abend verhalten sollte. Severus war ihr Professor, aber auch ihr Freund und...

„Herein."

Sie hatte nicht die Zeit, um den Gedanken zu beenden, aber sie hatte vor, auf Nummer sicher zu gehen. Sie wollte nicht, dass er dachte, dass sie ihre Beziehung ausnützen wollte.

Severus freute sich diesen Abend. Er wusste, das Hermine Pläne geschmiedet hatte, um heute abend zu ihm kommen zu können, aber sobald er die Chance hatte, sie nachsitzen zu lassen, konnte er es nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen. Er hoffte, dass sie nicht allzu sauer auf ihn war und er grinste, während sich die Türe öffnete.

„Reinige die Kessel!"sagte er zu ihr, noch bevor sie anfangen konnte zu sprechen.

„Ja, Sir."

Severus verbiss sich ein Lachen, da er wusste, dass sie auf Nummer Sicher ging. Er sah ihr zu, wie sie einen Eimer und Putzzeug aus dem Wandschrank holte. „Miss Granger, was glauben sie, was sie da tun?"

„Ich hohle mir Reinigungsmittel, Sir."Hermine war verwirrt.

„Gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, dass sie keinen Zauberstab dabei haben?"

„Doch, das tue ich."

„Dann putzen sie die großen Kessel und kommen sie in mein Büro, wenn sie fertig sind."Severus ging, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen.

Hermine starrte dem Zaubertränkemeister hinterher. Sie wusste, was er jetzt wollte. Dieses Nachsitzen war nur dazu gedacht, um mehr Zeit mit ihr verbringen zu können. Oh, sie war stinksauer, einer Schülersprecherin Nachsitzen aufzubrummen war nicht gut, dachte sie einen Moment lang, dann zog sie ihren Zauberstab hervor, um mit dem Putzen zu beginnen. Einen Gryffindor nachsitzen zu lassen, war bei Severus nichts ungewöhnliches. Es würde wahrscheinlich nicht mal von Bedeutung für sie sein; Hermine beendete ihr Nachsitzen und folgte Severus in sein Büro.

Severus ergriff Hermine in der Sekunde, als sie sein Büro betrat. Sie stieß einen Laut der Überraschung hervor, und er nutzte es zu seinem Vorteil und beanspruchte ihren Mund. Hermines Arme legten sich sofort um seine Schultern und um seinen Hals. Nach ein paar Minuten zog sich Severus mit einem „Hallo Hermine." zurück.

„Du hast mich nachsitzen lassen!!"täuschte Hermine Wut vor.

„Du hast es verdient."

„Du hast anderen wegen Reden im Klassenzimmer noch nie nachsitzen lassen."

„Du bist Schülersprecherin, du musst einen höheren Standart halten."grinste Severus jetzt, aber zur gleichen Zeit wütete ein Kampf in seinem Kopf.

„Und warum hast du mich dann nicht wirklich nachsitzen lassen?"

„Hast du doch - wenn dich die anderen fragen, was du tun musstest, dann kannst du ihnen sagen, ich hätte dich die Kessel reinigen lassen."Soll ich ihr die Wahrheit erzählen oder nicht?

„Mit einem Zauberstab?"

„Nun, du musst ihnen ja keine Details erzählen."Was, wenn sie nicht das selbe fühlt?

„Du hast recht."

„Und das gibt uns Zeit bis Mitternacht, in der sich keiner Fragen wird, wo du bist."Wenn sie nicht das Selbe fühlt, warum sollte sie dann in deinen Armen sein und dich dann bereitwillig küssen?

„Ich sollte dann öfter bei dir Nachsitzen...."und sie zog ihn zu einem weiteren, tiefen Kuss zu sich hinab.

Nach dem Kuss starrte Severus in Hermines Augen und war sich sicher. Jetzt wäre die perfekte Zeit, ihr zu sagen, was er fühlte.

„Ich liebe dich."flüsterte er.

Hochstimmung folgte der Überraschung, die durch Hermine ging, und sie lächelte, „Ich liebe dich auch...."wurde vor einem weiteren leidenschaftlichem Kuss geflüstert, aber dieser erzählte von mehr Gefühl und von Liebe, die nichts zurückhielt.

TBC


	9. Kapitel 9

#sing# ....but all that i can see is just another lemontree....... Orange Blue wenn ich mich recht erinnere.

Mögt ihr auch diese kleinen Zitronenbäumchen? Ich mag ganz besonders diese gelben Früchte die dranhängen. Zitronen, oder im Englischen auch Lemon.... Na, klingelt´s worauf ich hinaus will? Nicht? Ooohh.... Beim Lesen des Chaps wird´s euch sicher einfallen....

Danke für eure Reviews. Die sind wie immer Balsam für meine Seele.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

„Hermine." Rief Ginny ihrer Freundin zu.

Hermine blickte von ihrem Arithmantikbuch auf. „Ja?"

„Du bist schon wieder abwesend und liest seit zehn Minuten dieselbe Seite", stellte Ginny deutlich fest.

„Oh, ähm, danke." Hermine sah wieder auf ihr Buch und begann zu lesen.

„Hermine, in was warst du so vertieft - und was hat dieses Grinsen zu bedeuten?" fragte Ginny misstrauisch.

Hermine blickte zu ihrer Freundin und versuchte das Grinsen aus ihrem Gesicht zu verbannen. „Nichts, Gin."

Ginny schüttelte ihren Kopf, denn sie wusste, dass Hermine etwas vor ihr verbarg. Aber anscheinend war es nichts Schlechtes, da Hermine sonst nicht wie ein liebeskranker Idiot grinsen würde.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Hermine schlich sich Freitagnacht sehr spät zu Severus. um bei ihm sein zu können. Er wurde zwar nicht von Voldemort gerufen, aber sie wollte trotzdem bei ihm sein. Als sie ankam, war Severus überrascht. „Hermine? Ich dachte, dass du heute Abend im Turm bleiben wolltest?"

„Wenn es recht ist, würde ich stattdessen lieber hier blieben."

„Natürlich, Liebste." Severus änderte seine Sitzposition auf der Couch so, dass er mit dem Rücken gegen die Armstütze gelehnt war. Hermine saß zwischen seinen ausgestreckten Beinen und lehnte sich entspannt gegen ihn. „Ich hoffe, dass ich dich nicht belästige."

„Ich hab dir schon vorher gesagt, dass du hier jederzeit willkommen bist. Fang jetzt bloß nicht an, mir gegenüber schüchtern zu werden."

Die Nervosität verließ Hermine und sie schloss ihre Augen, als sie sich gegen Severus lehnte. Sie konnte seinen Herzschlag hören, der sie in den Schlaf lullte"

Severus las noch einige Zeit, während Hermine schlief. Er konnte nicht glauben, wie häuslich es war, aber er genoss den Umstand, sie in seinen Armen halten zu können. Ein paar Stunden später legte Severus sein Buch weg, schlang die Arme um Hermine und schlief ebenfalls ein.

Hermine erwachte ein paar Stunden bevor der Morgen dämmerte und kuschelte sich an Severus. Dabei drehte sie sich ein wenig, um seitlich zu Severus zu liegen und ihn in seinem Schlaf beobachten zu können. Ihn so friedlich zu sehen, war es ihr unmöglich, ihre Liebe zu ihm zurück zu halten, und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. Dieser kurze Kontakt genügte, um ihn aufzuwecken. Hermine sah ihm kurz in die Augen bevor sie ihn erneut küsste.

Severus gab den Kuss mit der gleichen Leidenschaft zurück. Er konnte bereits fühlen, dass er hart wurde und er wusste, wenn sie nicht bald aufhören würden, hätte er nicht mehr die Kraft, weiteres zu verhindern.

Hermines Begierde nahm zu. Sie konnte die Hitze fühlen die von ihm kam und war sich seiner harten Erektion an ihrer Hüfte sehr wohl bewusst. Hin und wieder hatte sie es ebenfalls gefühlt, wenn sie sich längere Zeit küssten, aber er war jedes Mal so rücksichtsvoll gewesen, sie nicht merken zu lassen, wie sehr er sie begehrte. Hermine verschob ihre Position etwas, um Brust an Brust mit Severus zu liegen.

In Severus´ Kopf begannen die Alarmglocken zu klingeln. Er musste dem ein Ende bereiten – die Position, in der sie lagen, war einfach zu viel für ihn. Severus unterbrach den Kuss und nahm einige tiefe Atemzüge. „Hermine, wir müssen aufhören."

„Nein", wisperte Hermine heiser, bevor sie eine Linie aus Küssen von seinem Kiefer bis zu seinem Hals zog.

„Hermine. Stopp", bat Severus mit dem letzten Faden seiner Selbstkontrolle, doch dieser war bereits dem Reißen nahe.

„Bring mich ins Bett, Severus", wisperte Hermine verführerisch in sein Ohr.

Bett. Schlaf. Was sie immer getan hatten, wenn sie ihn heilte, das konnte er. Er belog sich selbst mit dem Gedanken, dass es das war, was sie meinte. Severus nahm Hermine auf seine Hüften, so dass er sie zum Bett tragen konnte. Ihre Arme umfingen dabei seine Schultern, und sie fuhr fort an seinem Hals zu knabbern. So sehr er es auch mochte, es musste beendet werden.

Severus legte Hermine auf dem Bett ab und hatte vor, wieder aufzustehen - als sie ihn auf sich zerrte, um sich mit ihm zu verbinden. Hermines Hand fing an, Severus´ Hemd aufzuknöpfen und die neu freigelegte Haut mit Küssen zu übersäen.

„Hermine, was tust du da?"

„Ich versuche, dich aus dieser Kleidung zu befreien."

„Warum?"

„Weil Liebe machen unser beider Nacktheit verlangt."

„Du willst… Liebe machen?"

Der Faden seiner Selbstkontrolle würde mit oder ohne ihre Antwort reißen.

Bevor sie antwortete, leckte Hermine an seinem Ohr. „Jaaaaa."

Der Faden riss.

Es war der letzte Faden seiner Selbstbeherrschung. Hungrig nahm er ihren Mund und ließ seine Hände beginnen, ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen. Beide arbeiteten an der Kleidung des anderen, obwohl es ein etwas ungeschicktes Unterfangen war, küssend den anderen zu entkleiden. Bald waren beide von ihren Hemden befreit, Severus´ Finger öffneten geschickt ihren BH und zogen die Riemen von ihren Schultern. Severus zerrte seinen Mund von ihrem und atmete scharf ein. Seiner Meinung nach hatte er noch nie eine perfektere Frau gesehen. Er erforschte Hermines Busen mit seinem Mund und seinen Händen. Der Rest ihrer Kleidung war bald abgestreift und weggeworfen. Severus begann auf Hermines Kopf und arbeitete sich mit sanften Küssen an ihrem Körper nach unten. Die Pausen an ihrem Mund, Hals, ihren Nippeln und am Bauchnabel waren länger. Er vermied die Stelle zwischen ihren Schenkeln und küsste sich eines ihrer Beine hinunter, und das andere wieder hinauf zu ihrem Nabel.

Hermine dachte, er würde wieder zu ihr hinaufkommen, aber er tat es nicht. Stattdessen spreizte er ihre Beine und platzierte einen zarten Kuss auf ihre Locken. Ihre Hände klammerten sich um seinen Kopf. Aufregung kämpfte gegen unbeholfenes Unbehagen. Er hatte eine sehr nahe und intime Aussicht auf sie. „Severus...was..." Sie konnte ihre Frage nicht beenden, als eine Zunge zwischen ihre nassen Falten fuhr und sie laut stöhnte.

Severus bearbeitete ihr hochsensibles Fleisch mit seiner Zunge und seinen Lippen. Seine Hände hielten ihre Hüften, als sie sich gegen ihr wölbte. Ihr wilder Ritt brachte Hermine dazu, seinen Namen zu stöhnen und ihn näher an ihre Mitte zu ziehen. Sie wölbte ihren Rücken durch und versuchte, sich auf jede Empfindung zu konzentrieren, die er ihr bot. Seine Zunge wirbelte sacht über die zarten Falten der Haut und streichelte den sensiblen Knubbel. Ungetrübtes Vergnügen durchschoss sie immer und immer wieder. Er behielt sein Tun bei. Hermine schloss ihre Augen, um jeden Blitz des Vergnügens zu genießen, der sie durchfuhr. Gefühle bauten sich in ihr auf, genährt von sich selbst, genährt vom Vergnügen, welches nur Severus ihr bringen konnte. Jede Zelle ihres Körpers straffte sich. Severus führte seine Zunge über ihren Auswuchs und nahm ihn dann zwischen seine Lippen, um daran zu saugen. Hermine stieß einen Schrei aus; sein Name verließ ihre Lippen, bevor sich ihr Geist umwölkte. (B/N: Herrschaftszeiten, da soll man betalesen…, bin selber ganz umwölkt.)

Nach anscheinend mehreren Stunden kam Hermine zur Erde zurück. Sie fand sich selbst in Severus´ Arme geschlungen wieder. „Severus... das war... Ich kann es nicht beschreiben."

Glucksen entwich Severus´ Lippen, bevor Hermine ihre Lippen zu seinen brachte. Eine Hand glitt nach unten zwischen ihre Beine und ein Finger wurde tief bis zu seinem Gelenk begraben. Bald darauf verband er ihn mit einem zweiten, um sie auf sich vorzubereiten. Ihre Hände erforschten die Form seiner Brust und zurück.

„Severus.. bitte..."

Severus schob sich über Hermine. „Bist du dir sicher, Hermine?" Er musste sich überzeugen, dass sei es wirklich wollte.

„Komm in mich." Hermine legte ein Bein über seine Hüften.

Severus drang langsam in sie ein. Bald war er in Kontakt mit ihrem Jungfernhäutchen und blickte ihr in die Augen. Sie nickte. Severus stieß wieder scharf vorwärts, um die Haut zu brechen. Hermine keuchte etwas ob des scharfen Schmerzes, der durch ihrem Körper schoss. Severus verhielt sich noch eine Weile ruhig, um sie sich entspannen zu lassen und sich selbst wider unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Er wusste nun, dass sie eine Jungfrau war und dicht und eng sein würde - aber diesen Himmel, den er in ihr fand, hatte er nicht erwartet. Wortlos, sehr langsam und sanft begann er sich aus ihr zu entfernen, und genauso, wenn nicht noch langsamer, schob er sich wieder in sie zurück.

Der Schmerz ließ mit den langsamen und sanften Stößen nach und Hermine entspannte sich unter ihm. Ihr Bein, das um ihn geschlungen war, verband sich jetzt mit dem anderen. Jetzt war er in ihr gefangen. Mit dieser Bewegung war es ihm möglich, tiefer in sie einzudringen. Hermine fühlte sich vollkommen ausgefüllt, in ihrem Körper und in ihrer Seele. Sie hielt sich an Severus fest, als er sich hinein und hinaus bewegte. Mit jedem Stoß hob Hermine ihre Hüften, um seine Stöße zu treffen. Sie fühlte, wie sie sich körperlich und geistig veränderte.

Severus genoss jeden Stoß in vollen Zügen. Er fühlte sich, als hätte ihn Hermine ihn absorbiert, als er in sie eindrang, als wären sie eins geworden. Leidenschaft umfing sie. Die beiden Liebenden bewegten sich rhythmisch als Einheit, ihre Augen erzähltem dem anderen die Leidenschaft, die sie fühlten. Severus wusste, dass er kurz vorm Explodieren stand und wusste, dass er Hermine mit sich nehmen musste. Er ließ seinen Kopf auf ihre Brust fallen und nahm einen Nippel in seinen Mund, leckte ihn mit seiner Zunge, bevor er stärker an ihm saugte.

Die Doppelerregung beschleunigten Hermines Reaktionen. Sie verlor ihr Zeitgefühl. Die ganze Welt bestand nur noch aus ihnen beiden, einem Mann und einer Frau die zusammenpassten, als wären sie von einem Meister der Bildhauerei geformt, zwei Hälften eines Ganzen. Als sie wieder einen Höhepunkt erreichte, schluckte sie einen Schrei hinunter.

Die Krämpfe ihres Orgasmus um seine Männlichkeit waren der Auslöser für seine Explosion. Er stöhnte Hermines Namen in ihr Ohr und entleerte sich tief in ihren Unterleib. Als Severus auf Hermine zusammenbrach, versuchte er einen Teil seines Gewichts mit einem seiner Arme zu halten, als sie an seine Seite rutschte. Er zog sie zu sich, wollte nicht, dass sie ging. Sie beruhigten ihre Atmung und ihren Herzschlag. Als die Leidenschaft ihn verließ und er sich erfüllt und gesättigt fühlte, küsste Severus Hermine zärtlich.

„Ich liebe dich, Hermine."

Ein schüchternes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihren Lippen aus und sie wiederholte seine Worte der Liebe.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Es war bereits nach der Morgendämmerung, als Severus gänzlich erwachte. Gewöhnlicherweise wachte er wachsam und sich seiner Umgebung bewusst aufwachen, aber dieser Morgen war anders. Sein Körper fühlte sich so entspannt an – so hatte er sich schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gefühlt. Severus öffnete seine Augen und sah zuerst welliges, braunes Haar und das Gesicht von Hermine. Bilder der letzten Nacht schossen durch seine Gedanken und es dämmerte ihm, warum er so entspannt war. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er sich erinnerte, wie Hermine seinen Namen schrie, als sie ihren Höhepunkt hatte.

Das Lächeln wurde aber schnell durch Sorge ersetzt. Was war, wenn sie den gestrigen Abend bedauerte? Und wenn sie wollte, das er sie nie wieder berührte?

Bevor er Zeit hatte sich noch mehr zu sorgen, begann Hermine sich zu bewegen. Severus hielt still und wartete bis sie erwachte.

Hermine wachte auf; ihr Verstand lief auf Hochtouren und es kamen ihr sofort mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig in den Sinn. Sie war nackt und sie lag mit jemandem zusammen, der ebenfalls nackt war. Die einzige Person, zu der sie sich jemals, aber in voller Bekleidung, gelegt hatte, war Severus gewesen. Die Erinnerung an das Vergnügen, das er ihr bereitet hatte, und das Gefühl, von ihm ausgefüllt zu sein ließen sie lächeln. Sie kuschelte sich näher an ihren Geliebten und öffnete ihre Augen. „Morgen, Severus."

„Morgen."

Hermine konnte die Sorge in seiner Stimme hören. „Was ist los?" Hermine stützte sich auf ihren Ellbogen, um ihn besser ansehen zu können. Mit dieser Bewegung war es dem Laken nicht mehr möglich, einen von Hermines Busen zu bedecken. Sie sah Severus´ Blick nach unten zu ihrer Brust wandern, seine Zunge fuhr heraus, um sich unbewusst damit über die Lippen zu lecken. Sie fühlte sich in einer neckenden Laune, als sie sein Kinn nahm und seine Augen zurück zu den ihrigen leitete. „Das ist für später. Sag mir erst, was los ist."

Seinen Körper an sie schiebend: „Bedauerst du irgend etwas von heute Nacht?"

Hermine dachte einen Moment nach. „Nur eines."

Sorge breitete sich in Severus´ Augen aus.

„Ich habe keine Zugabe von dir bekommen... würdest du das jetzt berichtigen?" spaßte sie verführerisch.

Severus entschied sich, körperlich darauf zu antworten, und leckte an ihrem aufgerichteten Nippel. Hermine ließ sich zurückfallen und zog Severus über sich, um ihre Zugabe zu erhalten.

Später lagen beide zufrieden aneinandergeschmiegt zusammen.

„Keine Reue, Hermine?"

„Severus, ich glaube, du kannst diesen Moment zu einem deiner weniger lichteren Momente zählen. Besonders, da wir diese Frage gerade ausgeräumt hatten."

„Nur zur Überprüfung."

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich beruhigen, aber du hast mich fertig gemacht." Hermine sah mit einem bösen Grinsen auf.

Ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

Ein weiterer Gedanke schoss durch Hermine, sie war nicht all zu sehr beunruhigt, aber sie musste sich darum kümmern. „Severus, könntest du mir einen Verhütungstrank brauen? Ich muss bald einen nehmen."

„Wenn du willst, aber dazu besteht keine Notwendigkeit. Ich habe einen genommen."

Überrascht über diesen Kommentar drehte sich Hermine herum und legte ihre Hände und ihr Kinn auf Severus´ Brust ab, als er sich zurücklegte, um sie anzusehen. „Warum?"

„Ich wollte das Risiko, eines Nachts unvorbereitet sein, bei uns nicht eingehen", erklärte Severus beiläufig.

„Seit wann nimmst du ihn schon?"

„Seit dem Tag, als ich dich das erste Mal geküsst habe. Du würdest mir nicht glauben, wie schwer mir das Warten gefallen ist."

Sie war erfreut zu wissen, dass er rücksichtsvoll genug gewesen war um solch einen Trank zu nehmen und erschauerte bei dem Gedanken daran, solch eine Reaktion bei ihm mit nur einem Kuss auslösen zu können. „Willst du, dass ich diesen Trank ab jetzt nehme?"

„Nein, es würde zuviel Aufmerksamkeit erregen, wenn du dabei beobachtet werden würdest."

„Du hast Recht..."

Hermine kam nicht dazu, zu beenden was sie sagen wollte, denn ein Klopfen am Eingang zu seinen Quartieren unterbrach sie. Geschockt und verängstigt setzte sich Hermine auf und zog schnell das Laken über ihre Brust. Sie blickte zu Severus, der bereits aus dem Bett gestiegen war, um sich anzuziehen. Er sah nicht erfreut aus und war besorgt.


	10. Kapitel 10

„Wer könnte das sein?" wisperte Hermine, auch wenn momentan ein Schweigezauber über dem Zimmer lag. Noch nie war jemand vorbeigekommen, seit sie ihre Zeit mit Severus in dessen Räumen verbrachte.

„Dumbledore. Zieh dich an und bleib hier drin!" befahl Severus, der in der Zwischenzeit mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes in frische Roben gekleidet war.

Hermine achtete auf seinen Tonfall. Es war derselbe, den er auch im Unterricht benutze, nur irgendwie weicher. Vielleicht verwendete er ihn schon automatisch. Ohne viel darüber nachzudenken, gehorchte sie ihm und versuchte mit ihrem Zauberstab ihren Rock und die Bluse zu reinigen, so dass sie nicht danach aussahen, als wären sie in der Hitze der Leidenschaften gestern Nacht einfach zu Boden geworfen worden.

Severus verließ Hermine, um nachzusehen, ob es der Direktor war - sollte es jemand anderes sein, würde er sich nicht mit ihm befassen und ihn abwimmeln. Hermines´ Roben hingen in der Nähe der Tür. Severus verbarg sie schnell unter seinen eigenen und öffnete.

Sehr zu Severus´ Missfallen war es Dumbledore. „Albus." grüßte ihn Severus schroff.

„Guten Morgen, Severus. Ich hoffe, ich störe dich nicht."

Severus antwortete nicht. Er wollte nur den alten Mann loswerden und dann wieder nackt zu Hermine ins Bett zurück. Er hatte gerade die Tür hinter dem älteren Zauberer geschlossen, und beide nahmen in den zum Kamin angrenzenden Stühlen Platz. „Was kann ich für dich tun, Albus?"

„Bring Hermine hier heraus."

Severus wurde panisch, aber er stand auf, ging zu seinem Schlafzimmer und flüsterte: „Hermine, Albus weiß, dass du hier bist."

Furcht durchflutete Hermine; sie wusste, dass sie sehr vorsichtig gewesen war, niemanden über sie und Severus wissen zu lassen, aber irgendetwas musste sie übersehen haben. Hermine nickte und folgte Severus aus dem Schlafzimmer. Ohne es zu bemerken, saßen beide sehr nahe zusammen auf der Couch.

„Guten Morgen, Hermine!" grüßte sie Dumbledore.

„Morgen, Professor." schaffte Hermine zu kieksen.

„Albus, da du ja hier bist, bist du dir sicher über die Beziehung zwischen Miss Gra... " nein, sie ist mein Partner, und als solche werde ich sie auch vor ihm behandeln, „Hermine und mir bewusst."

Dumbledore beobachtete Severus, als er sprach, und er beobachtete die Reaktionen von Hermine. Dass Severus eine Schülerin, und ganz besonders eine Gryffindor, in seiner Gegenwart mit ihrem Vornamen ansprach, zeigte, dass Severus sie respektierte und sich um sie sorgte. Nun, das war eine angenehme Überraschung. Während Dumbledore von der Beziehung der beiden zwar wusste, hätte er doch nicht gedacht, dass Severus es in seiner Gegenwart ansprechen würde. Es musste sehr ernst für Severus sein, realisierte er, und war darüber sehr erfreut. „Ja, ich bin mir dessen bewusst."

Severus nickte: „Und ich kenne die Regeln für solche Beziehungen. Ich werde meinen Rücktritt anbieten. Ich bin mir sicher, du wirst bis zum neuen Schuljahr einen Ersatz für mich gefunden haben. Bitte behalte aber das Ganze für dich, ich will nicht, dass Hermine dadurch in Schwierigkeiten kommt."

„Du kannst nicht zurücktreten!" äußerte sich Hermine nach ihrer anfänglichen Überraschung.

„Hermine, ich muss. Ich kannte die Regeln. Wenn du mich sehen willst, wenn du die Schule beendet hast, werde ich auf dich warten." flüsterte er so leise, dass nur sie es verstand.

„Direktor, sie können ihn nicht entlassen. Es war ebenso meine Entscheidung für diese Beziehung wie seine." versuchte Hermine zu erklären.

Severus nahm Hermines´ Hand in seine, küsste sie und flüsterte: „Engel, das geht schon in Ordnung so. Ich schwöre dir, dass wir in sieben Monaten wieder beisammen sein werden, wenn du es willst."

„Severus, liebst du Hermine?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Ja."

„Hermine, liebst du Severus?"

„Von ganzem Herzen." Severus drückte fest ihre Hand um ihr zu zeigen, dass er genauso fühlte wie sie.

„Severus, wenn du deinen Rücktritt erklärst, werde ich ihn ablehnen." sagte Dumbledore grinsend.

„Aber... " fing Severus an.

„Ich sehe darin kein Problem. Hermine ist nach den Zauberergesetzen volljährig und kann ihre eigenen Entscheidungen treffen. Ich kann hier keinen Zwang erkennen."

„Aber die Regeln?" fragte Severus.

„Sie wurden schon früher gebrochen, und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie es auch in Zukunft werden. Sie verletzen niemanden. Ihr beide seid sehr diskret gewesen, also würde ich mir darüber keine Sorgen machen."

„Professor, darf ich fragen, woher sie es dann wussten?" Hermine war neugierig, welchen Fehler sie begangen hatte, so dass Dumbledore es schließlich doch herausgefunden hatte.

„Der Unsichtbarkeitszauber, den ich dir gegeben habe, ist eine meiner eigenen Kreationen. Wenn er im Schloss verwendet wird, habe ich ein Buch, in dem es aufgezeichnet wird. Ich habe angefangen, Verdacht zu schöpfen, als er in letzter Zeit vermehrt verwendet wurde, und eben auch letzte Nacht."

Hermine schämte sich bei der Erwähnung der letzten Nacht und wagte es nicht, Dumbledore in die Augen zu sehen.

„Es ist an der Zeit, dass ich wieder gehe. Es gibt bald Frühstück. Guten Tag Severus, Hermine." Dann ging Dumbledore.

„Oh Gott!" Hermine vergrub ihr Gesicht an Severus´ Brust.

Severus gluckste: „Das war peinlich, stimmt's?"

Hermines´ Kopf schnellte empor und sie starrte ihren Geliebten an: „Ja, das war es."

„Zumindest hat er kein Problem damit. Ich war über die Aussicht, dich sieben Monate lang zu verlassen, nicht gerade erfreut."

„Ich ebenso nicht." Mit einem schiefen Grinsen fuhr sie fort: „Ganz besonders nicht nach der letzten Nacht und heute Morgen. Ich erwarte regelmäßige Dienste von dir, Geliebter."

„Was auch immer meine Dame wünscht." schnurrte Severus.

Ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem tiefen Kuss.

„Ich sollte in den Turm zurückkehren. Harry und Ron werden nicht ohne mich nach Hogsmeade gehen."

„Dann sollten wir uns einen guten Grund für deine Strafarbeit ausdenken, die den ganzen nächsten Samstag dauern wird."

„Das wagst du nicht!" empörte sich Hermine.

„Bist du sicher?" knurrte Severus.

„Nein, würdest du nicht." sagte Hermine überzeugt.

„Was macht dich so sicher?"

„Weil es zuviel Aufmerksamkeit erregen würde, und wir müssen sehr vorsichtig sein, da ich begonnen habe, darüber nachzudenken, öfter zu kommen und die Nacht hier zu verbringen."

Ein zufriedenes Grinsen ergriff Severus´ Lippen: „Ich kann dieser Logik einfach nicht widersprechen."

„Ich weiß. Gibt es etwas, was ich dir aus Hogsmeade mitbringen soll?"

„Nein, mein Engel."

„In Ordnung, bis heute Abend." Hermine stand auf.

Severus folgte ihr bis zur Tür, nahm ihre Roben aus dem Versteck und hielt sie, dass sie sich anziehen konnte.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

„Haben wir dir nicht gesagt, dass du Spaß haben würdest?" prahlte Ron.

Hermine lächelte ihrem Freund zu. „Ja Ron, das hast du." - Aber nicht soviel Spaß, wie ich gestern abend gehabt hatte, dachte sie bei sich selbst, obgleich sie diese kleine wunde Stelle von gestern Abend... und heute Morgen hatte.

„Hermine, bleibst du diese Weihnachten hier?" fragte Harry, bevor er an seinem Butterbier nippte.

„Ich glaube nicht. Meine Eltern werden mir sicher bald eulen und sagen mir Bescheid."

„Ich wünschte du würdest. Es wird unser letztes Jahr sein, und überhaupt." sagte Harry.

„Erwähne das bitte nicht, Harry. Nächstes Jahr wird ohne euch Jungs so langweilig werden." murmelte Ginny.

„Beruhige dich, Ginny, es wir auch für dich schnell vorbei sein." sagte Ron.

„Und es gibt ja immer noch die Wochenenden an denen wir uns sehen können." sagte Harry zärtlich.

„Das ist ja wohl nicht dasselbe."

„Ich weiß, das nächste Jahr wird auch für mich ohne dich schwer sein." Harry küsste ihre Wange.

„Harry, genug jetzt. Sie ist schließlich meine Schwester!" beschwerte sich Ron.

„Sei ruhig, Ron. Er hat mich ja nur auf die Backe geküsst." schimpfte Ginny.

„Na und?! Ich will nicht diesen weichlichen Kram sehn."

„Damit musst du leben Ron, sie ist meine Freundin." gab Harry stolz bekannt.

Ron seufzte und wechselte wie immer das Thema zu Quiddich.

Hermines Gedanken trieben ab und sie dachte an Severus. Sie hatten eine Beziehung, aber sie als Freund und Freundin zu titulieren, erschien ihr zu unreif. Sie stellte sich gerade vor, ihn als ihren ´Freund´ einzuführen, und sah ihn sie dafür finster ansehen. Hermine würde ihn fragen müssen, was sie zueinander waren. Sie konnten ihre Liebe zueinander nicht für immer geheim halten.

Den Rest des Tages schlenderten die vier Gryffindors durch Hogsmeade, machten Schaufensterbummel und hatten Spaß. Während sich die beiden Jungen durch Quiddichartikel wühlten, hatten Ginny und Hermine die Möglichkeit, Bücher zu durchstöbern.

„Hermine, was ist mit dir los?" fragte Ginny, als sie allein waren.

„Von was redest du?"

„Irgendwas an dir ist anders, aber ich weiß nicht was... ."

Hermine hatte Geschichten darüber gehört, dass sich Leute veränderten, wenn sie ihre Jungfräulichkeit verloren hatten, aber sie hatte das immer als Gerücht abgestempelt. Aber anscheinend war es wahr. Oh, Hermine wünschte sich, sie könne Ginny über Severus erzählen. Sie wusste, dass Ginny es für sich behalten würde, aber sie wollte Severus´ Karriere nicht gefährden, indem sie jemandem darüber berichtete. Hermine war nicht bereit, seine Karriere für irgend etwas auf der Welt zu riskieren. „Ich weiß nicht, Ginny. Ich glaube, die frische Luft tut mir einfach nur gut."

„Wenn du es sagst," sagte Ginny mit einer Ich-glaube-dir-nicht Stimme.

Als es Zeit wurde, trafen sich die Jungs wieder mit den Mädchen und gingen gemeinsam nach Hogwarts zurück. Jetzt, da Hermine den ganzen Tag mit den Jungs und Ginny verbracht hatte, beschwerten sich niemand darüber, als sie sagte, sie würde zur Bibliothek gehen.

Hermine hatte schon früher an sich und Severus gedacht, aber sie musste es noch ein bisschen erforschen. Und sie musste sich Gedanken über ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für ihn machen.

TBC


	11. Kapitel 11

#schnief# Nur 5 Reviews auf zwei Kapitel???? Womit hab ich das verdient?

MissySnape: Mach ich doch glatt. #gg#

Miss Hypochrisy: Euer Wunsch ist mir Befehl. Ja, die Phantasie is so ne Sache. Je schmutziger, desto schöner. Oder?

Ani-Darkwing: Dann is ja gut das du immer alles vergißt. Ich hab dann wieder nen aufmerksamen Leser mehr #g# Aber keine Sorge, das nächste Pitel is schon zu dir in Sachen betaen unterwegs. Ich warte übrigens ganz gespannt auf ein Neues Kapitel deiner Story.

Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray: Du kannst nicht zufällig Gedanken lesen? Oder is es einfach nur sooo offensichtlich wer da stören könnte?

Missy Snape: Tja, so hält man sich die Aufmerksamkeit der Leserschaft warm #fies grinst#

Für Alle mit schwachem Herzen, Cliffhangerphobie, oder einfach nur für die, die in vorweihnachtlichem Stress keine Zeit hatten zu backen. - Eine große, aber leider nur virtuelle, Dose mit Plätzchen und Glühwein.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Das Wochenende ging für jeden schnell vorüber und schon war es wieder Montag. Die meisten waren in der großen Halle frühstücken, als es Zeit wurde Post zu erhalten und jeder schaute in die Luft, um die Masse an Eulen zu entwirren. Es wurden viele Briefe an Hermine, Ron, Ginny, Dumbledore, Professor Vektor, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle und viele andere an Harry.

Hermine las ihren Brief, während sie der Eule etwas von ihrem Speck fressen ließ.

Liebe Hermine,

Wir freuen uns, dass es dir gut geht und hoffen, dass du es genießt, Schülersprecherin zu sein. Wir haben uns gedacht, dass du die Weihnachtsferien lieber in Hogwarts verbringen würdest. Wir werden dich vermissen, aber wir können mehr Zeit in den Sommerferien zusammen verbringen, bevor du zur Universität gehst. Hast du schon eine ausgesucht? Wir können es nicht abwarten, davon zu erfahren.

Liebe

Mum und Dad

Während Hermine mit der Wendung der Ereignisse zufrieden war, gab es aber trotzdem noch etwas für sie zu tun. Hermine wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Jungs zu. „Sieht so aus, als ob ich die Weihnachtsferien hier verbringen würde."

„Super, wie in alten Zeiten. Mum und Dad werden in Rumänien sein, um nach Charlie zu sehen", erklärte Ron.

Am Haupttisch las Dumbledore seine eigenen Briefe und wurde von einem verwirrt und neugierig – wusste aber, dass es wichtig war. Also informierte er Mc Gonagall von seinen Plänen „Ich muss heute Abend zu einer Unterredung und weiß nicht, wie lange sie dauern wird."

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Albus?" Die Stimme der Stellvertretenden Direktorin war voller Sorge.

„Ja."

Mc Gonagall nickte und widmete sich wieder ihrem Frühstück.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

In der Zaubertrankstunde demonstrierte Severus gerade einen neuen Zaubertrank, den sie machen würden. Der Trank sollte einen toten Gegenstand in ein lebendes Wesen verwandeln. Es war ein Verwandlungstrank. Der Zaubertrank benötigte entweder Minuten oder einige Stunden, je nachdem, wie oft er im Uhrzeigersinn beziehungsweise gegen den Uhrzeigersinn gerührt wurde. „Irgendwelche Fragen?" fragte Snapes seidige Stimme gedehnt.

Hermine war an diesem Morgen in etwas teuflischer Laune und hob ihre Hand in die Luft.

„Warum überrascht es mich nicht, dass Sie es sind, Miss Granger? Was wollen Sie dieses Mal?" spottete Severus.

„Professor Snape, ich habe mich nur gefragt, ob wir vielleicht eine weitere Demonstration davon sehen könnten", fragte Hermine mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln.

Als Severus sich daran erinnerte, dass sie die gleichen Worte während ihres Liebeslebens gebrauchte, wurde er sogleich erregt und hart. Dankbar für seine weiten Roben, verschränkte er die Arme und bedeckte somit seine eindrucksvolle Beule. (B/N: #kicher# eher ausdrucksvoll, hm?) „Miss Granger, ich weiß nicht, wofür Sie diesen Unterricht halten, aber lassen Sie mich Sie daran erinnern, dass wir kein Zirkus sind. Zwanzig Punkte von Gryffindor."

Hermine zwang das Grinsen von ihren Lippen und murmelte, „Entschuldigung, Professor."

Die Gryffindors blickten Severus ob der verlorenen Punkte finster an, während die Slytherins nur blöd grinsten.

Am Ende der Stunde räumte Hermine ihre Sachen langsamer als die anderen Schüler zusammen. Harry und Ron mussten zu Wahrsagen, deshalb gingen sie, nachdem sie sich verabschiedet hatten. Als der Klassenraum sich geleert hatte, legte Hermine ihre Schultasche auf ihren Stuhl und ging zur Vorderseite des Klassenzimmers hinauf. Severus schloss die Türe und sprach wie üblich einen Stillezauber, wenn sie ein paar gemeinsame Minuten für sich stehlen konnten. In den nächsten dreißig Minuten hatte Severus keinen Unterricht, und ihr blieben zwanzig Minuten. „Hermine, das war ein gefährliches Spiel heute Morgen."

Bevor sie antwortete, küsste sie ihn kurz auf die Lippen. „Ich weiß, aber deine Reaktion war es wert."

„Du hast es also bemerkt, stimmt's?" Severus zog sie in seine Arme.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum es die anderen Frauen in der Klasse übersehen konnten. Es war eine echte Show, Severus."

Severus hatte sich seit Jahren nicht mehr geschämt, aber Hermine brachte ihn gerade dazu. „Wenn Sie nicht aufpassen, werden Sie sich heute Abend beim Nachsitzen wieder finden, Miss Granger."

„Würde dieses Nachsitzen von mir erfordern, dass ich unanständig werden muss?" Hermine wusste nicht, was über sie kam, aber sie konnte nicht widerstehen, mit ihm zu flirten.

Severus stöhnte. „Du, mein Engel, bist gefährlich."

„Ja, ich weiß, und dieses Weihnachten wirst du feststellen, wie gefährlich ich bin." Hermine begann, sich von seinem Kiefer zu seinem Hals hinunter zu küssen.

„Du bleibst? Ich glaube, dass ich mich darauf freuen könnte." Severus genoss ihre Küsse noch eine Weile. „Sei vorsichtig Liebling. Ich brauche keine Beweise, dass eine sexsüchtige Hexe meinen Hals geküsst hat."

Diese Aussage wurde mit einem sanften Biss am besagten Hals belohnt. Severus gluckste und brachte ihre Lippen an die seinigen.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Dumbledore klopfte um 19:00 Uhr an die Tür. Er wartete noch ein paar Sekunden, bevor er sie öffnete.

„Professor Dumbledore", grüßte ein Mann und deutete dem Zauberer, doch hereinzukommen.

„Mr. Granger, es ist eine Freude, Sie zu treffen. Bitte nennen Sie mich doch Albus", bot ihm Dumbledore die Hand an.

„Dasselbe kann ich auch sagen. Bitte nennen Sie mich doch Reed und das ist meine Frau, Candace Granger", stellte Reed Granger seine Frau vor, die sich zu den beiden Männern gesellte.

„Vielen Dank für Ihr Kommen, Professor Dumbledore."

„Natürlich. Albus, bitte."

„Setzen wir uns doch", bot Reed an.

Nach der Vorstellung wurde Tee angeboten und serviert, bevor der Grund des Treffens erörtert wurde.

„Ihr beide habt mich aus einem bestimmten Grund hergebeten. Ich nehme an, dass es ziemlich wichtig ist, zumindest klang euer Brief danach", fing Dumbledore an.

„Reed blickte seine Frau an. „Du solltest anfangen, Schatz."

Candace nickte. „Albus, heute wirst du die Wahrheit über Hermine, mich und Reed erfahren. Wir haben zu Ihrem und zu deinem Schutz Geheimnisse vor ihr gehabt."

„Werden das gute oder schlechte Neuigkeiten?"

„Das kommt auf die Sichtweise an, aber zum Anfang - Hermine ist keine Muggelgeborene, sie wuchs nur als solche auf. Reed ist ein Zauberer und ich bin eine Hexe. Wir wurden beide zu Hause unterrichtet, deswegen mussten wir nie nach Hogwarts."

„Warum die Scharade als Muggel?" fragte Dumbledore neugierig.

„Das hat mehrere Gründe", antwortete Candace.

Candace und Reed Granger erzählten ihm sowohl ihre Vergangenheit, als auch die Gründe die hinter dem Muggelleben steckten. Den größten Teil der Stunde saß Dumbledore da, hörte zu und bat nur selten um Erklärungen.

„Es wird an Hermines 18. Magischem Geburtstag stattfinden. Durch den Gebrauch des Zeitumkehrers hat sie um Weihnachten herum Geburtstag, allerdings wissen wir den genauen Zeitpunkt nicht."

„Kommt sie über die Ferien nach Hause?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Nein, wir haben ihr gesagt sie solle bleiben. Wir dachten, es würde sicherer für sie sein. Ich weiß, dass wir viel verlangen, aber es wird für sie viel gefährlicher und schlimmer als für jeden anderen in unserer Familienlinie sein", erklärte Candace.

„Das war eine weise Entscheidung. Wir können die Gefahr besser kontrollieren als die Muggelwelt. Einige Gasthäuser sind rund um das Schloss verborgen. Ich weiß, dass sich eines davon am Besten dafür eignen würde."

„Danke, Albus. Wir können nicht sagen, wie sehr wir das zu schätzen wissen", sagte Reed.

„Kein Problem. Hermine ist eine der klügsten und stärksten Hexen, die ich in meinem Leben gesehen habe."

Die Grangers lächelten ob des Kompliments über ihre Tochter. Sie waren beide äußerst stolz auf sie und freuten sich, solches Lob von einem der stärksten Zauberer zu erhalten.

„Ich muss zurück. Ich werde euch in ein paar Wochen sehen. Ich werde eine Eule schicken, wo und wann wir uns treffen", sagte Dumbledore.

„Bis später", bot Reed seine Hand an.

Dumbledore verabschiedete sich und ging.

„Glaubst du, Hermine wird uns böse sein, dass wir all das vor ihr verheimlicht haben?" fragte Candace besorgt.

„Glaube ich nicht. Sie wird es verstehen."

Candace nickte und murmelte: „Ich hoffe es."

TBC


	12. Kapitel 12

In der selben Nacht drängten sich Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny um ihren Tisch zusammen, auf dem Bücher ausgebreitet waren, um für die Jahresprüfungen zu lernen. Das momentane Thema der Diskussion hatte aber nichts mit den Prüfungen zu tun.

„Wie geht es Schnuffel?" fragte Ron leise.

„Ihm geht's gut," antwortete Harry. „Er will mich so gegen Weihnachten herum besuchen, und ich kann es kaum erwarten."

„Schnuffel war der Tiername von Sirius Black, Harrys Paten und ein entflohener Sträfling. In den letzten drei Jahren hatte er sich versteckt gehalten im Kampf gegen Voldemort geholfen. Sirius Black war der ihm angelasteten Verbrechen unschuldig. Dumbledore wusste das, und half ihm zu Leben, während Black für Dumbledore arbeitete.

Ginny erfuhr von seiner Unschuld, nachdem sie und Harry letzten Jahr ein Paar geworden waren. Sie hatte den Mann noch nie persönlich getroffen, aber laut den anderen Dreien war er nett und kümmerte sich um Harry, wie es ein Vater tun würde. Schnuffel, Black, war das nächstliegenste, was Harry als Vater bezeichnen konnte - deswegen waren alle aufgeregt, dass Harry ihn endlich wieder persönlich sehen konnte.

Die Themen wechselten von Schnuffel zu Quidditch. Harry war Teamkapitän, und da der Großteil der Gryffindors wegen dem diesjährigen Weihnachtsball in Hogwarts bleiben würde, wollte er einige zusätzliche Trainingseinheiten ansetzen. Er wollte sicherstellen, dass er in seinem letzten Hogwartsjahr nicht verlieren würde. Die verbliebenen Spieler waren einverstanden und freuten sich auf das Training. Harry wollte ebenso einen neuen Kapitän finden und trainieren, so dass, wenn seine Zeit gekommen war, sein Nachfolger sich in seiner neuen Rolle wohl fühlen würde.

Ron hatte es geschafft, während seines fünften Jahres als Hüter in das Team zu kommen und Oliver Wood zu ersetzen. Der Rest des Teams bestand aus den Creevy Brüdern als Jäger, Ginny als Treiber (die ihren beiden Brüdern Fred und George hierbei in nichts nachstand) und zwei Drittklässlern, die John Westridge und Emily Lefterine heißen. John war ein ausgezeichneter Treiber, und gemeinsam mit Ginny waren sie sehr gut darin, die Jäger zu blocken. Emily war mit ihrem Nimbus-2003, den ihr ihre Eltern gekauft hatten, als sie letztes Jahr zum Team dazukam, sehr schnell.

Letztendlich brachte Hermine dann aber doch jeden dazu, mit dem Lernen zu beginnen.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Die Hogwartsschüler konnten den Beginn der Weihnachtsferien kaum abwarten. Die folgenden zwei Wochen verbrachten sie mit dem Lernen von Unmengen an Lehrstoff. Der Unterricht schien noch länger zu dauern, weil die Professoren ihnen mehr Arbeiten aufgaben und sie immer neuen Stoff lernen ließen. Dies alles geschah in Vorbereitung auf die Jahresabschlussprüfungen.

Die Schüler, die in Hogwarts blieben, waren auch wegen des Festes, das in der in der Weihnachtsnacht stattfinden sollte, aufgeregt. Seit dem Trimagischen Turnier hatte Hogwarts Weihnachten zu Ehre regelmäßig einen Ball veranstaltet.

In Wirklichkeit aber – nicht, dass es die Lehrer von Hogwarts es jemals zugegeben hätten - wollte man so viele Schüler wie möglich zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit in Hogwarts behalten.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

In den letzten zwei Wochen vor den Weihnachtsferien verbrachten Hermine und Snape soviel Zeit wie möglich zusammen – leider nicht soviel Zeit wie beide es gern gehabt hätten, aber sie mussten sich beide auf ihre Prüfungen vorbereiten. Wenn sie wirklich Zeit miteinander verbrachten, holten sie das Beste dabei heraus, im Wissen, dass die gemeinsame Zeit wertvoll war und nicht als selbstverständlich betrachtet werden konnte.

Leider wurde in dieser Zeit Severus dreimal gerufen, und jedes dieser drei Male waren seine Misshandlungen ernst, so dass jedes Mal ein Heiltrank von Nöten war. Severus wusste das er in guten Händen war, wenn er nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte, aber er hasste es, dass ihn Hermine jedes Mal in solch einem Zustand sah. Trotzdem war er froh, dass sie ihm half. Die Treffen schienen regelmäßiger und härter zu werden, als ob er wieder aus irgendeinem Grund geprüft wurde. Er hoffte das es das Ganze letztendlich wert sein war.. er wusste, es würde so sein, sobald Voldemort tot war, und die Zauberergesellschaft endlich Frieden hatte.

In einer der vielen Nächte, die sie zusammen verbrachten, wurde Severus etwas früher am Abend von Dumbledore gestört.

„Hermine, ich habe gehört, das Black an Weihnachten vorbeikommt, um Potter zu besuchen. Ich nehme an, dass du davon gewusst hast?" sagte Severus, als er in einem großen Kessel rührte.

Hermine blickte von den Käferbeinen, die sie gerade zerschnitt, auf. „Ja, Harry hat vor einer Woche davon erfahren."

Severus unterbrach das Umrühren, da der Trank für den Rest der Nacht ruhen musste. „Wieso hast du mir nichts davon erzählt?"

Hermine legte ihr Messer weg, um ihre Arme um Severus zu legen, und blickte zu ihm auf. „Weil ich dich damit nicht belasten wollte. Ich weiß, dass du Sirius nicht magst, und ich wollte dadurch keinen Ärger heraufbeschwören."

Severus wusste, dass sie recht hatte, und dass es nicht viel ausmachen würde. Er musste den Köter nicht wirklich zu Gesicht bekommen. „Ich verstehe, aber du kannst mir alles erzählen, was du willst. Ich werde versuchen, ruhig zu bleiben, wenn ich weiß, dass es für dich wichtig ist."

Hermine sagte nichts, sie brachte nur ihre Lippen auf seine und küsste ihn. Sie hatten die vergangenen beiden Stunden damit verbracht, an ihren Tränken zu arbeiten und ihre Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten, nun war es an der Zeit, sie zu befreien. Beide waren gestresst und angespannt wegen den Treffen mit Voldemort und den schulischen Angelegenheiten, und beide mussten entspannen und genießen.

Der Kuss veranlasste Severus dazu, Hermine vom Arbeitstisch und dem Kessel, an dem sie gerade gearbeitet hatte, weg zu heben. Sie unterbrachen ihren Kuss nicht, als sie begannen, sich ihre Kleidung aufzuknöpfen. Severus riss seine Kleidung nur von seinem Körper - er konnte sie später wieder reparieren. Als er damit fertig war, half er Hermine aus ihrer eigenen Kleidung. Er schob ihren Rock über die Taille hoch, um ihre Oberschenkel zu enthüllen. Als sie ihre Bluse und BH entfernte, zog er ihr den Slip herunter. Severus unterbrach den Kuss, um ihren Brüsten dieselbe Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, eine seiner Hände kroch zwischen ihre Schenkel zu ihren Zentrum, um sie auf ihn vorzubereiten.

Hermine genoss es wie immer und vergnügte sich mit Severus. Sie verdrehte ihre Augen als sie fühlte, wie Severus´ Finger ihre Lippen liebkosten , bevor er in sie tauchte um ihre Feuchtigkeit über ihre Lippen und Schenkel verteilte. Ihre Nippel waren steinhart als er an ihnen leckte und biss, manchmal leicht, dann wieder bis zum Schmerzpunkt, bevor er an ihnen saugte um den Druck zu mildern. Hermines Hände bewegten sich zu seinen Hosen hinunter und öffneten sie geschickt, um seine Erektion zu befreien.

Severus fühlte, wie er entblößt wurde, nahm seine Lippen von ihren Nippeln und brachte sie wieder zu Hermines Mund. Tief stieß er seine Zunge hinein, mit dem Wunsch, sie zu schmecken und zu verschlingen. Er bemerkte, dass sie versuchte etwas zu sagen, und ließ von ihrem Mund ab.

„Jetzt!" befahl Hermine.

Severus gluckste, er hatte herausgefunden das sie in ihrem Liebesleben Ansprüche stellte, und er war erfreut, dass sie wusste, was sie wollte, und wann sie es wollte. Er zog sie näher an den Rand des Tisches und führte sich in sie. Es war weder langsam noch sanft, aber voll von Leidenschaft, Hunger und Liebe. Hermine lehnte sich auf ihre Arme zurück, um ihm zu ermöglichen, in sie zu stoßen, und ihn mit ihrem Beinen zu umschlingen. Seine Hände wanderten zu ihren Nippeln die er liebkosend zwickte und zart knete.

Beide hielten ihre Orgasmen zurück und versuchten, sich auf den anderen zu konzentrieren, um ihn noch höher zu stoßen. Hermine konzentrierte sich darauf, ihre Muskeln anzuspannen, wenn er sich aus ihr herauszog, um sein Vergnügen zu erhöhen. Severus behielt eine seiner Hände auf ihrem Busen, während seine andere zwischen sie eintauchte, um ihren Kitzler im Takt seiner Stöße zu reiben. Severus beugte sich nach vorne, um ihren Mund zu gewinnen und ihre Sinne mit Freuden zu überladen. Er wusste, dass sie nahe war, oh, so nahe, und mit einigen weiteren Stößen erreichte sie ihren Höhepunkt und er folgte ihr.

Sie kehrten aus ihren Wolken zurück und lehnten sich aneinander, um genügend Kraft zu sammeln und sich eventuell ins Schlafzimmer zurück zu ziehen. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Severus seine Hose zuknöpfte und sie ins Schlafzimmer trug.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

„Guten Tag Reed, Candace," begrüßte Dumbledore die Beiden.

„Dir dasselbe, Albus. Danke dafür, dass du uns hilfst," sagte Reed, als er Dumbledore die Hand schüttelte.

„Es ist mir ein Vergnügen, Hermine in irgendeiner Weise helfen zu können.," sagte Dumbledore. „Gehen wir zum Schloss hinauf."

Zwanzig Minuten später saßen sie in Dumbledores Büro.

„Ich nehme an, ihr wollt Hermine sofort sprechen?"

„Bitte." sagte Candace.

„Natürlich, aber ich muss euch um die Erlaubnis bitten, dass ein weiterer Professor anwesend sein darf. Er wird gebraucht werden, um die Schilder zu erstellen."

„Wer ist es?" fragte Reed.

„Severus Snape. Mein Zaubertrankmeister."

Reed sah zu Candace hinüber bevor er antwortete: „Wir haben gehört, wie Hermine von ihm erzählt hat. Sie hat ihn als..."

„...als grausam beschrieben." beendete Candace den Satz.

Der Schulleiter gluckste. „Severus hat wirklich diesen Ruf."

„Wir hörten von anderen, dass er ein Todesser ist." sagte Reed ernst.

Dumbledore lächelte grimmig, „Ja, das war er."

„Vertrauen sie ihm?" fragte Candace.

„Mit meinem Leben," sagte Dumbledore überzeugt.

Reed und Candace wussten, wenn Dumbledore sagte, er würde Severus vertrauen, wäre es auch für sie genug, ihm zu vertrauen.

„Wenn du glaubst, dass es das Beste ist, dann werden wir uns nicht beklagen." sagte Reed.

„Danke." sagte Dumbledore und fing an einen Brief zu schreiben.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Severus befand sich in seinem privatem Labor, als ihn Dumbledores Eule erreichte. Severus wunderte sich immer, wie die Eulen ohne Fenster hereinkamen, aber er entschloss sich, momentan nicht danach zu fragen.

Severus öffnete den Brief und las:

Severus,

bringen sie bitte Hermine sofort in mein Büro.

Albus.

Severus dachte, dass es ungewöhnlich war, aber er würde tun, was Dumbledore von ihm verlangte. Severus drehte den Brenner herunter und zog seine Roben an, um Hermine zu suchen. Da gerade Weihnachtsferien und somit einige Tage frei waren, verbrachte Hermine die Tage mit ihren Freunden, und die Nächte, zu ihrer beiden Freude, mit ihm. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass sie Quidditch erwähnt hatte, und so machte er sich auf den Weg zum Feld.

Severus war erleichtert, dass der erste Ort, an dem er suchte, auch gleich der richtige war. Eine Gruppe von etwa fünfzehn Schülern stand herum. Als die Schüler bemerkten, dass Severus auf sie zuging, unterbrachen sie ihre Unterhaltungen. Es waren einige Schüler aus dem fünften und siebten Jahrgängen aus allen Häusern der Schule, inklusive einiger Slytherins. Severus´ Augen ruhten auf Hermine und ein verwirrter Ausdruck schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht, als sie erkannte, dass er auf sie zuging.

„Miss Granger, folgen sie mir." forderte Severus und drehte sich um, in der Annahme, dass sie ihm folgen würde.

Hermine sandte ihren Freunden einen verwirrten Blick zu, verabschiedete sich, und beeilte sich Severus einzuholen. Als sie ihn erreicht hatte, waren sie außer Hörweite der Anderen.. Sie fragte: „Was ist los, Severus?"

„Nichts, mein Engel. Dumbledore hat mir geeult, dass ich dich sofort in sein Büro bringen soll."

„Hast du eine Idee, warum?"

„Nein mein Engel, ich habe keine."

„Wir waren immer sehr diskret, aber glaubst du, dass es jemand herausgefunden hat?" fragte sie beunruhigt.

Wenn Severus es gekonnt hätte, hätte er ihre Hand gehalten, um sie zu beruhigen. „Ich glaube nicht dass es irgend jemand weiß. Ich glaube nicht, dass es etwas mit uns zu tun hat, aber mit dir."

Beide gingen schweigend zu Dumbledores Büro. Severus sagte das Passwort, um zu den Stufen zu gelangen. Als sie auf en Treppen waren, griff Severus Hermines Hand, seine andere Hand wölbte er über ihre Wange und küsste sie sanft. „Alles wird in Ordnung sein, da bin ich mir sicher."

Hermine lächelte und küsste ihn zum Dank auf die Wange, bevor die Stufen ihr Ziel erreichten. Severus trat von Hermine weg und sie gingen zur Türe, um zu klopfen.

„Herein," rief Dumbledore.

TBC


	13. Kapitel 13

Lexy83: Tja, für die Auflösung mußt du leider noch etwas warten, das hier ist erst mal ein kleines Zwischenkapitel, dann kommt nochmal ein fieser Cliffhanger und dann die Auflösung...vorerst mal ne Auflösung... #schonmal in Deckung geht#

Ich kann doch auch nix dafür, aber zur Entschädigung, und weil Weihnachten ist, lad ich zwei Kapitel hoch. Dann sind aber meine Reserven fast erschöpft, da ich die letzten 3 Wochen nicht zum Übersetzen gekommen bin. Jeder der das Weihnachtsgeschäft beruflich miterlebt, wird wissen wovon ich spreche.

Tja, was mich mal wieder zu einen fiesen, obergemeinen Cliffhanger-Hochlader macht.

Ein ganz lieber Dank geht natürlich auch an meine weiteren Reviewer: 

Pandoradoggis, Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray, Sevena, Sevena, Miss Hypocrisy, Ani-darkwing, Kissymouse, wolfspirit und Avarra.

**_Ich wünsche euch _**fröhliche**_ Weihnachten und schöne, streßfreie Feiertage!!_**

------------------------------------------

Severus öffnete die Tür und ließ Hermine zuerst eintreten. Noch bevor er ganz hindurch getreten war, sagte Hermine überrascht: „Mom, Dad!" Durch Severus´ Hirn flogen die Fragen wie goldene Schnatze. Warum waren sie hier? Wie konnten sie hierher kommen? War Voldemort beteiligt? Doch bevor er Zeit hatte, sich im Stillen noch weitere Fragen stellen zu können, stellte Hermine ihre Eltern vor.

„Professor Snape, das sind meine Eltern, Reed und Candace Granger. Mom, Dad, das ist mein Zaubertrankprofessor." Und mein Geliebter, fügte sie für sich selbst noch hinzu.

„Mr. und Ms. Granger, schön Sie zu treffen", versuchte Severus ein wenig freundlicher als sonst zu Fremden zu sein. Es waren Hermines Eltern und sie waren sehr wichtig für sie.

Dank Hermines schnellem Verstand erkannte sie, das ihre Eltern eigentlich nicht in der Lage sein sollten, Hogwarts zu sehen oder es betreten zu können...

„Mom, Dad, was macht ihr hier? Wie kommt ihr hierher?"

„Hermine, dein Vater und ich haben dir viel zu erzählen. Bitte, lass uns Platz nehmen, da es viel zu erklären gibt." Candace führte ihre Tochter zu einer Sitzgruppe, in Dumbledores Büro. Snape, der sich nicht aufdrängen wollte, drehte sich zu Dumbledore und sagte: „Albus, ich glaube, ich sollte jetzt gehen."

Hermine hörte es und wollte ihm sagen, dass er bleiben soll. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ihn noch brauchen würde. Severus sah das Flehen in ihren Augen und wünschte sich, er könne bleiben.

„Severus, das wird auch dich betreffen, bitte nimm Platz", sagte Dumbledore, bevor er sich ebenfalls hinsetzte.

Hermine saß zwischen ihren Eltern auf der Couch, Dumbledore frontal gegenüber. Severus nahm den Stuhl, der ihr einen direkten Blick auf ihn ermöglichte. In dieser Position konnte er ihr, soweit er sich das in Gegenwart ihrer Eltern traute, beistehen.

„Mom, bitte erklär mir, wie es weitergeht."

„Hermine, dein Vater und ich sind keine Muggel, sondern eine Hexe und ein Zauberer."

„Aber..." Hermine war geschockt. „Warum habt ihr dann als Muggel gelebt?"

„Um dich zu schützen und wegen unserer Familiengeschichte", erklärte Reed sachte seiner Tochter.

„Das musst du schon besser erklären, Dad." Hermine fühlte sich von ihren Eltern verraten.

„Hermine, du bist eine reinblütige Hexe, und noch dazu eine ganz besondere."

„Dad, hör mit den Andeutungen auf und erzähl mir die Wahrheit."

„Hermine, an deinem 18. Magischen Geburtstag...", und die Erklärungen flossen in Strömen.

Hermine hörte erst schweigend den Ausführungen ihrer Mutter, dann denen ihres Vaters zu, die ihr die Geheimnisse offenbarten. Sie sah zu keinem ihrer Elternteile, als sie sprachen und hatte ihre Augen auf den Fußboden gerichtet, aber manchmal schickte sie einen flüchtigen Blick zu Severus. Sie wusste, dass er ebenso überrascht war wie sie, als sie die Nachrichten über sich selbst erhielt. Obwohl er es schaffte, seine Überraschung vor den anderen zu verbergen, war sie im Stande, seine Gefühle zu sehen, die sich in seinen Augen abzeichneten.

Einige Zeit später waren ihre Eltern mit ihren Erzählungen fertig. Schweigen breitete sich im dem Büro aus, als Hermine alles verarbeitete. Unfähig, weiterhin stillzusitzen, stand sie auf und stellte sich vor allen hin. „Mein 18. Magischer Geburtstag?"

„Ja." antwortete Candace.

„Vetter?" leitete Hermine die Frage an ihren Vater weiter.

„Ja." antwortete Reed.

Hermine fühlte, wie sie klaustrophobisch wurde. „Ich muss hier raus!" und floh mit einem flüchtigen Blick auf ihren Geliebten.

Ihre Eltern versuchten nicht, sie aufzuhalten, wandten sich aber mit einer Frage an Dumbledore. „Was sollen wir tun?"

„Gebt ihr ein paar Minuten." An Severus gewandt: „Bring bitte Hermine zurück."

Severus nickte und verließ den Raum. Er war dankbar, gehen zu dürfen und ein paar Minuten mit Hermine zu haben. Schnell stieg er die Treppen hinunter und versuchte in dieselbe Richtung zu laufen, die Hermine vielleicht genommen hatte, aber er fand sie in der Nähe der letzten Treppenstufe. Sie würdigte ihn keines Blickes und ging stattdessen zum nächstgelegenen, leeren Klassenzimmer. Severus verschloss die Tür magisch und brachte einen Stillezauber an, dann drehte er sich zu Hermine um. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust und er ließ sie weinen. Auch wenn er Tränen verachtete, dieses Mal war es etwas anderes.

Der Schock, die Wut und das Gefühl des Verrates waberten in Hermine, als sie sich bei Severus ausweinte, ihre Arme fest um ihn geschlungen. Nach ein paar Minuten hörte sie auf zu weinen, es war mehr eine Entspannung als wirklicher Schmerz, der sie veranlasst hatte zu schreien. Sie zog sich aus Severus´ Armen zurück, wischte die Tränen fort, und stellte sich mit abwehrend verschränkten Armen vor ihn. „Du hasst mich. Stimmt's?" fragte sie mit gebrochenem Herzen.

Es war nicht die Aussage, die Severus erwartet hatte und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, aber fragte. „Warum sollte ich dich hassen?"

„Weil du den Vater von Harry gehasst hast."

„Hermine, mein Engel, du könntest die Tochter von Potter sein, es ist mir egal. Ich liebe dich und ich hasse dich nicht." Severus wölbte seine Hände über ihr Gesicht und brachte ihre Lippen an seine , um ihr seine Liebe zu zeigen.

Hermines Arme entfalteten sich und schlangen sich um Severus´ Hüfte, um ihn noch näher an sich zu ziehen beim Versuch, soviel Wohlgefühl wie nur möglich zu erhalten. Severus zog Hermine in eine engere Umarmung, die den Kuss unterbrach. „Hermine, zweifle nie an meiner Liebe zu dir. Ich könnte dich nie hassen."

„Danke." wisperte sie.

„Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass mich meine Eltern mein ganzes Leben lang belogen haben. Alles ist eine glatte Lüge."

Severus bewegte sich gerade weit genug weg, um ihr in die Augen zu sehen. „Nein Hermine, das ist es nicht. Deine Eltern haben nur getan, was sie mussten, um dich zu schützen - und dafür bin ich sehr dankbar. Ich weiß, dass es ein Schock für dich ist, aber sie sind immer noch Eltern, die dich lieben."

Hermine dachte an ihre Kindheit zurück. Als sie klein war, passierten seltsame Dinge und sie hatte immer gedacht, dass sie dafür verantwortlich gemacht und bestraft werden würde – aber ihre Eltern glaubten ihr, als sie sagte, dass sie nicht gewusst habe, wie diese Dinge passieren konnten. Und als sie den Hogwartsbrief bekam, unterstützten sie sie völlig und ermutigten sie der Magie. Sie versuchten nie, sie daran zu hindern. „Du hast mal wieder Recht, Severus."

„Natürlich habe ich das, mein Engel." grinste er. „Wir müssen zurück. Ich wurde geschickt, um dich zu hohlen."

Hermine küsste Severus, bevor sie sich aufmachten, um ins Büro zurückzukehren. Nach ihrem Eintreten standen die drei Erwachsenen auf. „Was tun wir jetzt?" fragte Hermine.

Die Grangers umarmten ihre Tochter für einen Moment.

Dumbledore antwortete schließlich auf Hermines Frage. „Du und deine Eltern werden in einer privaten Wohnung untergebracht. Ich muss dich bitte, bis zu deinem Geburtstag im Schloss zu bleiben."

„Was ist mit meinen Freunden? Was kann ich ihnen erzählen?"

„Dass deine Eltern zu Besuch sind und du das Schloss nicht verlassen willst. Für die nächsten Tage wirst du die Mahlzeiten in dieser Wohnung einnehmen." Dumbledore drehte sich zu Severus um. „Severus, ich muss dich bitten, deine Mahlzeiten ebenfalls mit ihnen zu verbringen. Denn es könnte vorkommen, dass, wenn andere Schüler sie besuchen, sie nicht auf Mr. und Ms. Granger hören, aber sie werden auf dich hören. Außer bei den Malzeiten solltest du auch etwas Zeit in der Wohnung verbringen. Du wirst helfen, die Schilde anzubringen, die Hermine und diejenigen um sie herum schützen werden."

Severus würde sich später allein bei Dumbledore dafür bedanken müssen. „Natürlich, Direktor."

„Danke, Reed, Candace, ich werde versuchen, mich darum zu kümmern, dass ich in der Nähe bin, wenn es geschieht, aber ich vertraue Professor Snape, es zu handhaben, wenn es passiert und ich nicht rechtzeitig dort bin. Fawkes wird in der Wohnung bleiben, um mich sofort zu benachrichtigen, wenn es eintritt."

„Danke, Albus." sagte Reed dankbar.

„Severus, ich werde eine Flohverbindung zwischen der Wohnung der Grangers und deinen Quartieren einrichten. Wird es für dich akzeptabel sein?"

„Ja."

„Sehr gut, dann lasst mich euch nun eure Wohnung zeigen."

TBC


	14. Kapitel 14

„Deine Eltern sind hier?" fragte Harry erstaunt.

„Ja, Dumbledore und meine Eltern haben es sich als Überraschung für mich ausgedacht. Ich war auch überrascht, sie zu sehen, als ich in sein Büro gekommen bin."

„Und Snape wurde dafür als Botenjunge missbraucht?" lachte Ron: „Ich liebe es."

Hermine hielt ihre wahren Gefühle versteckt und versicherte sich, dass sie Ron nicht vor den Kopf stieß: „ Also, ich werde in der Wohnung meiner Eltern bleiben, bis sie uns wieder verlassen. Dumbledore sagte, dass wir dort auch essen könnten."

„Super!" jubelte Ron.

Hermine führte ihre Freunde zur Wohnung, um ihre Eltern vorzustellen. Sie hatten sich vorher schon einige Male in der Winkelgasse beim Einkaufen getroffen, aber das war schon Jahre her. Als sie endlich in der Wohnung waren, staunten die drei über deren Größe. Hinter der Tür war ein riesiges Wohnzimmer mit zwei beigefarbenen Sofas, die sich am Kamin gegenüber standen. Den Kamin rahmten zwei übervolle, blaue Stühle mit einem Tisch zwischen ihnen ein. In einem anderen Teil des Raumes stand ein langer Esstisch, an dem locker zehn Personen sitzen konnten. Weitere Türen führten zu den privaten Schlafzimmern, und eine andere zu einem Gästebadezimmer.

„Hermine, dieser Raum ist wundervoll," rief Harry aus.

„Ja, das ist er."

„Schon zurück, Hermine?" fragte Candace, als sie aus ihrem Zimmer kam.

„Ja, Mom. Du kennst meine Freunde, Harry, Ron und Ginny. Leute, ihr kennt meine Mom Candace."

Jeder sagte Hallo und sie begrüßten einander. Das Ganze wiederholte sich bei Hermines Vater, als er zu ihnen stieß. Kurz darauf saßen die vier Gryffindorfreunde vor dem Kamin und spielten Zauberschach. Als sie hörten, wie sich die Flammen im Kamin bewegten, waren Hermines Freunde sichtlich geschockt, als Severus aus dem Feuer trat.

„Schließt euren Mund, ihr seht aus wie Fische." mit einem knappen Nicken und leichtem Lächeln an Hermine gerichtet: „Miss Granger."

„Professor," Hermine hatte ihr eigenes kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Severus ging zum Esstisch hinüber, der von den Grangers besetzt worden war.

„Hermine, was macht der denn hier?" fragte Ron flüsternd.

„Er ist hier, um mit meinen Eltern und mir zu Mittag zu Essen. Und, wenn ihr hier bleiben wollt, auch mit euch, Jungs." fügte sie mit hoffnungsvollem Gesicht hinzu.

„Warum das?" fragte Harry dieses Mal.

„Weil Dumbledore ihn gefragt hat."

„Dumbledore wird wahnsinnig," murmelte Ron.

„Nun, bleibt ihr zum Mittagessen bei uns?" fragte Hermine.

„Ja, tun wir," antwortete Ginny für alle.

Zuerst war das Mittagessen angespannt, aber bald entspannte sich jeder zumindest ein bisschen. Severus und die Grangers saßen an einem Ende des Tisches und unterhielten sich, die vier Freunde am anderen Ende und redeten ebenfalls. Sie fragten, warum Fawkes mit in der Wohnung war, und Hermine antworte, wenn Dumbledore einmal wegen etwas gebraucht werden würde, könne Fawkes ihn am schnellsten holen. Die Anderen akzeptierten ihre Antwort.

Während der nächsten paar Tage blieb Hermine in der Wohnung. Harry, Ron und Ginny besuchten sie ab und zu, oder nur Ginny, während die Jungs Quidditch spielten. Wenn nur Hermine und ihre Familie anwesend waren, stieß Severus manchmal zu ihnen und in dieser Zeit erfuhr Hermine mehr über ihre Familiengeschichte.

Die Mahlzeiten waren nicht ganz so langweilig. Dumbledore leistete ihnen gelegentlich Gesellschaft. Harry saß bei diesen Gelegenheiten neben ihm, Hermine neben Severus, Ginny an ihrer anderen Seite und Ron neben Harry. Ebenso nahmen Hermines Eltern für gewöhnlich neben Dumbledore Platz. Während dieser Gelegenheiten ärgerte Hermine Severus, indem sie ihre Hand unter dem Tisch über seinen Oberschenkel gleiten ließ, aber er gab ihr die Gefälligkeiten immer zurück. Einige Male hatten Severus und Hermine die Chance, in ihrem Zimmer zu sein und sich privat unterhalten zu können. Mehr als Kuscheln und Streicheln war aber nicht möglich, schließlich wollten sie es mit Hermines Eltern um sie herum nicht zu weit treiben.....

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

An Weihnachten verbrachten sie den ganzen Tag in der Wohnung. Severus sprach, wenn er anwesend war, die meiste Zeit mit Hermines Eltern. Er wahr mehr zugegen, da alle annahmen, dass es jetzt bald geschehen könnte, aber größtenteils verlief der Tag recht angenehm. Beim Mittagessen ging es wieder sehr lebhaft zu. Sie saßen jetzt näher beisammen, und Hermine nahm, sehr zu ihrem Vergnügen, wieder den Platz neben Severus ein, da keiner der anderen drei es wagen würde, sich neben ihn zu setzen.

Nach der Hälfte des Essens wurden Hermines Kopfschmerzen schlimmer, und sie wusste, dass es nun beginnen würde. „Mom, es fängt an." unterbrach Hermine die Anderen.

„Es wird alles gut gehen." Candace erhob sich.

Severus drückte kurz ihre Hand, bevor er selbst aufstand und zum Phönix hinüber ging. „Fawkes, bitte hohl Albus." Fawkes wurde zu einem Feuerball und verschwand.

Inzwischen fragten die drei Gryffindors, am dringendsten aber Harry und Ron, was denn nun passieren würde. Die Grangers versuchten sie - ohne Erfolg - zu beruhigen.

Severus schritt schnell vor die drei Gryffindors: „Ruhe!"

Die drei verstummten. Reed ließ den Tisch mitsamt den Stühlen und dem darauf befindlichen Essen verschwinden. Dann geleiteten sie Hermine in die Mitte des Areals.

„Potter, Weasley, gehen sie jetzt auf die andere Seite des Raumes." Severus ließ keinen Platz für Widerworte.

Die Grangers und Severus begannen Schilde um Hermine aufzubauen. Sie weiteten die Schilde bis in die Nähe der Schüler aus und zusätzlich errichteten sie noch weitere Schilde. Hermine stand ruhig inmitten des Raumes und beobachtete ihre Eltern und ihren Geliebten bei der Arbeit. Sie blickte flüchtig zu ihren Freunden, die verwirrt und besorgt aussahen: „Das geht in Ordnung, Jungs."

„Hermine, was passiert hier?" fragte Harry.

„Ich kann es jetzt nicht erklären, aber hört auf meine Eltern und Professor Snape."

Harry wollte noch einmal etwas sagen, wurde aber dabei unterbrochen.

Professor Dumbledore und Mc Gonagall erschienen neben den Schülern. „Severus, sind sie mit den Schilden fertig?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Ja." Severus nahm seinen Blick nicht von Hermine.

Dumbledore wandte sich zu Mc Gonagall und den Schülern um: „Was auch immer passiert, es soll ein Geheimnis blieben, und keiner wird diese Schilde verlassen, bis ich es sage. Ist das klar?" forderte er mit kräftiger Stimme.

Die Schüler nickten.

„Wie lange wird es dauern ?" fragte Dumbledore Candace.

„Fünf bis fünfzehn Minuten, nach dem ersten Erscheinen von...." sie driftete ab. „Bei Hermine könnte es aber auch anders sein. Sie wird vielleicht die größte Veränderung in meiner Familie durchmachen."

„Was passiert hier?" forderte Mc Gonagall schließlich eine Antwort.

„Minerva, ich wünschte ich könnte...."

Dumbledore wurde von Hermines Schmerzensschrei, als sie auf die Knie zu Boden fiel, unterbrochen. Harry, Ron und Ginny versuchten zu ihr zu gelangen, aber Dumbledore und die Grangers hielten sie zurück.

„Wenn ihr in ihre Nähe kommt, sterbt ihr. Bleibt innerhalb der Schilde." sagte Candace bestimmt.

„Was passiert hier?" fragte Harry wieder, aber er erhielt von niemandem eine Antwort, da alle auf Hermine fixiert waren.

Hermine lag nun auf der Seite, ihre Knie fest an ihre Brust gezogen. Sie weinte vor Schmerz und stöhnte, als der Schmerz wie Dolche durch ihren Körper fuhr. Innerhalb der nächsten Minuten ertönten weitere Schreie und Stöhner und es wurde immer schlimmer. „Es ist schlimmer, als es bei mir war, und sie ist gerade erst am Anfang." erzählte Candace ihrem Mann.

„Ihr wird es gut gehen. Sie kommt nach ihrer Mutter." Reed umarmte seine Frau.

Hermine öffnete ihre Augen, das Weiße glomm hell, das Braun war ein tiefes Schokoladenbraun geworden und sie hatte Severus fixiert. Schmerzen erschütterten ihren Körper, es war, als ob Feuer ihren Geist und Körper versengen und nichts als heiße Schmerzen hinterlassen würde. Ihre Knochen zerrieben sich zu Pulver, Fleisch wurde wiederholt in Stücke gerissen und hinterließ nichts als rohe Muskelmasse. Wellen der Hitze breitete sich von ihrer Brust in Richtung ihrer äußeren Gliedmaßen aus und verwandelten sich in bittere Kälte, die die Hitze ersetzte und ein Gefühl wie im tiefsten Winter zurückließ. Es fühlte sich an, als ob sie gewaltsam gegen den Boden gedrückt und mit einem halben dutzend Messern auf sie eingestochen werden würde. Instinktiv wusste sie, dass es eine Möglichkeit gab, ihren Schmerz zumindest geringfügig zu mildern. Sie streckte ihre Hand nach ihm aus, wollend, dass er zu ihr kam. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich, aber kein Ton, nur Schmerz brach daraus hervor. Nach mehreren, langen Sekunden formte sich ein Name. „Severus."

Severus trat eine Schritt nach vorne, aber eine Hand, die seine Schulter umklammerte, hielt ihn zurück. „Severus, nicht." sagte Dumbledore. Severus sah auf Dumbledore und starrte ihn eine Sekunde lang an, bevor sein Blick wieder zu Hermine zurückwanderte. Severus´ Körper und Seele schmerzten beim Anblick seiner Geliebten, die sich unter Qualen wand. Candace hatte gesagt, das es sich wie ein schwacher Cruciatus anfühlen würde, wenn es durch den Körper kroch, aber sie glaubte auch, dass es bei Hermine stärker sein würde. Severus wusste aber, dass es schlimmer war, als sich irgend jemand vorstellen konnte, und es schien mit der Zeit immer stärker zu werden.

Alle waren überrascht bei dem, was sie bei Hermine und zwischen Dumbledore und Severus sahen. Niemand sprach - wenngleich sie auch Hermine beobachteten.

„Severus..." keuchte Hermine wieder vor Schmerz.

Die Hand auf Severus´ Schulter straffte sich.

Hermine streckte ihre Hand nach ihm aus und wisperte noch ein paar Male seinen Namen.

„Ich muss, Albus." knurrte Severus.

„Nein!"

„Sie war für mich da, nun werde ich für sie da sein." forderte Severus.

„Du kannst nicht. Es wird dich töten." erklärte Dumbledore.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nichts innerhalb von Hermine würde mich verletzen!" Irgend etwas in ihm sagte, dass er sicher sein würde, und er seinem Engel helfen könnte.

Bei seinem letzen Wort schrie Hermine aus voller Lunge „SEVERUS!" als der Schmerz durch ihrem gepeinigten Körper schoss.

Severus machte sich von Dumbledore los, ging zu Hermine und ließ sich breitbeinig vor ihr nieder. Er zog sie zu sich hoch und umschlang sie fest mit seinen Armen. In dem Moment, als er sie berührte und sie hielt, fühlte er, wie der Schmerz, ähnlich einem Cruciatus, ihn durchflutete. Er ignorierte ihn, denn er war nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was Hermine durchlitt, und er war fest entschlossen, für sie zu tun, was er konnte.

„Severus, kommen sie zurück!" brüllte Dumbledore und machte einen Schritt vorwärts. Dieses Mal aber war es die Hand von Reed auf Dumbledores Schulter.

„Sie dürfen nicht." sagte er weich.

Hermines Kopf ruhte auf der Schulter von Severus, er küsste sanft ihre Stirn und murmelte immer wieder, das alles in Ordnung sein würde. Innerhalb der nächsten Minuten verließen Hermine weitere herzerweichende Schmerzensschreie. Severus versuchte sie mit Worten der Liebe und sanften Küssen auf ihrem Kopf zu lindern. Hermine drehte ihren Kopf weiter zu Severus und küsste ihn tief. Die Leidenschaft des Kusses glich derer, die sie miteinander teilten, wenn sie sich liebten. Alle beobachteten schockiert, wie sie sich küssten - niemand außer Dumbledore wusste ja bisher davon.

Als ihr Kuss andauerte, umgab sie ein helles Licht, das viel zu hell war, als dass die Anwesenden ihre Augen offen halten konnten. Als das Licht verblasste, bemerkten die Zuschauer, dass Hermine und Severus scheinbar ohnmächtig am Boden lagen.

Dumbledore brach die Schilde, ging an Severus´ Seite und ließ die Grangers sich um ihre Tochter kümmern, welche immer noch in Severus´ Armen festgehalten wurde.

„Ist er tot...?" fragte Candace.

TBC


	15. Kapitel 15

Ein gutes neues Jahr 2005! Ich hoffe ihr seid gut hinüber gekommen.

Dies ist das letzte meiner auf Vorrat gebetaten Kapitel. Sollten meine Betas es bis nächstes Wochenende noch nicht geschafft haben, müßt ihr euch mit ner Ersatzstory zufrieden geben. Zum Lesen bekommt ihr auf alle Fälle was.

Ach ja, nur zur Beruhigung, soo schlecht is der Ersatz auch nicht #g#. Sevie is natürlich mit dabei.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Von dem Ereignis überrascht sagte Dumbledore: „Nein, er lebt."

McGonagall meinte ernst: „Ich werde Poppy holen", und machte sich in Richtung Tür auf.

„Nein, Minerva", befahl Dumbledore.

„Albus, was geht hier vor sich", forderte sie.

„Ich werde es gleich erklären." Dumbledore ließ Hermines und Severus´ Körper zu einem der Sofas schweben und beschwor weitere Stühle, damit jeder einen Sitzplatz hatte. „Ich werde Candace beginnen lassen."

Sie bestätigte mit einem Nicken. „Hermines Vater und ich, wir sind ein Zauberer und eine Hexe. In meiner Familienlinie haben die Hexen an ihrem achtzehnten Geburtstag einen Wachstumsschub, ihr könnt es als unsere Magie bezeichnen." Candace ließ vieles im Unklaren.

„Warum sagte Hermine dann, sie sei muggelgeboren?" fragte Harry.

„Weil sie geglaubt hat, sie wäre es. Die Wahrheit über unsere Vergangenheit haben wir Hermine erst vor drei Tagen erzählt."

„Und warum das Leben als Muggel?" fragte Ginny.

„Weil wir Hermine vor Voldemort beschützen wollten." antwortete Reed.

Ron und McGonagall zuckten bei dessen Namen zusammen. Es wurden weitere Fragen gestellt und beantwortet, allerdings waren sie unvollständig. McGonagall brachte das Gespräch auf Severus. „Warum war Severus bei Ms. Granger?"

Jeder sah zu Dumbledore, der eine einfache Antwort gab. „Sie sind ein Paar."

Bevor irgendjemand noch weitere Fragen stellen konnte, wandte sich die Aufmerksamkeit zu Severus und Hermine, die gerade in diesem Moment aufwachten. Hermine schmiegte sich an Severus. Harry und Ron, welche den beiden am nächsten saßen, begannen zu fragen, wie sie sich fühlte und wollten sie von Severus wegzerren, indem sie sie an ihrer Schulter packten. Hermine vergrub ihr Gesicht nur tiefer an Severus´ Brust.

„Zurück!" schrie Severus die Jungen an - und beide wurden einige Meter zurück geschleudert. Im Gesicht eines jeden zeichnete sich der Schrecken darüber ab. Dumbledore blickte Reed und Candace an. An die drei Schüler gewandt: „Schwört ihr drei einen Zauberereid, niemandem zu erzählen, was hier stattgefunden hat?" Die drei schworen darauf, erstarrt im Wissen, dass, wenn sie den Eid brechen würden, sie ihre magischen Fähigkeiten und ihr Gedächtnis verlieren würden.

„Geht jetzt bitte in euren Turm zurück."

Harry und Ron setzten schon zu Widerworten an, aber es wurde ihnen nochmals befohlen zu gehen. „Ihr könnt morgen früh wiederkommen, dann wird eure Anwesenheit wieder benötigt werden, und nun geht bitte." Die drei Gryffindors verabschiedeten sich, und verließen Hermine widerwillig.

Dumbledore blickte zu Candace. „Was ist passiert?"

„Meiner Meinung nach hat Professor Snape einiges von Hermines Kraft erhalten."

„Wie?"

„Ich weiß nicht."

„Kräfte?" fragte McGonagall.

Sie hatten wieder Platz genommen. Die Grangers wie vorher auf der Couch gegenüber von Hermine und Severus. Dumbledore und McGonagall saßen in den beiden übergroßen Sesseln. „Mit der Erweckung von Hermines Kräften sind auch andere Fähigkeiten in ihr erwacht. Sie wird mit Leichtigkeit zu stabloser Magie fähig sein und einige Flüche und Zauber blocken können. Wir wissen aber noch nicht in welchem Ausmaß. Hermines Umwandlung war stärker - und sie hatte Professor Snape bei sich. Ein Seher in unserer Familie warnte uns, dass Hermine die stärkste aller Hexen überhaupt in meiner Linie sein würde", erklärte Candace nun vollständig.

„Wir haben das wegen der anderen ausgelassen, Minerva. Es ist besser, wenn nicht allzu viele von Hermines wahrer Stärke wissen."

„Das verstehe ich allerdings, Albus."

„Hermine, wie fühlst du dich?" fragte der Direktor.

„Ganz OK."

„Und du, Severus?"

„Genauso." Severus legte seinen Arm um Hermine und hielt sie fest.

Dumbledore bat zuerst Hermine und dann Severus, einige einfache stablose Zauber durchzuführen. Beide waren im Stande, es mit der vorhergesagten Leichtigkeit zu tun. „Hermine, ich hasse es, aber wir müssen herausfinden, wie mächtig du bist", erklärte Dumbledore. Hermine stand auf und ging von allen weg. Flüche wurden gegen sie geschleudert, einer stärker als der vorherige, und keiner hatte irgendeine Wirkung auf sie. Dumbledore stoppte. Er war überrascht, weil er den stärksten aller Flüche, außer den Unverzeihlichen, gegen sie gerichtet, aber dieser keinerlei Wirkung auf sie hatte. Dumbledore bat dasselbe nochmals Severus und die Situation wiederholte sich.

Die Grangers waren ziemlich überrascht.

„Das ist niemals zuvor passiert", murmelte Candace.

„War jemals zuvor irgendjemand während einer Umwandlung neben einer Hexe?" fragte Severus, als er wieder neben Hermine Platz nahm und sie sich gegen ihn lehnte.

„Ja, und jeder ist dabei gestorben."

„Hermine, warum hast du Severus gerufen?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Weil ich ihn gebraucht habe", erklärte Hermine.

„Aber du wusstest, warum wir die Schilde um dich herum errichteten - und du hast ihn trotzdem gerufen."

„Ich wusste nur, dass er sicher sein würde und er meine Schmerzen lindern könnte."

„Albus, wirst du den Imperio probieren?" fragte Severus plötzlich.

Alle, bis auf Dumbledore, waren von der Frage überrascht. „Ich muss jeden von euch bitten, nicht zu sprechen, wenn ich es tue. Einverstanden?"

Die anderen nickten. Severus stand auf und wartete. Dumbledore stellte sich mit gezogenem Stab vor Severus. „Imperio." Dumbledore befahl Severus gedanklich, sich zu setzen.

Und Severus nahm Platz.

Dumbledore unterbrach den Fluch, Severus stand erneut auf und sagte noch einmal, „Noch mal, ich werde diesmal einen Schild verwenden."

Dumbledore nickte.

Severus nahm seinen Zauberstab und wisperte: „Visadlio."

Dumbledore warf den Fluch und befahl Severus wiederum, sich zu setzen – er gehorchte nicht. Dumbledore probierte einen weiteren Befehl, der auch nicht wirkte. Dumbledore grinste. „Du hast ihn geblockt."

„Versuch den Cruciatus", sagte Severus.

Hermine stand auf. „Nein."

Die anderen beobachteten schweigend, wie Hermine und Severus sich anstarrten. „Hermine, wir müssen wissen, wie viel Schutz wir haben."

„Severus."

„Es wird nur für eine Sekunde sein", besänftigte sie Severus.

Hermine gab schließlich auf, sie wusste, dass Severus nicht nachgeben würde. „In Ordnung."

Severus nickte Dumbledore zu. Mit einem Schild um Severus, warf Dumbledore den schmerzvollen Fluch. Zur Erleichterung aller hatte er keinerlei Wirkung. Hermine ging zu Severus hinüber und hörte ihn murmeln. „Ich frage mich, ob der Todesfluch auch abgelenkt werden kann."

„Das werden wir nicht herausfinden." flüsterte ihm Hermine bestimmt zu.

Nur für Hermine hörbar sagte Severus, „Ich weiß, meine Liebe, ich bin nur neugierig."

„Gut", sie küsste ihn zurückhaltend auf die Wange. „Direktor, bitte probieren Sie den Imperio an mir aus."

Severus trat einen Schritt zur Seite, als Dumbledore den Fluch warf. Obwohl sie es gekonnt hätte, hatte Hermine keinen Schild wie Severus aufgebaut – der Fluch hatte trotzdem keine Wirkung auf sie. „Den Cruciatus bitte", sagte Hermine

„NEIN!" schrieen drei verschiedene Leute gleichzeitig. Severus, Candace und Reed.

Hermine sagte nur. „Wir müssen es ausprobieren."

„Hermine", wisperte Severus bittend.

„Severus, wir müssen es."

Severus schaute in Hermines Augen und sah dieselbe Starrköpfigkeit, die er gezeigt hatte. „In Ordnung."

Hermine nickte Dumbledore zu und wartete.

Dumbledore erhob wieder seinen Zauberstab. Ängstlich, aber trotzdem zuversichtlich, da er wusste, dass Hermine Recht hatte und sie es probieren mussten, sagte er: „Crucio!"

Fünf Paar Augen beobachteten Hermine überrascht, als sie nur lächelte.

Dumbledore legte seinen Stab weg. „Das ist das Ungewöhnlichste, was jemals in Hogwarts passiert ist."

„Ist es gut oder schlecht, Professor?" fragte Hermine sanft.

„Ich glaube, in diesem Fall gut. Aber ich denke, es ist für mich an der Zeit zu gehen. Minerva, sollen wir zu unseren Zimmern gehen?" sagte Dumbledore, wissend, dass die übrigen vier noch einiges zu bereden hatten.

„Ich bitte darum. Mr. und Mrs. Granger, es war nett. sie zu treffen. Ich hoffe dass wir uns beim nächsten Mal unter anderen Umständen wieder sehen." sagte Mc Gonagall.

„Hermines Abschlussfeier wäre sicher ein besserer Zeitpunkt." bot Candace an.

„Ich freue mich darauf. Gute Nacht."

Schon bald nach der Verabschiedung verließen die ältere Hexe und der Zauberer die Wohnung. Severus und Hermine saßen wieder zusammen auf der Couch, aber es berührten sich nicht mehr als ihre Beine, Hüften und Schultern. Hermines Eltern nahmen wieder ihren Platz auf der gegenüberliegenden Couch ein.

„Mom, Dad, seid ihr verrückt?"


	16. Kapitel 16

**Celina-HP:** Wow! Das war ja ein richtiger Reviewmarathon den du da hingelegt hast. #Butterbier und Kesselkuchen hinstellt# Damit du bei den weiteren Kapiteln nicht zu entkräftet bist.

**Like:** Diese Durststrecken werden leider noch etwas öfter kommen. Aber ich kann dir versprechen das die nächsten Kapitel nicht ganz so langweilig werden wie die Einleitung.

Ich drücke auch meine Betas Ani-Darkwing und Maria3261102. Danke für eure Hilfe.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

„Mom, Dad, seid Ihr verrückt?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

„Nein, Liebling, nur etwas überrascht. Wir haben von dir gehört, dass Professor Snape ein ..." Candace begriff, was sie gerade dabei war, zu sagen.

„Mrs. Granger, sie müssen sich darüber keine Sorgen machen. Ich bin mir der früheren Ansichten von Hermine über mich bewusst, und bitte, nennen sie mich Severus. Ich wollte schon früher fragen, aber die anderen Schüler sollten nicht denken, dass ich verweichlicht wäre."

„Nun, daraus wurde ja heute Abend nichts, stimmt' s ?", kam von Reed, der über die Wahl seiner Tochter, ob Severus oder jeder anderen Mann, nicht ganz zufrieden war.

„Dad, bitte, nicht böse sein."

„Ich will wissen, wann und wo das angefangen hat."

Hermine blickte zu Severus - wenn sie erzählen würde, wann es begonnen hatte, würde sie Severus´ Rolle als Spion aufdecken. Sie wusste, dass ihre Eltern nichts dagegen tun könnten, dass sie zusammen waren, aber trotzdem respektierte sie ihre Eltern. „Dad, ich kann dir nicht erzählen ...", aber dann wurde sie unterbrochen.

„Hermine, Deine Eltern verdienen es, die Wahrheit zu erfahren."

Hermine nickte: „Willst du, dass ich es ihnen erzähle?"

Er schüttelte verneinend seinen Kopf. „Mr. Granger, ich denke sie haben die Geschichten über mich als einen Death Eater gehört." Er wartete auf eine Bestätigung. „Diese Geschichten sind wahr. Ich trage das Mal. Ich diene immer noch Voldemort, aber meine Loyalität gehört Albus. Was auch immer ich an Informationen bekomme, wird direkt an ihn weitergegeben. Ich spionierte die letzten zweieinhalb Jahre für ihn, und auch schon bevor Voldemort das erste Mal besiegt wurde, habe ich spioniert. Es kam während der Death Eater Verhandlungen heraus, und nun ruft mich Voldemort mehrere Male pro Monat." Severus´ Stimme wurde weicher.

„Anfang des Jahres kehrte ich von einem der Treffen zurück, Hermine befand sich außerhalb ihres Turmes und hat mich gesehen. Dass ich in einem schlechten Zustand war, wäre eine Untertreibung. Zuerst habe ich ihre Hilfe abgelehnt, aber sie ist beharrlich und sehr störrisch." Die Neckerei in seinen Worten war nicht zu überhören. „Sie arrangierte sich mit Albus, um zu wissen, wann ich gerufen wurde, und von da ab half sie mir. Es ging für einen Monat so weiter. Während dieser Zeit trug sie einen Verschleierungszauber, so dass ich nicht wusste, wer sie war, aber in einer Nacht, als es mir schlimmer als sonst ging, blieb sie über Nacht, um sicher zu gehen, dass ich nicht verblute. Voldemort sah es als passend an, mir ins Bein zu stechen. Am Morgen danach, als ich sie schlafend im Stuhl fand, war ich, um es mal milde auszudrücken, schockiert und verärgert. Ich schrie sie an, nie wieder zu kommen."

Severus atmete tief ein und entspannte sich für eine Sekunde. „In der folgenden Woche bereute ich meine Worte. Voldemort rief mich wieder, nur dass er dieses Mal in meine rechte Schulter statt in mein Bein stach. Zu meiner Überraschung sah ich Hermine wieder auf mich warten, um mir zu helfen. Ich äußerte meine Reue. In den nächsten Monaten wurden wir Freunde und ich verliebte mich in sie. Sie sagte mir das Selbe, wobei ich nicht verstehe warum, ich verdiene ihre Liebe oder ihre Hilfe nicht."

„Severus, hör auf", ermahnte ihn Hermine ruhig.

Die Grangers beobachteten den Dialog zwischen dem Paar – das Sitzen nebeneinander hatte sich in ein gegenseitiges Anlehnen verwandelt. Ihre Hände hatten sich miteinander verschlungen, als ob sie es nicht bemerkt hätten. Reed wusste, dass Severus seine Tochter liebte, sonst wäre er nicht trotz der Todesgefahr zu ihr gegangen, um ihr in ihren Schmerzen beizustehen. Reed konnte auch sehen, dass Hermine den älteren Mann liebte; er sah es in ihren Taten und Augen.

„Bitte, seinen sie versichert, dass ich alles tun würde, um Hermine glücklich zu machen, auch wenn sie wollte, dass ich sie alleine lasse." Severus spürte Hermines zornigen Blick und das leichte Drücken seiner Hand.

„Ja, diese Tatsache wurde heute Abend durch ihre Handlungen bewiesen", stellte Reed fest.

„Ich bin auf meine Vergangenheit nicht stolz, aber ich versuche, sie auf die mir beste Weise zu berichtigen." Severus versuchte sich zu erklären. Bisher hatte er noch nie den Drang verspürt, seine Taten - außer vor Dumbledore und Hermine - zu rechtfertigen. Jetzt waren es ihre Eltern, er wusste, ihr Einverständnis zu haben, würde Hermine viel bedeuten. Und er war bereit, es um ihretwillen zu versuchen.

„Was sie für Hermine heute Abend getan haben, beweist das sie ein guter Mann sind", sagte Candace beruhigend.

„Ist mein Alter ein Problem?", fragte Severus.

„Nein, wir würden heucheln, wenn wir ihnen das vorwürfen", antwortete Reed.

Hermine reagierte verwirrt. „Was meint ihr?"

„Hermine, du weißt, dass das Alter eines Zauberers gegenüber dem von Muggeln anders zählt. Nun, ich bin 46, und dein Vater ist in Wirklichkeit 65."

„Mom, gibt es noch weitere Überraschungen, die ihr mir nicht erzählt habt?"

Reed und Candace starrten die beiden mit schuldigen Gesichtern an.

„Was habt ihr mir sonst noch nicht gesagt?"

„Du hast ein gefülltes Verlies bei Gringotts, ist eines davon. Es wird dir ab deinem magischen achtzehnten Geburtstag zugänglich sein. Das zweite, was wir dir nicht erzählen konnten, wirst du innerhalb der nächsten Zeit lernen - aber wir können euch sagen, das es dich und Severus einbeziehen wird", antwortete Candace vage.

„Noch weitere Überraschungen der Familienlinie?" fragte Hermine sarkastisch.

„Ja."

Hermine ächzte. „Das wird mir langsam zuviel."

„Die nächste Überraschung könnt ihr, wenn ihr sie richtig verwendet, richtig genießen." Über Candace´s Gesicht huschte ein Anflug eines Lächelns.

„Candace! Bitte, das ist unsere Tochter!" sagte Reed unbehaglich. Er wandte sich dann dem jüngeren Paar zu. „Bevor du dein Universitätsstudium nicht beendet hast, will ich das Wort Enkelkinder nicht hören."

„Dad!" - „Reed!" schalten beide Hexen den Zauberer aus.

Severus saß, von der Wendung der Unterhaltung überrascht, schweigend da. Er hatte anscheinend die Billigung der Grangers, worüber er auch dankbar war, aber Enkelkinder? Das bedeutete seine Kinder. Kinder? Severus Snape - ein Vater?!?! Er hatte vorher noch nie darüber nachgedacht.... Zeit seine Einstellung zu ändern.

„Es ist an der Zeit, euch zu verlassen", Candace stand auf und zog ihren Ehemann mit sich. An ihre Tochter und - wie sie annahm – deren Geliebten: „ Ihr beide habt euch etwas Schlaf verdient. Wir sehen uns morgen früh wieder."

Reed behalf sich mit einem „Gute Nacht", während er hinter seiner Frau hergezogen wurde.

Hermine konnte die Hitze auf ihren Wangen fühlen. Sie war zu verlegen, um Severus anzublicken, und seine Reaktion auf die Enkelkind´ Bemerkung und den Hinweis ihrer Mutter zu sehen, dass sie heute Abend im selben Bett schlafen würden. „Und ich dachte, Dumbledore wäre peinlich gewesen", murmelte Hermine.

„Ich denke, dass deine Eltern den ersten Platz in dieser Kategorie belegen."

Schließlich hatte sie den Mut, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Es tut mit leid, Severus. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass heute Nacht soviel passieren würde."

„Komm, laß uns in dein Zimmer gehen und dort weiterreden", sagte Severus und zog Hermine auf die Beine.

Als sie im Zimmer waren, fing Severus an, Hermine auszuziehen und sie in ein Nachthemd zu stecken, bevor er sich selbst bis auf seine Shorts auszog. Severus kletterte ins Bett und wartete, dass sie zu ihm kam. Sie kuschelten sich bequem aneinander. „Severus, und du bist nicht wütend darüber, dass heute alles herausgekommen ist? Ich habe es selber nicht beabsichtigt, aber ich brauche dich während .... dieser Sache."

„Engel, es gibt keinen Grund, sich zu Sorgen. Jeder, der es weiß, ist zuverlässig ... gut, es gibt noch Weasley, aber der würde nichts tun, was dir schadet."

Hermine erinnerte sich plötzlich, wie er sie als gefährlich bezeichnet, und sie ihm gesagt hatte, dass er herausfinden würde, wie gefährlich sie sei. Dann fing sie an zu lachen.

„Was ist so witzig?"

„Ich habe mich nur daran erinnert, als du sagtest, ich wäre gefährlich - und ich dir geantwortet habe, du würdest in den Weihnachtsferien herausfinden, wie gefährlich ich sei", erklärte Hermine lachend.

„Ich erinnere mich", grinste Severus zu sich selbst.

Mit ihrem Liebhaber im Bett zu sein und zu lachen war wundervoll für Hermine. Bald aber erstarb ihr Lachen und sie gab ihrem Wunsch nach. Severus musste nie viel tun - eigentlich überhaupt nichts, er musste sie nur ansehen, um sie zu locken. Er hielt sie nahe an seiner Brust und Hermine begann Küsse darüber und weiter hinunter zu verteilen. Bald wurde die Nach zu Gunsten der Leidenschaft beider Geliebten verworfen.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

„Sieht nicht danach aus, als ob Hermine schon wach wäre", stellte Harry beim Eintreten in die Wohnung fest.

„Aber sie ist immer früh aufgestanden", sagte Ron.

„Nun – nach dem, was gestern Abend passiert ist, hat sie etwas Schlaf verdient", bot Ginny an.

„Aber wir brauchen Antworten. Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie es erlaubt hat, das diese schmierige Fledermaus sie gestern berühren durfte."

Ginny schüttelte ihren Kopf über Ron; er war dazu übergegangen, zu behaupten, dass Snape Hermine genötigt hatte - er wollte es einfach nicht glauben, dass Hermine ihn wirklich gewählt hatte. Snape mochte zwar unfair und grausam sein, aber er sorgte sich offensichtlich um Hermine, sonst hätte er den Schild nicht verlassen. Und Hermine war nicht der Typ von Person, die sich zu etwas zwingen lassen würde. Hermine brauchte Snape, und er war für sie da. Das war alles, was für Ginny zählte. Es würde einige Zeit brauchen, um sich an Hermine und Snape zu gewöhnen, aber es war nur Zeit und keine große Angelegenheit. „Ron, fang nicht an, Ärger zu machen", warnte Ginny ihren Bruder.

„Ginny, Hermine steht unter einem Zauber oder irgend was anderem um Snape ..."

„Ronald Weasley!"

Ron verstummte und starrte direkt auf den Sprecher.

„Du weißt, Hermine würde nie etwas tun, was sie nicht wirklich wollte. Du magst zwar Snape nicht leiden können, aber offensichtlich empfindet sie etwas für ihn, und wenn du nicht mit ihr streiten willst, dann akzeptiere ihre Wahl." Der fordernde Ton in Ginny´s Stimme brachte Ron zum Nachdenken.

„Harry?", fragte Ron.

„Ginny hat Recht. Wir mögen Snape hassen, aber du kennst Hermine." Harry hatte bereits lange überlegt, auch wenn er Hermines Wahl nicht verstehen konnte. Aber genau das war es – ihre Wahl. Snape hatte irgend etwas an sich, was sie mochte, aber nichts, was er irgendwann einmal wissen wollte. Der gestrige Kuss ließ keine Zweifel aufkommen, wie nahe sich die beiden standen. Harry wusste, dass Snape auf der guten Seite stand - er spionierte Voldemort aus. Harry hatte einige Visionen, in denen Snape gefoltert wurde, hatte aber niemals jemandem davon erzählt. Er wusste, dass Snape es hassen würde. Aber in Harry war im Laufe der Zeit Respekt für den Mann gewachsen, auch wenn er ihn immer gehasst und nie gemocht hatte.

TBC


	17. Kapitel 17

„Ich liebe deinen Arsch, Severus", sagte Hermine und drückte eben dieses Körperteil.

„Ich bin froh, dass er dir gefällt, ich denke ebenso über deinen", murmelte Severus gegen ihren Hals.

Hermines Magen grummelte zur gleichen Zeit. Ein Hauch des Errötens schlich sich von ihrem Hals zu ihren Wangen.

„Da ist jemand hungrig."

„Du kannst nicht abstreiten, dass du es nicht auch bist - nicht nach dem, was du getan hast."

„Hmmm ... stimmt. Nun, lass uns etwas essen gehen."

Severus und Hermine zogen ihre Morgenmäntel an. Hermine besaß einen seidenen, tief karmesinroten, der ihr gerade bis zu den Knien reichte; Severus´ war eher praktischer, aus schwarzem Frottestoff, der bis zu seinen Füßen reichte.

„Das ist die nutzloseste Robe, die ich je gesehen habe", sagte Severus, öffnete die Schlafzimmertür und ließ Hermine hinaus.

„Ich mag, wie er sich auf meiner Haut anfühlt." Sagte Hermine einfach.

Severus folgte ihr dicht und flüsterte: „Besser als ich?"

Hermine wusste, dass ihre Eltern nicht vor acht erscheinen würden, also hatten sie weitere zwanzig Minuten für sich allein. Hermine ging zurück, um Severus anzublicken. „NICHTS fühlt sich besser an mir an als du." Hermine war gerade dabei, Severus zu küssen.

Severus, der vollkommen auf Hermine fixiert war, nahm nichts in seiner Umgebung wahr.

„Krass!" schrie Ron.

Severus' Kopf ruckte nach oben, Hermine fuhr herum, um ihren Freunden ins Gesicht zu sehen, die verlegen dreinblickten. Fast ebenso verlegen, wie sie sich gerade fühlte. „Harry, Ron, Ginny. Was macht ihr hier?"

„Ähm... Dumbledore meinte, dass wir Weihnachten hier verbringen könnten", stotterte Harry verschämt.

„Stimmt. Ich vergaß. Ähm... wir werden gleich wieder da sein", sagte Hermine, als Severus sie wieder ins Schlafzimmer zurück zog.

„Ron, warum hast du das geschrieen?" wollte Ginny wissen.

„Weil es das war! Ich weiß, dass du wegen Hermine Recht hast, aber es zu hören war einfach zuviel."

Im Schlafzimmer war Severus beschämt, aber er würde es überleben. „Es tut mir so Leid, Severus. Ich habe es wirklich vergessen, dass sie an Weihnachten und schon so früh hier sein werden."

„Verständlich. Es ist viel passiert letzte Nacht, einige Dinge wurden geradezu dazu gezwungen, unseren Verstand zu verlassen."

„Ja."

„Ziehen wir uns an, Liebling."

„Aber deine Kleidung, du hast keine frischen Sachen hier."

„Dumbledore hat auch eine Flohverbindung zum Kamin in deinem Schlafzimmer hergestellt."

„Wann hat er das gemacht?"

„Als er den anderen angelegt hat."

„Aber du hast mir nie davon erzählt", beklagte sich Hermine.

„Ich weiß. Ich fühlte, dass du einige Zeit allein verbringen wolltest und ich wollte dich nicht belästigen. Und ich wollte es nicht riskieren, dass deine Eltern hereinspazieren würden."

„Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht. Aber trotzdem vermisse ich dich nachts."

„Ich werde es wieder gut machen, jetzt nimm eine Dusche, ich werde gehen und eine Robe holen und mich dir dann in ein paar Minuten anschließen", schlug Severus vor.

„Wenn wir zusammen duschen, wird uns das länger aufhalten."

„Dessen bin ich mir durchaus bewusst." Severus lächelte und flohte dann zu seinen eigenen Räumen hinunter.

Hermine betrat die Dusche und einige Minuten später wurde ihr von Severus Gesellschaft geleistet. Nachdem beide sich vergnügt hatten, fuhren sie fort, sich fertig zu machen. Als Hermine und Severus das Badezimmer wieder verließen, saßen die anderen bereits am Tisch, um zu frühstücken. „Severus, guten Morgen, mein Lieber", grüßte ihn Candace.

Schließlich hatten sich alle begrüßt und frohe Weihnachten gewünscht. Hermine und Severus saßen nebeneinander. Candace und Reed boten Severus an, sie bei ihren Vornamen zu nennen, woran Hermine erkannte, das sie ihn akzeptiert hatten und freute sich darüber. Severus fiel es leicht, dieses Angebot zu akzeptieren.

„Hermine, wie fühlst du dich heute morgen?" fragte Candace.

„Gut, Mom."

„Gut, ich habe gehofft, dass es keine Nachwirkungen gibt."

„Nachwirkungen?" fragte Hermine.

Der Rest saß schweigend am Tisch, aßen ihr Frühstück und hörte zu. „Ja, manchmal kann es mehrere Schmerzensschübe geben, aber es sieht so aus, als ob du zu den Glücklichen gehörst, bei denen es nicht auftritt."

„Nach gestern werde ich mit leichteren Schmerzensschüben fertig", murmelte Hermine.

„Kann ich mir vorstellen", sagte Candace mitfühlend. „Heute Nachmittag müssen wir uns über einige Techniken unterhalten, wie du deine neuen Kräfte kontrollieren kannst."

„Was meinst du?"

„Du musst lernen, wie stark deine Magie ist und dass du nicht zuviel Kraft einsetzen darfst, wenn du Dinge tust." Candace starrte Severus ebenso an.

Severus verstand, was sie mit dem Blick sagen wollte und er nickte. „In Ordnung, Mom."

Ginny fragte interessiert: „Warum gehen die Hexen in Ihrer Familie an ihrem 18. Geburtstag durch so eine Verwandlung?"

„Mir wurde erzählt, dass vor einigen Jahrhunderten eine Hexe die Hexen aus meiner Linie verfluchte. Der Fluch sollte bewirken, dass alle Hexen an ihrem achtzehnten Geburtstag ihre Magie verlören. Die Hexen in meiner Familie waren außer Stande, den Fluch zu beseitigen, konnten ihn aber umwandeln, so dass sich die magischen Kräfte in einer Hexe verdoppeln, manchmal sogar verdreifachen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob diese Geschichte wahr ist, aber es ist das, was ich weiß", erklärte Candace.

„Warum war meine Verwandlung stärker als deine, Mom?"

„Das kann niemand genau sagen, aber ich denke, ich kann es mir vorstellen."

„Was hast du beschlossen?" Hermines Wissbegierde war entfacht.

„Nun, die Linie deines Vaters hat dazu beigetragen, deine Macht zu vergrößern, du weißt was passiert ist", fing Candace vage an. „Deine eigene Macht war ist einzigartig und ich denke, der andere Grund dafür ist...", zögerte Candace.

„Mach weiter und erzähle es ihr, Liebste, es ist wichtig. Sie müssen es wissen", ermutigte sie Reed.

Candace schenkte ihrem Mann einen flüchtigen Blick der Dankbarkeit. „Keine Hexe zuvor hat ihre wahre Liebe vor ihrem achtzehnten Geburtstag gefunden. Ich vermute, deine Liebe zu Severus und seine Liebe zu dir hat die Veränderung verstärkt."

Harry, Ron und Ginny achteten auf Severus und Hermine, die währenddessen einander anstarrten. Nach einem langen Augenblick sah sich Severus zu Candace um. „So haben meine Gefühle für Hermine den Schmerz verstärkt, sagst du?" Severus klang angewidert und Hermine konnte auch von sich behaupten, dass sie es verabscheute.

„Nein, gerade das Gegenteil. Die anderen beiden Gründe hätten die Erfahrung noch schlimmer gemacht. Ich glaube, da du dir deiner Gefühle bewusst warst, Severus, warst du im Stande, bei ihr zu sein und es zu überleben. Auch warst du in der Lage, ihren Schmerz etwas zu reduzieren, als du bei ihr warst. Als du sie gehalten hast, hast du überhaupt etwas Schmerz verspürt?"

„Ja, aber ich habe mir darüber keine Gedanken gemacht, meine ganze Sorge galt Hermine", antwortete Severus.

„Du musst mir dann einige meiner Schmerzen genommen haben, ich habe eigentlich gedacht, das du sie nur verringert hättest, aber nicht, das du sie selbst gefühlt hattest", sagte Hermine ernst.

„Ja, wir glauben, dass er das gemacht hat", beendete Candace.

Reed wusste, dass sie eine Ablenkung gebrauchen konnten und er wollte sich den Geschenken zuwenden, auch wegen sich selbst. „Es wird Zeit, die Geschenke zu öffnen."

Die Stimmung änderte sich. Jeder, außer Severus und Hermine, verließ den Tisch, da es eine Offenbarung für sie war. Hermine stand auf als Severus sich erhob; sie legte eine Hand auf seine Wange. „Danke."

„Hermine, es gibt nichts, wofür du dich bei mir bedanken musst. Ich liebe dich."

„Und dafür bedanke ich mich bei dir."

„Dann danke ich dir ebenfalls für deine Liebe", sagte Severus voller Gefühl.

Hermine lächelte und sog ihn an seiner Hand, um sich den Feierlichkeiten anzuschließen.

TBC


	18. Kapitel 18

Mit etwas Verspätung kommt ein Weihnachtskapitel. #gg#

Danke an meine Reviewer: Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray, Angel-of-Mystic, caradrache und Sevena.

Leute was ist mit euch los? Nur 5 Reviews auf 3 Kapitel? ‚Butterbier und Kesselkuchen zur Stärkung hinstellt # Vielleicht werden es ja dadurch wieder ein paar mehr..

# Ihre Betas auch mal ganz lieb drückt # Danke an euch beide.

In einer Ecke des Wohnzimmers stand ein wundervoll geschmückter Christbaum, den die Hauselfen über Nacht aufgestellt hatten. Die Geschenke lagen unter dem Baum verteilt. Die Grangers saßen auf der Couch, die nun dem Baum gegenüberstand. Harry und Ginny saßen nahe beisammen, während Ron neben ihnen auf dem Fußboden vor dem Baum saß. Für Hermine war ebenfalls ein Platz freigehalten worden. Hermine kam herüber und nahm Platz, während ihre Hand noch immer die von Severus umschlossen hielt. Sie fühlte seine Abwehr, drückte seine Hand und lächelte.

Severus fühlte sich nicht wohl, mit den anderen auf dem Boden zu sitzen - er kam sich dabei vor wie ein Erstklässler, aber der Blick in Hermines Augen ließ ihn aufgeben. Er stimmte sogar zu, sich ihren Freunden gegenüber freundlich zu verhalten, und es schien, als ob sie dasselbe versuchen würden – sogar Weasley.

„Hermine, das ist für dich", bot Ginny ein Päckchen an.

Hermine nahm das Päckchen und setzte sich wieder zwischen Severus´ verschränkte Beine zurück. „Danke, Ginny."

„Professor Snape, hier steht ihr Name darauf", Ginny übergab etwas verlegen das Geschenk.

Severus nahm das Geschenk. „Danke, Ms. Weasley."

Ginny blinzelte den Professor an und übergab darauf jedem ein Päckchen. Als diese geöffnet waren, hielt jeder der Gryffindors einen von Mrs. Weasleys verschiedenfarbigen Pullover mit ihren Initialen darauf in der Hand. Severus erhielt, wie jedes Jahr, einen silber-grünen Schal von den Lehrern in Hogwarts. Reed bekam eine neue Uhr von seiner Frau.. Candaces Geschenk bestand aus einer Halskette als Glücksbringer und den dazu passenden Diamantohrringen. Dass sie ihr gefielen wäre eine Untertreibung gewesen.

Die nächste Runde an Geschenken wurde verteilt. Die Gryffindors hatten ihr Taschengeld zusammengelegt, um Geschenke für die anderen zu kaufen. Hermine erhielt von ihren drei Freunden einen Gutschein für den neuen Buchladen in Hogsmeade. Harry bekam ein neues und verbessertes Besenpflege Set, Ron wurde für die nächsten Monate mit Süßigkeiten eingedeckt und Ginny erhielt von Hermine ein Buch, zu welchem sie Harry und Ron überredet hatte – es erwies sich als weise Entscheidung. Harry hatte Ginny diskret ein Poesiealbum überreicht. Severus öffnete das Buch von Dumbledore, nach dem er lange gesucht hatte. Reed bekam eine Reihe von neuen Büchern geschenkt, allesamt Muggelthriller, und Candace wiederum erhielt neue Kerzen in verschiedenen Duftrichtungen. Von Hagrid bekamen die Gryffindors wie immer Felsenkekse geschenkt.

Severus gab Hermine eine Halskette mit einen Zauber. Er erklärte: „Das wird dir Glück bringen. Der Zauber ist unter Kobolden verbreitet."

Hermine küsste ihn zum Dank auf die Wange. Hermine schenkte Severus mundgeblasene Fläschchen in verschiedenen Farben und Formen. Sie waren unzerbrechlich und versiegelten Zaubertränke besser als herkömmliche Gefäße. Des weiteren blieben Zaubertränke darin länger haltbar.

„Danke sehr, Hermine, sie sind großartig. Ich wollte schon immer ein Set davon haben, habe sie mir aber nie gegönnt", sagte Severus.

Hermine war froh, dass er sie mochte; sie beschloss, ihm von nun an die Dinge zu schenken, die er wollte.

Als die Geschenke verteilt waren, bemerkte Ginny einen Umschlag. Sie nahm ihn auf und hielt ihn dem Empfänger hin. „Professor Snape."

Severus nahm die Karte und ein angeekelter Ausdruck erschien auf seinem Gesicht als er den Umschlag betrachtete; er legte ihn einfach, ohne ihn zu öffnen, neben seine Geschenke.

„Willst du ihn nicht öffnen?" fragte Hermine.

„Nein, er ist von meinen Eltern."

„Nur noch mehr Grund, ihn zu öffnen", drängelte Hermine.

„Es ist dasselbe wie jedes Jahr."

„Alter Griesgram. Gut, ich werde ihn öffnen", Hermine schnappte sich den Brief.

„Hermine, nein, dir wird es nicht gefallen." Severus versuchte den Brief zu erhaschen.

Mittlerweile starrten alle auf die Beiden, denen es nicht auffiel - zumindest Hermine nicht, denn Severus war mehr darum besorgt, sie daran zu hindern, den Brief zu öffnen. Hermine hielt ihn außerhalb seiner Reichweite und öffnete ihn. „Beruhige dich Severus. Ich werde ihn mir nur ansehen."

„Genau das ist das Problem." Severus gab auf, da die Wahrheit irgendwann einmal herauskommen würde. Nicht, dass er gewollt hatte, dass es jeder erfahren würde, aber er wollte sich nicht mit Hermine wegen eines Briefes streiten. Hermine las schnell den Brief und keuchte. Als sie fertig war, drehte sie ihren Kopf zu Severus und sah ihn an. Sie saß immer noch zwischen seinen Beinen. „Das ist ein Scherz, stimmt's ?"

„Wen soll ich dieses Mal treffen?"

„Lara Simmons."

„Ich habe von ihr gehört. Es scheint, als ob sich der Geschmack meiner Eltern verschlechtert hätte."

„Ist das dein Ernst?" Hermine wurde langsam wütend.

„Allerdings. Ich habe dich gewarnt, dass es dir nicht gefallen wird." Severus versuchte den Ich hab's dir ja gesagt- Ton aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen, aber schaffte es nicht ganz.

Hermine begann aufzustehen, Severus hielt sie zurück, indem er seine Arme stärker um ihre Hüften schlang. „Severus, wirst du sie heiraten?", fragte Hermine empört.

„Ich habe die anderen zehn Frauen, die sie mir vorgeschlagen haben, doch auch nicht geheiratet. Diese hier macht darin keinen Unterschied."

„Und sie machen das jedes Jahr?" Hermine war immer noch aufgebracht.

„Ja, aber ich habe die Frauen noch nicht einmal getroffen; meine Eltern und ich haben verschiedene Geschmäcker."

„Werde ich sie jemals treffen?"

„Vielleicht."

„Werden sie nicht darüber verärgert sein, dass du mit einem Schlammblut zusammen bist?" Hermine spuckte das Wort aus.

„Hermine, du bist kein Schlammblut", knurrte Severus.

„Ich werde es nicht jedem erzählen, dass ich eine reinblütige Hexe bin. Wenn mich die Leute nur wegen meiner Blutline akzeptieren, brauche ich diese nicht in meinem Leben."

„Ich spreche nicht über deine Herkunft. Auch wenn du muggelgeboren wärst, würdest du nie ein Schlammblut sein."

„Die Malfoys denken aber nicht so."

„Seit wann kümmert es dich, was die Malfoys denken?"

„Es ist mir egal."

„Sie kümmert es auch nicht, was meine Eltern denken würden. Sie setzen die falschen Prioritäten. Und überhaupt, würdest du mich mit einer Hexe sehen wollen, die noch weniger Magie als Longbottom besitzt und dümmer ist als Parkinson?"

„Dümmer als Parkinson? Ist das überhaupt möglich?" Hermine lachte und fühlte sich besser.

„Ja, das ist es jedenfalls, was ich über Lara Simmons gehört habe."

„Deine Mutter beschrieb sie als brillant." Hermine konnte ihren Neid dennoch nicht ganz unterdrücken.

Severus fühlte sich etwas dümmlich, da er sich dessen bewusst war, dass ihn jeder anstarrte. Aber er wollte Hermine beruhigen und flüsterte: „Meine Liebste, deine Schönheit erreicht die einer Veela. Ich werde nie eine andere Frau in meinem Bett haben, denn verglichen mit dir sind sie alle nur Sterbliche, und du bist ein Engel. Die einzigen beiden Dinge, die mich noch mehr anmachen als dein Körper, sind deine Intelligenz und deine Seele."

Hermine sah Severus skeptisch an.

„Ich schwöre meinen Eid als Zauberer. Keine andere außer dir, Hermine", sagte Severus für Alle gut hörbar, aber nur Hermine wusste, was er meinte, sogar Reed, Candace und Ginny rätselten darüber.

Hermine war beruhigt: „Entschuldige, ich habe mich wie ein Dummkopf verhalten."

„Severus, sind deine Eltern Brent und Victoria Snape?" fragte Reed.

„Ja, kennst du sie?"

„Es ist schon einige Jahre her, und sie haben keinen Grund, sich an mich zu erinnern. Als sie herausgefunden haben, wer meine Eltern waren, mochten sie mich deswegen nicht mehr."

„Wer waren deine Eltern?"

„Christopher und Abagail Grange. Wir haben es in Granger, geändert als wir wie Muggel lebten."

Severus grinste: „Oh, das ist großartig."

„Was?", fragte Hermine.

„Die einzige Person, die meinen Vater jemals in einem Duell besiegt hat, war Abagail P. Grange. Ich habe jahrelang gehört, dass Abagail Grange betrogen hätte, aber als ich in das Denkarium meines Vater geschaut habe, habe ich gesehen, dass es nicht so war. Wenn mein Vater jemals herausgefunden hätte herausfinden würde, wer deine Großmutter war, hätte er dich sicher herausgefordert würde er dich sicher herausfordern." Severus lächelte, als er die Geschichte erzählte, die sich auf die Frau in seinen Armen bezog.

Severus sah zu Reed. „Hast du vor, es ihm zu erzählen?"

Reed verstand, was Severus meinte. „Ja."

„Darf ich?", fragte Severus.

„Ich bitte darum."

„Als Abagail meinen Vater besiegt hatte, war ihr Mädchenname Potter", Severus blickte auf Harry Potter, um zu sehen, ob er es verstanden hatte.

TBC


	19. Kapitel 19

cuteGinny: Willkommen im Club, schön das du dich auch mal meldest.

Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray: Danke für dein Review. Ich denke, da kommt noch so Einiges ans Licht.

Meine Leser sind im Moment etwas Reviewfaul wie es aussieht....Mit was kann ich euch ermuntern wieder etwas mehr zu schreiben?

Ich mag doch diese Meldungen in meiner Mailbox so gern.....

* * *

„Potter?" 

„Hermine, erzähl ihm den Rest", sagte Reed.

Hermine grinste, sie hatte es Harry erzählen wollen, seit sie es herausgefunden hatte, aber ihr Dad hatte ihr gesagt, sie solle es nicht tun. "Harry, wir sind Cousins, dritten Grades um genau zu sein."

„Aber..." Harry war schockiert.

„Harry, das gehört dir." Reed gab ihm ein Buch und eine kleine schwarze Samtschachtel. „Fröhliche Weihnacht."

„Ginny und Ron, wir wussten nicht, was wir euch schenken sollten, darum hoffen wir, dass das genügt." Candace gab jedem eine kleine Tasche.

Ginny und Ron öffneten ihre Taschen. Ron keuchte. „Das müssen mindestens hundert Gallonen sein."

„Nur fünfzig", lächelte Candace.

Ginny sah blass aus. „Mrs. Granger, danke, aber das können wir nicht annehmen."

Sogar Ron wusste, dass Ginny Recht hatte. „Ginny hat Recht", und gab die verschlossene Tasche zurück. Ginny tat dasselbe.

„Wir verstehen." Candace gab Hermine mit einem Zwinkern das Geld.

Hermine lächelte und warf die Taschen wieder zu den Weasleys zurück. „Fröhliche Weihnachten, Leute."

„Aber, wir können das nicht annehmen", erklärte Ron.

„Doch, ihr könnt, es ist von einem Freund. Und ich werde ein Nein als Antwort nicht akzeptieren", sagte Hermine mit fester Stimme.

„Aber..." fing Ginny an.

„Ich verhexe euch beide, wenn ihr es nicht nehmt." Hermine wirbelte ihren Zauberstab herum.

„Hermine, du weißt. dass du keine anderen Schüler ohne die Aufsicht eines Duellmeisters verhexen darfst", sagte Severus eingebildet. „Und die eines Professors."

„Aber du bist doch hier. Kannst du nicht die Aufsicht übernehmen?" grinste Hermine.

Ron und Ginny sahen Hermine an und fragten sich, ob sie es ernst meinte.

„Stimmt. Pass auf deine Magie auf, du weißt, dass du lernen musst, deine Kräfte zu kontrollieren. Du kannst weitermachen."

Ron und Ginny wurden wieder blass. Hermine war es ernst und sie hatte die Erlaubnis eines Professors. „Aber es ist kein Duellmeister hier", probierte Ginny.

„Doch, ist er", riefen drei Stimmen aus.

„Mom, Dad?" fragte Hermine. Sie hatte gewusst, dass Severus ein Duellmeister war.

„Überraschung!" sagte Candace.

Reed aber war auf Harry konzentriert. Harry ignorierte das Geschehen um sich herum, als er auf das Buch und den Ring im Samtkästchen starrte. Die Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich wieder ihm zu. „Mein Dad und sie?"

„Ja Harry."

„Warum habe dann ich nicht bei ihnen gelebt?" fragte Harry traurig.

„Ich wusste es nicht, bis mir es Hermine nach ihrem ersten Schuljahr erzählt hat", erklärte Reed.

„Aber danach."

„Ich habe es versucht, aber das Ministerium hat es nicht erlaubt."

„Das Ministerium hat es mal wieder vermasselt", murmelte Severus.

„Ja, sie sagten uns, dass Harry Potter, der-Junge-der-lebt, unser Retter sein wird, aber sie haben große Fehler bei ihm gemacht. Angefangen bei Sirius Black", knurrte Reed.

„Sie kannten ihn?"

„Ja. Ich wusste, dass er unschuldig war, als ich von ihn nach deinem dritten Schuljahr erfahren habe. James erzählte mir, das Sirius zu ihm gesagt hatte, er solle Peter als Geheimniswahrer nehmen. Sirius hat deinen Vater nie verraten."

Hermine fühlte, wie sich Severus bei der Erinnerung an Black verspannte und ein grimmiges Gesicht machte. Sie wusste nur das, was Severus ihnen in der Nacht von Peters verschwinden erzählt hatte. Sie wollte ihm nach dem Rest der Geschichte fragen, denn sie wusste, dass da noch mehr sein musste. Sie legte ihre Hand über seine und sie verschränkten ihre Finger miteinander. Als Dank spürte Hermine einen sanften Kuss auf ihrem Nacken.

„Hermine, hast du ihnen alles erzählt?" fragte Harry.

„Nein, das war nicht meine Aufgabe."

„Was gibt es noch zu erzählen?" fragte Reed.

„Ich habe immer noch Kontakt zu Sirius. Er hilft, Voldemort zu bekämpfen."

„Gut. Er ist ein guter Mann, von den paar Fehlern in seiner Jugend mal abgesehen." Vorsichtig sah Reed Severus an.

Severus versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und er schaffte es. „_Fehler_? Der Mann hat es fast geschafft, mich zu töten. Potter musste mich retten und Black wird nur ein _Fehler_ unterstellt?"

„Sie lügen, Snape!" rief Harry, als er aufstand.

Severus erhob sich ebenfalls; Hermine passte sich an und hoffte, sich nicht zwischen ihren Liebhaber und ihren besten Freund stellen zu müssen.

„Er lügt nicht."

Die Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich der neuen Person zu, die gerade den Raum betrat.

„Aber er muss es", bettelte Harry der es nicht glauben wollte.

„Severus sagt die Wahrheit", sagte Dumbledore.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Harry, der wie ein verlorenes Kind klang.

„Das steht nur Severus und Sirius zu, es zu erzählen." sagte Dumbledore.

Harry drehte sich zu Severus. „Professor, würden sie mir bitte erzählen, was passiert ist?"

Severus sah Harry einen Moment lang an und blickte dann zu Hermine. Severus war sich unschlüssig darüber, ob er erzählen sollte, was geschehen war. Hermine wusste nicht, warum sie Severus so anstarrte, als ob er vor etwas Angst hätte.

„Severus, sie wird es verstehen." sagte Reed hinter Hermine.

Severus blickte Reed an, bevor er wieder Hermine ansah. Er drehte sich murmelnd zu Harry um. „Ich hoffe es." Nur Hermine hatte ihn gehört. „Black und ich, wir waren beide an einem Mädchen interessiert, einer Ravenclaw. Wir vereinbarten ein Duell und der Verlierer hatte sich zurückzuziehen. Auf dem Schulgelände gab es keinen Ort zum duellieren. Black sagte, er wüsste einen Weg zur Heulenden Hütte, also gingen wir. In dieser Nacht war Vollmond gewesen und Black wusste es. Potter zog mich ins Loch zurück, bevor mich Lupin angreifen konnte."

„Das hätte er nie getan, er hat es vielleicht nur vergessen, dass Vollmond war."

„Er wusste es", knurrte Severus.

„Sie lügen."

„Tut er nicht, Harry."

Harry drehte sich zur Stimme um. „Warum Sirius?"

TBC


	20. Kapitel 20

Sirius Black kam herein und hörte Severus die Geschichte erzählen. „ Weil ich zu dieser Zeit dumm und auf Snape eifersüchtig war." Sirius drehte sich Severus zu. „Severus, ich weiß, dass ich nie das Unrecht, das ich dir angetan habe, wieder gut machen kann, aber sei dir bitte gewiss, das ich es jeden Tag bedauere, was ich getan habe."

Severus gab keinen Hinweis darauf, dass er Black gehört hatte. Er starrte nur den Mann an.

„Ich glaube, wir brauchen eine Pause. Sirius, nimm Harry und geht euch unterhalten. Ron und Ginny, warum bringt ihr nicht eure Geschenke in den Gryffindorturm. Reed, Candace, bitte begleitet mich auf eine Tasse Tee. Hermine, ich glaube, du weißt, was du zu tun hast", sagte Dumbledore zu allen.

Dumbledores Rat wurde von allen angenommen.

Hermine griff nach Severus´ Arm und zog ihn in Richtung ihres Schlafzimmers. Sie verschloss die Türe und legte einen Schweige- und Verschlusszauber darüber. „Severus, bist du OK?"

Severus setzte sich auf die Kante des Bettes. „Tut mir leid Hermine. Ich habe versucht, meine Fassung zu bewahren."

Hermine ging zu ihm hinüber und stellte sich zwischen seine Beine. Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern. „Du musst dich für nichts entschuldigen. Ich weiß, dass du es zumindest versucht hast. Ich verstehe, warum du Sirius hasst, und zu hören, dass ein Vorfall wie dieser nur als Missverständnis bezeichnet wird würde mich auch ärgern. Aber warum bist du nervös geworden als du die Geschichte in meiner Gegenwart erzählen solltest?"

„Irrationales Denken. Ich habe gedacht, wenn ich ein anderes Mädchen erwähne, nachdem du den Brief meiner Eltern gelesen hast, würdest du..."

„Severus, ich war da noch nicht einmal geboren. Ich werde dich nicht verlassen, nur weil du ein Mädchen gemocht hast, als du noch in der Schule warst."

Severus sah zu Hermine auf. „Wie ich schon gesagt habe, irrationales Denken von meiner Seite aus."

„Da stimme ich zu."

Severus umarmte Hermine schweigend eine lange Zeit. Dann erinnerte er sich, dass Dumbledore etwas gesagt hatte. „Hermine, was hat Albus damit gemeint, als er sagte du wüsstest, was zu tun sei?"

„Er weiß, was ich geplant habe, dir heute zu geben."

„Was ist es?"

„Nun..." Hermine war am Rande ihrer Nerven. „Es liegt auf dem Kissen, wenn du es willst."

Severus sah zum Kopfende des Bettes und erblickte eine Rolle Pergament auf dem Kissen. Hermine trat zurück und Severus streckte sich, um es zu erreichen. Er blickte Hermine an, als er es öffnete, dann las er schnell das Dokument und sein Kopf ruckte nach oben. „Bist du dir auch ganz sicher?"

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher."

„Du bist dir über die Bedeutung hiervon im Klaren?"

Hermine grinste. „Erinnerst du dich, mit wem du redest?"

Severus nickte und fragte: „Hat das etwas mit letzter Nacht zu tun?"

„Nein, ich hatte schon vor, es dir zu geben, noch bevor meine Eltern mir die Wahrheit gesagt haben."

„Willst du nicht noch einmal darüber nachdenken? Du bist die mächtigste Hexe seit Jahrhunderten, und ich habe eine dunkle Vergangenheit. Du weißt sicher, dass das nicht akzeptiert werden würde."

Hermine ging zu Severus, berührte ihn aber nicht. „Severus Snape, ich habe dich zu meinem ´Amo Animus gewählt. Akzeptierst du mich als die deinige?"

Severus wusste, dass Hermine gerade die formelle Notwendigkeit für den Amo Animus sprach. Amo Animus war ein Jahrhunderte alter Liebesbund, der zwei Liebende für immer aneinander band. Für ihre Seelen bedeutete das eine Einheit in Leben und Tod. Diese Tradition wurde durch Hochzeit ersetzt, denn einige Hexen und Zauberer wollten solch ein Bündnis nicht eingehen Da sie aber dennoch eine Art von Verbindung wolltenübernahmen sie die Muggelhochzeit und der Amo Animus wurde nur noch selten gebraucht. Die meisten Zauberer und Hexen wussten nicht einmal von seiner Existenz. Da Severus aber sehr belesen war, kannte er die Zeremonie. „Ich akzeptiere dich, Hermine Granger, als meinen Amo Animus".

In Hermines Hand erschien ein kleines Messer. Sie schnitt sich damit in den Finger und ließ zwei Tropfen Blut auf das Pergament fallen. Severus nahm das Messer und wiederholte die Prozedur, während Hermine das Pergament hielt. Severus´ Blut landete auf dem von Hermine. Das Blut verschwand und die Schrift änderte sich von Hermine Granger wählt Severus Snape für den Amo Animus zu Severus Snape und Hermine Granger werden als Unanimis durch den Amo Animus verbunden.

Severus war überrascht - Amo Animus konnte Leute bei seiner Zeremonie verweigern. Damit ein Bund wie der ihrige funktionierte, mussten sie seelenverwandt sein, welches ein weiterer Grund war, warum der Amo Animus für gewöhnlich nicht verwendet wurde.

„Severus, stell nie wieder meine Liebe zu dir in Frage." Hermine legte das Pergament nieder und küsste ihn.

Severus zog Hermine näher zu sich in seine Umarmung und vertiefte den Kuss.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Es war bereits später Nachmittag, als Hermine und Severus den Raum verließen, und sie waren immer noch allein in der Wohnung. „Geh und verbringe ein bisschen Zeit mit deinen Freunden. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie einige Fragen an dich haben werden, die sie nicht vor mir stellen wollten", grinste Severus.

„Ja, du hast den Ruf, einschüchternd zu sein."

„Du hast dich bisher nicht beschwert."

„Stimmt, aber ich habe die Kontrolle über dich." Jetzt war es an Hermine zu grinsen.

„Ach, denkst du."

„Severus, würdest du bitte heute Abend auf dem Ball mit mir tanzen?" fragte Hermine mit einer Stimme, bei der sie wusste, dass er nicht widerstehen konnte.

„Ja, aber nur zwei Tänze. Alles Weitere wäre verdächtig."

„Danke, du hast gerade meinen Standpunkt untermauert, dass du das Tanzen hasst." Hermine lächelte triumphierend.

Severus machte ein mürrisches Gesicht. „Ich werde vielleicht doch nicht kommen."

„Doch, du wirst, und danach werden wir in deinen Quartieren weiter tanzen. Ich liebe das Tanzen."

„Ich muss noch einmal überdenken, wie viel ich dir von mir gegeben habe."

„Nein, das musst du nicht, denn genau so viel Kontrolle wie ich über dich habe, hast du auch über mich."

„Dann denke ich, dass wir es so belassen können, wie es ist."

„Gut. Aber ich sollte jetzt gehen. Werden wir uns später noch mit meiner Mutter wegen diesem Unterricht treffen?" fragte Hermine.

„Ja, um zwei Uhr sollte es OK sein."

„In Ordnung. Bis später, mein Liebster", sagte Hermine als sie ihn sanft küsste.

Severus sah, wie sie ging. Er erkannte, dass er sich in einen dieser vernarrten Freunde verwandelt hatte, die er immer im Muggellondon gesehen hatte. Und er verachtete Männer, die wie Narren aussahen. Dann dachte er, dass es vielleicht doch nicht so übel war, denn deswegen hatte er Hermine bekommen. Vielleicht sollten er und Hermine mal an einem Tag der Weihnachtsferien nach London gehen. Er machte sich keine Sorgen darüber, dass er auf Todesser treffen würde, denn sie mieden die Muggel wie die Pest, zumindest bis sie vor hatten, einen davon zu töten. Severus ging zur Feuerstelle und flohte in seine eigenen Quartiere zurück.

TBC

* * *

Das wird für die nächste Zeit das letzte Kapitel sein, das ich hochladen werde, denn meine Muse und meine Laune haben sich gerade zu nem Urlaub verabschiedet. Wie lange er dauern wird kann ich noch nicht sagen.

Ich werde diese Story jedoch fertig übersetzen. Was ich mal angefangen habe, bringe ich auch zu Ende. Es wird eben nur etwas länger dauern bis ich fertig bin.

Danke das ihr bisher mitgelesen und reviewt habt, und ich hoffe das ich auch nach der Schaffenspause noch mit eurer Aufmerksamkeit rechnen kann.


	21. Kapitel 21

Nach etwas längerer Wartezeit kommt hier das neue Kapitel für HT. Viel Spaß damit.

Danke an meine Reviewer.

MariaCharly und AniDarkwing danke ich für ihre Arbeit als Betas.

* * *

Als Hermine den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors betrat, fand sie Ron und Ginny vor dem Feuer sitzend vor. Sie ging zu ihnen hinüber und ließ sich neben ihnen nieder. „Hi, Leute."

„Hallo Hermine", grüßten sie beide.

„Warum er?" fragte Ron, nachdem er eine Sekunde nachgedacht hatte.

„Weil ich ihn liebe." erklärte Hermine einfach und hoffte, dass Ron keinen Ärger machen würde. Er hatte schon am Morgen keinen bereitet, und dafür war sie ihm dankbar. „Ron, du bist einer meiner besten Freunde, aber egal was ich auch sage, um dir zu erklären warum ich ihn liebe, wird dafür nicht gut genug sein. Also bitte ich dich, es einfach zu akzeptieren und dich für mich zu freuen." sprach Hermine sanft.

„Ich werde es versuchen, aber wenn er dir jemals weh tut, dann verfluche ich ihn."

„Dann wirst du dir eine Nummer ziehen müssen, denn ich stehe vor dir in der Schlange." grinste Hermine.

Ron lächelte. „Dann lass mich zumindest dabei zusehen."

„Das ist ein Geschäft", und drehte sich zu Ginny um, „Was ist mit dir Ginny?"

„Bist du glücklich?"

„Ja."

„Das ist alles was zählt. Wir mögen ihn zwar nicht, aber wir haben gesehen, wie er sich letzte Nacht um dich gekümmert hat." sagte Ginny.

„Ich danke euch, Leute!" Hermine umarmte die beiden.

„Habt ihr Harry gesehen?" fragte Ginny ein bisschen besorgt. Sie wollte für ihn da sein, wusste aber, dass er etwas Zeit mit Black allein brauchte.

„Nein, ich nehme an er ist noch nicht zurück?"

„Wir haben ihn nicht mehr gesehen, seit er die Wohnung verlassen hat", sagte Ron.

„Ich denke, er ist immer noch bei Schnuffel. Sie hatten nie viel Zeit füreinander und wollen jetzt soviel Zeit miteinander verbringen, wie nur möglich ist", vermutete Hermine.

„Lasst uns Mittag essen, ich habe Hunger", schlug Ron vor.

„Du hast den ganzen Morgen schon Süßigkeiten gegessen, wie kannst du da Hunger haben?" fragte Ginny.

„Ginny, er ist ein Fass ohne Boden." spaßte Hermine.

Die drei Freunde gingen zum Mittagessen in die große Halle. Nach dem Mittagessen spielten sie eine Runde ‚Snape explodiert'. Es war kurz vor Zwei, als Hermine bewusst wurde dass sie gehen musste. Sie erklärte, dass ihre Mutter sie sehen wollte, sie alle kannten den Grund dafür. Sie wusste, das sie ihrer Mutter zwar keinen Zeitpunkt genannt hatte, aber Hermine vermutete, das sie jetzt mit ihrem Tee fertig war. Hermine machte sich auf ihren Weg zurück in die Wohnung. Als sie eintrat, fand sie ihre Eltern und Severus miteinander redend vor. Hermine war froh darüber zu sehen, das Severus nicht böse auf ihren Vater war, wegen dem, was er über Black gesagt hatte – es war nicht so, dass sie immer miteinander übereinstimmen mussten.

„Hallo Leute", sprach Hermine aus, als sie sich neben Severus nieder ließ.

„Hattest du einen schönen Nachmittag, Engel?" fragte Severus nachdem sie ihre Eltern begrüßt hatten.

„Ja."

„Ich nehme an, dass die Weasleys deine Entscheidung akzeptiert haben?"

„Sie haben sie akzeptiert, aber Ron warnte, dass, wenn du mir Schaden zufügst, er dich verflucht", stichelte Hermine.

„Wenn er dazu fähig ist. Und was hast du darauf gesagt?" Severus war neugierig.

„Ich sagte, dass er sich hinter mir anstellen müsste."

„Und mir", stellte Reed mit einer beschützenden, väterlichen Stimme klar.

„Reed, das soll jetzt kein Angriff sein, aber ich bin mehr von Hermines Drohung eingeschüchtert. Ich kenne ihr Temperament und habe gehört, was sie mit einem Malfoy gemacht hat, als sie gerade mal 14 war", sagte Severus mit unbewegter Stimme, aber Hermine hörte den leichten Humor heraus.

„Was hat sie mit Malfoy gemacht?" fragte Candace.

„Gerüchten zufolge hat sie ihn geschlagen." spaßte Severus.

„Hermine, du hast Malfoy geschlagen?" Reed sah ungläubig aus.

„Er hat mich wütend gemacht." rechtfertigte sich Hermine.

„Liebling, Hermine hat dein Temperament", richtete Reed an seine Frau.

„Dein Temperament? Ich habe dich noch nie so wütend gesehen", sagte Hermine.

„Und das willst du auch nicht, meine Liebe, aber ich kann mich selbst dafür verbürgen. Ich bin auf der empfangenden Seite ihres Zorns gewesen." Er sah mit Sympathie zu Severus. „Severus, ich muss dir sagen, dass du mir jetzt Leid tust. Du musst lernen, mit ihrem Temperament umzugehen."

„Du klingst ernst", sagte Severus und versuchte seine Stimmund zu ermitteln.

„Weil ich es bin. Wenn sie jemals ihren Zauberstab auf dich richtet, dann entschuldige diesen Umstand."

„Aber Flüche haben auf mich keine Wirkung mehr", sagte Severus vorsichtig.

„Wir glauben, dass - wenn Hermine wütend genug ist - sie auch zu dir durchdringen kann." grinste Candace.

Severus sah Hermine an, die boshaft grinste. „Denk nicht mal daran, Hermine", warnte Severus.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest, Severus", sagte sie unschuldig, aber in ihren Augen tanzte der Schalk.

„Candace, würde das für uns beide gelten?"

„Das glauben wir nicht."

„Gott, wo bin ich da bloß hineingeraten?" murmelte Severus.

„Entspann dich, Severus, es ist ja nicht so, dass ich dich verletzen werde, wenn es mir gerade danach ist, und überhaupt, auch wenn du mich nerfst würde ich dich nicht verletzen wollen... nicht zu sehr, und ich würde auch keinen Zauberstab benutzen. Das kann ich dir versichern."

„Warum sagst du das?"

„Nun, weil ich eben so bin", antwortete Hermine.

„Sie ist wirklich deine Tochter", lachte Reed.

Candace grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen und Hermine lächelte Severus an. Severus starrte Hermine und die Grangers mit einer Mischung aus Vorsicht und Verdacht an. Hermine lächelte nur noch mehr und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Entspann dich, Liebling."

„Ich denke, das wird in deiner Gegenwart nicht mehr länger möglich sein."

Hermine drehte sich von Severus weg und dachte: ‚Das werden wir heute Nacht schon sehen.'

Severus fuhr seinen Kopf zu Hermine herum und konnte nicht glauben, was sie gerade eben gesagt hatte. „Hermine..." flüsterte er, „etwas diskreter bitte!"

Hermine drehte sich verwirrt zu Severus um. „Von was redest du?"

Severus warf einen kurzen Blick zu den Grangers und flüsterte: „Was du gerade gesagt hast."

„Ich habe nichts gesagt." Hermine blickte Severus an, als ob er den Verstand verloren hätte.

Er flüsterte in ihr Ohr. „Ich zitiere – „Das werden wir heute Nacht schon sehen."

„Ich habe das nicht laut gesagt! Ich habe es nur gedacht."

„Ich merke, die Verbindung beginnt früher zu arbeiten als wir gedacht hatten."

Severus und Hermine drehten sich wieder zu Candace um. „Verbindung?" fragten beide.

„Habt ihr einen ‚Amo Animus' durchgeführt? fragte Candace.

„Ja." antwortete Hermine vorsichtshalber.

„Wie habt ihr ihn so schnell gefunden?"

„Wir haben von ihm schon seit über einem Monat gewusst."

„Ihr hattet vor ihn zu benutzen, noch ehe ihr die Wahrheit erfahren habt?" Candace war überrascht.

„Warum, ist etwas daran falsch?"

„Nein, Nichts, aber…, normalerweise brauchen die Hexen unserer Familie einen Monat um ihn zu finden, nachdem ihre wahre Liebe herausgefunden wurde. Und dann eine Woche, bis die Verbindung stattfindet. Aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du den ‚Amo Animus' gleich nach der Verwandlung finden würdest", erklärte Candace.

„Warum ist es passiert?"

„Wenn unsere Hexen ihre Liebe finden, haben sie den Drang, etwas Stärkeres als den Hochzeitsbund zu finden. Also nehmen wir den ‚Amo Animus', und nach dem Bund vergeht normalerweise eine Woche, bis die Verbindung zwischen dir und deinem Liebsten stattfindet. Mit Verbindung meine ich, das ihr beide telepatisch miteinander verbunden seid."

„Und das war jetzt die letzte Überraschung, oder nicht?"

„Ja, wann habt ihr die Zeremonie durchgeführt?"

„Heute Morgen, nachdem wir die Geschenke geöffnet haben", Hermine wurde rot.

„Heute Morgen? Wie tief war die Verbindung?" fragte Candace.

„Unanimis", antwortete Hermine.

„Interessant. Deine Mutter und ich sind seelenverwandt. Das haben wir nicht erreicht", kommentierte Reed.

„Ich glaube, ich vermisse hier etwas", ließ Hermine verlauten.

„Hermine, ich dachte du weißt es?" fragte Severus.

„Ich habe es in der Bücherei nachgelesen und Dumbledore gefragt, ob er mir dabei helfen würde."

„Albus hat dir aber nicht das Buch gegeben, das er darüber hat?" überdachte es Severus.

„Nein, bitte erklär mir, was das zu bedeuten hat."

„Unanimis ist der höchste Grad, den du mit dem ‚Amo Animus' erreichen kannst. Es gibt drei Grade. Amor, Spiritus und Unaminis", erzählte ihr Severus.

„Mom, Dad, was seid ihr?" fragte Hermine.

„Spiritus. Seelenverwandt, kaum einer ist jemals Unaminis geworden", sagte Reed.

„Das würde erklären, warum es nur ein paar Stunden gedauert hat, bis die Wirkung eingesetzt hat, ein Verstand zu sein – Unaminis - macht den Bund zwischen euch noch stärker", sagte Candace.

Nun das sollte interessant werden - sagte Hermine telepatisch zu Severus.

# Ja, das wird es. # stimmte Severus zu.

„Nun wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt, um euch einige Techniken zu lehren, wie ihr eure Magie kontrollieren könnt", sagte Candace.

Candace, Hermine und Severus gingen in das Speisezimmer. Candace schrumpfte den Tisch, um ihn beiseite zu schieben und errichtete einige Schilde, um eventuelle Schäden abzuwehren. „Ihr beide habt letzte Nacht stablose Magie angewandt, als ihr es getan habt, hat es sich so einfach angefühlt, als ob ihr Zauberstäbe benutzt hättet?"

„Ja." antworteten beide.

„Also, wenn ihr jetzt einen Zauberstab benutzt, wird die Kraft noch stärker und konzentrierter sein. Wir werden einige einfache Stabzauber ausführen, so dass ihr wisst, wie viel Kraft jetzt in euch steckt. Ich würde euch empfehlen, später noch weiterzuüben."

„Werden wir." sagte Severus.

„Ihr werden lernen wollen, wie man Flüchen ausweicht. Wir haben es geschafft, das Geheimnis in unserer Familie zu halten und bei denen um uns, denen wir vertrauen. Ich rate euch, dasselbe zu tun. Das Üben von Schilden wird auch nützlich sein."

„Wir müssen dazu einen Raum finden, der groß genug ist", sagte Hermine zu Severus.

„Ich werde mit Albus reden."

„Nun, lasst uns anfangen."

Während der nächsten Stunden lernten Hermine und Severus auf verschiedene Weise ihre neue, magische Kraft zu kontrollieren. Beide lernten schnell und gingen zu den nächsten Techniken über. Nach den Übungen ging Hermine, um sich für den Ball fertig zu machen.

TBC


	22. Kapitel 22

Ok, ich wollt euch nicht länger warten lassen, deswegen meine kleine Warnung.

Dieses Kapitel ist nicht gebetat! Sämtliche Fehler gehen auf meine Kappe. Also, seid gnädig und drückt alle Augen, auch die Hühneraugen an den Zehen zu und sehr drüber hinweg.

Wünsche euch frohe Ostern!

* * *

Die große Halle war in weihnachtlichem Glanz dekoriert. Schmale Tische flankierten die Wände und ließen die Mitte der Halle zum Tanzen frei. Kerzen schwebten in der Luft, große Weihnachtsbäume standen in den Ecken, die in den festlichen Farben glitzerten und glühten. Alles war ihn Weihnachtsstimmung . Genau das, was Severus haßte, und er kommentierte es, nachdem ihn Dumbledore gefragt hatte, wie es ihm gefiele. Der Tanz war seit einer Stunden im vollen Gange, und Severus hatte Hermine schon mehrere Male während dieser Nacht erblickt. Sie trug cremefarbene Roben mit Goldrändern. Als er sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte, hatte er ihr telepatisch gesagt, # Meine Liebe, du siehst aus wie ein Engel. #

Danke Severus.- Erwiderte Hermine mit einem liebevollem Blick.

Severus freute sich schon auf die Zeit nach dem Fest. Er hatte seine Quartiere in eine kleinere, aber geschmackvollere, Große Halle verwandelt. Er wollte Hermine ein Fest mit nur zwei Anwesenden schenken. Er hatte Hermine´s Mutter nach einigen ihrer Lieblings Weihnachts- und Liebesliedern gefragt. Er hatte beim Fragen darauf geachtet das Reed nichts davon mitbekam. Reed mochte ihn zwar akzeptiert haben, aber Severus wußte es besser als offen zur Schau zu stellen das er mit dessen Tochter schlief. In Candace´s Fall war sie offener und schien ihm sogar Rat geben zu wollen. Obwohl Severus ganz genau wußte das Hermine keinen Rat brauchte wie sie ihn zufriedenstellen mußte – sie konnte es mit ihrem Wissen schon sehr gut. Dumbledore unterbrach Severus Gedankenfluß.

„Es ist Zeit für den Schüler-Lehrer-Tanz. Da es mir heute Nacht nicht möglich ist zu tanzen, wird Professor Snape meinen Platz einnehmen und mit der Schülersprecherin tanzen. Genießt das Fest!" Dumbledore machte sich daran das Fest zu verlassen, er hatte es so schon lange geplant und wollte mit den Grangers spazieren gehen, und Hermine und Severus tanzen lassen.

Die Schüler blickten mitleidig zu Hermine als sie zu Severus hinüberging um mit ihm zu tanzen. Einmal in seinen Armen, fühlte sich Hermine Zuhause, auch wenn sie ihr Lächeln versteckte.

# Genießt du das Fest meine Liebe? #

Jetzt tue ich es. –

# Möchtest du schon früher gehen? Ich muß nur noch einige Runden drehen, dann kann ich zu dir zurück kommen. #

Ich glaube ich kann damit leben, aber vergiß nicht, du schuldest mir noch einen weiteren Tanz. –

# Ich erinnere mich, aber ich dachte eher daran es etwas privater zu halten, damit wir nicht vor allen unsere Rolle spielen müssen. #

Das würde mir gefallen. –

Eher als es einer von ihnen gewollt hatte, war das Lied zu Ende. Severus löste sich sofort von Hermine und verließ die große Halle, während Hermine zu ihren Freuden zurückkehrte und sich mit ihnen unterhielt. Die anderen Gryffindors fragten, wie sie es aushalten konnte mit Severus zu tanzen. Hermine antwortete – leicht, und beließ es dabei. Ron, Harry und Ginny schworen sich, das Geheimnis zu hüten. Hermine und Harry hatten sich zu früherem Zeitpunkt des Festes unterhalten. Er hatte sich mit ihr und Severus versöhnt und Harry bat Hermine um Entschuldigung dafür, das er Severus einen Lügner genannt hatte. Harry und Black führten ein langes Gespräch und legten den Streit zwischen ihnen bei.

Harry erzählte auch Ron und Ginny von den Geschenken die Reed und Candace ihm gegeben hatten. Es war ein Buch der Familie seines Vaters – alle Mitglieder der Familie waren darin aufgeführt. Es war magisch und aktualisierte sich immer dann, wenn jemand starb, Kinder bekam oder heiratete. Die schwarze Samtbox enthielt einen Ring, den Verlobungsring seiner Mutter, der vom Vater an den Sohn für zukünftige Bindungen weitergegeben wurde. Als Harry in zum ersten Mal sah, und wußte was es war, war ihm Bewußt, wer ihn nach Beendigung der Schule von ihm erhalten würde. Auch wenn er gesagt hatte das es der Verlobungsring seiner Mutter war, ging er nicht ins Detail im zu sagen, das es ein Familienerbstück war. Der Ring wurde auch im Buch erwähnt. Er war dabei, die Zeit damit zu verbringen, das Buch mit seiner Familiengeschichte anzusehen.

Dreißig Minuten später rief Severus Hermine telepatisch und leitete sie zu den Kerkern. Sie achteten darauf das sie zusammen gingen, Hermine tat so, als ob sie in Schwierigkeiten wäre und zum Büro den Professors gebracht werden würde. Vor Severus Quartieren, „Mach die Augen zu."

Hermine schenkte Severus einen verwirrten Blick, bevor sie tat was er von ihr verlangte. Sie hörte, wie er die Zauber senkte und fühlte sich in seine Räume geleitet. Hermine´s Sinne waren geschärft und deswegen konnte sie Kiefern riechen. Severus stand hinter Hermine in der Mitte des Wohnzimmers welches er frei geräumt hatte um ihnen mehr Platz zum Tanzen zu verschaffen. „Öffne deine Augen."

Hermine öffnete ihre Augen und sah, das seine Räume verdunkelt waren. Kerzen schwebten herum und gaben ein sanftes glühen ab. Eine kleine Kiefer stand in einem Eimer in einer Ecke des Zimmers, der mit einigen goldenen, silbernen, roten und grünen Kugeln dekoriert war. Kleine Kerzen waren darum herum geschlungen. Auf dem Kaminsims standen weitere, weihnachtlich dekorierte Kerzen. „Oh Severus ..." keuchte Hermine.

„Das ist unser eigenes Weihnachtsfest." flüsterte Severus in ihr Ohr und wedelte mit seinem Stab um die Musik ertönen zu lassen. „Ein Tanz Mylady?"

Hermine drehte sich um und sah seine dargebotene Hand; sie ergriff sie und fand sich tanzend in einer Umarmung wieder. Dieses Mal rückte sie näher zu ihm, lehnte ihren Körper an seinen und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. Severus führte ihre Hand an seine Brust und bedeckte sie mit seiner eigenen. Einen Moment lang schloß er seine Augen genoß den Frieden und die Freude die er fühlte als er sie hielt. Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, konzentrierte er sich nur auf Hermine. Nichts, außer ihr, ließ ihn sich zufriedener fühlen. Sie nur zu halten, wäre für den Rest seines Lebens genug.

Die Zeit verging als Hermine an Severus gelehnt tanzten. Sie hörte die Musik als Hintergrund zu seinem Herzschlag. So wollte sie ihr Leben verbringen, in seinen Armen, umgeben von ihrer Liebe. Lied um Lied spielte für die beiden Liebenden. Die drehten sich im Raum herum, waren sich ihrer Umgebung nicht bewußt, denn sie hatten sich ihre eigene Welt geschaffen.

Das nächste Lied begann. Es war schneller als die vorhergehenden und es glich Severus Herzschlag. Hermine hob ihren Kopf um in seine Augen zu schauen. Hüften bewegten sich, Becken glitten aneinander. Hermine konnte seine wachsende Erregung gegen ihr weiches Fleisch fühlen. Mit dem verführerischen Takt der Musik neckte sie ihn, als sie ihren Körper erotisch gegen seinen rieb. Er war jetzt groß und hart. Ohne Worte nahm sie ihn an der Hand, verschlang ihre Finger miteinander und führte ihn zum Schlafzimmer.

Severus folgte ihr, als sie ihn in das Schlafzimmer führte; er schloß die Türe hinter ihnen. Hermine fing damit an seine Robe aufzuknöpfen und er arbeitete an ihrer. Schicht um Schicht wurde abgelegt, nur um Hermine in Höschen und einem dunkelgrünen BH zurück zu lassen. Severus sah in ihre Augen und erkannte das es für ihn - und nur für ihn war. Er striff mit seinen Fingerspitzen über ihren Hals, dem Schlüsselbein nach und streichelte dann über die Kante ihres BH´s. Severus trat näher und folgte mit seiner Zunge dem Selben Pfad. Hermine lehnte sich zurück um ihm besseren Zugang zu gewähren. Seine Zunge glitt unter ihren BH und berührte beinahe ihre aufgerichteten Nippel. Seine Hände trösteten ihre Seiten, und machten sie mit dem Verlangen nach ihm, verrückt. Um sie zu necken, brachte er seinen Mund zu ihrem, doch sie forderte mehr von ihm. Er konnte ihre Dringlichkeit, ihren Eifer schmecken. Er fühlte, wie ihre Hände Muster auf seinem Rücken zogen; seine Hände bewegten sich langsam aufwärts zum Verschluß ihres BH´s und ließen ihn aufschnappen. Finger zogen die Riemchen über ihre Schultern und die Arme hinunter.

Hermine ließ den BH zu ihren Füßen fallen und stieß ihn aus dem Weg. Sie fühlte wie die Hände ihres Liebhabers ihre Brüste umfaßten und Kreise um ihre Nippel zogen, aber es immer schafften, den Kontakt mit ihnen zu umgehen. Severus unterbrach den Kuß und saugte einen Nippel tief in seinen Mund. Seine Zähne bissen sanft darauf und erzeugten damit genug Druck für mehr Vergnügen. Er fuhr fort an ihrer Brust zu lecken und zu knabbern, bevor er die gleiche köstliche Tortour an ihrer anderen Brust wiederholte. Die Begierde wuchs. Hermine striff seine Shorts nach unten, und ließ ihn nackt zurück. Sie spürte seine Bewegungen als sie den Stoff von seinen Füßen zog. Sie begann rückwärts zu gehen als er sie vor sich her schob. sie Rückseite ihrer Beine berührten das Bett bevor sie zurückfiel und seinen Blick bemerkte mit dem er ihren Körper verschlang. Jetzt kniete er auf dem Bett welches sie bereits teilweise bedeckte.

Severus senkte seinen Kopf und begann an ihrem Kiefer einen Weg über ihren Hals zu küssen. Mit einem Schnalzen seiner Zunge auf jeder ihrer Brustwarzen, führte er seinen Weg über ihren Bauch hinunter und wirbelte seine Zunge um ihren Bauchnabel, seine Küsse bahnten sich ihren Weg über ihren Bauch, ihren bedeckten Schamhügel, hinunter zwischen ihre Beine. Er stoppte und atmete tief ihren Duft ein; er war so rein. Langsam zog er ihr Höschen hinunter um ihr Fleisch zu enthüllen. Jeder freigelegte Zentimeter Haut wurde von ihm verschwenderisch mit Küssen bedeckt, als er ihre Locken sah, zog er den Slip völlig hinab. Er brachte sich wieder zwischen ihrem Beinen in Position und spreizte ihre Oberschenkel. Seine Finger fuhren leicht über die Lippen ihres Geschlechts hinauf und hinunter. Er konnte hören wie Hermine an der süßen Folter stöhnte.

Als sie von ihm wollte, das er seine Finger in sie stoßen sollte, überraschte er sie mit sanften Küssen. Severus würde sie sanft streicheln oder küssen, aber sie brauchte mehr. „Mehr ..." Nach dieser Aufforderung, fühlte sie seine samtene Zunge über ihren Kizzler schnipsen. Weiteres Küssen und Lecken seiner Zunge brachten sie an den Rand des Höhepunktes, bis er aufhörte sie zu berühren. Sie stöhnte frustriert, und eine Minute verging, bis er mit kurzen Berührungen und Küssen zusätzlich zum Lecken und Stoßen seiner Zunge in ihren Tiefen, sie zum Rand eines Höhepunktes zu bringen. Doch kurz davor zog er sich wieder zurück. Sie verfluchte ihn dafür, das er ein solch sadistisches Monster war, und er gluckste. (Ü/N: Ja, ich würde ihn in dem Moment auch verfluchen..) Hermine versuchte, mit ihren Händen in seinem Haar, seinen Mund an Ort und Stelle zu halten, aber er setzte die Folter drei weitere Male fort. Beim dritten Mal kroch er schnell ihren Körper hinauf und stieß tief in sie damit sie die Erlösung fand.

Severus zog sich langsam aus ihr zurück und stieß wieder in sie, um sie so lange wie möglich am Höhepunkt z u halten. Sie schrie auf, laut und unverblümt, als sie die Wellen des Vergnügens durchliefen. Als sie ihre Umgebung wieder wahrnahm, trafen sich ihre Augen. Auch nach den vielen Malen die sie schon Liebe gemacht hatten, fühlte sie sich immer noch in seiner Gegenwart wohl. Er bewegte wieder seine Hüften, zog sich zurück und glitt langsam wieder in sie zurück. Sie legte ihre Beine um ihn herum um ihn zu umschließen und ihm zu erlauben, im größere Tiefen vorzudringen, die sich beide sowohl wünschten als auch brauchten.

Sie trafen sich Schlag um Schlag, bauten ihre Leidenschaft mit größer werdender Forderung wieder auf, und es vermischte sich die angestrengte Atmung mit den Klagelauten der Freude. Ihre Finger trieben matt seine Wirbelsäule hinunter, welche Schauer durch ihn sandten. Als sie sich wie eins bewegten, breiteten sich Flammen durch ihren Körper aus, eine Welle der Ekstase nahm sie gefangen und sie flog von den Klippen hinauf in die Wolken. Ihre Wände verkrampften sich um den willkommenen Eindringling. Das Vergnügen dauerte länger und brachte sie höher als sie jemals zuvor gewesen war.

Mit einem letzten Stoß und ihrer Hitze die ihn packte, war es genug um ihn ebenfalls über die Klippe zu stoßen. Sein Rücken krümmte sich und er schüttete seinen Samen in sie. Sein Stöhnen vermischte sich mit ihren Schreien der Freude. Er brach auf ihr zusammen und hatte nicht mehr genug Kraft um sich zu bewegen. Eine Minute später rollte er sich zur Seite und zog sie mit sich. Sie ruhte ihrem Kopf auf seiner Brust aus, und er spürte ihren heißen Atem auf seinem sensibilisierten Körper.

„Gott, Hermine, du wirst jedesmal besser." sagte Severus in ihr Haar.

„Du auch. Ich bin vorher noch nie so intensiv gekommen. Ich dachte ich müßte vor Vergnügen sterben."

„Ging mir genauso."

„Das war der beste Teil davon." sagte Hermine, bevor sie in den Schlaf viel, und Severus folgte ihr bald darauf ins Traumland.

o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Den nächsten Tag verbrachte Hermine mit ihren Freunden und Eltern, da diese am gleichen Tag noch abreisen würden. Hermine verließ Severus nach dem Frühstück, da er ihr gesagt hatte, er wolle noch an einigen Tränken arbeiten und sie die Zeit mit ihren Eltern genießen sollte. Severus und Hermine waren sich einige, niemandem von der Telepathie zu erzählen, sie behielten dieses Geheimnis nur zu gern für sich – auch wenn sie wußten, das ihre Eltern nichts sagen würden, da sie es auch vor jedem anderen geheim halten würden.

Hermine´s Eltern reisten nach dem Mittagessen ab und konnten die Zeit bis zum Schulabschluß nicht erwarten um sie wieder zu sehen. Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors war es still. Hermine, Harry Ginny und Ron waren die Einzigen die zurück geblieben waren. Sie beschlossen als Teams Schach zu spielen. Mädchen gegen Jungs, sagte Hermine. Unglücklicherweise war Ron immer noch der Beste Spieler und die Mädchen verloren.

„Turm auf D4" sagte Ron und sie beobachteten wie der Turm den Bischof schlug.

Hermine und Ginny flüsterten sich zu und entschieden ihren nächsten Zug, als Hermine vor schlechten Neuigkeiten gewarnt wurde.

# Hermine, ich werde gerufen. Unternimm nichts bis du die Eule von Dumbledore bekommst .#

Hermine unterbrach die Flüsterei mit Ginny und ihr Lächeln verschwand . – Sei bitte vorsichtig, Severus. –

#Werde ich. #

„Hermine, alles in Ordnung?" fragte Ginny.

Hermine brachte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu Ginny zurück. „Ja, ich war nur kurz mit meinen Gedanken wo anders."

„O.K. Bringen wir den Bauern nach F5." flüsterte Ginny.

„Ja, das klingt gut." Hermine stimmte zu, ohne zu wissen was geschehen würde. Sie fragte sich, ob sie in ihr Zimmer gehen, und auf die Eule warten sollte, aber ihre Freunde wußten von ihr und Severus, und sie war noch nicht dazu gekommen ihnen von ihrer Hilfe zu erzählen. Gewöhnlicherweise wäre sie zu der Zeit in ihren Räumen und lernte, aber ihre Freunde hatten sie zu einer Partie Schach überredet. Sie beschloß zu bleiben und diese Information herauskommen. Sie wußten schon das Severus zu Voldemort gerufen worden war, und deswegen würde dieses Stück Wissen bei ihnen Sicher sein.

Fünfzehn Minuten vergingen bevor Dumbledore´s Eule sie erreichte um sie vom Treffen wissen zu lassen. Die Eule landete vor Hermine und sie nahm den Brief. Die anderen saßen stumm da, da sie wußten daß, wenn Eulen so spät in Hogwarts noch auslieferten, es wichtig sein mußte. Hermine überflog den Brief.

„Um was geht es, Hermine?" fragte Harry.

„Snape wurde gerufen." Sie erwähnte nicht von wen, denn es wußten trotzdem alle.

„Er läßt es dich wissen?" Ron war überrascht.

„Nein, Dumbledore tut es. Ich helfe ihm, wenn er zurückkommt."

„Ihm Helfen? Wie?" sagte dieses Mal Ginny.

„Ich heile seine Wunden." Hermine stand auf. „Ich muß mich fertig machen, es wird wahrscheinlich schlimm werden heute Nacht." Hermine begab sich zu ihrem Zimmer.

„Hermine, warte. Wie können wir helfen?" fragte Harry. Er mochte Snape zwar nicht, aber wollte Helfen wenn es nötig war.

„Könnt ihr nicht, er läßt nur mich. Versprecht mir Jungs, es als euer Geheimnis zu behalten?" sagte sie besorgt.

„Natürlich. Wir haben einen Zauberereid darauf geleistet." antwortete Harry.

„Warum hilfst du ihm?" fragte Ron.

Hermine wurde ob der Frage wütend. „Wie könnte ich ihm nicht helfen? Ich liebe ihn. Ich habe ihm schon vorher geholfen, als ich ihn noch nicht geliebt habe. Er ist auf unserer Seite, und bringt sich für uns in Lebensgefahr." flüsterte sie streng.

„Hermine, so habe ich es nicht gemeint. Ich werde es dir morgen erklären, ich weiß nur, das die heutige Nacht übel sein wird. Die letzten Male waren es nur Flüche. Diese Woche wird das Messer benutzt werden." sagte Hermine überwiegend zu sich selbst.

„Dann geh, und sei vorsichtig. Wir sehen uns Morgen." drängte Ginny.

„Danke Leute. Tut mir leid, Ron, ich wollte dich nicht so anfauchen."

„Ist schon O.K., geh!" drängelte Ron diesmal.

Hermine ging. Ginny drehte sich zu den Jungs. „Wußtet ihr davon etwas?"

Beide schüttelten ihre Köpfe.

„Einmal die Woche? Flüche? Ein Messer, Großer Gott, was macht Snape alles durch?" fragte Ginny schockiert.

„Mit dem Wissen wer ihn ruft, bekommt er wahrscheinlich ne Menge Cruciatos ab." Harry war sich der Tatsache bewußt das Snape sie abbekam. Harry´s Visionen dauerten in letzter Zeit länger und er wußte das Snape danach immer in schlechter Verfassung war.

„Langsam fängt mir der schmierige Bastard an Leid zu tun." quengelte Ron.


	23. Kapitel 23

Rote Augen blickten auf Severus hinab, welcher an den Schmerzen eines Cruciatus litt. Voldemort beendete den Fluch. „Sssevverusss, warum kommst du immer wieder zu mir zurück?"

„Weil... Ich loyal bin... zu Ihnen, Meister", stieß Severus hervor.

„Wir werden sehen. Crucio!"

Severus war bereits zwei Mal in Rippen und ein Bein gestochen worden. Er war sehr dankbar dafür, dass die anderen Flüche jetzt keine Wirkung mehr auf ihn hatten, aber er täuschte es weiterhin vor. Das Schlimme an der Sache war aber, dass Voldemort den Cruciatus öfter als sonst gerauchte. Severus fühlte, dass dies ein größerer Test sein musste, um diesen Missbrauch zu rechtfertigen. Psychisch niedergemacht und geschlagen wurde er mit einigen gebrochenen Rippen, einem blauen Auge, gebrochener Nase und weiteren Verletzungen zurück gelassen. Er hasste den Gedanken, dass ihn Hermine in diesem Zustand zu Gesicht bekommen würde, aber das Spiel war noch nicht beendet.

Weitere Flüche, noch ein Stich ins selbe Bein und einige weitere Tritte in seinen Unterleib wurden an Severus ausgelassen, bevor das Spiel beendet wurde. „Bis zum nächsten Mal, Severus."

Severus brauchte einen Moment, um sich auf die Tore von Hogwarts zu konzentrieren und apparierte dann vor ihnen. Er versuchte, sich zu erheben, aber der Cruciatus ließ seinen Körper nicht gehorchen. Er ruhte sich einen Moment lang aus, um die Nachwirkungen vorübergehen zu lassen. Nach ein paar Minuten war er letztendlich in der Lage aufzustehen. Aber er konnte noch immer nicht ohne Pausen weite Strecken laufen. Er wusste, dass er sich beeilen musste, damit der Blutverlust nicht allzu schlimm wurde. Severus hatte allerdings noch die Option, um Hilfe zu rufen und er dankte Gott wieder für Hermine.

# Hermine, ich brauche deine Hilfe. #

Wo bist du? –

Severus konnte die Panik in ihrer Stimme hören. # Bei den Toren. #

Warte da. –

Severus sah, wie sich die Tür des Schlosses öffnete und Hermine zu ihm rannte. Innerhalb weniger Minuten war sie an seiner Seite und half ihm beim Laufen. „Severus, warum ist es so schlimm?"

„Ich hatte eine Stichverletzung erwartet, aber nicht drei. Und der Schutz vor Flüchen hätte helfen sollen." Hermine konnte die drei blutigen Risse in seiner Kleidung sehen.

„Er hat den Cruciatus öfter als die anderen gebraucht", murmelte Severus.

„Ich werde ihn töten", flüsterte Hermine voll echtem Hass.

„Ich werde dir dabei helfen."

„Schweig Liebster, wir werden sein Ableben später planen." Hermine half Severus in seine Räume und machte mit der Versorgung seiner Wunden weiter. Nachdem sie fertig war, zog sie ein Nachthemd an und schlief mit um ihn geschlungenen Armen ein.

o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Severus erwachte und sah, wie Hermine ihn beobachtete. Er wusste, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. „Was ist los, Engel?"

„Ich hasse es nur, wie du aussiehst, wenn du nach Hause kommst. Wie können wir ihn besiegen? Er ruiniert das Leben aller."

„Gib dem Ganzen etwas Zeit, Liebste, wenn er einmal tot ist, werden die Leute frei von ihm sein."

„Was ist mit dir?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Wirst du jemals von ihm frei sein?"

Severus war still und sah Hermine nur an.

„Severus, wenn es vorbei ist, versprich mir, dass du dir selbst wegen deiner Vergangenheit vergeben wirst", sprach Hermine sanft.

„Hermine, ich habe in meinem Leben so viel Schmerz verursacht, Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mir das jemals vergeben kann", sagte Severus abweisend.

„Wenn du dir selbst nicht vergeben kannst, dann vergebe ich dir", sagte Hermine überzeugt und küsste ihn.

o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Später am Morgen betrat Hermine den Gemeinschaftsraum und sah sich nach ihren Freunden um. Sie war bei Severus geblieben und frühstückte dort - und hatte den Trost erfahren, dass es ihm gut ging. Hermine erblickte ihre Freunde in der Nähe des Kamins und ging zu ihnen hinüber. Nach einer Runde von Hallos begannen sie mit ihren Fragen.

„Wie geht es ihm?" fragte Ginny mit Bedacht auf die Leute, die um sie herum waren.

„Ihm geht es gut. Lasst uns in mein Zimmer gehen. Wir brauchen etwas Privatsphäre", sagte Hermine.

Die vier Freunde gingen in ihren Raum und ließen sich zum Reden nieder. Sie endeten auf ihrem Bett, wobei Ginny in Harrys Armen lag und dieser gegen den Bettpfosten lehnte. Ron saß an der Kante und sah zu Hermine, welche am Ende des Bettes, gegen eine Wand gelehnt saß und ein bisschen entspannte.

„Wie schlimm war es letzte Nacht?" fragte Harry.

„Ziemlich schlimm, schlimmer, als ich es jemals zuvor gesehen habe. Voldemort," Ron zuckte bei dem Namen, „stach ihm drei Mal ins Bein und benutzte den Cruciatus öfter als sonst."

„Wie lange macht er das schon?" fragte Ginny.

„Seit er zurückgekommen ist."

„Warum geht Snape immer wieder zurück, wenn er weiß, dass er geschlagen wird?" fragte Ron.

„Weil er den Dunklen Lord dazu bringen will, ihm zu vertrauen, so dass er wichtige Informationen erlangen kann, damit wir ihn eines Tages besiegen können."

„Es ist alles meine Schuld", murmelte Harry.

„Ist es nicht! Du irrst dich, Harry!" schrieen Ginny und Hermine sofort zusammen.

„Es ist Voldemorts Schuld. Und wir werden ihn besiegen, wir müssen nur zusammen halten", sagte Hermine weiter.

„Hermine hat Recht. Zusammen können wir ihn besiegen", drängte Ron.

„Hermine, wie hast du damit angefangen, ihm zu helfen?" fragte Ginny.

„Es war in der Nacht, als Ron und ich einen Streich planten, aber ich stieg aus und ging den langen Weg zurück zum Turm. Ich war in der Eingangshalle, als ich Snape hereinkommen sah und half ihm. Er hat mich zuerst bekämpft, aber gab dann auf. Ich habe zu dem Zeitpunkt den Verschleierungszauber getragen. Nachdem ich seine Quartiere verlassen habe, ging ich zu Dumbledore. Ich erzählte ihm, was passiert ist, und von da an, benachrichtigte mich Dumbledore, wenn Snape gerufen wurde und ich konnte ihm helfen."

„Aber das war doch die Neujahrsnacht!"

„Ich weiß."

„Du hast es so lange vor uns geheim gehalten", beschwerte sich Ron.

„Ich musste es. Ich hab's versprochen."

„Ron, sie hat Recht. Wir hätten es sicher nicht verstanden", erklärte Harry.

„Stimmt", sagte Ron niedergeschlagen.

„Lasst uns etwas Lustiges machen", schlug Hermine vor. Sie war es leid, niedergeschlagen zu sein.

„Quidditch!" jaulte Ron.

Hermine grinste und nickte. Die Freunde gingen, um Quidditch zu spielen und versuchten, Spaß zu haben.

o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Den Rest der Weihnachtsferien verbrachten sie mit dem Versuch, für die wenige Zeit, die ihnen noch blieb, das Böse zu vergessen. Hermine verbrachte ihre Zeit mit ihren Freunden oder, zu ihrer Bestürzung, mit lernen. In der Nacht endete sie in Severus Armen, aber immer erst nach Stunden. Sie blieben im Bett wach und redeten oder liebten sich. Sie gaben sich einander hin, während der Zeit, die sie miteinander verbrachten.

o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Es war Montagmorgen, als der Unterricht wieder begann und der siebte Jahrgang Gryffindor und Slytherin Zaubertränke hatten. Harry und Ron wussten, das Severus derselbe Bastard wie immer sein würde, aber sie kannten ihn mittlerweile besser, seit sie verstanden hatten, warum er solch ein Bastard war. Jeder wäre so gemein, wenn er sich regelmäßig mit Voldemort abgeben müsste.

Severus war noch nicht bei der Klasse und Pansy Parkinson beschloss, diese Tatsache auszunutzen. „Schlammblut, ich habe gehört, dass deine Familie vor Weihnachten getötet worden ist. Zu schade, dass du nicht bei ihnen warst."

Hermine drehte ihr Gesicht zu Parkinson. „Parkinson, geht deine Phantasie wieder mit dir durch? Vielleicht sollten wir dich in die Psychiatrie des St. Mungos einliefern", spie Hermine zurück.

„Pass auf Granger, bevor du lernst, wie sich ein Cruciatus anfühlt", spottete Parkinson.

Hermine grinste nur. „Ich will sehn, wie du das versuchst."

Parkinson griff nach ihrem Stab.

„Was geht hier vor?" schnarrte Severus gefährlich.

„Parkinson hat sich nur nach meinen Eltern erkundigt", antwortete Hermine.

Severus verhöhnte Hermine. „Das war aufmerksam von Ihnen, Ms. Parkinson. Fünf Punkte an Slytherin." Severus ging zu seinem Tisch, als Parkinson wieder zu ihrer Bank zurückging. # Was ist wirklich vorgefallen? #

Parkinson sagte, das meine Familie vor Weihnachten getötet worden sei. -

Severus' Kopf schoss einen Augenblick in die Höhe, um Hermine anzustarren. Er wusste, dass sie besorgt war. Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu Parkinson und Hass flutete durch sein Blut. Er versuchte, seine jungen Slytherin vor den Fehlern, die er begangen hatte, zu bewahren, aber die meisten waren für ihn verloren. # Dumbledore wird es wissen, wir können es mit ihm nachprüfen. #

Danke schön. -

Der Unterricht begann, Punkte wurden an Slytherin vergeben und von Gryffindor abgezogen. Hermine verbrachte abwesend die Hälfte des Unterrichts, während sie einen Plan spann, um es Parkinson heimzuzahlen. Normalerweise verabscheute sie so etwas, aber Parkinson musste eine Lehre erteilt werden. Aber sie würde sich schuldig fühlen, also berichtete sie ihrem Liebhaber davon. – Severus, würdest du sehr böse werden, wenn ich Parkinson eine Lektion erteilen würde? -

# Wie groß wäre die Lektion? #

Nur eine kleine... zwei Wassermolchaugen vor den Tigerkrallen würden ausreichen, damit sie annimmt, dass sie sonst alles richtig gemacht hat. -

# Hat sie, ich habe mich vergewissert. Sie ist schlechter als Longbottom, aber ich bringe ihre Fehler immer wieder in Ordnung. Bitte, mach weiter. Ich brauche etwas Gutes zum lachen. #

Hermine lächelte. Sie wartete, bis Parkinson mit einem anderen Slytherin redete. Sie benutze stablose Magie, um zwei Wassermolchaugen hinzuzufügen. Hermine wartete und beobachtete die Slytherin, wie sie die drei Tigerkrallen hinzu gab. Zehn Sekunden später quoll ihr Kessel mit lila Qualm über. Parkinson, die Idiotin, fing an wild mit ihren Händen zu wedeln, um den Rauch vor ihr zu vertreiben. Die Schüler um sie herum gingen weg.

„Ms. Parkinson, hören sie auf wie ein Huhn mit ihren Armen zu wedeln", brüllte Severus über das Klassenzimmer hinweg. „Gehen Sie vom Trank weg."

Als Parkinson aus dem Rauch auftauchte, fing die Klasse an zu lachen. Ihr Gesicht und ihre Hände waren nun hellviolett. Sogar die Slytherins lachten ihre Hausgenossin aus.

„Mr. Malfoy, bringen sie Ms. Parkinson zur Krankenstation", befahl Severus.

„Ja, Sir." Malfoy tat, wie ihm gesagt wurde und begleitete Parkinson aus dem Zimmer.

„Mr. Potter und Weasley, Ms. Granger, da sie es so lustig finden, können sie die Unordnung beseitigen. Alle anderen, hinaus!"

Die Klasse verschwand schnell und ließ die drei Gryffindors zurück. Harry und Ron sahen Severus mürrisch an. Als die Anderen draußen waren, begannen Harry und Ron, das Durcheinander von Hand aufzuräumen.

„Mr. Potter und Weasley, was glauben Sie, was Sie da machen?" knurrte Severus, nachdem er einen Schweigezauber gelegt und die Tür verschlossen hatte.

Sie hielten ihre Laune zurück. „Das Durcheinander beseitigen, Sir", sagte Harry durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

Severus sah zu Hermine. „Ms. Granger, ich dachte ich hätte gesagt, dass Sie es aufräumen sollten."

Hermine nickte. „Ja, Sir." Sie zog ihren Zauberstab heraus und beseitigte es einfach. „Sonst noch etwas?"

Harry und Ron glotzen sie an. Sie wussten zwar, dass sie ein Paar waren, aber sie hatten nicht erwartet, dass er sie damit davon kommen ließ, Zauberei zu gebrauchen, um sauber zu machen.

„Nein, aber ich danke dir für die Unterhaltung. Aber erwarte nicht, damit das nächste Mal davonzukommen."

Harry und Ron waren von der Unterhaltung verwirrt, aber sprangen zu Hermines Verteidigung ein. „Sie hat nichts gemacht. Parkinson hat es selber verbockt!" sagte Ron.

Severus starrte erst die beiden Jungs an, dann auf Hermine. „Ist es so, Ms. Granger?" Sind die beiden Wassermolchaugen allein in Parkinsons Kessel hinein?"

Hermine lächelte. „Ich habe sie nicht angerührt."

„Sie hat es gesagt!" triumphierte Ron.

„Aber ich habe ihnen geholfen, in den Kessel zu kommen", endete Hermine.

„Sie können sie deswegen nicht bestrafen! Parkinson hat nur bekommen, was sie verdient hat, für das was sie gesagt hatte", fiel Harry mit ein.

„Sie haben Recht, Mr. Potter. Deswegen habe ich auch Ms. Granger erlaubt weiterzumachen", grinste Severus.

Die Kiefer beider Jungen fielen deswegen zu Boden.

„Hermine, geh zu Dumbledore und frage ihn nach deinen Eltern. Du hast genügend Freizeit und ich bin mir sicher, dass Mr. Potter und Weasley dich begleiten und Wahrsagen verpassen können."

„Danke, Severus." Hermine küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Geh", flüsterte ihr Severus zu.

Harry und Ron schreckten vor dem Kuss zurück und waren dennoch wegen allem überrascht. Hermine trat durch die Türe und nahm die Zauber herunter. „Harry, Ron, kommt ihr oder wollt ihr bei Professor Snape bleiben?"

Harry und Ron packten eilig ihre Sachen zusammen und folgten Hermine. Auf dem Weg zum Büro des Direktors flüsterten die drei leise.

„Was ist da drin gerade passiert?" fragte Harry.

„Er wusste, was ich vorhatte. Es war Rache."

„Er hat es dich tun lassen?" keuchte Ron.

„Ja."

Ron schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Du hast ihn verändert."

„Nicht wirklich, ihr Jungs habt nur nie diese Seite an ihm gesehen."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass es noch andere Seiten an ihm gibt", gab Ron verwirrt zurück.

„Es gibt viele Seiten an ihm", sagte Hermine, bevor sie dem Gargoyle daß das Passwort sagte und Dumbledores Büro eine Minute später, nach dem Klopfen, betrat. „Direktor, mir wurde gesagt,..."

„Hermine, ich kann mir denken, was du gehört hast und ich kann dir versichern, dass alles in Ordnung ist", unterbrach Dumbledore.

Hermine war erleichtert, fragte aber dann. „Stimmt es, dass sie angegriffen wurden?"

„Nicht sie, aber in ihr Haus wurde eingebrochen. Deine Eltern sind umgezogen und haben von ihrer Praxis Urlaub genommen. Sie sagten, dass ihre Partner sich um das Geschäft kümmern konnten."

„Wohin sind sie umgezogen?" fragte Hermine.

„London."

„Werden sei dort sicher sein?" fragte Hermine besorgt.

„Ja, sie sind mit größter Vorsicht umgezogen. Sie schicken dir bald eine Eule zu."

„Danke, Direktor."

„Harry und Ron, ich weiß, dass ihr gehofft habt, Wahrsagen zu verpassen, aber wenn ihr jetzt geht, solltet ihr dorthin gehen", erklärte ihnen Dumbledore.

Sie verabschiedeten sich schnell und steuerten auf den Unterricht zu. Hermine verließ Dumbledores Büro nach den Jungen und wusste, dass sie noch etwas Zeit vor ihrem nächsten Unterricht hatte. – Severus, ist es in Ordnung wenn ich zurückkomme? -

# Nicht jetzt, Engel. Aber wir können heute Abend reden. #

Ist alles in Ordnung? -

# Jetzt schon. Was sagte Dumbledore über deine Eltern? #

Ihr Haus wurde angegriffen als sie hier waren, aber sie sind umgezogen und nun in Sicherheit. -

# Gut. #

Über was willst du heute Abend reden? - Hermine war besorgt.

# Ich werde es in Dumbledores Büro erklären. Sei nach dem Abendessen hier und plane ein, über Nacht hier in meinen Räumen zu bleiben, wenn du willst. #

Erleichterung durchfloss Hermine. Wenn es Probleme zwischen ihnen geben würde, würde er nicht vor Dumbledore mit ihr reden und ihr sagen, dass sie die ganze Nacht bei ihm bleiben sollte. – In Ordnung. -


	24. Kapitel 24

Noel McKey: Kommt sofort, das gewünschte neue Kapitel. #grinselt# Hätt beinahe nochmal das letzte Chap online gestellt.

Minnie: Irgendwie funktioniert es bei manchen Dingen nicht so wie ich es gerne hätte. Im Original klingt es leicht und verständlich, aber wenn ich dann versuche es ins Deutsche zu bringen, kommt nur Schmarrn dabei raus, und ich kann machen was ich will, es kommt einfach nicht besser rüber. Also bitte ich um Verzeihung für die kleineren und größeren Patzer die eigentlich nicht sein sollten.

Zur Neujahrsnacht. Ich hab mir den Anfang noch mal durchgelesen, und weder etwas von ner Neujahrsnacht, noch vom Schulanfang gelesen. Wann es genau stattgefunden hat, wird nicht gesagt, nur das sie ihm schon das ganze Jahr über Hilfe leistet. Und ´ganzes Jahr´ kann man auslegen wie man lustig ist...

Honeyflower: Jap, Pink hätte mir eigentlich besser gefallen, oder so ein schönes, leuchtendes Grün...

Dieses Kapitel ist meiner treuesten Reviewerin Celina-HP gewidmet. Jedes Kapitel ein Review. Danke!

Durchbrechen wir die Schallmauer von 100 Reviews? #Liebschaut# Ihr würdet mir ne Megafreude damit machen.

AniDarkwing und MariaCharly. Danke für eure Betaarbeit bei der Story.

Dieses Kapitel ist mal wieder noch nicht gebetat...

Dieses Kapitel ist mal wieder noch nicht gebetat... Wer Fehler findet, darf sie behalten.

* * *

Der Tag verging ohne weiter Komplikationen obgleich sich Parkinson entschied, die ganze Woche im Krankenflügel zu bleiben, da es diese Zeit brauchte bis die lilane Hauttönung wieder verschwand. Harry und Ron beglückwünschten Hermine zu solch einer guten Rache. Hermine entschuldigte sich nach dem Abendessen und sagte, das sie noch einige Dinge zu erledigen hätte. Sie vermuteten das sie bei Severus sein wollte, und lagen damit richtig.

Gegenwärtig saß Hermine aber in Dumbledores Büro und wartete auf Severus. „Direktor, wissen sie worum es geht?"

„Nein, aber Severus sollte jeden Augenblick hier sein."

Zwei Minuten später klopfte es an der Türe.

„Herein." rief Dumbledore.

Die Tür ging auf und gab den Blick auf Severus frei. Hermine stand auf um ihn zu begrüßen, und bemerkte, das ihm eine weitere Person folgte. Draco Malfoy. Hermine machte ein mürrisches Gesicht.

„Direktor, Ms. Granger." grüßte Severus.

„Professor." grüßte Hermine zurück. –Severus, was ist los?-

#Es wird sich aufklären. Vertrau mir. #

„Severus, Mr. Malfoy, auch wenn ich es nicht erwartet hätte, ist es schön sie zu sehen. Severus, du hast diese Besprechung einberufen." sagte Dumbledore.

„Ja, aber es ist Notwendig Ms. Granger zuerst in die Situation einzuweisen."

„Professor Snape, ist das Klug?" unterbrach in Draco Malfoy.

„Ist es. Du kannst Ms. Granger vertrauen. Sie sagt es niemandem." sagte Severus zu Malfoy ohne auf Hermine´s Einverständnis gewartet zu haben. Soweit vertraute er ihr. Severus begann damit eine der Ähnlichkeiten zwischen den beiden ´ Feinden ´ zu offenbaren, obwohl er mehr Ähnlichkeiten zwischen den beiden entdeckt hatte, als er eigentlich gedacht hatte.

„Aber Sir, ihre Besten Freunde sind ..."

„Draco, ich weiß wer ihre Freunde sind." unterbrach Severus den jungen Mann.

Hermine beobachtete sie interessiert. Sie hatte noch nie zuvor gehört, wie Severus einen anderen Schüler bei seinem Vornamen genannt hatte.

„Draco, es ist alles in Ordnung." ermutigte ihn Dumbledore.

Draco nickte akzeptierend.

„Hermine, Draco ist ein Todesser und arbeitet aber, soweit er kann, genauso wie ich. Ich frage dich, ob du mir dabei vertraust." Severus sah nur zu Hermine.

Hermine sah die Überraschung in Draco als er sie ebenfalls bei ihrem Vornamen nannte. „Natürlich, Professor."

Severus grinste ob der Verwendung dieses Titels. Jetzt hatte jeder Platz genommen. Dumbledore nahm einen Stuhl und Draco setzte sich auf den anderen, einzelnen Stuhl der frei war, nachdem sich Severus, wie er gehofft hatte, auf die Couch neben Hermine niedergelassen hatte. Sie waren sich nicht all zu nahe, aber es war schön bei ihr zu sein.

„Der Grund für dieses Treffen ist, weil während der Weihnachtsferien Draco ein Portschlüssel gegeben wurde , der es ihm erlaubt gerufen zu werden."

„Ich habe soetwas ähnliches befürchtet. Ich nehme an, das er in Zukunft mit dir gehen wird?" fragte Dumbledore ernst.

„Ja, Draco hat mich heute Morgen nach dem Unterricht darüber informiert." erklärte Severus.

Nun wußte Hermine warum Severus zu ihr sagte, das sie nicht zu ihm hinunter kommen sollte. Hermine blieb ruhig als Severus und Dumbledore sich unterhielten. Sie bemerkte, das Draco ebenso still war. Dies gab ihr die Chance ihn zu betrachten. Während er noch immer die Selbe Arroganz zur Schau stellte, aber es war nicht mehr so viel wie sonst.

„Wird er genau die Selbe Behandlung erfahren wie du Severus?" fragte Dumbledore.

Hermine hörte auf Draco zu betrachten und brachte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu den älteren Zauberern zurück. Sie konnte sich jetzt vorstellen warum sie hier war. Wenn Draco genauso behandelt werden würde wie Severus, dann würde sie ihm auch helfen müssen, dachte sie.

„Ja, alle Mitglieder die in Letzter Zeit dazugekommen sind, werden getestet. Seit Draco wieder in der Schule ist und ihm nicht möglich war wegzukommen, wurde er davor verschon. Bis jetzt."

Dumbledores Augen wurden einen Moment lang traurig. „Draco, ich wünschte ich könnte mehr für dich tun."

„Sir, sie haben mehr getan als ich eigentlich gehofft hatte. Ich hoffe, wenn alles vorbei ist, das ich wieder Ehre über den Namen Malfoy bringen kann, und nicht die Schande die mein Vater über ihn gebracht hat." sagte Draco voll Dankbarkeit und Verachtung.

„Und das wirst du Draco." An Severus und Hermine. „Das ist der Grund für Hermines Anwesenheit, stimmt's Severus?"

„Ja, und nun meine Erklärung an dich, Draco. Wenn ich von meinen Treffen zurückkomme, wie du lernen wirst, brauche ich medizinische Hilfe. Hermine hat mir seit Anfang des letzten Schuljahres geholfen. Und ich frage dich Draco, wirst du sie dir helfen lassen? Und Hermine, ich muß dich fragen ob du Draco helfen willst. Ihr beide werdet die Vergangenheit hinter euch lassen müssen." sagte Severus.

Hermine blickte Severus einen Augenblick lang an, bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu Draco richtete. Draco erwiderte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. „Malfoy, ich bin bereit dir zu Helfen, wenn du es zuläßt."

„Danke, Granger. Ich bin sicher das sich sie brauchen werde."

Hermine dachte einen Moment lang nach. Während sie Willens war beiden Männern zu helfen, wäre sie nicht in der Lage beide zu betreuen wenn sie zurückkämen, wären beide genügend schlimm verletzt würde sie Hilfe brauchen.

„Professor, ich bin damit einverstanden zu helfen, aber ich glaube nicht das ich es allein schaffen kann. Den Professor nach seiner Rückkehr zu betreuen ist schwer genug, auch ohne zwei Männern helfen zu müssen."

„Hermine hat Recht. Ich glaube du hast da jemandem im Sinn, Hermine?" sagte Dumbledore.

„Ja, habe ich."

„Wer?" fragte Severus.

„Ginny Weasley. Sie ist fähig das Geheimnis zu bewahren und gut in der Magie."

„Ms. Weasley ist die Beste in ihrem Jahrgang. Was denkst du, Severus?" fragte Dumbledore.

Severus sah zu Hermine. „Wird sie fähig sein, es vor Potter geheim zu halten?"

„Ja."

„Dann traue ich deinem Urteil, Hermine." sagte Severus sofort.

Hermine lächelte. Sie wußte das er sie liebte, aber das er ihrem Urteil in solch einer wichtigen Lage vertraute, war erstaunlich. Ein weiterer Gedanke schoß durch ihre Überlegung. „Malfoy, ich will dich nicht in Verlegenheit bringen, aber wenn du mit Heilzaubern und Tränken versorgt wirst, wirst du keine Roben anhaben. Wird das ein Problem für dich sein ?" Zu Hermine´s Überraschung, lief der Junge rot an.

„Wird es mir möglich sein, irgend ein Kleidungsstück anzulassen?" fragte er schüchtern.

Jetzt war es an Hermine zu erröten. „Natürlich."

„Wenn dir Professor Snape so weit vertraut das er sich vor dir auszieht, dann kann ich es auch."

Hermine errötete noch mehr. Dumbledore lächelte. Severus grinste. # Denkst du gerade an eine Weasley, Liebste? #

Der Drang Severus zu schlagen war im Moment groß, aber Hermine beruhigte sich selbst und erlaubte sich eine kleine Rache. –Severus, bring mich nicht dazu dich an einige deiner eigenen Talente zu erinnern und sie dir vor Augen zu führen. Ich bin mir sicher, das sie dich zu einem eindrucksvollem Erröten bringen könnten.-

#Das traust du dich nicht. #

Erinnere dich daran das du danach gefragt hast. Nun, ich glaube ich würde dich erst langsam ausziehen, ohne Magie natürlich. Die Erwartung aufzubauen ist genauso lustig. Ich würde deine Kleidung langsam von deinem Körper streifen, und während ich das mache, würde ich ein langsames, sanftes Streicheln deiner Länge zukommen lassen. Aber damit kann ich nicht soviel Zeit verbringen, denn ich wäre bald hungrig und ich würde meinen Nachtisch wollen. Wenn du nackt ist, würde ich erst meine Hände benutzen um dein Vergnügen sicher zu stellen, aber ich würde mich dazu bringen müssen meinen Mund zu benutzen. Zuerst kommt ein sanfter Kuß auf die Spitze, danach ein langsames Lecken hinunter zur Basis bis hinunter zu den Hoden, das lockt immer ein gutes Stöhnen aus dir hervor. Nach einigem weiteren Lecken und Schlecken zur guten Behandlung, würde ich dich noch mehr schmecken wollen. Ich liebe es wie du schmeckst. Ich würde an der Spitze beginnen und tie..."

#Hermine, hör auf damit! #

Hermine warf einen verstohlenen Blick auf Severus der tiefer Atmete, gerade genug, daß sie darauf Aufmerksam wurde und seine Roben waren übereinander geschlagen. (... um nen ständer zu verbergen **gg**) „Professoren, ich muß gehen und mit Ginny reden."

„Natürlich. Einen schönen Abend Hermine." sagte Dumbledore.

Hermine stand auf. „Direktor, darf ich Ginny den Spruch geben?"

„Ja, aber erklär ihr bitte die Regeln für dessen Gebrauch." grinste Dumbledore.

Hermine begriff das Dumbledore ihre Pläne für den späteren Abend kannte. Sie vermutete das er zuviel wußte. „Werde ich, Professor. Auf Wiedersehen, Professor Snape, Malfoy." Und sie ging. – Oh, Severus, erwarte diese Behandlung heute Nacht, denn ich glaube, ich werde später sehr hungrig sein. –

# Gott, Hermine, Ich habe es gerade so geschafft mich unter Kontrolle zu halten. #

Du meinst unter meiner Kontrolle? – Hermine liebte es ihn zu necken.

# Ich bleibe bei meiner Aussage, das du eine Sexbesessene Frau bist. #

Und du hast es genossen. Du hast mehr Glück als der gesamte siebte Jahrgang Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw zusammen, würde ich mal sagen.-

#Das ist mir bewußt. Ich habe sie davon abgehalten, sich in den Gängen und Klassenzimmern wie Tiere zu benehmen. #

Hermine grinste und ging zu den Gryffindortürmen. –Besser als sich wie Tiere im Bett zu verhalten ?-

# Hermine, es reicht. Ich bin immer noch bei Dumbledore und er beginnt mich bereits merkwürdig anzusehen. #

Spielverderber. Bis später Liebling-

# Ich freue mich schon darauf. #

Innerhalb weniger Minuten war Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.

„Hermine, Ich dachte du wolltest heute Abend lernen?" fragte Harry.

„War ich auch, aber ich wollte Ginny noch was Fragen. Und ich bin mir sicher, ihr Jungs wollt nicht wissen über was wir geredet haben."

Harry und Ron verabschiedeten sich schnell von den Mädchen, da sie annahmen das sie Frauengespräche führen würden. Hermine und Ginny gingen in Hermine´s Zimmer. Sie stellte für alle Fälle einen Schweigezauber über den Raum.

„Was ist los, Hermine." fragte Ginny während sie auf dem Bett saß.

„Ich werde deine Hilfe brauchen, aber du mußt schwören, niemandem davon etwas zu sagen. Auch Harry und Ron nicht."

„Welche Art von Geheimnis ist es?"

„Eines von dem Dumbledore weiß."

„In Ordnung. Ich schwöre." sagte Ginny nach einem Moment des Nachdenkens.

„Draco Malfoy ist ein Todesser, arbeitet aber mit Severus zusammen. Und er wird von jetzt an gerufen werden. Ich werde den beiden helfen, aber ich kann es nicht allein. Es ist schwer genug Severus zu helfen."

„Malfoy? Gott, ich hatte ein gutes Geheimnis erwartet, aber nicht diesen Schocker." seufzte Ginny.

„Ich weiß, ich war auch überrascht. Ich vertraue Severus und Dumbledore dabei, und ich brauche deine Hilfe. Ron und Harry könnten nicht damit umgehen, aber du bist gut in Magie."

Ginny war geschmeichelt, das Hermine ihr soviel vertraute. „Ich werde helfen."

„Danke, Ginny." Dann kam der peinliche Teil. „Wenn du die Heilzauber, die wir brauchen, anwenden mußt, werden sie ihre Kleidung ablegen, aber trotz Allem ihre Unterwäsche anbehalten. (#sabber#) Wirst du damit Klarkommen?"

Ginny wurde, ganz dem Weasleynamen entsprechend, rot. „Ja, aber wenn es Harry herausfindet, wird er nicht davon erfreut sein. Ich wage es nicht einmal an Ron´s Reaktion zu denken."

„Du wirst zuerst Severus heilen. Ich werde mich um Malfoy kümmern. Ich habe Notizen von Zaubern und Tränken die du lernen mußt. Ich habe auch einen Spruch der uns unsichtbar macht, der aber nur zu diesem Zweck benutzt werden darf. Dumbledore weiß, wenn ihn jemand benutzt. Er hat ihn mir gegeben um nicht nach Sperrstunde noch erwischt zu werden."

„In Ordnung. Wirst du mich hohlen wenn ich gebraucht werde?" fragte Ginny.

„Ja, wir werden einen Schweigezauber benutzen, so daß uns keiner unserer Zimmergenossen hören wird."

„Nur eins noch. Wenn ich mit Harry zusammen bin, und nicht allein in meinem Zimmer bin, wenn ich gebraucht werde ... was werden wir dann tun?"

„Das war mir entfallen. Wir könnten vielleicht ein Armband oder anderen Schmuck mit einem Zauber belegen, das dich wissen läßt wann du gebraucht wirst. Ich rede heute Abend mit Severus darüber. Und Ginny, danke für deine Hilfe."

„Natürlich. Ich will helfen soweit ich kann, Voldemort zu besiegen. Es mag zwar nur seine Erinnerung in dem Tagebuch gewesen sein, aber er war es dennoch." sagte Ginny verärgert.

„Keine Sorge, wir kriegen ihn." bot Hermine an.

„Ich weiß das wir ihn kriegen. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit."

„Alles klar. Ich werde dir jetzt die Notizen geben, und Morgen werden wir den Unsichtbarkeitszauber üben. Ich werde jetzt gehen." Hermine gab Ginny die Notizen von ihrem Schreibtisch.

Ginny grinste. „Ich nehme nicht an, das ich dich für den Rest der Nacht noch einmal sehen werde?"

„Du kennst mich gut."

„Viel Spaß." neckte Ginny.

„Oh, ich glaube, den werde ich haben." und Hermine ging und verließ Ginny durch die Tür die in den Gemeinschaftsraum führte.


	25. Kapitel 25

honeyflower, Lifthrasil, Noel McKey, Minnnie, Hermine Severus Snape. Danke für eure Reviews.

teddy172: Die Story hat mit Epilog 42 Kapitel. Du mußt also schon noch ne Weile warten.

Tataaaaaa! # Blumenstrauß und Kekse überreich# Der hundertste Reviewer ist : **Ginny-und-Harry-Potter**

AniDarkwing und MariaCharly sind wie immer meine Betaleser. Danke.

* * *

Hermine ging in die Verliese hinunter und in Severus Quartiere. Während sie sich fürs Bett zurecht machte, mussten sie zuerst aber noch einige Dinge bereden. Sie durchsuchte seine Zimmer, aber es gab nirgends ein Anzeichen von ihm, so das Hermine ihre Schularbeiten hervorzog und damit begann. Eine Weile später kam Severus durch die Bürotüre herein, Hermine legte ihre Arbeiten beiseite und ging zu ihm hinüber. Nach einem langen, tiefen Kuss zog ihn Hermine mit seinem Rücken zu ihr zur Couch und begann, ihm den Nacken und die Schultern zu massieren. „Fühlst du dich gut, Severus?"

„Ja, aber ich hasse es, dass Draco noch tiefer hineingezogen wird. Ich hatte gehofft, dass er wenigstens bis zu seinem Schulabschluss gewartet hätte, bevor er gerufen wird."

„Ich verstehe, aber wenigstens wirst du bei ihm sein", beruhigte ihn Hermine.

„Ich bin davon sogar überrascht. Voldemort muss etwas planen, wenn er sogar Draco riskiert."

„Beginnt er dir wieder mehr zu vertrauen? Denn wenn Malfoy jetzt bei dir ist, würde er ihn nicht aufs Spiel setzen, es sei denn, er würde dir wieder etwas vertrauen, denke ich mir."

„Deine schnelle Auffassungsgabe ist stark heute Nacht wie ich sehe. Und du hast Recht. Voldemort hat keinen Grund, Draco zu riskieren, der Sohn eines loyalen Todessers bei mir, wenn er immer noch vermutet, dass ich spioniere. Hermine, danke, dass du ihm Hilfst wenn die Zeit dafür kommt."

„Wenn er auf deiner Seite ist, bin ich bereit ihm zu helfen. Es herrscht immer noch böses Blut zwischen uns, aber angesichts dessen, was auf uns zukommt, ist das kindisch."

„Wie hat Ms. Weasley den Vorschlag aufgenommen?"

Hermine hörte auf seine Schultern zu reiben, lehnte sich gegen die Armstütze der Couch und hielt ihn in seinen Armen. „Gut. Sie hat eingewilligt zu helfen. Ich habe ihre meine Notizen gegeben, damit sie die Heilzauber lernen kann. Und morgen werden wir den Unsichtbarkeitszauber üben. Aber ich brauche deine Hilfe, um ein Armband oder etwas in der Art zu schaffen, damit ich sie wissen lassen kann, wann sie gebraucht wird, wenn ich sie nicht gleich finden kann."

„Warum? Wenn wir gerufen werden, dann bereits zu später Stunde, sie sollte dann bereits im Bett oder zumindest im Gemeinschaftsraum sein", warf Severus ein.

„Liebling, wo bin ich zu später Stunde, wenn du nicht gerufen wirst?" neckte sie ihn.

„Bei mir."

„Wenn man bedenkt, dass du mein Freund bist und nicht irgendein Junge - nun wo könnte Ginny dann sein, wenn nicht im Bett oder im Gemeinschaftsraum?"

Severus' Gesichtszüge verfinsterten sich. „Potter."

„Keine Vorurteile. Die beiden sind ein Paar und wollen irgendwann auch mal alleine sein. Deswegen frage ich auch nach einem Armband oder etwas anderem Verzauberten, damit ich Ginny ein Signal geben kann, wenn es nötig ist."

„Ich werde daran arbeiten. Nimm ein Schmuckstück, das sie oft trägt und ich bringe es am Donnerstag zurück. Ich habe so ein Gefühl, das Freitagabend eine Versammlung sein wird. Voldemort ist klug genug, Draco nicht zu rufen, wenn er am Tag darauf Unterricht hat."

„Ginny und ich werden bereit sein. Ich werde mich um Malfoy kümmern. Er hat noch nicht so viel Erfahrung mit dem Schmerz und ich will nicht, dass Ginny zu nervös wird."

„Und wenn sie es doch wird? Ich bin am empfangenden Ende, wenn sie es vermasselt", spöttelte Severus.

„Sie wir es nicht verbocken. Ich werde da sein und es beobachten, während ich Malfoy helfe."

„Gewöhne dich nicht zu sehr an Malfoy." Severus zeigte nun Eifersucht. Er hasste den Gedanken, dass Hermine Malfoy genauso berührte, wie sie es bei ihm tat.

„Severus, höre ich da etwa Eifersucht?" neckte Hermine.

„Ich erinnere mich an die Sorgfalt, die du hast walten lassen, bevor wir zusammen gekommen sind. Ich bin bei dem Gedanken, das du mit Malfoy dasselbe machst, nicht sehr erfreut."

Hermine musste bei den Gedanken, dass Severus eifersüchtig um sie war, lächeln und es gab ihr einen Kick. Sie legte ihre Lippen über sein Ohr. „Entspann dich, Liebster. Malfoy ist nicht mein Typ und ich bin nicht in ihn verliebt, wie ich es in dich war, als ich dir geholfen habe. Und außerdem lässt du mich jedes Mal zufrieden zurück."

Severus drehte Hermine auf der Couch um und zog sie unter sich. „Malfoy ist also nicht dein Typ? Die meisten Frauen finden ihn begehrenswert."

„Ich gebe zu, dass er gut aussieht, aber mein Geschmack liegt eher beim Gegenteil." Hermines Hände rieben seinen Rücken.

„Kannst du das genauer erklären?" fragte Severus und schwebe auf seinen Ellbogen lehnend über ihr.

„Malfoy ist zu hübsch. Er sieht wie ein Engel aus. Nun, einige Frauen stehen auf dieses Aussehen, aber ich für meinen Teil mag eher den dunkleren Typ. Blonde sehen einfach zu süß aus. Ich mag eher jemandem mit dunklem Haar und härteren Zügen, nicht diese kindlichen Züge." Hermine beschrieb absichtlich Severus.

„Also findest du Black und Lupin attraktiv?" Seine Eifersucht war nun offensichtlich.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe sie mir noch nie so genau angesehen."

„Aber du hast sie gerade beschrieben." Severus machte ein mürrisches Gesicht.

Hermine besah sich ihrem Liebhaber. Er wusste, dass sie ihn liebte, wusste aber anscheinend nicht, wie unglaublich sexy sie ihn fand. „Steh auf, Severus."

Er reagierte verwirrt. „Was?"

„Steh auf."

Severus schob sich von Hermine und stand auf. Hermine folgte, nahm seine Hand und zog ihn in das Badezimmer. Sie stoppte vor dem Spiegel und sie standen Seite an Seite.

„Severus, ich habe keine anderen Männer beschrieben. Ich habe dich beschrieben. Dunkles Haar, harte Gesichtszüge. Weißt du nicht, dass ich dich sexy finde?"

„Hermine, ich weiß, dass du mich liebst. Mein Aussehen ist nicht attraktiv, aber dir scheint es nichts auszumachen."

Hermine saß auf der marmornen Waschtisch und schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften, um ihn näher zu ziehen. „Severus, hast du dir jemals Gedanken darüber gemacht, warum ich angefangen habe, dich zu mögen? Oder warum ich solchen Zeitaufwand betrieben habe, dich zu heilen?"

„Nein, und weil du mitfühlend und menschlich bist."

„Und denkst du, ich würde Malfoy dieselbe Aufmerksamkeit schenken, die ich dir gegeben habe?"

„Ich will es nicht hoffen."

„Severus, Malfoy wird dieselbe Aufmerksamkeit erhalten, aber nicht dieselben Berührungen die ich dir gegeben habe. Ich habe dich so berührt, weil ich mich in dich verliebt habe, noch bevor du wusstest, wer ich war. Dein Aussehen und deine Mut waren das Ausschlaggebende für meine Verliebtheit. Glaube mir, wenn ich sage, dass ich dich sexy finde und ich es liebe, wie du aussiehst." Hermine ließ mehrere Finger über seinen Kiefer streichen.

Severus starrte in Hermines Augen, bevor er ihren Mund in einem langen, betäubenden Kuss fing. Zwischen den Atemzügen wisperte Hermine. „Bett." Severus gehorchte ihrem Befehl, legte seine Hände unter ihre Hüften und trug sie zum Bett.

o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Die restliche Woche verbrachten Hermine und Ginny mit den Heilzaubern und dem Unsichtbarkeitszauber. Am Donnerstag gab Hermine Ginny ihre Halskette, die Severus so verzaubert hatte, das Hermine nur einen einfachen Spruch sagen musste, bei dem sich die Kette ein wenig erwärmte, um Ginnys Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, wieder zurück. Hermine würde zuerst im Gemeinschaftsraum, dann in Ginnys Zimmer suchen und zuletzt den Spruch benutzen, wenn er benötigt war. Wenn sich die Halskette erwärmte, wusste Ginny, das sie sofort zu Hermines Schlafzimmer kommen musste.

Ginny wusste, wie hoch die Wahrscheinlichkeit war, dass Severus und Draco dieses Wochenende und wahrscheinlich schon am Freitag gerufen werden würden. Ginny entschuldigte sich bei Harry damit, dass sie und Hermine am Wochenende lernen wollten, das würde es ihnen leichter machen, sich für die Hilfe vorzubereiten.

„Ginny, wenn es notwendig wird, Träne zu brauen, kannst du bei den Männern bleiben oder mir helfen", sagte Hermine nach dem Abendessen.

„Wie auch immer du entscheidest, Hermine. Ich bin ganz gut in Tränken, aber noch besser bei Sprüchen und Zaubern, und du weißt das."

„Du kannst mir dabei helfen, zuerst den Reinigungstrank zuzubereiten und dann die Wunden reinigen, und ich werde dann den Heiltrank machen", schlug Hermine vor.

„Klingt gut."

„Und nun zu etwas Entspannendem... Was wollten Harry und du nach der Schule machen?"

Die Mädchen redeten für einige Stunden über verschiedene Themen. Sie vermieden zu arbeiten, denn sie wollten das während des Tages machen und abends entspannen, bis sie gebraucht werden würden. Es war fast Mitternacht, als Severus Hermine mitteilte, dass ein Treffen bevorstand.

# Hermine, du wirst bald eine Eule erhalten. #

Sei vorsichtig Liebling. –

Hermine setzte die Unterhaltung fort, bis die Eule kam. Sie hatte gelernt, sich normal zu verhalten, wenn sie mit jemandem persönlich sprach und sich gleichzeitig mit Severus telepatisch unterhielt. Hermine nahm den Brief der Eule entgegen und las ihn. „Bereit, Ginny?"

„So wie ich es jemals sein werde."

Ginny und Hermine waren mit den Notizen in der Hand und den Unsichtbarkeitszaubern belegt bereit und gingen in die Eingangshalle, um zu warten.

o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Severus und Draco befanden sich bald vor Voldemort, knieten, krochen und küssten seine Roben. Severus hatte Draco beigebracht, wie man Loyalität und andere Fertigkeiten vortäuschen konnte, um die Wahrheit und ebensoviel andere Dinge zu verstecken.

„Severus, du kommst später als sonst, willst du es nicht erklären?" zischte Voldemort.

„Meister, ich wollte sicher sein, dass Draco die Schule verlassen und anwesend sein kann", sprach Severus entschuldigend. „Sehr rücksichtsvoll von dir, Severus. Ich bin froh zu sehen, das du an deine Mittodesser denkst."

Und die Folter begann. Draco schrie mehr als er wollte. Er versuchte es zu unterdrücken, aber er war an solchen Missbrauch nicht gewöhnt. Severus nahm es wie üblich hin. Voldemort beschloss, es für beide schlimm zu machen und sagte ihnen, das sie sich das nächste Mal, wenn sie gerufen würden, beeilen sollten. Dass er es hasste zu warten. Unglücklicherweise bekam Draco dieselbe Behandlung wie Severus. Von Peter geschlagen und getreten, wurde auf ihn einmal eingestochen, im Gegensatz zu Severus' zweifacher Verwundung.

Nachdem Voldemort und Peter gegangen waren, kroch Severus zu Draco und sprach einen Zauber über ihn, der die Blutung stoppte. „Zeit zurückzukehren, Draco."

„Ich kann mich kaum bewegen", schaffte es Draco unter Schmerzen zu sagen.

„Ich weiß. Nimm den Portschlüssel und geh zurück", wies ihn Severus an. Severus wartete, bis Draco verschwunden war, bevor er selbst vor die Tore Hogwarts apparierte. Er war froh, als er sah, dass Draco auch dort war, aber er wusste, dass er nicht in der Lage war, dem Jungen hineinzuhelfen.

# Hermine. wir sind bei den Toren. #

Hermine hörte Severus, sah nach draußen und erblickte die beiden Männer. „Ginny, sie sind vor den Toren." Hermine und Ginny rannten zu ihnen. Als Hermine sie erreichte, wusste sie, das Ginny nicht in der Lage wäre, Draco soweit zu helfen, wie es erforderlich wäre. „Ginny, hilf dem Professor."

Ginny tastete sich zuerst vorsichtig an den dunklen Mann heran, aber ihr Gryffindormut siegte über ihre Nervosität und sie legte einen Arm um seine Hüfte.

Severus akzeptierte die Hilfe, weil er wusste das Hermine Draco half, und war stolz auf sie. Er besah sich seinen eigenen Assistenten; sie war stärker als er es für möglich gehalten hätte. „Danke Miss Weasley." flüsterte er. Das Mädchen nickte und ging weiter auf das Schloss zu.

Hermine half Draco auf die Beine und schlang ihren Arm um ihn, um sein Gewicht zu stützen. „Es ist nur ein kurzes Stück Malfoy, dann kannst du dich ausruhen."

Der Junge sprach nicht, nickte nur, und versuchte seine Kraft zu sparen.

Die vier gingen langsam zum Schloss und hinunter in die Kerker. An der Türe angekommen, nahm Hermine die Zauber hinunter und ging hinein. Severus und Hermine beschlossen, Severus Bett für die Heilung der Beiden zu benutzen. Als die Beiden einmal lagen, benutzte Hermine die Sprüche die Nötig waren, und sie blieben in ihrer Unterwäsche zurück.

Ginny keuchte, als sie die Quetschungen und das Blut an beiden sah. „Ginny, es ist alles in Ordnung. Es ist Zeit die Rippen zu heilen, so dass sie leichter Atmen können." Ginny nickte.

Hermine behandelte zuerst Draco und zeigte es Ginny, bevor sie Severus heilte. Die Atmung der beiden Männer vereinfachte sich. „Tränke."

Hermine begab sich in das Labor um mit dem ersten Trank zu beginnen, und ließ Ginny die Zutaten schneiden. Nachdem der Reinigungstrank (Wasser wär einfacher) fertig war, reinigte Ginny die Wunden, während Hermine den Heiltrank zubereitete. Hermine erinnerte Draco daran, das er die Nacht über bleiben musste, für den Fall, das seine Wunden stärker anfangen würden zu bluten. Sie würde Severus fragen, ob er eine stärkeren Heiltrank machen könnte; sie schalt sich geistig dafür, dass sie nicht schon eher daran gedacht hatte. Als der Heiltrank fertig war, goss ihn Hermine über alle Wunden. Hermine und Ginny fuhren mit den Heilzaubern fort.

„Das ist alles was wir tun können, Ginny. Kannst du zu Dumbledore gehen und ihm sagen das sie O.K: sind?" fragte Hermine, nachdem sie Draco mit einem Zauber unter die Decken befördert, und ein Laken über Severus ausgebreitet hatte.

„Natürlich, soll ich danach wiederkommen?"

„Nein, geh zurück in den Turm und schlafe. Du kannst mein Zimmer benutzen wenn du willst. Du kennst ja das Passwort."

„Wir reden dann Morgen Hermine."

„Danke für deine Hilfe Ginny."

„Gern geschehen." und Ginny ging.

Hermine saß bei Severus im Stuhl. Zwanzig Minuten später kam Dumbledore herein. „Hallo Hermine." sagte er leise.

„Professor." Hermine war zu müde um aus dem Sessel aufzustehen, also blieb sie sitzen.

„Ich denke, es wäre das Beste, wenn wir Draco in das andere Schlafzimmer bringen würden."

Dies fand Hermines Aufmerksamkeit. „Anderes Schlafzimmer?" Sie hatte niemals einen weiteren Raum gesehen.

„Ja, Severus hat ihn schon vor Jahren verschlossen. Gib mir ein bisschen Zeit, ich muss ihn noch herrichten." Dumbledore verließ den Raum.

Weitere zwanzig Minuten vergingen bis Dumbledore zurück war. Er ließ den schlafenden Draco zum anderen Zimmer schweben, und wies Hermine an, zu Severus ins Bett zu gehen und selbst etwas Schlaf zu bekommen. Draco´s Wunden waren perfekt geheilt, so dass man sich keine Sorgen darüber machen musste. Hermine war um Dumbledores Hilfe und Beruhigung dankbar. Bald darauf schlief Hermine, mit Severus in ihren Armen, ein.


	26. Kapitel 26

„Professor Snape?"

Severus wachte sogleich auf und zog Hermine nahe zu sich hin. Er sah auf und bemerkte Draco, der im Türrahmen stand.

Hermine wachte von Severus plötzlichen Bewegungen auf, sah hoch und erblickte Draco. Sie sprang aus dem Bett und erinnerte sich, dass sie nur in ein durchsichtiges Nachthemd bekleidet war, das außerdem noch sehr kurz war. Sie sprang schnell wieder ins Bett zurück.

„Draco. Raus! Ich bin in einer Minute bei dir", befahl Severus.

Der Junge tat wie ihm gesagt wurde und schloß die Türe mit seinem Zauberstab.

„Warum bin ich immer noch verlegen?", stöhnte Hermine.

„Es ist nicht so schlimm, Liebling."

„Doch, ist es! Ich mag es einfach nicht, wenn man mich so halb nackt sieht."

„Zumindest warst du nicht ganz nackt", neckte Severus.

„Ach, du magst es also, wenn mich andere Männer so sehen?", sagte Hermine und versuchte ein Zugeständnis von ihm zu bekommen.

„Zur Hölle, nein!", grummelte Severus.

„Dann hör auf mich zu ärgern und geh und rede mit ihm. Du weißt, dass es ein Geheimnis bleiben sollte."

„Du bist wirklich verärgert, hab ich Recht?"

„Willst du es wirklich wissen?", knurrte Hermine mit verengten Augen.

Sich an Reed´s Warnung erinnernd, beschloß Severus auf Nummer Sicher zu gehen. Nach Alledem mußte er wirklich mit Draco reden. „Nein, ich gehe schon und rede mit ihm." Severus stand auf und zog sich an. Einige Minuten später traf er bei Draco im Wohnzimmer ein.

„Draco", sagte Severus, als er sich hinsetzte.

„Professor Snape ... eine Gryffindor?", fragte Draco überrascht.

Hinter Draco sagte Hermine: „Lass´ die Häuser aus dem Spiel." Hermine war in saubere Roben gekleidet, die sie in Severus Räumen gelassen hatte. Sie ging um Draco herum und nahm in einem weiteren Sessel neben Severus Platz.

„Draco, ich vertraue dir, dass du das für dich behältst", drohte Severus.

„Natürlich, Sir."

„Wie fühlst du dich heute Morgen, Malfoy?", fragte Hermine.

„Wund."

„Ich werde dir einen Trank machen. Willst du auch einen?" Sie sah zu Severus.

„Ja."

Hermine ging zum Labor und kehrte mit zwei Phiolen voll muskelentspannenden Tränken wieder, um jedem eine zu geben.

„Draco, ich begleite dich zum Turm zurück. Es ist früh genug, so daß niemand mitbekommen wird, dass du hier geblieben warst."

„Ja, Sir." Draco stand auf. „Danke, Granger, für deine Hilfe."

„Schon in Ordnung. Ruh´ dich heute aus. Du wirst heute noch einige Nachwirkungen zu spüren bekommen."

Draco nickte, und er und Severus verließen das Quartier. Einige Zeit verging, und Severus war zurück. Sie gingen wieder ins Bett zurück, um noch einige Stunden zu schlafen. Zumindest schleifte Hermine Severus zurück.

o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Zwei weitere Wochen mit einigen Treffen bei Voldemort waren vergangen, aber keines davon war so schlimm. Der siebte Jahrgang Slytherin und Gryffindor hatten eine gemeinsame Unterrichtsstunde. Harry war nach dem Unterricht zurückgeblieben, um mit Severus über die letzte Stunde am Freitag zu reden.

„Professor Snape, können wir bitte reden?", fragte Harry, nachdem alle Anderen gegangen waren.

Severus wusste, dass es ernst war, und legte einen Verschluß- und Schweigezauber über den Raum. „Um was geht es, Potter?"

„Professor, ich werde bald die Schule beenden und dann zwangsläufig mit Voldemort konfrontiert sein. Ich werde nicht bereit ..."

„Und?"

„Ich habe mich gefragt, ob sie mir nicht noch weitere Stunden in Verteidigung geben könnten. Ich habe schon Professor Lupin gefragt, aber sie wissen, wie Voldemort arbeitet."

Severus sah sich Harry an. Er wusste, dass der Junge es ernst meinte und mit seiner Annahme recht hatte. „Ich denke darüber nach." Severus mußte zuerst mit Dumbledore darüber reden.

„Danke, Sir", sagte Harry und ging.

Severus verschloß sein Klassenzimmer und begab sich zu Dumbledores Büro. Nachdem er das Büro betreten hatte, begrüßte ihn Dumbledore. „Severus, was kann ich für dich tun ?"

„Potter hat mich nach weiteren Verteidigungsstunden gefragt. Der Junge weiß, dass er eventuell Voldemort gegenüberstehen wird."

„Ich habe gehofft, dass Harry nach zusätzlichem Unterricht fragt."

„Dann muß Lupin ihm welchen geben."

„Severus, ich habe gehofft dass du und Lupin ihm und einigen weiteren, ausgewählten Schülern Unterricht geben würdet."

„Welchen Schülern?", fragte Severus mißtrauisch.

„Hermine und Draco natürlich", fing Dumbledore an.

Severus entspannte sich. Er verstand, warum die Beiden Unterricht brauchten.

„…und Ginny und Ron Weasley", beendete Dumbledore.

„Warum sie?" Während Severus Ginny wegen ihrer Hilfe in letzter Zeit respektierte, war Ron eine andere Angelegenheit.

„Egal in was Harry auch immer hineingeraten wird, Ron wird ihm folgen, und Ginny würde auch vom Unterricht profitieren."

„Ja, Potter trifft man nie ohne seinen Kumpel Weasley an", spottete Severus.

Dumbledore bemerkte, dass Severus keine Bemerkung über Ginny machte. „Wirst du es machen, Severus?"

„Wenn ich Mr. Weasley dabei haben muß, werde ich es machen."

Dumbledore hatte noch eine weitere Bitte, und er wusste, dass Severus es nicht leicht nehmen würde. „Severus, ich habe noch eine weitere Bitte an dich."

„Um was geht es?" Severus wusste, dass er das nun Kommende nicht mögen würde.

„Laß Sirius hin und wieder die Stunden besuchen, wenn er kann."

Severus war starr wie eine Statue und starrte Dumbledore an. Leise bei sich, verfluchte er den alten Mann. Verdammt seist du, Albus. ´

Severus, was ist los?-, fragte Hermine besorgt.

# Tut mir Leid Liebste, es war nicht gedacht, dass du es hörst. Ich erkläre es dir später. #

In Ordnung. Wenn du mich brauchst, du weißt, wo ich bin.-

# Danke. # Severus konzentrierte sich wieder auf Dumbledore. „Du weißt, wie ich über ihn denke", grummelte Severus.

„Und ich habe dich gebeten, eure Differenzen beizulegen bis Voldemort besiegt ist", sagte Dumbledore in einem befehlenden Ton.

Severus wusste, dass Dumbledore Recht hatte. „Nun gut. Aber sag ihm, dass er mir nicht im Weg stehen soll."

Dumbledore lächelte und stimmte zu. Er schickte nach Lupin, um den Plan weitergehend zu diskutieren. Beide Lehrer warteten auf den Verteidigungslehrer. Ein Klopfen war zu hören und Dumbledore bat ihn herein. Lupin saß im gegenüberliegenden Stuhl vor Dumbledores Tisch neben Severus. „Remus, Severus und ich haben uns darüber unterhalten, dass wir einigen Schülern zusätzliche Stunden in fortgeschrittener Verteidigung geben werden. Ich möchte, dass ihre Beide zusammenarbeitet und sie unterrichtet."

„Welche Schüler?"

„Harry, Hermine, Ron, Ginny und Draco", antwortete Dumbledore.

„Draco Malfoy?"

„Ja, ich vertraue dir, dass du es für dich behältst", sagte Dumbledore.

„Natürlich."

„Draco arbeitet auf die selbe Weise wie Severus. Während der Ferien hat Lucius Malfoy Draco einen speziellen Portschlüssel gegeben, der es ihm erlaubt, die Treffen zusammen mit Severus zu besuchen", erklärte Dumbledore.

„Aber Voldemort foltert ...", fing Lupin an.

„Es gibt keinen Grund das Offensichtliche zu erklären", schnitt Severus kalt ab.

Lupin nickte.

Dumbledore sah zu Severus. „Severus, sollten wir über..."

Severus fing seinen Wortschwall ab. „Es liegt an ihr."

„Würdest du bitte nach ihr Suchen und sie herbringen?"

Severus nickte und ging. # Hermine, wo bist du? #

In meinem Zimmer.–

# Komm zu Dumbledores Büro. Ich treffe dich auf dem Weg. #

Was geht da vor?-

#Potter hat nach zusätzlichen Stunden in Verteidigung gebeten. Ich habe Dumbledore davon erzählt, und er wünscht, dass Lupin und ich euch, Draco und die Weasleys unterrichten sollen. #

Gute Idee.-

# Dumbledore will wissen, ob du Lupin die ganze Wahrheit erzählen willst oder nicht. Ich dachte, es wäre deine Angelegenheit ihm über uns zu erzählen, denn wie es scheint, wird es jeder andere im Unterricht wissen. #

Er sollte es wissen. Ich will keine Mißverständnisse.-

Severus stoppte in der Halle, als er Hermine um die Ecke kommen sah. Als sie ihn erreichte, sprachen sie kein Wort und gingen zum Büro des Direktors weiter.

Warum warst du vorher wütend?-

# Dumbledore hat vorgeschlagen, das Black bei einigen Stunden dabei sein soll. #

Wirst du damit klarkommen?-

# Ich muß. #

Hermine konnte den Haß in seiner Stimme hören. – Wenn er dabei ist, kannst du mir und Draco öfter helfen, und dich so von ihm fern halten. Würde das funktionieren?-

# Ja, danke Liebste. # Severus sprach das Passwort, um in Dumbledores Büro zu kommen. Innerhalb weniger Minuten saßen Hermine und Severus neben Lupin in den Stühlen. Dumbledore hatte einen weiteren Stuhl für Hermine herbeigezaubert.

„Hermine, hat dir Severus von den Plänen erzählt?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Ja, Sir. Und Professor Lupin sollte es wissen, wenn während der Stunden etwas passiert."

„Jetzt werde ich aber furchtbar neugierig", sagte Lupin mit einem Lächeln.

„Entschuldigung, Professor Lupin. Direktor, es wäre einfacher, wenn wir es ihm zeigen könnten."

„Das wäre es in der Tat."

Dumbledore und Hermine schafften für sich etwas Platz; er warf einen Schweigezauber über die Ohren in den Wänden, so dass sie keine Geheimnisse verraten konnten. „Remus, sie dürfen keinem verraten, was sie hier sehen. Ich muß sie um einen Zauberereid bitten", fragte Dumbledore ernst.

„Sie haben meinen Zauberereid."

Dumbledore nickte. „Hermine, bist du bereit?"

„Ja."

„Crucio!"

Lupin stand geschockt auf und sah entsetzt zu. Dann sah er, wie Hermine völlig unbeschadet da stand. Er hörte ihn einen weiteren, gefährlichen Spruch sagen, aber Hermine stand immer noch da.

Hermine ging wie Dumbledore zu ihrem Stuhl zurück. „Remus, wie du gesehen hast, haben Flüche und Zauber keine Wirkung auf Hermine. Bei Severus ist es das Gleiche, außer den Unverzeihlichen. Er muß einen Schild errichten, um diese zu blocken."

„Wie?"

„Lange Geschichte. Hermine, warum erzählst du es ihm nicht?", sagte Dumbledore.

Hermine fing an ihre Familiengeschichte zu erzählen, über ihren achtzehnten Geburtstag und über Severus. Lupin war schockiert, als er über ihre Beziehung erfuhr, aber er willigte ein, nichts zu erzählen. Lupin verstand, warum den anderen Schülern nur ein Teil der Wahrheit erzählt worden war.


	27. Kapitel 27

**Dax:**:) Was antwortet man auf nen Smily? Mit nem Smily?

**nina:** Dumbledore kann wahrscheinlich mehr, und dazu zählen auch sicher die unverzeihlichen Flüche. Ich glaube nicht das er das nur haßerfüllt zustande bringt.

**Celina-HP:** Ein bißchen müssen wir schon noch warten bis zum Finale. Aber langsam bereiten sie sich darauf vor. Voldie kriegt sicher sein Fett weg. Denk ich doch mal. #g#

**teddy172**: AUFWACHEN! Das nächste Kapitel ist da! Danke für die Kekse, die haben geholfen.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen waren Severus, Hermine und Draco in Dumbledores Büro.

„Draco, Lupin und ich werden weiteren, geheimen Unterricht in fortgeschrittener Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste geben. Ich möchte, dass du zusammen mit Hermine, Potter und den Weasleys anwesend bist." sagte Severus.

„Werden Potter und Weasley damit einverstanden sein?" fragte Draco unsicher.

„Das werden sie, wenn sie den Unterricht wollen", kommentierte Severus kalt.

Hermine wusste, dass Severus Recht hatte; Draco brauchte den Unterricht, weil er viel durchmachen musste und er sollte vorbereitet sein, wenn die Zeit dafür gekommen war. Sie wusste, dass Harry damit zurechtkommen würde, wenn die Stunden stattfinden. Was Ron betraf – sie hatte keine Ahnung. Dumbledores Bürotüre öffnete sich für Lupin und Harry, Ron und Ginny waren hinter ihnen. Als Harry Draco sah, war er etwas überrascht, aber er zeigte keine weitere Reaktion. Ron machte ein mürrisches Gesicht, Ginny nickte ihm nur zu. Draco, Hermine und Ginny waren inzwischen zu freundschaftlichem Umgangsformen übergegangen, die sie allerdings noch geheim hielten. Dumbledore hatte inzwischen genügend Sitzgelegenheiten für alle geschaffen. Als alle saßen, fing Dumbledore an.

„Harry, du hast mich nach weiterem Verteidigungsunterricht gefragt."

„Ja, Sir."

„Und du wirst ihn zusammen mit Hermine, Ginny, Ron und Draco erhalten. Severus und Remus werden euch unterrichten. Wird einer von euch damit ein Problem haben?"

Ron war drauf und dran, zu zerplatzen und Dumbledore sah dies. „Ron, was macht dir Sorgen?" fragte er, obwohl er die Antwort bereits kannte.

„Malfoy", spie Ron.

„Draco steht loyal zu mir und ist auf unserer Seite. Und ich erwarte, dass ihr alle den Schein außerhalb des Unterrichts wahrt."

Jeder nickte.

„Ich habe einen Trainingsraum geschaffen, den ihr benutzen könnt. Er befindet sich im dritten Stock."

„Professor Snape, wie kann ich ohne Crabbe und Goyle zu den Treffen kommen?" fragte Draco.

„Du wirst ein Projekt in Tränke haben und wenn darüber etwas zu Voldemort gelangt, werde ich ihm sagen, dass du die dunklen Künste studierst."

Draco nickte.

„Severus, bitte bring alle in den dritten Stock." sagte Dumbledore.

Severus stand auf und ging in dem Wissen, dass alle anderen ihm folgen würden. Hermine und Draco folgten Seite an Seite. Die anderen kamen ein Stück dahinter nach. Als sie durch die leeren Korridore gingen, unterhielten sich Draco und Ginny freundschaftlich miteinander. Lupin drehte sich um und beobachtete die Schüler. Er konnte sehen, dass sich Harry und Ron unterhielten. Ron schien über Draco verwirrt zu sein. Lupin verstand, dass es etwas schockierend war, denn Draco hatte ziemlich böse Sachen über die Weasleys gesagt. Ginny jedoch schien mit der neuerlichen Entwicklung der Dinge gut umgehen zu können – sie war jemand, der nicht so schnell den Kopf verlor.

Als sie den Raum erreichten, war dieser sauber und einige Stühle um einen Tisch in der Ecke ließen genügend Platz zum Üben. Severus nickte Lupin zu beginnen.

„Da ihr alle unterschiedlichen Wissensstand in Verteidigung habt, haben Professor Snape und ich gemeinsam einen Unterrichtsplan ausgearbeitet. Ihr habt eine Woche, um den Stoff zu lernen. Wenn ihr Fragen habt, dann kommt zu Professor Snape oder zu mir. Noch irgendwelche Fragen?" fing Lupin an.

„Wollen sie damit sagen, dass es Prüfungen geben wird?" beschwerte sich Ron.

„Mr. Weasley, wenn Sie nicht hier sein wollen, können Sie gehen. Ihr werdet 110 in diesen Stunden geben, ganz im Gegensatz zum Tränkeunterricht. Es wird über Leben oder Tod entschieden. Es ist eure Wahl", spöttelte Severus die hässliche Wahrheit.

Ron würgte und blieb still.

Lupin zog ein Pergament aus seinen Roben heraus, vergrößerte es und gab es seinen Schülern. „Einiges davon wird für einige von euch eine Wiederholung sein, aber wir versuchen, alle auf einen gemeinsamen Level zu bringen." Als Hermine das ihrige erhielt, war es um einiges größer als das der Anderen.

# Du wirst mehr lernen müssen, meine Liebe. #

Das zielt auf meine Lust zum Lernen ab... und warum denke ich, dass du versuchst, mich gerade zu bestechen? Und für was... Mal sehen, es kann nicht dazu da sein, dir mit Tränken zu helfen, wie ich es bereits tue. Du erhältst Rückenmassagen... vielleicht bekommst du mich auch in dein Bett? –

# Du wirst nicht darum herum kommen, dir den Stoff anzusehen. # Severus versuchte, seine unteren Regionen wegen Hermines Neckereien unter Kontrolle zu behalten. Er konnte ihr teuflisches Grinsen sehen, während sie das Papier überflog.

„Bitte nehmt euch 30 Minuten Zeit, um es zu lesen, dann werden wir zum Üben der ersten Lektion übergehen", Instruierte Lupin.

Die fünf Schüler ließen sich an der Wand nieder und lasen. Hermine erkannte, dass sie den Anfangsstoff bereits kannte und blätterte zu den letzten Seiten vor, die die anderen Schüler nicht hatten. Harry kannte bereits auch eine Menge davon, also überflog er den Anfangsstoff, bevor er weiter machte. Ron wusste über einige Dinge Bescheid und las weiter. Ginny war genau wie Harry das meiste bekannt, nachdem sie angefangen hatte, eine Vielzahl von Büchern zu lesen. Draco kannte wie Hermine den Stoff, aber er überprüfte ihn trotzdem. Er wusste, dass es besser war, einige Dinge noch einmal durchzuproben als sie, wenn sie benötigt würden, zu vergessen.

Nach den 30 Minuten prüften Lupin und Severus die Schüler und halfen ihnen, sich zu verbessern. Harry und Ginny machten sich gut; Ron brauchte etwas mehr Hilfe, die Lupin ihm gerne gab. Hermine und Draco machten sich ausgezeichnet und benötigten keine weitere Unterstützung. Der Unterricht war schnell vorüber und es wurde ihnen gesagt, dass sie sich nächsten Samstag um 09:00 Uhr früh wieder hier treffen würden.

Nachdem ihnen das Passwort verraten worden war, wurden sie dazu ermutigt, den Raum an Freitagen und über das Wochenende zu nutzen. Lupin und Severus blieben, Hermine sagte den anderen, dass sie sich noch mit Severus unterhalten wolle. Draco begab sich gleich zum Slytherinturm, während die anderen drei sich aufmachten, um Quidditch zu spielen.

„Hermine, bist du bereit für deinen Unterricht?" fragte Severus mit einem boshaften Grinsen.

„Warum werde ich von deinem Grinsen nervös?" beäugte sie Severus argwöhnisch.

Severus antwortete nicht auf die Frage, sondern behielt sein boshaftes Grinsen bei.

„Nachdem du gegen Flüche immun bist, Hermine, habe ich beschlossen, Zauber zu nutzen, die dir dabei helfen sollen zu lernen, wie man Flüchen ausweicht. Oder erwecke zumindest den Anschein, dass du ihnen ausweichst, denn bei Zaubern wirst du wissen wenn sie dich treffen", sagte Lupin.

„Es gibt nur drei Zauber, über die sie sprechen", erwiderte Hermine.

„Korrekt", sagte Severus, als er seinen Stab zog.

„Das ist nicht fair, Severus!" rief Hermine.

„Oh, du weißt, dass ich niemals fair bin. Und mit Hilfe von Lupin wird es hin und wieder ganz lustig werden", grinste Severus.

„Über was redet ihr beide?" fragte Lupin.

„Über ihre Privatstunden natürlich", antwortete Severus.

„Aber wir müssen ihr erst die Rollen, das Ausweichen, die ganzen Bewegungen zuerst zeigen", räumte Lupin ein.

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Professor Lupin, die kenne ich schon. Professor Snape hat vergessen, Sie darüber zu informieren, dass ich bereits seit einem Monat von ihm unterrichtet werde."

Lupin sah die beiden an. „Warum?"

„Weil es nicht gut für jemanden wäre, wenn er sich mit ihr duelliert und merkt, dass sie gegen Flüche immun ist."

„Aber das ist genau das, was ich dir gesagt hatte, was ich ihr in diesem Unterricht beibringen wollte", sagte Lupin.

„Schon, aber es gibt noch mehr fortgeschrittenen Stoff, den wir ihr beibringen müssen und wir müssen noch ihre Bewegungen verfeinern. Sie ist immer noch ein bisschen grob", sagte Severus.

„Dann lasst uns üben", Lupin zog seinen eigenen Stab und grinste.

„Professor Lupin, Sie können sich nicht mit ihm verbrüdern, er ist schon allein grausam genug!" versuchte Hermine mit den beiden Männern zu argumentieren.

„Und das bedeutet, Hermine, das du umso besser bist", sagte Lupin lächelnd.

„Pass auf, Lupin, sie kann dich immer noch verfluchen", warnte ihn Severus.

„Nein, das würde sie nicht. Ich bin ihr Professor."

Jetzt war es an Hermine zu grinsen. „Wir werden uns aber duellieren, erinnern Sie sich?"

Lupin sah den Schalk in ihren Augen und schluckte, erst jetzt erkannte er, dass er sich in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte. Deswegen war er froh, dass er selbst ein Duellmeister war.

Der Unterricht begann damit, dass ein Zauber von Severus geworfen wurde, dann ein weiterer von Lupin. Das lies Hermine laufen, springen, ducken und rollen. Sie selbst warf zum Spaß einige kleinere Flüche gegen Lupin.


	28. Kapitel 28

So, da bin ich wieder. Nach einem herrlichen Pfingstwochenende in Leipzig – WGT (Diary of Dreams und Subway to Sally waren mal wieder Spitzenmäßig!) und nem Wochenende an dem mich ff net nicht uploaden lassen wollte, gibt's ein neues Kapitel von HT.

**Taipan:** Was meinst du mit 110 ? Ich glaub ich steh grad auf dem Schlauch. Wow! Reviewmarathon. Ich war grad online und mein Outlook hat nur noch geträllert als deine Reviews reingetrudelt sind.Wie geht's mit Chemie? Schon schön brav gelernt?

**Dax:** :)

**Lady Luci:** Danke.

**teddy172:** Etwas verspätet, aber besser als nie hast du hier den neues Kapitelchen.

* * *

Einige Wochen vergingen und der Unterricht ging weiter. Zu Severus Überraschung machten sich die Schüler gut. Draco und Hermine waren den anderen immer noch voraus, dennoch lernte Draco bessere Techniken und einige andere Dinge, die er noch nicht kannte. Hermines Unterricht mit Lupin und Severus ging zusätzlich zu ihrem eigentlichen, einmal die Woche stattfindenden, Unterricht mit Severus allein weiter. Die Spannungen zwischen den drei Jungen waren immer noch hoch, aber sie kamen damit zurecht. Ginny und Hermine halfen Severus und Draco jedes Mal, wenn sie gebraucht wurden. Die Vier behielten Stillschweigen über Ginnys Beteiligung, denn sie wollten keinen Ärger heraufbeschwören.

Während des Unterrichts begannen die Schüler sich untereinander zu duellieren, aber Hermine schien jedesmal auszusteigen oder die Lehrer wechselten mit einem ihrer Schüler den Platz. Wenn sie sich duellierten, benutzte sie die einfachsten Schilde die die anderen lernten, und warf leichte Flüche um sicher zu gehen, dass sie mit ihrer Kraft vorsichtig war.

Hermine war in der Lage, Harry und Ron davon zu überzeugen, dass sie anfangen sollten, für ihre N.E.W.T´s zu lernen, auch wenn sie Monate voraus waren. Harry und Ron wollten Auroren werden, und sie benötigten gute Ergebnisse, um dafür zugelassen zu werden, also willigten sie ein, mit ihr zu lernen.

o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

„Verbinden!", brüllte Severus.

Eine Sekunde später. „Stupor!"

„Visadlio", flüsterte Hermine, als sie vor den Lähmzauber trat.

„Geh aus dem Weg, Hermine!", schrie Black.

„Sirius, du siehst es falsch."

„Ich habe genug gesehen. Snape hat Harry verflucht. Ich werde ihn umbringen!"

„Sirius, wage es nicht ihm nahezukommen." Hermines Stimme nahm einen leisen, gefährlichen Tonfall an.

Severus kam hinter Hermine näher.

„Pertificus totalis." Black versuchte Severus zu fesseln.

„Visadlio." Kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. „Expelliarmus." Ein bisschen lauter. Schnell hatte Hermine Blacks Zauberstab in ihrer Hand.

„Black, ich werde dich ...", fing Severus an, wurde aber von Hermine unterbrochen, als sie sich umdrehte und eine Hand auf seine Brust legte. Er sah zu ihr hinunter, und sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

Black trat von hinten näher an Hermine heran. „Hermine, geh von ihm weg. Ich werde ihm seinen verfluchten Kopf abreißen."

Hermine schnellte herum und ließ Black mit einem Wink ihrer Hand einige Meter zurückfliegen.

„Wie ich sehe, komme ich ein bißchen zu spät", sagte Dumbledore als er hereinkam, Black durch die Luft fliegen und ungelenk auf dem Boden landen sah.

Lupin und die anderen Schüler schauten geschockt zu. Lupin versuchte, Blacks Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, aber dessen Geschimpfe übertönte ihn. Was jeden geschockt hatte, war, dass Hermine sich spielend mit Black duelliert und gewonnen hatte. Dennoch machte der Mann weiter und Hermine wedelte einfach nur mit ihrer Hand und schlug ihn von den Füßen. Black war wieder auf den Beinen und nahm den Fluch von Harry, welcher überrascht war, seinen Paten zu sehen. „Sirius, was machst du hier?"

Harry, bist du in Ordnung?", fragte Black drängend.

„Natürlich, warum sollte ich es nicht sein?", fragte Harry überrascht.

„Du hast dich mit Snape duelliert."

„Nein, er hat nur Flüche geworfen, damit ich üben kann", erklärte Harry.

„Üben?"

„Ja Sirius. Severus und Remus trainieren die Schüler." Dumbledore trat zu ihm.

Jetzt machte einiges Sinn ... außer Hermine. „Warum hat Hermine Snape beschützt? Und warum hat sie mich von meinen Füßen geholt?" Black sah jetzt zu Hermine.

Hermine war mit ihrem Rücken gegen Severus Brust gelehnt, während seine Hände auf ihren Schultern ruhten. „Sirius, du hast nicht zugehört, als ich dir gesagt habe, dass du ihm nicht zu nahe kommen solltest." Hermines Temperament hatte sich etwas abgekühlt.

„Albus, über was redet das Kind da?"

„Direktor, Harry, Ich entschuldige mich schon vorweg, aber wenn er mich noch mal als Kind bezeichnet, übernehme ich für meine Reaktion keinerlei Verantwortung."

Harry stimmte zu. Die Art, in der Black ´Kind´ gesagt hatte, war eine Beleidigung, und wenn er Hermine als Kind betrachtete, was war er selber dann für ihn? Dumbledore spannte Hermine für sich ein und riet Black: „Sirius, ich würde gut überlegen, was du vor dieser jungen Hexe von dir gibst."

„Sirius, entspann dich." Lupin ging zu ihm hinüber.

„Albus, du läßt sie so mit dir reden?", stieß Black aus.

„Sie war respektvoll, in Anbetracht dessen, was sie mit uns machen könnte", lächelte Dumbledore.

„Was könnte sie tun?", fragte Black.

Harry, Ron, Ginny und Draco beobachteten sie überrascht. Während sie sich untereinander duellierten und mit den älteren Zauberern übten, beeindruckten sie Hermines Fähigkeiten und Techniken.

„Hermine ist eine mächtige und fähige Hexe", sagte Dumbledore einfach. „Nun, wie geht es mit dem Training voran?"

„Gut, Albus. Die Schüler werden immer stärker und ihre Leistungen im duellieren verbessern sich", lobte Lupin.

„Ausgezeichnet. Nun, der Grund für mein Erscheinen ist, dass ich Sirius gebeten habe, bei uns zu sein. Sirius, wenn du dich erinnerst, war es dir erlaubt, Harry zu besuchen und seine Fortschritte zu verfolgen, aber dir war es nie möglich zu kommen. Die Schüler trainieren für den Tag, an dem Voldemort angreift. Harry, du weißt, dass eines Tages der Zeitpunkt kommen wird, Voldemort zu besiegen." Harry nickte. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte diesen Kampf für dich kämpfen, aber ich kann nicht. Seit er dein Blut dazu benutzt hat, um zurück zu kehren, liegt es an dir, ihn zu besiegen – ihn zu töten. Niemand anders kann das."

„Wie werde ich ihn besiegen können? Ich kann mich mit ihm wohl kaum mit meinem Zauberstab duellieren." Harry äußerte eines der letzten, größeren Probleme, die in seinem Kopf vorgingen, wenn er Voldemort gegenüberstehen würde. Er hatte das Wissen und die Fähigkeiten bekommen, Voldemort zu besiegen, jetzt bräuchte er nur noch ein Werkzeug dafür.

„Deswegen habe ich Severus und Remus nach einem Plan gefragt, der er dir erlaubt, Voldemort zu bekämpfen", sagte Dumbledore mit einem Blick auf die beiden Männer.

„Lupin und ich arbeiten noch daran", sagte Severus.

„Danke. Ich werde euch jetzt wieder verlassen, damit ihr euch wieder eurem Training widmen könnt." Dumbledore ging.

Draco kam zu Severus und Hermine hinüber. „Professor Snape, warum ist Black hier? Steht er nicht auf Voldemorts Seite?", fragte Draco leise.

„Nein, er ist nicht für die Verbrechen verantwortlich. Peter Pettigrew ist schuld. Du hast Peter an Voldemorts Seite gesehen", erklärte Severus es dem jungen Mann.

„Ich habe gehört, dass er Peter heißt, aber ich habe nicht erkannt, dass es Pettigrew war."

„Er ist es. Bitte halte dein Wissen über Black geheim." Severus haßte es, danach zu fragen.

„Natürlich, Sir." Und er ging wieder zurück, um zu üben.

„Hermine, kann ich bitte meinen Zauberstab wieder haben?"

Hermine fühlte, wie sich Severus bei Blacks Stimme versteifte. Hermine hielt Black seinen Stab hin. „Bitte entschuldige den Vorfall, Sirius, aber ich konnte es nicht zulassen, dass du ihn verletzt." Auch wenn sie wusste, dass die Flüche Severus nicht verletzt hätten, wollte sie ihn immer noch beschützen.

„Hermine, ich will wissen warum? Mir ist nicht gesagt worden, warum du ihn verteidigst." Black sprach über den Mann neben ihm, als ob er nicht da wäre.

„Weil ich ihn liebe."

„Was!"

Die Schüler unterbrachen erneut ihre Übungen und beobachteten die Drei. Harry ging zu ihnen hinüber. „Was ist los?"

„Snape und Hermine." War alles, was Black sagte.

„Ja, das wissen wir, aber erzähle es niemand anderem", sagte Harry. Er war an Hermine und Snape gewöhnt und wusste, dass die Beiden zusammen passten.


	29. Kapitel 29

Tedy172: Wie könnte man so einem Bärenblick auch widerstehen?

Taipan: Ach ja, fast hätt ich's vergessen... das mit dem 110 – da hat mir ff net was geklaut. Ein Prozentzeichen. Er will das alle 110 Prozent an Leistung geben.

Celina-Hp, Minnie, Dax: Danke.

Severus und Lupin waren in Dumbledores Büro gewesen um über die verschiedenen Pläne zu reden, aber jeder von ihnen war fehlerhaft gewesen und ließ keinen Platz um damit Arbeiten zu können. Severus hatte letztendlich eine Idee, aber er würde noch daran arbeiten müssen, also entschuldigte er sich und verließ die Unterhaltung.

# Hermine, bist du schon mit dem Unterricht fertig? #

Ja, warum? –

# Triff dich bitte nach dem Unterricht mit mir in meinen Räumen. #

Natürlich.-

Zwanzig Minuten später hatte er ihr seinen Plan erklärt.

„Ich kann nicht erkennen warum es nicht funktionieren sollte, aber - würde das nicht bedeuten, das dann jeder über uns Bescheid wüßte? Sie glauben doch das es unrealistisch ist, Schilde gegen die Unverzeihlichen zu benutzen." fragte Hermine.

„Ich glaube, wir können es geheim halten, da sie wissen das du mächtiger bist."

„Das müssen wir herausfinden."

„Ich habe Dumbledore und Lupin gefragt ob sie ums um vier im Trainingsraum treffen könnten."

„Gut, das läßt mir genügend Zeit um mich noch schnell zu Duschen." Hermine stand auf und ging zum Badezimmer.

Severus hörte Hermine die Dusche anstellen und nahm sich ein Buch um darin zu lesen. Nachdem er die Selbe Seite zum fünften Male gelesen hatte, wußte er, das es nur eine Möglichkeit gab. Er legte das Buch weg und begann sich auszuziehen um seiner Liebsten in der Dusche Gesellschaft zu leisten.

Um vier Uhr betraten Severus und Hermine den Trainingsraum um Dumbledore und Lupin miteinander redend anzutreffen. Severus fing an, seine Idee zu erörtern und sagte, das sie es testen müßten.

„Ja, das müssen wir. Remus, wärest du damit einverstanden das die Flüche auf dich geschleudert werden?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Ja." antwortete Lupin.

Lupin, Severus und Hermine standen zusammen – Lupin in ihrer Mitte. Dumbledore machte sich bereit einige Flüche zu werfen. Als jeder bestätigt hatte das er bereit war, warf Dumbledore den Imperius Fluch.

„Visadlio." sagten Severus und Hermine gleichzeitig.

Dumbledore befahl Lupin rückwärts zu gehen, aber es funktionierte nicht. Dann versuchte er es mit dem Cruciatos. Er drang ebenfalls nicht durch ihre Schilde.

„Laßt es uns mit nur einem Schild probieren." schlug Severus vor.

Die anderen stimmten zu, und Severus stelle den Schild für den Imperius Fluch auf, konnte ihn aber nicht blockieren.

Die Anderen waren enttäuscht, nur Hermine trat vor. „Laßt mich es versuchen."

Hermine trat an seine Stelle, während Severus zurückging.

„Imperio." Der Direktor warf den Fluch erneut und deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf Lupin.

„Visadlio." rief Hermine.

Mental befahl Dumbledore Lupin sich zu setzen, aber es funktionierte nicht.

„Professor Lupin, sind sie mit dem Cruciatos einverstanden?" fragte Hermine versuchsweise.

„Ja, ich glaube schon das du ihn blockieren kannst."

„Crucio." probierte Dumbledore.

Hermine brachte den Schild an, und der Fluch beeinflußte Lupin nicht. Jeder war ziemlich erfreut darüber, das sie jetzt einen Weg gefunden hatten, mit dem sie Harry schützen konnten. Sie alle stimmten auch damit überein, das Hermine nur Harry beschützen würde, und Severus den Versuch unternahm, die Andren um Harry und Hermine herum zu schützen, so daß niemand ihnen zu nahe kommen konnte. „Ich denke wir sollten Ron, Ginny und Draco ebenfalls erlauben, Harry und Hermine von den Todessern zu beschützen. Severus, du kannst dich auf die Beiden konzentrieren. Wenn wir es müssen, können Sirius und ich ebenfalls Harry und Hermine vor den Todessern schützen. Wir müssen es ermöglichen, das Harry sich auf Voldemort konzentrieren kann, und sich nicht Sorgen um seine Rückendeckung machen muß." schlug Lupin vor.

„Lupin hat Recht. Ich werde mein Bestes für alle drei Gruppen geben, aber mein Hauptaugenmerk wird darauf gerichtet sein, Harry und Hermine zu schützen. Ich habe bemerkt, das Draco und Mrs. Weasley fähig sind, anständige Schilde zu produzieren, und Mr. Weasley produziert adäquate Gegenflüche." gestand Severus widerwillig ein. # Verrate niemandem das ich sowas gesagt habe! # teilte Severus Hermine mental mit als er ihr Grinsen sah.

Du bist nicht witzig Liebster. –

# Unter der Dusche hast du was anderes behauptet. #

Hermine wurde rot und schüttelte lächelnd ihren Kopf.

„Severus, würde es dich sehr stören, wenn Sirius während des restlichen Trainings hier bleiben würde? Er könnte das Training wirklich brauchen." warf Dumbledore ein.

Severus Mimik verwandelte sich in puren Haß, aber letztendlich gab er nach. „Solange du es fertig bringst das Lupin und nicht ich ihn unterrichten muß."

„Danke, Severus." Dumbledores Augen funkelten.

„Albus, wenn mich der Hund zu einem Duell herausfordert, rechne nicht damit das ich es ablehne." spottete Severus.

Dumbledore und Lupin wußten wer das Duell leicht gewinnen würde, nicht nur wegen Severus Fähigkeiten die Flüche zu blocken. Severus war schon vor der Veränderung durch Hermine ein Meister im Duellieren.

„Natürlich, aber versuche ihn nicht zu sehr zu verletzen. Erinnere dich daran, das du auf der Selben Seite stehst. Hermine, ich weiß was wir Remus aus offensichtlichen Gründen anvertraut haben, aber ich sehe keinen Grund das es Sirius auch wissen muß."

Darüber war Hermine erleichtert. Von ihren Fähigkeiten wußten schon zu viele Leute. „Danke, Professor."

o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Bei der nächsten Trainingsstunde in der darauffolgenden Woche, war wieder jeder im Trainingsraum. Dumbledore war ebenfalls anwesend, um sich über ihre Pläne zu informieren. „Severus und Remus haben einen Plan entworfen um Harry zu schützen, und es ihm gleichzeitig zu ermöglichen, seinen Zauberstab gegen Voldemort einzusetzen." fing Dumbledore an.

Black, Harry, Ron, Ginny und Draco hatten ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit auf Dumbledore gerichtet, während die zwei erwachsenen Zauberer, Lupin und Severus, zusammen mit Hermine etwas im Hintergrund standen und warteten.

„Sirius und Remus werden ein Team bilden, um Harry vor den Todessern zu beschützen. Ron, Ginny und Draco werden das Gleiche machen. Severus wird ebenfalls beide Teams schützen, aber seine hauptsächliche Aufmerksamkeit wird darauf liegen, Hermine und Harry vor den Todessern zu schützen. Hermine wird Harry vor Voldemort schützen. Es werden noch weitere Beschützer anwesend sein, die die Todesser ebenfalls bekämpfen werden." erklärte Dumbledore. „Noch weitere Fragen?"

Black fing sogleich zu sprechen an. „ Hermine wird Harry vor Du-weißt-schon-wem beschützen? Wie ist es möglich das sie das kann? Lenkt sie ihn mit ihrer List ab? Remus und ich wären eine bessere Wahl. Verdammt, sogar Severus wäre die bessere Wahl!"

Die Schüler waren von Black´s Aussage schockiert. Dumbledore und Lupin blieben ruhig und warteten darauf, das Severus oder Hermine etwas dazu sagten. Hermine kochte vor Wut, Severus ebenfalls. „Albus, ruf deinen Köter zurück, oder ich werde es machen." Die Anderen konnten Haß und Ärger in seiner Stimme hören.

„Ich bin nicht sein Hund! Und, Harry einer Hexe ohne Duellerfahrung im Kampf gegen Voldemort anzuvertrauen, ist mehr als töricht." brüllte Black.

„Black, ich werde dich ..." fing Severus gegen den Mann an.

„Es reicht!" Erschreckt starrte jeder Hermine an, Severus wandte sich zu ihr um. Auch wenn sie es vielleicht eines Tages bedauern würde, aber sie würde demonstrieren müssen, wie sie Harry beschützen konnte. „Professor Dumbledore, darf ich sie darum Bitten, das sie jedem den Eid eines Zauberers schwören lassen, über das, was sie gleich sehen und hören werden?"

Dumbledore verstand was sie vor hatte zu tun. „Gebt ihr fünf den Eid eines Zauberers, kein Wort, über das was ihr gleich hören und sehen werdet, zu verlieren?"

Die vier Schüler waren einverstanden, nur Black fing wieder an. „Albus, das ist ..."

„Sirius, entweder du stimmst ebenfalls zu, oder du wirst sofort gehen." sagte Dumbledore in einem befehlenden Ton, der sonst nur selten von ihm gehört wurde.


	30. Kapitel 30

„Ich schwöre den Eid eines Zauberers."

„Mach weiter, Hermine", bat Dumbledore.

„Danke. Sirius, zuerst solltest du wissen, dass ich das Leben meines Cousins nicht riskieren werde, nur weil du denkst, dass ihn eine Hexe nicht beschützen kann."

„Cousin?" Sirius war verblüfft. „Du bist mit Lilly verwandt?"

„Nein, James war mein Cousin. James war der Cousin ersten Grades meines Vaters. Dieser war Weihnachten hier als du auch kamst. Ich glaube aber nicht, dass du ihn gesehen hast."

„Nein, das habe ich nicht", murmelte Sirius.

Hermine sah den Schock in Dracos Gesicht. „Draco, ich bin nicht muggelgeboren. In Wirklichkeit bin ich ein Reinblut. Meine Mutter ist auch eine Hexe."

„Reed und Candace Granger?", fragte Black.

„Ja, sie sind umgezogen und haben sich in Granger umbenannt."

„Warum sind sie umgezogen?"

„Weil sie mich vor Voldemort schützen wollten. Als meine Mom erkannt hatte, dass sie schwanger war, hielten sie es für das Beste."

„Hermine, ihr mögt zwar Cousins sein, aber ihn vor Du-weißt-schon-wem zu beschützen ist eine andere Sache. Harry und Ron haben mir erzählt, dass du dich kaum duelliert hast. Du hast keine praktische Erfahrung."

„Direktor, darf ich?", fragte Hermine sanft.

„Ja, aber laßt es uns etwas interessanter gestalten. Sollen wir es machen ?" Dumbledore grinste mit einem Funkeln in seinen Augen.

Hermine willigte ein.

„Seid ihr alle damit einverstanden, dass wir uns duellieren? Außer Severus und Remus, ihr beide seid schon genug mißhandelt worden", fragte Dumbledore.

Die Anderen nickten nur dümmlich, verwirrt von dem, was da vor sich ging.

„Hermine, bitte stell dich in die Mitte des Raumes. Sirius, Harry, Ron, Ginny und Draco, bitte bildet einen Kreis um sie", (schließt den Kreis, schließt den Kreis... kennt ihr den Witz mit den schwulen Zwergen?) instruierte Dumbledore in befehlendem Ton. „Nun, wenn ich bis Drei gezählt habe, werdet ihr Alle auf einmal anfangen, Hermine zu duellieren."

„Was?", „Sind sie verrückt?", waren die gegebenen Antworten.

„Tut, was ich gesagt habe!"

Niemand stellte Dumbledore weitere Fragen - wegen dem Tonfall, den er angeschlagen hatte.

„Eins, Zwei .."

„Albus, warte. Hermine, gib mir bitte deinen Zauberstab. Wir können es nicht zulassen, dass du dich übermäßig aufregst und vielleicht noch jemanden verletzt. Auch wenn es mich nicht stören würde, zu sehen, wenn gewisse Leute ..." Severus ging zu ihr und nahm den ihm angebotenen Zauberstab weg. „Mach weiter, Albus. Oh, und Hermine, ich wünsche dir viel Spaß", grinste Severus.

„Ah, ja. Den werde ich haben", lächelte sie teuflisch.

„Sie kann sich nicht ohne einen Stab duellieren", rief Ron.

„Doch, das kann und das wird sie."

„Jeder fertig? Eins, Zwei, Drei!" Dumbledore begann das Duell.

„Visadlio Furore", flüsterte Hermine leise, um einen Schild um sich herum aufzubauen, das die Flüche etwas abwehren konnte, genauso wie sie und Severus es allein geübt hatten.

Ron, Ginny und Harry schleuderten jeder für sich Schockzauber, und Draco warf einen mächtigen Fluch, der Hermine für einen Tag in Schlaf fallen lassen würde. Sirius sprach einen Pertificus Totalis. Aber alle Flüche wurden geblockt. Ohne ein Wort zu sprechen, betäubte Hermine Ron und Ginny mit einem Wink ihrer Hände. Draco und Harry standen zunächst selbst unter einem Pertificus Totalis. Danach wandte sich Hermine Sirius zu, der einen erstaunlich mächtigen Fluch warf, der selbst die mächtigsten Schilde zum Einsturz bringen konnte. Aber selbst dieser hatte keinerlei Wirkung auf Hermine. Hermine wedelte mit ihrer rechten Hand, und Sirius flog etwa drei Meter zurück und landete auf seinem Hintern.

„Expelliarmus", murmelte sie, und fünf Stäbe flogen in ihre rechte Hand. Nachdem Hermine ihr Schild gesenkt hatte, drehte sie sich zu Dumbledore um und grinste.

Severus lächelte breit, Dumbledore grinste wie ein stolzer Großvater und Lupin war sichtlich amüsiert.

„Hattest du Spaß, Hermine?", lachte Dumbledore.

„Ja, den hatte ich."

„Remus, bitte wecke jeden auf und befreie alle", bat Dumbledore.

Einige Minuten später waren Alle wieder auf den Beinen und starrten Hermine an. „Wie hast du das gemacht?", forderte Black.

„Meine Magie erhielt an meinem achtzehnten Geburtstag einen Wachstumsschub."

„Wachstumsschub? Ich habe noch nie erlebt, dass das Erhöhen seiner Magie jemanden zu so etwas befähigen würde", sagte Black mißtrauisch.

„Und du hast bisher nur zwei Hexen mit so einem Wachstumsschub gesehen, und du wirst auch keine weitere zu Gesicht bekommen, bevor ich nicht eine Tochter habe."

„Kind, hör auf in Rätseln zu sprechen und ... AAAAAAH!" Black flog weiter als zurück und landete härter jemals zuvor, bevor er wieder in die Höhe gerissen wurde. (jap. die Autorin kann Black wirklich nicht leiden.)

Die anderen starrten Hermine an. Black stand schnell auf und schlich sich, Hermine ansehend, zurück. „Mach sowas nie wieder mit mir!"

„Ich war's nicht", sagte Hermine nur.

„Wer könnte es denn sonst getan haben?", sagte Black spöttisch.

„Professor Snape."

Die Blickte drehten sich zu Severus, welcher grinste.

„Ich glaube, ich habe vergessen, zu erwähnen, dass sich mein magischer Wachstumsschub über Professor Snape ausgedehnt hat", grinste Hermine.

„Warum?", fragte Black.

„Weil er mich während der Verwandlung gehalten hat."

„Er hat mehr getan als dich nur zu halten", murmelte Ron. Jedoch hatte ihn jeder gehört und wandte nun seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn, was ihn erröten ließ.

„Ron, was meinst du damit?", musste Black fragen.

„Sie haben sich geküsst", sagte Harry leise.

Lupin, Draco und Black sahen sich geschockt an.

„Dann erkläre, warum nur deine Tochter einen Wachstumsschub bekommen kann?", fragte Black schließlich.

„Das ist eine lange Familiengeschichte, und ich habe jetzt keine Lust, sie zu erzählen. Aber wenn ich eine Tochter habe, macht sie eine ähnliche Verwandlung durch", erklärte Hermine.

„Warum nicht ein Sohn?"

„Warum ist es so wichtig? Können wir uns nicht wieder wichtigeren Dingen zuwenden?"

„Wenn es in deiner Familie wirkt, wird Harry das Selbe können, und es könnte uns helfen", sagte Black sarkastisch.

„Du mußt besser zuhören, Black. Hermine hat klar und deutlich gesagt, dass es nur bei Hexen aus ihrer Linie wirkt, und das heißt, bei ihrer Mutter und ihr. Wenn wir eine Tochter bekommen, wird sie ebenfalls diese Umwandlung durchlaufen, aber unser Sohn wird es nicht."

„Euer Sohn und eure Tochter?", fragte Black. „Hermine, wissen deine Eltern von ihm?"

„Ja, sie wissen davon, und sie kommen damit hervorragend klar." Hermine versuchte, das Thema zu beenden.

„Aber wie können sie ihn und dich zusammen akzeptieren?" Black mußte es natürlich fragen.

„Albus, sicher wäre es besser, wenn wir wieder zur Tagesordnung übergehen und üben würden, anstatt über Hermines und meine Beziehung zu diskutieren", sagte Severus.

„Korrekt, Severus." Und er ging dazu über, den restlichen Plan für die zwei Beschützergruppen von Harry zu erklären.

Danke Severus, dass du ihn auf seinen Arsch hast fallen lassen. Ich habe es auch gewollt, aber... –

# Es war mir ein Vergnügen, mein Engel. #

Deine Kinder also? –

#Das habe ich zumindest für die Zukunft gehofft#, gestand Severus ein.

Ich würde das in ferner Zukunft auch begrüßen. Aber wir sollten noch weiter üben, damit wir in Form sind, wenn wir sie haben wollen.-

# Paß auf Liebling, Albus prüft die Anderen auf ihre Schilde. #

Dumbledore und Lupin prüften Draco, Ron und Ginny, um zu sehen, wer zu den besten Schilden fähig war. Nach den Schilden waren die Gegenflüche an der Reihe. Die Entscheidung von zuvor erwies sich als richtig.

„Draco und Ginny. Ihr beide werdet die Schilde übernehmen. Ron, du bist der Stärkste bei den Gegenflüchen zur Verteidigung. Bitte, versuch so viele wie möglich zu lernen, gegen die Stärkeren, bei denen die Schilde nicht halten."

„Ja, Sir." Ron freute sich über das Kompliment.

„Von jetzt an werdet ihr mit euren Teams üben, um euch an deren Duellgewohnheiten zu gewöhnen und gegebenenfalls diese zu ersetzen. Lernt die Schwächen, die jeder von euch hat, kennen", gab Dumbledore vor.

„Professor, was passiert, wenn Voldemort einen Unverzeihlichen gegen Hermine und mich schleudert?" Harry erinnerte sich an die Vorliebe des dunklen Zauberers für diese Flüche.

„Keine Angst, Hermine kann sie abwehren."

„Was?", „Wie?"

„Nicht schon wieder", stöhnte Hermine.

Dumbledore gluckste wegen Hermine. „Beruhige dich meine Liebe. Jeder von euch wird meinem Wort vertrauen."

„Aber Albus ...", fing Black an.

„Wirklich, Sirius, vertrau ihm einfach!", seufzte Harry verärgert.

„Harry, ich will doch nur dein Bestes."

„Sirius, das will jeder. Hölle, sogar Snape. Wir versuchen es hier alle, aber du mußt dich einfach mal entspannen. Dumbledore weiß schon, was er tut."

Jeder war entweder schockiert oder amüsiert über Harrys Ausbruch, aber alle waren sich einig, dass Sirius Dumbledore zuhören mußte.

„Sirius, sie haben Alle zusammen für mehrere Wochen trainiert, und sie fangen an, einander zu vertrauen. Das wirst du auch müssen. Von jetzt an wirst du mittrainieren", erklärte ihm Dumbledore.

„Aber ich bin auf dem Schlachtfeld viel nützlicher."

„Das Ministerium wird zu nahe kommen und dich fangen, und du wirst, wenn du gebraucht wirst, bereit sein müssen."

Black nickte und blieb diesmal still.

„Wenn du im Team arbeitest, wirst du lernen müssen, den Unverzeihlichen auszuweichen. Severus wird nicht in der Lage sein, zu allen zu springen und sie zu blocken. Wenn er es macht, dann verfluche ihn nicht hinter seinem Rücken", witzelte Dumbledore.

„Snape blockt die Unverzeihlichen?" Black erbleichte.

„Ja, er kann sie blocken, indem er sich selbst vor den Fluch wirft, genau wie Hermine einen Schild entstehen lassen kann, um Harry zu schützen."

„Laßt uns anfangen. Albus, bitte arbeite mir Black und Lupin. Hermine, fang an, Harry zu trainieren. Ich werde mit den Anderen arbeiten", befahl Severus.

Black, Lupin und Dumbledore gingen in die äußere, linke Ecke des Raumes und begannen zu Arbeiten. Dumbledore warf Flüche, damit Lupin und Black ihre Bewegungen aufeinander abstimmen konnten. Sie übten mit Schilden und dem Ausweichen von Zaubersprüchen.

Severus begab sich in die Mitte des Zimmers und fing damit an, dass sich die Drei zusammen stellten und zeigte ihnen einfache Bewegungen. Er erklärte ihnen, wie sie ihre Partner leicht wiederfinden würden, sollten sie auf dem Schlachtfeld getrennt werden. Wenn sie es nicht schafften, sollten sie sich einer anderen Gruppe anschließen, bis sie ihre Partner wiederfinden würden. Auch wenn Ron Severus eigentlich nicht ausstehen konnte, wußte er, das er Severus zuhören mußte, wenn er die kommende Schlacht überleben wollte.

Harry und Hermine bezogen ihre Position auf der rechten Seite des Raumes. „So Hermine, an was werden wir arbeiten?"

„Zuerst den Zaubersprüchen ausweichen, falls meine Schilde fallen werden. Du kannst hinter mir in Deckung gehen, egal was kommt."

„Aber dann wirst du von den Flüchen getroffen werden?", fragte Harry betroffen.

Hermine dachte einen Moment lang nach und entschied dann, dass es in Ordnung sein würde, ihm die ganze Wahrheit zu sagen. „Wenn ich dir etwas sage, wirst du mir schwören, es nicht den Anderen zu erzählen?"

„Ja, natürlich."

„Mir machen Flüche nichts aus. Ich verwende nur Schilde und weiche ihnen aus, um es niemandem sagen zu müssen."

„Aber die Unverzeihlichen?"

„Dumbledore hat den Imperius und den Cruciatos probiert, und sie haben keinerlei Wirkung auf mich. Vertrau mir bitte, Harry", fragte Hermine, weil sie es ihm nicht beweisen wollte.

Beide machten sich an die Arbeit. Hermine wollte Harry einige einfache Rollen und Sprünge zeigen und mit ihm üben. Sie wollte einfache Sprüche auf ihn werfen, um ihn wissen zu lassen, dass er sich schneller bewegen musste, um ihnen auszuweichen. Dies behielt sie für den Rest der Übungsstunde bei.


	31. Kapitel 31

So, nach etlichen Neustarts, Formatierungen, Installationen und ausgerupften Haaren bin ich wieder einsatzfähig. Zumindest solange bis es wieder zu Fehlermeldungen kommt. Was letztes Mal grad ne Woche gedauert hatte.. #hmpf#

Zumindest waren meine Betas so weise die Kapitel noch nicht von ihren Rechnern zu entfernen. #knuddelt#

Ich hab wieder alles. Wirklich alles! Na ja, fast, aber das ist Nebensächlich.

Reviewantworten kommen nächstes Wochenende

Viel Spaß noch.

* * *

Während der nächsten Trainingsstunden half Dumbledore, Black und Lupin so zu trainieren, das sie sich besser aufeinander einstellen konnten. Severus konzentrierte sich auf die anderen drei - Ron, Ginny und Draco. Hermine und Harry blieben die meiste Zeit sich selbst überlassen, aber manchmal ging Severus zu ihnen hinüber, um sie zu kontrollieren, was aber fast überflüssig war, da Hermine Harry perfekt vorbereitete.

Als der Unterricht fortschritt, hatte Harry die Bewegungen begriffen und machte sich dank seiner sportlichen Betätigung als Sucher der Gryffindors hervorragend. Anstatt Flüche auf Harry zu werfen, arbeiteten Hermine und er jetzt Seite an Seite und bewegten sich wie ein Ganzes, als sie sich rollten, streckten, sprangen oder sich vor vorgetäuschten Flüchen duckten. Severus bemerkte, dass sie schon so weit fortgeschritten waren und verließ die drei andren Schüler, die in der Zwischenzeit Schilde übten, sich gegenseitig Gegenflüche zuwarfen und zusammen Zaubersprüchen auswichen, die der andere gegen sie sprach. Jeder von ihnen würde noch etwas Übung brauchen, um die praktischen Übungen zu verinnerlichen.

Während Severus die Flüche sprach, zielte er nur auf Harry, da Voldemort dasselbe tun würde. Hermine müsste ihr Bestes geben, um vor den Fluch zu kommen, falls es erforderlich werden würde. Sie übrigen Schüler bemerkten, wie schnell und perfekt Harry und Hermine zusammen arbeiteten und beschlossen, sie zu beobachten. Bald darauf wurde ihnen von Dumbledore, Lupin und Black Gesellschaft geleistet.

„Albus, Lupin, fangt an Flüche zu werfen", sagte Severus. „Hermine, Schilde."

Hermine zog ihren Stab hervor und erschuf einen dauerhaften Schild. „Visadlio Furor", wisperte sie. „Harry, bleib dicht bei mir. Es gibt einen Schild, der dich schützen wird, wenn du in meiner Nähe bleibst."

Harry nickte.

Dumbledore, Severus und Lupin warfen einen Fluch nach dem anderen, aber der Schild hielt. Hermine musste irgendwann einen neuen Schild aufbauen, denn Severus und sie hatten es noch nie unter den jetzigen Umständen ausprobiert, und sie wollten keine Chancen vergeuden. Sie wusste, dass die Schilde im Stand waren die Flüche zu blocken – aber nicht in diesem Ausmaß. Weil Harry jedoch neben ihr war, war er geschützt. Dennoch grinste Severus bald und wartete darauf, das Hermine den Schild erneuerte und flüsterte: „Rictusempra".

Hermine krümmte sich kurze Zeit vor Lachen, bevor sie sich wieder beruhigte und mit einem Glitzern in den Augen aufstand. „Ein Kitzelzauber, Professor Snape?"

Dumbledore und Lupin hörten auf, sie mit Flüchen zu belegen und beobachteten sie interessiert.

„Du weißt nie was kommt und du wurdest damit belegt, als du deine Schilde gesenkt hattest. Du solltest es besser wissen", sagte Severus kühl.

„Nun, wie ich sehe, übt jeder, es wäre demnach nur fair, wenn du auch üben würdest."

Hermine begann sich an ihre Beute Namens Severus Snape anzuschleichen.

„Das glaube ich weniger, Hermine. Ich habe jahrelange Übung."

„Aber du hattest den ganzen Spaß beim Flüche schleudern, also denke ich, ist es nur fair, wenn jetzt jemand anderer an der Reihe ist", grinste sie und wirbelte ihren Stab boshaft herum.

„Du weißt, was deine Mutter gesagt hat, als du wütend auf mich warst."

Hermine grinste breit. „Sie und ich haben erst vor kurzem miteinander gesprochen und sie hat mir einige neue Tricks gezeigt, mit denen ich genügend Magie bündeln kann - und das nicht nur, wenn ich wütend bin."

Angesichts der neuen Tatsachen trat Severus einen Schritt zurück. Wann auch immer sie geübt hatte, hatte er sich nie Sorgen müssen... bis jetzt nicht.

Ihr Publikum beobachtete vergnügt und überrascht, wie der Tränkemeister zurücktrat, einige stellten sich vor, wie er wegen Hermines letzter Aussage schlucken musste.

„Ms. Granger, nicht vor den anderen." Severus sagte es in seinem besten Unterrichtston.

„Warum nicht?" fragte sei unschuldig.

„Du bettelst geradezu nach Strafe!"

- Ich könnte es genießen, dein Büro ist wirklich bequem. – sagte Hermine mental, während alle anderen nur, „Ich habe es verdient." zu hören bekamen.

# Ich werde den Gesangszauber verwenden. #

„Das wagst du nicht." sprach Hermine laut aus und hörte auf, sich an ihre Beute anzupirschen.

Das Publikum war verwirrt.

„Ich weiß, dass ich es kann. Ich bin Slytherin." sagte Severus selbstgefällig.

Hermine legte ihren Zauberstab weg und grummelte: „Verdammt seist du, Severus."

Die Schüler hatten es gehört und erwarteten nun ängstlich die Strafe. Aber zu ihrer Verwunderung lachte Severus. Hermine drehte ihm den Rücken zu und ging zu den anderen zurück, als Severus von hinten seine Arme um sie legte.

„Wie hat er es fertig gebracht, das Hermine vor Professor Snape einen Rückzieher macht. Das haben wir nie geschafft." fragte Ron belustigt.

„Leicht, sie wusste, was ich auf sie werfen würde." grinste Severus.

„Und das wäre?"

„Der S... Aaaah!" Severus wurde drei Meter weit nach hinten auf seinen Hintern geschleudert. Er sprang schnell wieder auf seine Füße und starrte Hermine ins Gesicht. „Ms. Granger, das machen Sie nicht noch einmal." Severus Verärgerung konnte gehört werden.

„Nenn mich nicht Ms. Granger, Severus, oder du wirst…"

– Deine Nächte allein verbringen! –

# Du hast mich vor allen zu Boden gehen lassen. Wie soll ich ihre Achtung vor mir bewahren, wenn ich noch nicht mal mit meiner Geliebten fertig werde? #

„Mit mir umgehen? Denkst du wirklich, dass du mich kontrollieren kannst? Ich werde dir Kontrolle zeigen." Hermine winkte mit ihrer Hand und schickte Severus dieses Mal sechs Meter zurück, drehte sich um und ging steif zur Türe.

„Hermine, warte!" rief ihr Severus nach, sobald er wieder auf den Beinen war.

Hermine stoppte ob Severus Stimme, drehte sich aber nicht um.

„Geh weiter Hermine, verlass diesen Bastard!" spornte sie Black an.

Hermine drehte sich zu Black um. „Sirius, er mag zwar ein Bastard sein, aber er gehört mir. Und ich habe nicht die Absicht, ihn wegen eines kleinen Kampfes zu verlassen!"

„Kleiner Kampf? Du hast den Idioten zweimal fliegen lassen. Das ist kein kleiner Kampf." sagte Black sarkastisch.

„Sirius, du fängst langsam an mich anzukotzen." Ihre Stimme war kalt.

„Du bist schon sauer meine Liebe, so schlimm scheint es nicht zu sein."

„Ich bin nur verärgert. Wegen dem sauer, da frag besser Harry, Ron oder Draco."

Severus war jetzt zu Hermine gekommen und lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

Black sah zu den drei Jungs und wusste, dass sie ihm die Wahrheit über das verärgert sein gesagt hatte. Als er die drei Jungen ansah, sah er, dass sie verängstigt bei der Vorstellung einer angesäuerten Hermine waren.

# Ich hab es nicht so gemeint, Hermine. Du weißt, dass ich dich nicht kontrollieren will. Ich hasse es nur, vor den anderen in Verlegenheit gebracht zu werden. #

Hermine blickte in seine schwarzen Augen und wusste, dass er die Wahrheit sagte. – Tut mir leid, dass ich das gemacht habe, aber du weißt, wie ich diesen verdammten Zauber hasse, und ich wollte nicht, dass sie wissen, welcher es war. –

# Ich war nicht dabei, es ihnen wirklich zu sagen. #

- Tut mir leid. Ich weiß, dass du es nicht getan hättest. –

# Lass uns wieder an die Arbeit gehen, sie hatten lange genug Pause. #

Hermine nickte und ging wieder zu den anderen zurück.

„Wieder an die Arbeit." erklärte Severus.

Die anderen waren darüber überrascht, wie sich Severus und Hermine angestarrt und damit ihren Streit gelöst hatten. Aber als Severus meinte das sie zurück an die Arbeit gehen sollten, machten sie sich wieder an die Arbeit.


	32. Kapitel 32

In dieser Nacht lagen Severus und Hermine zusammen auf der Couch und lasen in einem Buch.

Severus dankte es Hermine, dass sie ihn zweimal auf den Hintern hatte fallen lassen damit, dass sie ihm eine Massage geben mußte. Der aufmerksame Liebhaber, der er aber war, revanchierte er sich damit, ihr den Gefallen zu erwidern. Hermine hatte eigentlich geplant, noch mehr für ihre OWLs zu lernen, aber Severus, Harry und Ron hatten sie davon überzeugt, dass es nicht nötig sei. Und sie bedauerte diese Entscheidung auch nicht. Die Beiden genossen ihre Einsamkeit, ohne sich große Sorgen zu machen.

„Verdammte Hölle!"

Hermine sprang auf, als Severus fluchte. „Was ist los?"

„Voldemort", erklärte er.

„Aber es ist mitten in der Woche."

Absatz

Wann auch immer Severus bisher gerufen worden war – es war immer Freitag auf Samstag Nacht gewesen.

„Irgendetwas muss passiert sein, oder er plant irgend etwas."

„Versprich mir, dass Du wieder direkt hierher apparieren wirst, wenn es zu schlimm wird", forderte Hermine.

„Ich verspreche es, meine Liebe. Es ist besser, wenn du Mrs. Weasley informierst. Draco sollte in wenigen Minuten hier sein."

Hermine sprach den Spruch, um Ginny zu warnen. Als sie sich zum Gehen bereit machte, war ein Klopfen an Severus´ Türe zu hören. Da sie wusste, wer es war, öffnete sie die Tür, um ihn herein zu lassen. „Hi Draco."

„Oh! Hallo, Hermine, ich hatte dich nicht erwartet."

„Keine Beleidigungen, Draco, aber ich hatte auch nicht erwartet, dich heute Nacht hier zu sehen", murmelte Hermine.

„Schon gut", grinste er.

„Seid vorsichtig heute Nacht. Wenn es zuviel wird, kommt wieder hierher."

Draco nickte.

Severus kam in einen schwarzen Umhang gekleidet und mit einer silbernen Maske aus seinem Raum heraus. „Wir sehen uns bald wieder, Hermine. Ich habe Dumbledore Bescheid gesagt, also wirst du keine Eule erhalten, er weiß, dass du hier warst."

„In Ordnung, beeilt euch mit eurer Rückkehr, Jungs", sagte Hermine, als sie gingen. Hermine beeilte sich, in ihre Räume zurückzukehren und Ginny zu suchen. Da sie wußte, dass Ginny und Harry versucht hatten, heute Nacht alleine zu sein, hatte sie erst gar nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum oder dem Schlafsaal nachgesehen, bevor sie den Zauber angewandt hatte.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Ginny und Harry trafen sich seit einer kurzen Zeit, und beide genossen es sehr. Sie hatten nicht viel Zeit füreinander aufgrund der Dinge, die momentan geschahen. Harry musste zusätzlich für seine OWLs lernen und beide mußten ihre Fortgeschrittenenkurse und ihre regulären Schularbeiten bewältigen. Ginny hatte ihn davon überzeugt, dass sie ihre Zeit im Turm zusammen verbringen sollten – und auch davon, an den Wochenende nicht zu oft alleine zu sein. Sie wollte einen gewissen Punkt nicht überschritten haben, um dann von Hermine gerufen zu werden. Das würde Harry zu sehr reizen, dachte sie, also hatte sie sich zu mehreren späten Abenden während der Woche bereit erklärt, um sich die Wochenendnächte frei zu halten. Deswegen war Ginny auch überrascht, als sie fühlte, wie sich ihre Halskette erwärmte.

Ginny unterbrach den Kuß und konzentrierte sich auf die Halskette. Ja, sie erwärmte sich, um sie zu informieren.

„Sie werden gerufen, stimmt's?", fragte sie Harry sanft.

„Was?"

„Snape und Draco werden gerufen, ist es nicht so?"

„Warum sagst du das?" Ginny täuschte Unkenntnis vor, war aber besorgt, dass sie ertappt worden war.

„Weil ich gefühlt habe, wie sich deine Halskette erwärmt hat. Ginny, ich weiß, dass du Draco und Snape mit Hermine zusammen hilfst."

„Aber wie? Warte! Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit. Ich muß Hermine treffen. Ich rede später mit dir darüber, Harry." Ginny stand auf und ordnete ihre Kleider wieder zu einer ansehnlichen Erscheinung.

„In Ordnung. Laß uns gehen." Harry machte sich fertig. Er war ihr nicht böse, er war stolz auf sie, dass sie Draco wenn er es brauchte helfen würde. Harry hatte einige kurze Eindrücke von Snape und Draco erhalten, wie sie gefoltert wurden. Er erkannte, dass Ginny Voldemort nicht so bekämpfte, wie er und Ron es taten. Er hatte begriffen, dass Ginny Hermine mit den Männern half. Zuerst war er eifersüchtig gewesen, aber er kannte seine Freundin, und beide liebten und vertrauten einander. Harry kümmerte es nicht, dass sie einige Geheimnisse hatte, er hatte ja selber welche, und sie war wahrscheinlich dazu angehalten worden, nichts zu erzählen.

Harry warf seinen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang über sie beide und begleitete sie zurück zum Gryffindorturm. Sie verhielten sich ruhig, als fürchteten sie, dass sie jemand belauschen könnte, wenn sie miteinander redeten. Als sie den Turm erreicht hatten, gingen sie direkt in Hermines Zimmer, dass das Portrait der fetten Dame umging. Ginny flüsterte das Paßwort und betrat den Raum.

„Ginny, ich habe schon angefangen, mir Sorgen zu machen", fing Hermine an, als sie Harry unter dem Umhang erblickte.

„Er weiß es, obwohl ich ihm nicht s davon erzählt habe", beeilte sich Ginny zu sagen.

„Es macht nichts. Draco hat mir gesagt, wenn du es ihm erzählen wolltest, wäre es ihm recht. Ich habe nur einige Wochen gewartet, um sicher zu gehen, dass ihn die Jungs nicht umbringen würden. Und du bist bestimmt nicht böse darüber, Harry?", fragte Hermine.

„Nein, ich verstehe es, dass du mir nichts davon gesagt hast. Aber ist es nicht ungewöhnlich, dass beide mitten in der Woche gerufen werden? Ich habe jedesmal nur an den Wochenenden von ihnen geträumt."

„Träume? Du hast sie immer noch? Ich dachte, sie hätten schon vor Jahren aufgehört", sagte Hermine.

„Sie sind zurück gekommen, aber ich habe es für mich behalten. Aber wegen Snape und Draco - warum mitten in der Woche?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Snape war auch etwas besorgt. Ginny, wir müssen wieder hinunter", Hermine hastete zur Türe.

„Ich komme mit", stellte Harry fest.

Hermine schaute zu Harry. „In Ordnung, aber bleib unter deinem Mantel und begib dich in die Eingangshalle. Wir treffen dich dort."

„Wie kommt ihr dorthin?", fragte sich Harry.

„Dumbledore hat etwas für uns entwickelt", antwortete Hermine vage. Er mochte ja vielleicht wissen, dass Ginny half, aber sie wollte ihr Versprechen, das sie Dumbledore über den Spruch gegeben hatte, nicht brechen.

„Wie lange werdet ihr brauchen?"

„Fünf Minuten", sagte Hermine.

Harry nickte und ging.

„Entschuldige, aber wir können ihm von dem Spruch nichts sagen, ich habe es Dumbledore versprochen", sagte Hermine zu Ginny.

„Ich weiß. Lass uns gehen."

Beide Mädchen brachten den Unsichtbarkeitszauber über sich an und gingen. Fünf Minuten später befanden sie sich in der Eingangshalle. Hermine versteckte sich hinter einer Statue und nahm den Spruch zurück. „Harry, bist du da?"

Nur sein Kopf erschien. „Yea!"

„Komm mit dem Umhang hier herüber und nimm ihn nicht ab, bis ich es dir sage. Versprochen?"

„Ja."

Die drei warteten still. Eher als sie es erwartet hatten kamen Snape und Draco durch die Türen. Hermine und Ginny gingen zu ihnen, bemerkten aber, dass es ihnen gut ging. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Hermine.

„Dumbledores Büro", sagte Severus nur.

- Harry ist hier, er hat das mit Ginny herausgefunden. –

# Umhang? #

-Ja, bist du sauer? –

# Nein, Liebste, Es ist in Ordnung. # Severus sagte, „Potter, nimm den Umhang ab und folge uns."

Harry nahm den Umhang ab und beeilte sich, um an Ginnys Seite zu kommen. Draco war überrascht, und ebenso Harry und Ginny, dass Severus es wußte, ohne das ihm etwas gesagt worden war.

Absatz

„Professor, woher wussten sie, dass ich da war? Niemand hat es ihnen gesagt."

„Ich wußte es einfach. Achtung, Filch kommt."

Die vier Schüler verhielten sich, als ob sie gerade entdeckt worden wären und jetzt in Schwierigkeiten stecken würden.

„Professor Snape, wie ich sehe, haben sie heute Nacht einige Lebewesen eingefangen", stellte Filch fest.

„Ja, und jetzt aus dem Weg", schnarrte Severus.

„Haben sie viel Spaß mit ihnen." Filch lachte meckernd, da er dachte, dass die vier Schüler jetzt Ärger bekommen würden.

„Spaß ist das Letzte, was ich heute Nacht haben werde", murmelte Severus so, dass nur Hermine ihn hören konnte.

-Severus, bitte sag mir, was heute Nacht vorgefallen ist. –

# Voldemort wird an der Abschlußfeier angreifen. #


	33. Kapitel 33

- Deswegen waren die Prügel in letzter Zeit so schlimm und deshalb glaubt er auch, dir vertrauen zu können. Du hast es geschafft! –

# Ja, Liebste, und es hat sich gelohnt. Jetzt können wir uns darauf vorbereiten, ihn zu besiegen. #

- Wir werden noch härter trainieren müssen, stimmt's? –

# Wir können nicht noch mehr mit ihnen machen, aber ja, du und Harry werdet zusätzliche Stunden bekommen. #

- Gut, ich will keine Chancen entgehen lassen. –

# Das werden wir nicht, Engel. #

Als sie am Wasserspeier angekommen waren, flüsterte Severus das Passwort und sie erklommen die Stufen. Severus musste nicht anklopfen; die Tür war bereits offen, und sie gingen hinein. Dumbledore saß an seinem Tisch und war überrascht, dass er nur Harry und sonst keinen von den Anderen zu sehen bekam. „Ah, wie ich sehe, weiß Harry über Ginny Bescheid."

„Ja, Sir."

„Severus, hast du uns irgendetwas zu sagen?"

„Voldemort hat uns mitgeteilt, wann er den Angriff geplant hat."

„Wann?" Das war alles, was Dumbledore fragte.

„Am Tag der Abschlussfeier."

„Das gibt uns die Zeit, um uns vorzubereiten. Wie waren seine Befehle an dich?"

„Ich soll Draco in den dunklen Künsten unterrichten."

„Und Severus, ich bin mir sicher, seit du die Schüler unterrichtest, hast du sie gelehrt, sich gegen die dunklen Künste zu verteidigen. Liege ich richtig?" Dumbledore lächelte. Er wusste, dass Severus dachte, wenn du dich gegen etwas verteidigen willst, dann musst du darüber Bescheid wissen, und Dumbledore stimmte dem zu, auch wenn es der Ministeriumsrat nicht tat.

„Albus, stell keine Fragen, du kennst die Antworten." sagte Severus.

„Morgen werden wir uns darüber weiter unterhalten. Ginny, Harry, Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr ungesehen zum Turm zurückkommt. Severus, du kannst Draco begleiten, ohne das Filch ihn belästigt. Hermine, ich bin mir sicher, dass du deine Unterkunft finden kannst", grinste Dumbledore.

„Ja, Sir." Hermine wurde rot. – Ich hasse es, wenn er das macht. –

# Versuch das mal 20 Jahre durchzuhalten. #

Jeder verabschiedete sich. Severus, Hermine und Draco gingen zu den Kerkern. Hermine betrat Severus Wohnräume, als dieser noch einmal zu Draco zurückging. Nach ein paar Minuten kehrte Severus zurück und nahm wieder auf der Couch Platz, so wie er es vor seinem Ruf getan hatte. Hermine lehnte sich gegen seine Brust, und er seinen Rücken gegen die Armlehne der Couch. „Hast du vor, weiter zu unterrichten, wenn das vorbei ist?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe diese Stelle angenommen, als ich für Dumbledore spioniert habe, damit Voldemort glaubt, ich würde für ihn spionieren", antwortete Severus.

„Wenn du alles machen könntest, was würdest du tun?"

„Außer dich in einem einsamen Schloss nur für mich zu haben?" neckte er.

„So süß es auch ist Liebster, aber du weißt, dass ich dich verrückt machen würde ohne irgend jemandem um mich herum. Aber das hin und wieder zu unternehmen, wenn wir dabei beide im Bett bleiben klingt auch gut", neckte sie.

„Das werden wir sehen", murmelte Severus, während er ihren Nacken küsste.

„Hmmmm ... Aber Severus, was willst du wirklich machen, wenn du alles tun könntest?"

„Ich möchte Tränke erforschen. Wenn Voldemort einmal tot ist, habe ich es vor", antwortete Severus.

„Magst du das unterrichten?"

„So wie ich jetzt unterrichte? Nein. Ich weiß nicht auf welche Art ich unterrichten will."

Hermine drehte sich herum, um Severus anzusehen. „Wie würdest du unterrichten, wenn du die Kriterien bestimmen könntest."

„Die Klasse wäre nicht in Häuser, sondern nach Fertigkeiten unterteilt. Ich hätte dich und Draco während des Unterrichts sehr oft zusammengesetzt. Ihr hättet euch gegenseitig angespornt. So sehr ich Longbottom auch hasse, ich weiß, dass seine Eltern genügend Hirn im Kopf hatten, um angemessene Leistungen in Tränke zu erreichen. Der Junge muss nur Rückgrad entwickeln." Severus positionierte sich und Hermine so auf der Couch, das ihr Kinn auf seiner Brust lag.

„Severus, dir ist bewusst, dass du unter den Schülern sehr viel Angst verbreitest. Ich glaube manchmal, das es dich stolz macht", neckte sie.

„Ich wäre auch dann noch ein Bastard im Unterricht, wenn Voldemort tot wäre, und außerdem scheinst du damit doch auch gut zurecht zu kommen." Er küsste ihre Stirn.

Hermines Hand wanderte, ohne dass es Severus bemerkte, langsam nach unten. „Ja, nun, gib einem Mann, nach was ihm verlangt." Sie verpasste seiner Männlichkeit einen leichten Druck, „…und er tut, was du willst", grinste Hermine.

„Liebling, auch wenn ich nett zu dir bin, wurde ich dennoch noch nie als nett charakterisiert."

„Wäre Slytherinsexgott besser?" Ein boshaftes Grinsen schlich sich auf Hermines Lippen.

Severus gluckste. „Mein Liebling, du bist gut für das Ego eines Mannes."

„Und die männliche Libido?"

„Muss ich darauf wirklich antworten?" Severus zog Hermines Hüften stärker zu sich hinab.

„Ich glaube, du weißt es bereits." Hermine begann seine Weste aufzuknöpfen, nachdem sie sich rittlings auf ihren Knien auf ihm niedergelassen hatte.

„Lass uns ins Bett gehen."

„Oh, nein, heute Abend bestimme ich." Jetzt war sie mit dem Aufknöpfen seines Hemdes fertig und widmete sich ihrem eigenen.

Severus legte sich zurück und beobachtete die Vorstellung, während seine Hände ihre Hüften rieben; Hermine ließ sich Zeit mit dem Auszuziehen, da sie Severus Reaktionen liebte. Seine Augen weiteten sich und er atmete schneller, seit sie ihre Bluse geöffnet hatte und an ihm weitermachte. Sie löste seinen Gürtel und zog langsam den Reißverschluss nach unten. Bis auf dieses Geräusch war es still im Raum.

Severus setzte sich wieder auf und senkte seine Lippen über ihre spitzenbedeckte Brust; er wollte sie so lange wie möglich beobachten, ehe er sie schmecken musste. Seine Hände bewegten sich, um ihren BH zu öffnen und ihn auszuziehen. Plötzlich fühlte er ihre Hände auf seinen Schultern, die sein Hemd wegzogen. Bald lagen beide Kleidungsstücke auf dem Boden, und Severus saugte und knabberte wieder an Hermine. Ihre Begierde baute sich mit ihren Bewegungen und dem Ausziehen von Hosen, Hemden, Rock, Schlüpfern und Boxern auf, die alsbald verstreut auf dem Boden lagen.

Hermine drückte ihn wieder nach unten und begann, an seinen Lippen einen Weg nach unten zu lecken. Sie stoppte bei seinen Nippeln, um ihnen eine angenehme Folter zu bereiten. Beißend und leckend führte sie ihren Weg über seinen Körper fort, traf auf seine Länge, die stolz erregt war. Sie leckte einen kleinen Tropfen von seiner Spitze und murmelte Wörter, wie köstlich er schmecken würde. Sie nahm ihn in ihren Mund und leckte und saugte an ihm, bis er fast wahnsinnig wurde. Als er kurz vor dem Explodieren stand, ergriff sie seine Basis und drückte ihn dort, wo es nötig war, um ihn vom Kommen abzuhalten.

Severus stöhnte frustriert auf und verfluchte seine Liebhaberin. Er fühlte, wie ihre Küsse seine Lippen trafen und er eroberte wieder ihren Mund. Bald versenkte er sich in sie, indem er sie langsam auf sich niederließ. Er versuchte in sie zu stoßen, aber sie entzog sich ihm jedes Mal, wenn er es versuchte und der Vorgang wiederholte sich erneut.

Hermine hob und senkte sich selbstständig auf ihm. Er traf sie auf halbem Wege und sie erlaubte ihm jetzt ein tieferes Eindringen. Unterstützend legte sie ihre Hände auf seine Brust. Diese Stellung erlaubte ihr mehr Freiheit in ihren Bewegungen. Sie fühlte sich, als ob sie brennen würde, ausgefüllt von ihm. Seine Hände kniffen und kneteten ihre Brüste, was ihr ein auserlesenes Vergnügen bereitete.

Kurz bevor er soweit war, setzte sich Severus auf und ersetzte seine Hände durch seinen Mund auf ihren Brüsten. Seine Hände wanderten zu ihrer Taille, um ihre Geschwindigkeit zu regulieren. Beide bewegten sich immer mehr in Richtung Gipfel, um ihr Ziel zu erreichen, mit dem Wissen, welchen Preis sie dafür erhalten würden. Severus nahm ihren Mund mit einem tiefen, betäubenden Kuss in Besitz, dann wanderte sein Mund zu ihrem Ohr und seine erregte, seidige Stimme schnurrte: „Ich liebe dich."

Hermines Arme schlangen sich fester um Severus, als sie selbst in Ekstase versank. Sie stöhnte: „Seeeeeverusss"

Seinen Namen zu hören war für ihn genug, um ihn mit ihr kommen zu lassen. Sein Körper verspannte sich, er zog sie zu sich hinunter, um den Stoß zu vervollständigen und die Welle, auf der er sich befand, zu genießen.

Als beide wieder aus dem Nirwana auftauchten, ließen sie sich rückwärts auf die Couch sinken und entspannten – genossen die Nachwirkungen.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Severus."

Nachdem sie die Worte gesagt hatte, fühlte sie, wie sich seine zweite Erektion erneut verhärtete. Sie hob ihren Kopf mit einer fragend hochgezogenen Augenbraue. „So bald wieder?"

Severus lächelte selbstgefällig und wechselte die Stellung, so dass er sich auf ihr befand. Während sie ihn hinausschob und wieder in sich gleiten ließ, sagte sie: „Du bist ein Sexgott!" Das letzte Wort stieß sie schleppend aus. Er selbst angelte nach ihrer Klitoris, um sie zu reiben. Der Rhythmus gewann an Geschwindigkeit, wollend es für immer zu fühlen oder zumindest zu versuchen. Beider Atmung wurde angestrengter. Severus stieß hart und schnell in sie.

Hermines Körper erhob sich bald, um jedem Stoß zu begegnen. Sie war wieder nahe am Höhepunkt, aber sie konnte es nicht verstehen, dass es so schnell nach ihrem letzten Orgasmus wieder passieren konnte. Alle paar Stöße drehte er sein Glied, dass es an ihrer Knospe rieb und ihr so das größtmöglichste Vergnügen bereitete. Er tat es wieder und sie war in einer Welle des Vergnügens gefangen, noch größer und stärker als die letzte. Nach einigen Minuten, wie es schien, gewann sie ihre Konzentration zurück und konnte ihn immer noch tief und hart in sich fühlen.

„Nochmals, Liebste?" flüsterte er.

Zu keinen Worten fähig, nickte sie nur. Sie konnte ihn fühlen, wie er sich langsam hinein und hinaus bewegte, um sie wieder zu dem Punkt zu bringen. Severus bewegte sich weiterhin langsam und kontrollierte seine Bewegungen. Er stieß tief und pausierte einen Moment, dann tauchte er einige Male kurz in sie ein, dann wieder tief und hart. Seine unregelmäßigen Bewegungen hielten sie davon ab, sich anzupassen, aber sie erhöhten ihr Vergnügen. Er behielt diese Bewegungen bei, bis er sich sicher war, dass sie wieder kurz vor dem Orgasmus war. Als er sich sicher war, wurden seine Stöße tief und regelmäßig. Ihre Brüste bebten bei jedem Stoß, winkten ihm zu, sie zu küssen. Er senkte seinen Kopf und sog intensiv daran. Dies war genug, um sie zum Höhepunkt zu bringen und er fühlte, wie sie sich um ihn klammerte und seinen eigenen Körper festhielt. Dann gab er sein eigenes Vergnügen zusammen mit dem ihrigen frei.

„Hermine", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Er stieß noch einmal zu, um ihrer beider Vergnügen hinauszuzögern, sein Winkel war perfekt, um ihre Klitoris zu reiben und er konnte fühlen, wie sie überraschenderweise noch einmal zum Orgasmus kam.

„Oooh ... Gott ... Severus!"

Lange Momente später lagen sie aneinander geschmiegt aneinander. Seine Arme waren um sie geschlungen. „Doppelter Orgasmus?" scherzte er.

„Und das nach den ersten beiden, die du mir beschert hast", flüsterte sie zufrieden.

Mit einem schlichten Kuss auf ihre nackte Schulter: „Du bist erstaunlich."

„Das bist du auch, Liebster." murmelte sie verschlafen.


	34. Kapitel 34

Teddy172: Süße? #rotwerd# Danke für deine Treue.

Majin Micha: Ich hatte 5 Kapitel gelesen und die Anfrage auf Übersetzung gestellt, ohne zu wissen wie die Story weitergeht #lach#

Saxas13: Hier Bitte sehr, ein neues Kapitel

Minnie: Sirius setzt sich noch ein paar Mal auf den Hintern #oops, ich greif vor ...#

Dax, bist du noch da? Jetzt wo ich von dir mal mehr zu sehen bekomm als nur ein Smily ;)

Ach ja, wer Fehler findet darf sie behalten.

-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-

Harry, Ron, Ginny und Hermine warteten in der darauffolgenden Nacht nach dem Abendessen in Dumbledores Büro. Lupin war unterwegs um Black zu hohlen, und Severus sollte Draco dazu bringen ihm zu folgen. Dumbledore hatte sein Büro vor wenigen Minuten verlassen, da er mit Mc Gonagall sprechen mußte. Harry und Ron saßen zusammen auf der Couch und unterhielten sich über Quidditch und ihre Chancen den Hauspokal zu gewinnen. Hermine und Ginny belegten die gegenüberliegende Couch.

„Hermine, du hast heute Morgen ziemlich entspannt ausgesehen. Ich hätte mir eigentlich gedacht, du hättest eine eher anstrengende Nacht hinter dir." Kommentierte Ginny sanft.

Hermine grinste verschlagen und dachte an die vergangene Nacht zurück. Sie erinnerte sich auch daran wie Ginny heute Morgen ausgesehen hatte. „Kein Kommentar, mein Mädchen ... du siehst auch aus als ob du eine angenehme Nacht gehabt hättest."

Ginny lief rot wie eine Tomate an. „Mit Sicherheit haben wir beide eine großartige Nacht hinter uns."

„Oh ja." Murmelte Hermine.

Ginny sah Hermine verwirrt an. „Nun frage ich mich aber wie gut deine Nacht war."

„Sehr gut."

„Ich weiß das wir nie viel darüber reden, und es ist kaum der geeignete Ort dafür, aber ..."

„Bist du dir sicher das du es wissen willst?" flüsterte Hermine.

„Erzähls mir."

„Vier."

„Vier?" fragte Ginny leicht geschockt.

„Ja, normalerweise ist es nur zwei bis drei Mal pro Nacht, aber letzte Nacht ... es ist definitiv nicht der richtige Ort um darüber zu reden." Hermine erinnerte sich daran wo sie sich gerade befanden.

„Stimmt. Aber in deinem Zimmer werden wir uns unterhalten." Stellte Ginny fest. Dann, „Snape? Vier?"

„Ja, aber ich verspreche dir das wir heute Abend mehr reden werden. Aber es bleibt unter uns."

„Natürlich. Aber du hast mich auf einige Ideen gebracht die ich verwenden könnte!"

Severus und Draco betraten das Büro und sahen das die vier Gryffindors schon auf sie warteten. Ginny ging um sich neben Harry zu setzen, während Draco auf einem Stuhl neben der Couch von Harry, Ron und Ginny Platz nahm. Harry, Ron und Draco waren überraschender Weise im Privaten zu Freunden geworden, aber sie blieben beim Quidditch immer noch Rivalen, und schon bald unterhielten sich die Jungs darüber. Ginny war ebenso in die Unterhaltung vertieft, denn mit einem Freund und fünf Brüdern – wenn man Percy nicht mitzählte – war sie auch mit dem Quidditchvirus infiziert. Severus überblickte schnell die Sitzordnung und beschloß schnell, sich neben Hermine zu setzen, so weit wie möglich von den beiden frei gebliebenen Stühlen entfernt, von denen er wußte das sie für Black und Lupin gedacht waren. Severus respektierte Lupin mittlerweile, aber er haßte Black nachwievor, auch nach seiner Entschuldigung an Weihnachten. Severus hatte damit begonnen nicht zuviel darüber nachzudenken, aber trotzdem wollte er den Mann nicht bei den Übungsstunden sehen. Denn während dieses Unterrichts wurde sein Haß ständig aufgefrischt, und aus dem weiteren Grund, wie Black Hermine das Erste Mal behandelt hatte und wie er sie nun ansah.

Als sich Severus niederließ lehnte sich Hermine automatisch an ihn. Die Beiden zeigten gegenüber anderen Leuten nicht viel Zuneigung zueinander, aber sie waren im Stande sich in Gegenwart der jetzt anwesenden Personen sich aneinander zu lehnen. –Wenn Sirius wieder mit etwas anfangen sollte, erlaubst du es mir dann das ich ihn wieder auf seinen Arsch fallen lasse?-

# Du fängst an dich wie ich anzuhören mein Engel. # grinste Severus.

-Er hat mich gestern verärgert, er hat gesagt ich sollte dich verlassen.-

# Ich vermute er hat einen Grund dafür. #

Hermine sah zu Severus. –Und der wäre?-

# Er mag dich. #

-Du meinst wie einen Freund?-

# Du weißt was ich meine. Black würde dich gerne haben, er war schon immer an mächtigen Nachkommen interessiert, und er weiß das du eine ideale Partnerin sein würdest. #

-Severus, das ist ja ekelhaft. Hör auf darüber Witze zu reißen.-

Severus war erleichtert Hermine sagen zu hören das sie es ekelhaft fand, aber es blieb trotzdem die Wahrheit. #Ich mache keine Witze. Beobachte ihn, du wirst bemerken das er dich anstarrt. #

-Das ist mir egal. Ich bin immer noch sauer auf ihn. Um mich wieder zu besänftigen müßte er schon vor mir kriechen.-

# Während der Schulzeit war er immer der Charmeur. Und du magst sein Aussehen, kantigen Züge und dunkles Haar. #

-Nicht das schon wieder. Und außerdem, nach letzter Nacht könnte es sowieso keiner mit dir aufnehmen.-

# Sei vorsichtig mein Engel. Ich will dich nicht verlieren. #

-Amo Animus, Liebster.-

Dies ließ Severus entspannen. Er sah wie sich die Türe öffnete und Lupin, Black und Dumbledore herein kamen. Jeder nahm seinen Platz ein und die Schüler ließen ihre Unterhaltung fallen.

„Albus, was ist der Grund für dieses Treffen?" fragte Black als er sich gesetzt hatte.

„Voldemort hat Draco und Severus gestern Abend zu sich gerufen. Sie haben Informationen die es uns erlauben dementsprechend zu planen. Antwortete Dumbledore.

„Also Snape, was hat der Bastard gesagt?" bezweifelte Black mit fast spöttischem Tonfall.

„Severus, du solltest derjenige sein der es uns erzählt." Kommentierte Dumbledore.

„Albus, ich habe dir das Treffen schon detailliert mitgeteilt, also erzähl du es den dreien die es noch nicht wissen." spöttelte Severus.

Dumbledore lächelte seinen Zaubertrankmeister an. Severus hatte es schon immer gehaßt im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen. „In Ordnung Severus. Nun Remus, Sirius, Ron. Ihr müßt wissen das Voldemort plant am Tag der Abschlußprüfungen anzugreifen."

„Wie viele Todesser?" fragte Lupin.

„Das wissen wir nicht. Aber ich werde einige Leute, denen ich vertraue, bitten hier zu sein. Die Auroren die für gewöhnlich schon hier sind, werden auch anwesend sein. Harry und Hermine werden noch mehr mit Severus üben, um sicher zu gehen das sie genügend vorbereitet sind. Ginny, Ron und Draco. Ich möchte euch drei ebenfalls bitten, weitere Übungsstunden zusammen einzuplanen. Sirius, Remus, euch beide frage ich das Selbe."

„Ich möchte bei Harry und Hermines Training helfen." fing Black an.

# Verdammte Hölle! #

Hermine legte ihre Hand auf Severus Knie damit er sich wieder entspannte.

„Du kannst anwesend sein, aber Severus wird sie unterrichten, da er weiß wie Voldemort kämpft." sagte Dumbledore ernst.

„Natürlich." Black stimmte erfreut zu und lächelte Hermine mit einem kurzen Seitenblick zu.

Severus bemerkte den Blick und dachte Hermine hätte ihn nicht bemerkt – was sie allerdings getan hatte. Sie hatte einige Blicke die ihr Black zugeworfen hatte bemerkt, und stimmte Severus zu, das Black an ihr interessiert war.

Das Treffen, bei dem die Schüler die meiste Zeit nur dabei saßen und zuhörten, ging weiter. Fragen, Antworten und Ideen mit Namen von Personen denen Dumbledore vertraute um bei der Abschlußprüfung dabei zu sein, flogen umher. Lupin stellte die Frage ob sie es schon vorher jedem erzählen sollten, oder lieber doch warten sollten, bis der Tag es Angriffes näher gerückt war. Verschiedene Tage wurden eingebracht und wieder verworfen. Letztendlich hatten sie sich dann entschieden, das Dumbledore, eine Woche vor den Abschlußprüfungen, jeden fragen sollte um an den Treffen teil zu nehmen. Am Ende, als die meisten die Diskussion bereits verlassen hatten, blieb Black zurück um sich mit Hermine zu treffen.

„Hermine, kann ich bitte mit dir reden?" fragte Black reizend.

Hermine nickte. Severus stand hinter ihr und wartete. Sie wußte das Black alleine gemeint hatte, aber sie hatte auch nicht vor Severus zu sagen das er gehen sollte. Sei lehnte sich gegen ihn und seine Arme schlangen sich zu ihrem Behagen um ihre Hüften.

„Hermine, ich wollte mich für mein Benehmen gestern entschuldigen."

„Entschuldigung akzeptiert." sagte Hermine nur.

„Danke. Ich hoffe das wir Freunde werden können." lächelte Black.

„Sicher, man kann nie zu viele Freunde haben."

„Gut, wir sehen uns dann später." sagte Black bevor er sich in einen schwarzen Hund verwandelte.

Severus wartete bis der Hund außer Sichtweite und die Treppe hinab war. Hermine und er waren im Vorzimmer zu Dumbledores Büro alleine. „Wenn er anfängt mit dir zu flirten werde ich ihn umbringen." grummelte Severus.

„Nein, du nicht, sie erlauben keine Besucher in Askaban soweit ich weiß. Außerdem ist er mein Problem. Und wir haben festgelegt das er mit mir nirgendwo hingehen wird." sagte Hermine zu Severus hinauf.

„Warum hast du ihm so einfach verziehen?"

„Weil er Harry's Pate ist." antwortete Hermine obwohl sie immer noch stockwütend auf Black war. Sie hatte nur keine Lust es zu zeigen.

Severus grunzte.

„Ich muß gehen. Ich treffe mich noch mit Ginny."

„Kommst du später heute Nacht noch vorbei?"

„Ja, ich will noch für Tränke lernen. Ich habe da einen sehr anspruchsvollen Professor." neckte sie.

„Hmm, dann müssen wir wohl im Labor arbeiten." schnurrte Severus.

„Aber nicht bis nach Mitternacht, wir haben noch anderes Vor. Ich habe da so ein Verlangen nach einem Slytherinsexgott." Schnurrte sie mit heiserer Stimme.

„Hermine, geh, bevor ich dich in meinen Verließen anbinde." stöhnte Severus.

Hermine drehte sich in seiner Umarmung. „Versprechen, Versprechen." Bevor sie ging, gab sie ihm noch einen nachhaltigen Kuß auf den Mund.

Severus blieb noch eine Weile dort stehen um seine Begierden und Phantasien wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, daher hörte er auch nicht wie sich die Türe des Direktors öffnete und Dumbledore ihn beobachtete.

„Severus, komm und trink einen Tee mit mir." lud ihn Dumbledore ein.

Severus drehte sich zu ihm um und ging auf eine Tasse Tee, und welches Thema sich bei der Unterhaltung auch immer ergeben würde, hinein.


	35. Kapitel 35

„Und es schmeckt nicht schlecht?" fragte Ginny.

„Nicht wirklich. Es hängt von deinem Geschmack ab, und außerdem musst du es ja nicht schlucken", riet Hermine.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Was, wenn ich es nicht mag, er aber mehr will?" Ginny war sich unsicher.

„Sag ihm einfach, dass du es ausprobieren willst. Wenn es dir nicht gefällt, dann hör auf. Er wird es verstehen. Du brauchst Zeit um mehr herauszufinden. Ich nehme an, dass du nach intensivem Petting aufgeregt bist?"

Ginny nickte bejahend. „Aber Erforschen benötigt Zeit und Privatsphäre. Und die ist hier momentan schwer zu bekommen."

„Stimmt." Hermine stimmte zu. Der Grund dafür, dass sie und Severus sich die Zeit nehmen konnten war, dass Severus seine eigenen Quartiere hatte und nicht befürchten musste, jederzeit unterbrochen zu werden. Die hatte sie zwar auch, aber aus irgendeinem Grund bevorzugte sie seine Gemächer. „Wir können es hinkriegen, dass ihr meine Quartiere benutzen könnt, aber bitte verkleinere mein Bett und zaubere dir dein eigenes", sagte Hermine ernst. Auch wenn sie ihren Raum teilen wollte, wollte sie nicht über Harry und Ginny in ihrem Bett nachdenken müssen.

„Bist du dir sicher? Ich will dich nicht aus deinen Räumen vertreiben."

„Du wirst bemerkt haben, dass meine Sachen langsam aber sicher aus diesen Räumen verschwinden. Sie landen alle in den Kerkern", lachte Hermine.

„Oh, das habe ich bemerkt."

„Du und Harry, ihr braucht Zeit zum Erforschen. Verbringt 30 Minuten nur damit, den anderen zu erkunden, bevor ihr Sex habt."

„Dreißig Minuten?"

„Ist eine Stunde besser?" neckte Hermine.

„Eine Stunde habt ihr das getan?" fragte Ginny erstaunt.

„Ja, wir beide haben viel Zeit damit verbracht, um herauszufinden, was der Andere mag. Du wirst viele empfindliche Punkte finden. Schon allein das Küssen oder Lecken eines Punktes kann dich wahnsinnig machen. Massagen sind auch wunderbar."

„Das alles über Snape zu erfahren ist unheimlich", stellte Ginny fest. „Aber er gibt dir wirklich Massagen?"

„Sogar häufig. Es baut Erwartungen auf." Hermine stoppte. „Ginny, da wir gerade darüber sprechen, war er schon jemals auf dir?"

Ginny schüttelte verneinend ihren Kopf.

„Vielleicht, wenn du auf ihm anfängst, wird er es vielleicht. Nichts fühlt sich besser an als ...", Hermine errötete. „...wenn du die Geschwindigkeit bestimmst."

„Ja."

„Rede mit Harry. Wenn ihr nicht herausfindet, was der Andere mag, ist es wie Fahren ohne Landkarte."

„Das ist peinlich, weißt du", stöhnte Ginny.

„Das war es auch für mich, es wird seine Zeit brauchen. Aber es ist es wert. Wenn es dir nicht gefällt, wo sich seine Hände gerade befinden, bewege sie woanders hin oder sag es ihm. Rede, oder er wird es nie wissen. Du wirst Harry in einen freizügigen Partner verwandeln, aber er weiß nicht, was er macht, also zeige es ihm."

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es machen soll", behauptete Ginny.

„Aber du weißt, was dir gut tut. Dieses Wochenende, Freitagnacht, werde ich bei Severus bleiben", bot Hermine an.

„Aber wie bringe ich es ihm bei? Ich will nicht, dass er denkt, dass ich bisher nicht zufrieden gewesen bin", sagte Ginny zögernd.

„Sag ihm, dass er für 30 Minuten ruhig liegen soll und du experimentieren willst, dann legst du dich hin. Er wird es begreifen. Er ist schlau genug dafür."

„Wo hast du das alles gelernt?" fragte Ginny.

„Beim Lesen von Büchern und von Severus. Es war seine Idee mit dem Erkunden. Wir tun es manchmal immer noch; es ist lustig, über den Körper seines Liebhabers zu streifen. Es macht auch Spaß, ihn zu necken", grinste Hermine.

„Du hast Snape geneckt?" fragte Ginny überrascht.

„Die ganze Zeit. Sogar im Unterricht und im Klassenzimmer. Nach dem Wochenende, an dem wir das erste Mal miteinander geschlafen hatten, am Montagmorgen, habe ich ihn vor der ganzen Klasse geneckt, ohne das es jemand bemerkt hat." erzählte Hermine ihrer Freundin.

„Hast du Ärger bekommen?"

„Nur 20 Punkte, das ist normal. Aber nach dem Unterricht hat er mich eine sexbesessene Frau genannt." lachte Hermine.

„Was hast du dann gemacht?"

„Er wurde besser in Verschleierungszaubern. Ich habe ihm ein Mal auf seinem Hals hinterlassen." sagte Hermine selbstgefällig.

„Snape hatte einen Knutschfleck?" lachte Ginny.

„Den hatte er üblicherweise, aber ich habe ihn nie oberhalb seines Kragens gekennzeichnet. Ich bin besitzergreifend." grinste Hermine niederträchtig.

Ginny brach wegen Hermines Tonfall und Grinsen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

„Was hatten du und Ms. Weasley zu diskutieren gehabt?" erkundigte sich Severus, als er die Zutaten vorbereitete.

„Das willst du nicht wissen", überging Hermine die Frage.

Severus wurde misstrauisch, da sie ihm normalerweise eine ehrliche Antwort gab. Er beendete seine begonnene Arbeit und trat ihr gegenüber. „Warum gefällt mir dieser Ton nicht?"

„Weil es eben so ist. Und nun lass es gut sein, Severus." Hermine ging wieder an die Arbeit zurück.

„Hermine", sagte Severus gedehnt.

Hermine legte ihr Messer beiseite, drehte sich zu Severus und hoffte, ihn damit abzulenken, indem sie ihn nahe an ihren Körper zog, seinen Hintern umfasste und vielsagend schnurrte. „Ja Liebster?"

„Was war das Thema, über das du und Ms. Weasley euch unterhalten habt?" Severus richtete seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit darauf.

„Frauenthemen. Nicht für Männer bestimmt." sagte Hermine zwischen zwei Küssen auf seinen Hals.

„Frauenthemen können vieles beinhalten... unser Liebesleben hast du aber nicht erörtert, oder?" knurrte Severus.

Hermine wurde rot vor Schuld. „Severus, ich habe ihr nur einige Ideen für sich und Harry gegeben."

„Das reicht. Ich habe kein Interesse an Potters und Ms. Weasleys Privatleben. Ich wünschte, du würdest unseres ebenso privat halten."

„Severus, es waren nur ein paar Vorschläge. Und überhaupt musst du dich für nichts schämen. Und es war deine Schuld, dass das Thema überhaupt angeschnitten wurde", neckte ihn Hermine.

„Diese Logik musst du mir aber jetzt erklären", schnarrte Severus.

„Ich war heute Morgen zu entspannt und Ginny hat es eben bemerkt. Du hast mich zu gut geliebt." Hermine grinste.

„Höre ich da eine Beschwerde?" Severus täuschte Bestürzung vor.

„Absolut nicht. Dich im Bett zu haben lässt keinen Platz für Beschwerden."

„Das will ich auch hoffen, aber lass uns jetzt diesen Trank zu Ende bringen und dann ins Bett gehen."


	36. Kapitel 36

Die Studien liefen für alle weiter und die Gryffindors wurden VgdDK Experten. Die vier Siebtklässler teilten ihre Zeit so ein, das sie für ihre UTZ's ein oder zwei Mal die Woche lernen konnten. Ron, Ginny und Draco waren sehr gut in der Lage zusammen zu arbeiten, Harry und Hermine waren auch immer dabei und halfen Severus sie vorzubereiten. Harry und Hermine waren sehr gut in ihrem eigenen Training mit Severus, obwohl sie es haßten das Black ständig um sie herum war.

„Potter, wenn du Voldemort verfluchst, dann mach, es nachdem er seinen Spruch geschleudert hat, denn dann ist dein Stab nicht blockiert. Du solltest keinen Grund haben den Flüchen ausweichen zu müssen, aber wir sollten es dennoch üben wie du einige schleudern kannst während du dich duckst. Voldemort ist der Ansicht daß das Ausweichen von Flüchen Schwäche bedeutet, also wird er nicht darauf gefaßt sein das du ihn dabei verfluchst." instruierte Severus.

„Wird mir denn Hermine nicht dabei helfen Voldemort zu verfluchen? Sie hätte die Macht dazu, deswegen sollten wir sie lassen, sie ist darin sehr geschickt." kommentierte Black mit einem Grinsen in Richtung Hermine.

„Black, du bist nur hier um zuzusehen. Ich unterrichte sie." schnarrte Severus.

„Entspann dich Snape. Ich sage nur das sie mehr tun könnte als nur abzuwehren."

Severus drehte sich von Hermine weg und Harry sah Black an. „Ich bin mir sehr gut bewußt zu was sie fähig ist. Potter muß seine Möglichkeiten kennen, also halt den Mund oder ich muß dir einen Maulkorb umbinden."

-Liebling, mach mit Harry's Unterricht weiter, ich werde es aushalten und warten. –

# Er wird dich anbaggern. #

Hermine konnte Eifersucht in seiner Stimme hören.

„Hermine, entspann dich. Potter, wir üben weiter."

Hermine ließ sich gegen die Wand nieder und beobachtete die beiden Männer wie sie unterrichteten und lernten. Sie bemerkte auch das Black zu ihr herüber kam und sich neben ihr niederließ.

„Snape sollte es dir auch beibringen. Ich bin mir sicher das du es auch machen könntest." sagte Black.

„Harry ist derjenige der jetzt unterwiesen werden muß." erwiderte Hermine.

„Er unterschätzt eure Fähigkeiten, Mylady, ihr habt besseres verdient." gab Black an.

Bevor Hermine etwas darauf erwidern konnte, unterbrach sie Severus.

„Hermine, Potter wäre für eine Demonstration bereit. Würdest du bitte eine vorbereiten?" fragte Severus.

„Ja, was möchtest du haben?" fragte Hermine.

„Vorwärtssprung und Rolle mit zwei Sprüchen."

„Ziel?" grinste sie.

„Potter." befahl Severus und trat einen Schritt zurück um ihnen Platz zu lassen. „Fang an wenn du fertig bist."

Hermine ging ein paar Schritte zurück um mehr Anlauf zu haben, dann rannten sie einige Schritte, machte einen Sprung, „Conjunctia," und landete mit einer Vorwärtsrolle. „Expelliarmus" als sie wieder auf ihre Füße sprang und fing Harry's Stab mit ihrer linken Hand.

Harry war in der Lage gewesen den Fluch abzuwehren, aber er konnte den Entwaffnungsspruch nicht abwehren. „Hermine, das war brillant." rief Harry aus.

Hermine zuckte mit den Achseln und gab ihm seinen Stab zurück. „Danke."

„Potter, hast du gesehen was ich mit - Fähig sein deinen Gegner abzulenken und dabei einige Zaubersprüche werfen gemeint habe?" fragte Severus als er zu ihnen zurück kam.

„Ja, Professor."

„Danke Hermine, du kannst dich jetzt wieder hinsetzen." sagte Severus.

Sie nickte und nahm ihre Sitzposition von vorher wieder ein.

„Das war großartig, Hermine. Ich glaube nicht das der Idiot dir nach Alledem das noch beibringen muß." sagte Black.

„Er hat es mir schon beigebracht." sagte Hermine lässig.

„Überraschend." murmelte Black.

„Was ist daran so überraschend?" fragte Hermine verärgert.

„Weil er ein verdammter Dummkopf ist. Er unterrichtet das Alles nur weil Dumbledore es ihm befohlen hat."

„Sicher nicht. Er hat es mir beigebracht noch bevor Harry ihn um Unterricht gebeten hat."

„Harry hat Snape nach Unterricht gefragt?" Black schnappte überrascht nach Luft.

„Ja."

„Warum?"

„Weil Harry vorbereitet sein will. Deswegen hat er Professor Snape gefragt ob er ihn vorbereiten würde. Der Professor kennt Voldemort, und diese Tatsache wird Harry helfen." antwortete Hermine.

„Warum hat er nicht Remus um mehr Hilfe gebeten?"

„Harry hat es vorgeschlagen als Professor Snape den Vorschlag dem Direktor unterbreitet hat. Dumbledore hat ihn gefragt, ob er uns alle unterrichten würde, zusammen mit Professor Lupin, und er hat eingewilligt." Hermine genoß es Black zu überraschen.

„Warum hat er dich vor allen anderen unterrichtet?" fragte Black misstrauisch.

„Weil ich ihn danach gefragt habe. Ich habe mich für duellieren interessiert, und von wem könne man besser lernen als von einem Duellmeister?"

„Ich wußte nicht das er ein Duellmeister ist." zischte Black durch seine zusammengebissenen Zähne.

„Da gibt es eine ganze Menge das er für sich behält."

„Ich bin mir sicher er hat seine Jahre als Todesser genossen. Hermine, wie kannst du ihn nur lieben? Du kannst so viel Besseres haben. Wenn du mal Kinder hast, willst du ihn wirklich als Vater haben? Du brauchst jemanden mit Mitgefühl und nicht so einen Schwachkopf." versuchte sie Black zu überzeugen.

„Wie kannst du ihn nur attraktiv finden, er ist ein häß ..."

Hermine blendete ihn aus. –Severus, beende den Unterricht jetzt, komm her und küß mich. –

Severus konnte sagen das sie verärgert war. „Potter, das reicht für heute."

Harry nickte.

Severus ging gleich zu Hermine hinüber und bot ihr eine Hand an um ihr aufzuhelfen. Er zog sie an ihren Körper und nahm ihren Mund in Besitz. Ein tiefer und leidenschaftlicher Zungenkuß folgte, der für Gewöhnlich nur dann zu sehen war wenn sie allein waren, oder gerade Sex hatten. Hermines Gewicht lag auf Severus und er stützte sie gern. Als er begann sich von ihr zu lösen, seufzte sie enttäuscht und er vertiefte den Kuß noch einmal. Sie unterbrachen ihn erst, als sie hörten wie Harry sich räusperte und wandten ihm ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu.

Hermine errötete, ließ ihre Arme aber um Severus Hüfte geschlungen und drückte ihn an sich. „Ja, Harry?" fragte sei atemlos.

„Sirius und ich haben uns gefragt, ob du nicht mit zu Lupin kommen willst. Wir wollen alle dort hin gehen, ohne Gedanken an Voldemort, damit wir alle ein bißchen entspannen können." lud Harry ein.

„Sicher." akzeptierte Hermine.

Severus runzelte die Stirn. Nach dem Kuß hatte er eigentlich mit Hermine in seine Quartiere gehen und Sex mit ihr haben wollen. Er sah Black's selbstgefälligen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Wir sind in einer Minute bei euch." endete Hermine.

Harry nickte und Black drehte sich um, um mit zufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck zu gehen. Harry folgte ihm, bemerkte aber die Veränderung bei seinem Paten nicht.

Nachdem sie gegangen waren, küßte Hermine Severus wieder, aber diesmal nicht mit dem selben Feuer, sondern langsamer und intensiver. Es fehlte ihm nicht an Leidenschaft, war aber etwas neckender. Es drückte deutlich aus was sie für ihn empfand. Als sie den Kuß brachen, zog sie ihn an seiner Hand. „Wir gehen jetzt besser."

„Wir?" Potter und Black," er spuckte den Namen aus, „erwarten dich."

„Und sie sollen mich auch für kurze Zeit bekommen, darum sollten wir jetzt besser gehen." erklärte ihm Hermine.

Severus hielt sie zurück. „Glaubst du ernsthaft ich würde mich diesem ‚Treffen' anschließen?"

„Bitte, Severus, nur für kurze Zeit. Ich möchte mich mit meinen Freunden entspannen und einmal nicht an Voldemort denken." bat Hermine.

„Ich halte dich nicht auf, Engel. Ein wenig Entspannung wird dir gut tun seit dieser enorme Druck auf dir lastet." stimmte Severus zu.

„Und ich will nicht alleine gehen. Sirius macht mich wütend. Darum habe ich dich auch gebeten den Unterricht zu beenden."

„Was hat er gesagt?" grollte Severus.

„Es spielt jetzt keine Rolle, du hast deinen Anspruch auf mich deutlich gemacht. Ich möchte einfach nichts mehr von seinem Geschwätz hören."

Severus zog sie in seine Arme zurück und küßte sie auf ihre Stirn. „Ich werde dann nachkommen."

„Danke." und küßte ihn auf die Wange.

Hermine und Severus kamen an Lupin's Türe an, an welcher sie klopften. Einige Sekunden später öffnete ihnen Lupin mit den Worten, „Super, ihr habt es also geschafft!" die Türe. Er winkte beide hinein und schloss die Türe dann hinter ihnen.

Alle begrüßten sich, auch wenn sie von Severus Auftauchen überrascht waren, aber es schien ihnen nichts auszumachen.

„Ich hohle nur schnell noch einen Stuhl für dich." Bot Lupin an, da , außer seinem, nur noch ein einziger freier Stuhl übrig war.

Severus hatte bemerkt, das der verfügbare Sitzplatz genau neben Lupin war. Ein überdimensionierter Stuhl ließ keinen Platz um noch einen weiteren dazu zu stellen. Er konnte Hermines Spannung fühlen, ein Zeichen, das auch sie die Sitzplatzanordnung erkannt hatte. Er wusste das sie sich neben Black setzen würde, da er es normalerweise nicht machen würde. Severus traf eine schnelle Entscheidung, die die meisten ihrer Probleme lösen sollte. „Nicht nötig Lupin." Severus zog Hermine an ihrer Hand zum Stuhl und nahm darauf Platz – mit Hermine auf seinem Schoß.

Hermine entspannte sich bei Severus und war erleichtert über diesen Schritt. Es würde sie zusammen bleiben lassen, und würde auch Black keine weitere Möglichkeit geben sie noch mehr zu verärgern. Sie sah den überraschten Blick voller Hass, als sie, zusammen mit Severus, angekommen war. Dennoch wandelte sich Blacks Hass in Zufriedenheit als er das Sitzproblem erkannte – bis Severus es leicht auflöste.

Die Anderen waren froh sie zu sehen, und auch wenn sie überrascht von Severus Anwesenheit waren, ließen sie sich es nicht anmerken. Jeder lud bezog sie in ihre Unterhaltung mit ein, und Severus und Hermine begannen sich zu entspannen. Die Unterhaltungen fielen den Freunden leicht. Severus blieb zwar die meiste Zeit des Abends still, aber er genoss es Hermine zuzuhören und zu sehen wie sie sich amüsierte. Severus war auch in der Lage eine Unterhaltung mit Lupin über einige Unterrichtsstunden zu führen, ansonsten genossen sie es ebenfalls und vergaßen einige Zeit ihre Sorgen.

Die Zeit verging und Severus war der Meinung, das sie schon lange genug hier gewesen waren. „Lass uns gehen mein Engel." flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Hermine nickte und erhob sich. Sie verabschiedeten sich an der Türe. Draco hatte Severus Aufmerksamkeit, und Black verabschiedete sich gerade von Hermine. Sei sah das Glühen in seinen Augen, er stand auch furchtbar nahe und kam immer näher. Hermine wusste das er sie auf die Wange küssen wollte, aber sie wollte es nicht.

-SEVERUS!-

Severus erkannte die Panik, drehte sich abrupt um und erkannte warum. „Fertig, Hermine?" Er kam heran und stand hinter ihr. Damit unterbrach er Blacks Absichten.

„Ja."

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

"Ich kann es nicht glauben das er die Unverschämtheit besessen hatte in deiner Anwesenheit es zu versuchen mich zu küssen." Hermine stöhnte und setzte sich auf die Couch.

Severus ließ sich neben ihr nieder. „Er wollte dich bezaubern."

Hermine konnte die Eifersucht in seiner Stimme hören. Sie zog ihn zu sich bis sein Kopf in ihrem Schoß war und führte ihre Finger durch sein Haar. „Er war nicht bezaubern, er hat mich nur verärgert. Ich hätte gedacht, das der Kuss und das Sitzen in deinem Schoss hätte ihn abgeschreckt."

„Er will dich, und ich kann es ihm nicht verübeln. Du bist einfach außergewöhnlich." murmelte Severus und sah dabei zu ihr auf.

„Er wird mich nie ‚haben und er wird mich auch nie ‚haben'" sagte Hermine mir Nachdruck.

„Hermine, wenn du willst ..." Severus vermied den Augenkontakt.

Hermine legte zwei Finger über seinen Mund. „Sei still Liebling. Ich glaube nicht das es mir gefallen wird was du zu sagen hast." Hermine sah die Frage in seinen Augen. „Ich habe meinen Seelenpartner gefunden. Warum sollte ich einen anderen wählen? Noch dazu einen Hund?" neckte sie.

„Hunde sind freundlichere Tiere als Schlangen." murmelte Severus.

„Severus, was muss ich tun um dir zu beweisen das ich nur dich und keinen anderen Mann will?" fragte Hermine sanft.

„Tut mir Leid, Engel. Ich habe das Gefühl als ob mir das Leben dich wegnehmen würde, wenn du einmal weißt wie schön es sein kann."

„Hab Vertauen in mich Severus. In uns. Jemand wie Sirius Black wird uns nicht auseinander bringen." stellte Hermine klar.

„Ich habe Vertrauen in dich, aber manchmal nicht in das Leben."

„Du erinnerst dich daran, was uns meine Mutter erzählt hat. Was ein Seher in unserer Familie über mich gesagt hat?"

„Ja." sagte Severus, neugierig darüber worauf sie hinaus wollte.

„Der Seher hatte eine weitere Vision, die nur meine Mutter kennt, und sie hat sie mir im Vertraulichen erzählt." Hermine lies ihre Finger wieder durch seine Haare streifen. „Erinnerst du dich daran wie schnell meine Mutter mit dir klar kam?"

„Ja."

„Meine Mutter hatte erkannt das du die Person warst die in der Prophezeiung erwähnt wurde." Hermines Augen verbanden sich mit denen von Severus. „Willst du wissen worum es ging?"

„Seher geben normalerweise keine detaillierten Versionen. Woher sollte deine Mutter also wissen das ich es bin und kein Anderer?"

„Es wurden nur wenige Details erwähnt. Nur ein paar Dinge sind beschrieben worden, aber sie können auf keinen Anderen zutreffen."

„Was wurde über den Mann gesagt?"

„Lange, schwarze Haare bis zu den Schultern." Hermine fuhr weiterhin mit ihren fingern durch seine Haare.

„Black und Lupin könnten damit verwechselt werden." Severus machte ein mürrisches Gesicht.

„Möchtest du noch weitere Details?"

„Ja." kam die kurze Antwort.

„Groß .."

„Black und Lupin."

„Fahle Haut .."

„Black, wenn es ihm nicht gut geht." Severus wandte seinen Blick ab.

„Es gibt noch zwei weitere." Hermine wartete ab bis sich sein Blick wieder mit dem ihren verband. „Seine Augen sind rabenschwarz und ich sehe ihn verliebt an."

„Über was ging die Vision?" Severus wusste das er es sein musste.

Hermine grinste boshaft. „Bist du dir sicher das du es wissen willst?"

„Visionen können sich ändern. Es gibt die Möglichkeit, eine sehr wahrscheinliche Möglichkeit das sich die Zukunft, seit es gesehen wurde, geändert hat."

„Aber ich will nicht das sich die Vision ändert." sagte sie sanft und fuhr mit ihrem Finger die Konturen seines Gesichtes nach.

„Erzähl es mir." Er bettelte praktisch.

„Du hattest elegante, schwarze Roben an ..."

„Nichts ungewöhnliches wenn ich offiziellen Aufgaben nachgehe." sagte Severus widerwillig.

„Du hast gelächelt ..."

„Bei einer öffentlichen Aufgabe? Nicht sehr wahrscheinlich."

„Es war keine Aufgabe. Ich trug ein besonderes Kleid, hat man mir gesagt."

„Wenn keine Aufgabe, was war dann der Grund für die Festroben?"

„Kannst du dir einen Grund vorstellen an dem du Festroben trägst und mich lächelnd in deinen Armen hältst?" neckte sie.

Severus sah Hermine mürrisch an, weil sie mit ihm spielte, aber er beschloss, hinter diese Logik zu kommen. Lächeln. Hermine glücklich. Spezielle Festroben für Hermine .. Seine Augen starrten sie an und sie lächelte zu ihm hinunter. „Und das Alles wurde vorhergesagt?" fragte Severus ehrfürchtig.

Hermine nickte.

„Und du willst es?"

„Von ganzem Herzen."

„Es war unsere Hochzeit, stimmts?" Severus musste sich sicher sein.

„Ja." Hermines Augen glitzerten.


	37. Kapitel 37

Die Studien der vier Siebtklässler für ihre O.W.L's verliefen ausgezeichnet, ebenso wie ihre Zusatzstunden. Lupin und Severus war es möglich ihnen während einiger der Pausen zu helfen. Die vier wussten, das es ihnen bei den O.W.L's gut gehen würde, aber natürlich wollte Hermine besser als gut sein – sie wollte die Beste sein. Sie manipulierte Severus dazu, das er ihr noch mehr half, auch noch spät in der Nacht während sie alleine waren. Severus genoss die Zeit mit ihr, egal was sie taten; Das Paar hatte sogar noch Zeit und einige interessante Spiele zu spielen, die nichts mit dem Lernen zu tun hatten.

Voldemort rief Severus und Draco weiterhin im Turnus von 14 Tagen, aber er missbrauchte sie nicht mehr so häufig, nur noch hin und wieder als Erinnerung. Voldemort prüfte Draco um sicher zu gehen das Severus den jungen Todesser noch trainierte. Zu Severus Erleichterung teilte ihm Voldemort die anderen Bereiche mit in denen er Draco Unterrichten musste. Severus würde Draco unterrichten, natürlich auch die anderen Schüler, und die Gegenflüche für die neuen Flüche.

Black versuchte immer noch Hermine zu bezaubern und ihr die Augen für ihre Fehler zu öffnen, zumindest – in Blacks Augen – den Fehler mit Severus zusammen zu sein. Sie ignorierte ihn und fuhr mit dem fort, was auch immer sie vorhatte. Sie musste sich mehrere Male davon abhalten den Mann nicht zu verhexen. Ebenso wurde Severus von ihr einige Male daran gehindert, als Black versuchte sich ihr zu nähern. Black probierte es einige Male sie auf die Wange zu küssen, aber sie konnte es jedes Mal verhindern. Hin und wieder schaffte er es sie zu berühren, zwar nichts ernstes, aber es war etwas was sie nicht wollte. Hermine hätte schon längst etwas zu Black gesagt, aber sie wollte keine Reibereien mit dem Rest des Teams verursachen. Wenn er nach ihrem Abschluss damit weitermachen würde, würde er es aber bereuen. Severus hatte mehr Vertrauen in seine Beziehung mit Hermine gewonnen, da er aufgehört hatte zu Fragen, ob sie mit jemand anderem zusammen sein wollte. Er war zwar immer noch eifersüchtig , aber er wollte nicht an Hermine zweifeln. Einige Male hatte er sogar auf Blacks Kosten etwas zu lachen.

Der Mann forderte zwar immer noch bei Harrys und Hermines privatem Training anwesend zu sein, und Severus benutzte ihn als Zielscheibe für die beiden jungen Gryffindors. Hermine fühlte sich etwas schuldig weil sie es genoss ihn zu verfluchen, aber es war ein perfekter Weg um Aggressionen abzubauen. Severus duellierte sich bei vielen Gelegenheiten mit Black, um Harry und Hermine neue Flüche oder Verteidigungen zu zeigen, und Black schaffte es immer wieder auf seinem Hinterteil zu langen.

Severus gab Hermine weiterhin alleine privaten Unterricht um das Ausweichen von Flüchen zu üben, so das niemand etwas über ihre neuen Fähigkeiten herausfinden konnte, und sie genossen das Training das ihnen die Übungen gab. Die beiden duellierten sich gerade ziemlich heftig, als Black und Harry hereinkamen. Severus und Hermine hatten beschlossen sich zwei Stunden früher zu treffen um allein trainieren zu können. Normalerweise machten sie es nicht vor ihren Übungen mit Harry, aber in letzter Zeit waren beide so beschäftigt, auch Abends, so das sie es davor angesetzt hatten. Unglücklicherweise wollte Black früher da sein, in der Hoffnung Hermine ohne Severus zu erwischen, so das er die Beiden beim Duellieren antraf.

Fluch um Fluch wurde auf den anderen geworfen. Beide verteidigten sich vor den Flüchen mit schwierigen Bewegungen oder mächtigen Gegenflüchen, seltener aber auch mit einem Schild. Es war aufregend die Beiden dabei zu beobachten. Beide waren anmutig, schnell und kraftvoll bei den Sprüngen und Rollen, oder in der Verwendung von Magie um die Flüche zu blocken. Severus und Hermine verwendeten ihren Zauberstab, aber auch ihre andere Hand um damit machtvolle Flüche zu schleudern. Auch wenn die beiden, gegen die Flüche die sie warfen, immun waren, war es einfach nur zu Übung um Flüche zu werfen und Abzublocken. Severus wollte, das Hermine fähig war, Flüche ohne zaudern zu werfen, und dies erlaubte es ihr zu üben ohne in Gefahr zu geraten ihren Duellpartner zu verletzen. Harry und Black beobachteten schweigend, und nahmen den eindrucksvollen Anblick in sich auf.

Dies geschah nur einige Sekunden bevor Severus bemerkte das sie Gesellschaft hatten. # Liebling, Potter und Black kommen zu früh. #

-Willst du Aufhören? –

# Nein, wir wollten uns 15 Minuten duellieren, also lass es uns zu Ende bringen. #

Hermine antwortete darauf mit deinem boshaften Fluch gegen ihrem Liebsten, und sie fuhren fort sich zu duellieren und den beiden Besuchern sie zu beobachten.

Nachdem die 15 Minuten um waren, stoppten die Beiden. „Potter, Black, was macht ihr so früh hier?" wollte Severus wissen während er zu Hermine hinüber ging.

„Wir dachten das wir etwas üben könnten." antwortete Black. „Was ist mit euch?"

Severus beschwor ein Glas Wasser für sich und Hermine herauf, während Hermine schnell einen Spruch auf sie Beide legte, damit sie nicht danach aussahen als ob sie gerade eine Stunde intensiven Trainings hinter sich hätten. Severus und Hermine begannen auf die beiden anderen Zauberer zuzugehen, aber Severus ignorierte Blacks Frage.

„Antworte mir Snape, warum waren du und Hermine schon so früh hier und habt euch duelliert?"

„Ich werde dir nicht antworten." schnarrte Severus.

„Hermine, würdest du mir Bitte meine Frage beantworten?" fragte Black sanft.

„Professor Snape hat mich trainiert." antwortete Hermine nur.

„Aber euer Unterricht beginnt ab 18 Uhr." wies Black hin.

„Harry und meiner beginnt um 18 Uhr." Hermine wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn. „Bereit Harry?"

„Jap. Lass uns warm werden." Harry machte sich daran, zusammen mit Hermine den Raum zu durchqueren.

„Wartet eine Minute! Ich möchte wissen warum ihr euch duelliert habt. Hermine, Snape? Und außerdem sah das Duell nicht nach einer Übung, sondern Real aus. Die Flüche die geschleudert wurden waren dunkle Flüche." sagte Black laut.

„Es war ein echtes Duell und es waren mächtige, dunkle Flüche. Wie ich sehe, lernst du von Lupin." sagte Snape sarkastisch.

Black trat einen Schritt vor und sein bereiter Stab zeigte auf Severus. „Du hättest sie verletzen können!"

„Siris, nicht." befahl Hermine und stellte sich vor Severus. Harry ging an Blacks Seite um zu versuchen ihn wieder zu beruhigen, da er sich wie ein Idiot benahm. Harry wusste dass das Duell zwischen Severus und Hermine echt gewesen war, aber das auch beide gewusst hatten was sie da taten.

„Potter, bring deinen Paten unter Kontrolle." schnarrte Severus.

„Snape, sag mir sofort warum du dich mit Hermine auf diese Weise duellierst!"

„Es ist Teil meines Trainings." antwortete Hermine.

„Und warum war dann Harry nicht dabei? Ihr beide müsst zusammen trainiert werden." stellte Black klar.

„Für unser Training ist Harry jetzt hier."

„Warum wirst du allein trainiert?" verlangte Back zu wissen.

„Weil die beiden sonst keine Zeit finden um alleine zu üben." sagte eine neue Stimme aus Richtung Türe.

Harry und Black drehten sich herum um Dumbledore auf sie zu gehen zu sehen. Hermine und Severus wussten das er um 18 Uhr hier sein wollte. Er wollte sehen, wie weit das Training von Harry und Hermine vorangegangen war.

„Albus, warum wird sie allein trainiert?" fragte Black während er seinen Stab senkte.

„Weil sie es so schon seit Weihnachten machen. Nun, Sirius, warum hat dein Zauberstab auf Hermine gezeigt?" Tadel konnte in seiner Stimme gehört werden.

„Sie war vor Snape getreten, er war mein Ziel."

„Warum war Severus dein Ziel?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Snape hat Flüche verwendet die mindestens genauso gefährlich wie die Unverzeihlichen sind. Die beiden haben sich Real duelliert." informierte Black den Direktor.

„Es ist ziemlich faszinierend den Beiden beim Duellieren zuzusehen, nicht wahr?" grinste Dumbledore.

„Sie wissen davon?" fragte Black überrascht.

„Ja, ich habe diesen Raum für die beiden nach Weihnachten hergerichtet. Sie brauchten Platz zum üben." Dumbledores Augen funkelten.

„Ich dachte Harry hätte nicht vor Mitte Januar um Unterricht gebeten?" Black war verwirrt.

„Das ist korrekt."

„Sie wussten davon das Harry um Unterricht bitten würde und haben schon Wochen vorher den Raum dafür hergerichtet? Was war der Zweck davon?" fragte Black.

Severus schnaubte.

„Ich hatte gehofft er würde fragen, aber ich hatte den Raum für Severus und Hermine zum Trainieren geschaffen. Als Harry danach gefragt hat ebenso trainiert zu werden, haben die Beiden zugestimmt, das es einfacher für jeden wäre, wenn sie Alle diesen Raum benutzen würden." sagte Dumbledore um das Missverständnis zu beseitigen.

„Für was brauchen sie einen Raum zum Üben?" fragte Black den dieser Punkt verwirrte.

„Weil sie danach gefragt haben. Nun, Harry, Hermine, glaubt ihr das ihr bereit seid?"

„Ja, aber mehr Übung schadet nie." antwortete Harry.

„Dann zeigt es mal." sagte Dumbledore.


	38. Kapitel 38

Im Laufe der nächsten Tage schrieben die Siebtklässler an ihren Z.A.G.'s während die anderen Jahrgänge ihre Examen, und die fünfte Jahrgangsstufe ihre O.W.L.'s bewältigten. Als die Prüfungen hinter ihnen lagen, vergruben sich die Lehrer um die Prüfungen zu bewerten. Nur eine Woche vor dem Abschluss, hatte Dumbledore an die Mitglieder des Phönixordens und einigen aktiven und schon im Ruhestand befindlichen Auroren Eulen geschickt, und gefragt, ob sie sich unauffällig über einen geheimen Eingang, den Dumbledore extra eingerichtet hatte, in Hogwarts einfinden könnten. Im Trainingsraum trafen sich schließlich alle. Für jeden war ein Stuhl herbeigebracht worden, da alle Lehrer und Angestellten Hogwarts anwesend waren.

Die drei Teams und Severus standen im hinteren Teil des Raumes im Schatten so dass niemand sie sehen konnte. Bald hatten alle Platz genommen und warteten, während sie leise untereinander plauderten und sich Gedanken machten warum Dumbledore sie alle zu sich gerufen hatte. Insgesamt waren über 50 Leute gekommen. Die Weasleyfamilie war komplett anwesend, sogar Bill aus Ägypten und Charlie aus Rumänien waren angereist. Alastor Moody, Arabella Figg ( die VgddK Lehrerin des fünften Jahrganges), und einige andere die als Auroren erkannt werden konnten, ebenso einige Unnennbare. (Ü/N: fragt mich bitte nicht was das ist! Ich hab keine Ahnung.)

Als Dumbledore das Podium betrat und sich die Aufmerksamkeit gesichert hatte, wurde es still im Raum. Gespannte Erwartung lag in der Luft, da sich jeder die Frage stellte was nun kommen würde.

„Danke das ihr Alle gekommen seit. Ich weiß das sich einige von euch fragen werden warum ich euch hierher gebeten habe. Einem jeden von euch, der heute hier anwesend ist, vertraue ich sehr. Wir alle haben uns gegen eine Person verschworen – Voldemort," die Menge zuckte kollektiv zusammen und keuchte, „In den letzten drei Jahre hat er viele neue Todesser zusammenrufen können. Auch wenn der Zaubereiminister es bisher noch nicht öffentlich verkündet hat, ist sich doch ein jeder über die Aktivitäten Voldemorts bewusst. Seit Voldemort zurückgekehrt ist, hatte ich einen Spion in den Reihen seiner Todesser. Professor Severus Snape, und letztes Jahr konnten wir einen neuen Spion gewinnen, Draco Malfoy."

Die Reaktion auf beide Namen war ein geschocktes Aufkeuchen.

Dumbledore wartete bis sich die Menge wieder beruhigt hatte. „Durch die Bemühungen der beiden Männer, und unter zahleichen Foltern," Hermine fühlte wie sich Severus an sie lehnte und drückte seine Hand, „waren sie im Stande entscheidende Informationen von Voldemort zu erlangen. Er plant Hogwarts selbst anzugreifen."

Wieder Schock und Erstaunen.

„Voldemort will am Tag der Abschlussfeier um 16:00 Uhr angreifen," stellte Dumbledore klar.

„Aber das ist nur eine Woche bis dahin." schrie eine gesichtslose Stimme.

„Ja, stimmt. Es gibt nur eine Person die Voldemort besiegen kann, da dieser das Blut der Person benutzt hat um wieder zu neuen Leben zu erwachen. Diese Person ist Harry Potter."

„Der Junge der Lebt kann es schaffen!" schrie eine weitere Stimme.

„Ich vertraue darauf das Harry es schaffen kann. Aber er wird unsere Hilfe brauchen um die Todesser zu besiegen. Darum habe ich euch gebeten heute hier zu erscheinen. Es wurde schon ein Plan entworfen der Harry helfen kann Voldemort zu besiegen, aber es wird noch weitere Unterstützung benötigt um die Todesser zu fangen. Drei Teams wurden gebildet und trainiert in Bezug auf Harrys und Voldemorts Kampf. Die Teams tragen die Bezeichnung Team 1, 2 und 3. Harry und Hermine Granger werden gegen Voldemort persönlich kämpfen. Sie bilden Team1. Hermine hat die Kraft Harry vor mächtigen Flüchen zu schützen, und das wird es Harry ermöglichen seinen Zauberstab gegen Voldemort einzusetzen. Wie viele von euch wahrscheinlich wissen, sind Voldemorts und Harrys Stäbe Brüder. Während Harry und Hermine Voldemort angreifen, wird ein weiteres Team, Team 2, unter anderem bestehend aus Remus Lupin und Sirius Black die Todesser bekämpfen und sie schützen."

Beim Namen Sirius Black ertönte weiteres, überraschtes Keuchen.

„Albus, ist Sirius Black dir gegenüber loyal?" fragte einer der älteren Auroren.

„Ja, und er ist unschuldig. Peter Pettigrew tötete die Muggel und täuschte seinen eigenen Tod vor indem er ihn Sirius anlastete."

„Das genügt mir." sagte Richard Reese, der alte Auror. Der Rest der Menge glaubte Dumbledores Worten.

„Team 3 wird aus Ronald und Virginia Weasley, und Draco Malfoy bestehen. Sie werden ebenso Todesser bekämpfen und Team 1 schützen. Professor Snape wird mit allen drei Teams arbeiten. Ich möchte euch heute alle fragen ob ihr uns helfen wollt Todesser zu fangen und Voldemorts Schreckensherrschaft ein Ende zu bereiten. Es werden zweier und dreier Teams gebildet aus allen Leuten die uns Helfen wollen. Zusammen können wir gewinnen." endete Dumbledore.

Die Stimmen begannen wieder zu sprechen. Die Weasleys entdeckten Ron und Ginny und kamen zu ihnen hinüber. Die Anderen blieben wo sie waren und beobachteten die Menge.

„Hi, Mom, Dad." tönten Ginny und Ron zusammen.

„Ron, Ginny, ich bin so stolz auf euch Beide, aber was habt ihr euch eigentlich dabei gedacht?" schimpfte Molly Weasley.

„Mom, wir helfen Harry." sagte Ginny.

„Ja, ich weiß. Oh Harry, ich wünschte du wärst nicht derjenige der Du weißt schon wen bekämpfen muss." Mr. Weasley zog Harry eng zu sich. „Und Hermine, du bringst dich selbst in Gefahr." Sogleich fanden sich alle vier Gryffindors irgendwie in einer Umarmung Molly Weasleys wieder.

Als sie wieder Atmen konnten traten sie zurück.

„Mrs. Weasley, ich versichere ihnen das alle darauf vorbereitet sind. Sie haben dafür seit Januar trainiert." sagte Lupin und versuchte die Mutter zu beruhigen.

Dies überraschte die ältere Hexe, aber sie lächelte und sagte, „gut." Die anderen Weasleys fielen in die Unterhaltung mit ein, fast jeder war mit einbezogen, außer Severus. Er beobachtete und stand hinter Hermine, näher als einigen Leuten bewusst war, aber es fiel keinem auf, da sie zu sehr in ihre Unterhaltung vertieft waren.

Hermine nutzte die Gelegenheit um ihn zu necken während sie in die Unterhaltung verstrickt war. Ihre Hände befanden sich hinter ihrem Rücken und zeichneten Muster auf Severus Bauch, rutschten aber ab und an zufällig tiefer und rieben über seine Leiste. Severus trat ein wenig Näher an sie heran und drückte seine Erregung gegen ihren Rücken. Hermine führe zwar ihre Unterhaltung weiter, aber es zeichnete sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen ab. Severus seinerseits, neckte Hermine mit leichten Berührungen unter ihren Roben, so das die anderen es nicht mitbekamen und sagte ihr telepatisch Dinge um sie zu erregen und das Verlangen in ihr zu schüren.

Nach einer Weile ging jeder so heimlich wie er gekommen war. Bis auf Hermine gingen die Schüler ebenfalls. Die Anderen beschlossen nach Draußen zu gehen und Quidditch zu spielen, da es der einzige Sport war in den sie Draco mit einbeziehen konnten. Die anderen Professoren machten sich wieder daran die Prüfungen zu bewerten und ließen Severus und Hermine alleine.

„Deine Räume." war alles was Hermine sagte bevor sie ging. Severus ging zu seinen Räumen. er wusste das Hermine unsichtbar vor oder hinter ihm war. er konnte sie fühlen. Severus ließ seine Türe offen, blieb aber daneben stehen und seine Sekunde später war sie wieder geschlossen und Hermine sichtbar.

Sofort nahm Severus Hermine in seine Arme und drückte sie gegen die Türe. Mit einem gemurmelten Spruch verschwanden bei Beiden die Kleider.

Hermine keuchte als sein Mund eine ihrer Brustwarzen bedeckte und seine Hand die andere massierte. Sei konnte es sich nicht vorstellen warum alles so schnell ging, aber die Empfindungen die er ihr durch seine fordernde Art brachte, und sein Verlangen, machten sie heiß. Ihre Hände glitten über seinen Körper bis zu seiner Erektion hinunter und rieben sie sacht bis sie fühlte wie er in ihren Händen pulsierte.

Severus streichelte ihren äußeren Schambereich für kurze Zeit, bevor er mit zwei fingern in sie eindrang um sicher zu gehen das sie bereit war. Da er nicht länger warten konnte, legte er ihre beiden Beine um seine Hüften und führte sich zur gleichen Zeit in sie ein. Einige schnelle Stöße und er spürte wie ihr Körper um ihn herum zuckte. Er zwang sich um sie anzusehen, als die Wellen der Erregung über ihr Gesicht glitten. Sein Herz schwoll in Liebe.

„Severus," wimmerte Hermine gegen die salzige Haut seines Halses während ihr Kopf auf seiner Schulter ruhte. Ihre Arme schlangen sich fest um ihn.

„Ich bin hier mein Engel." beruhigte er sie. Er wartete geduldig und ließ sie ausruhen bevor er weitermachte. Aber er konnte nur einige Momente warten bevor sich sein Körper wieder rhythmisch in sie hinein und hinaus bewegte.

Hermine fühlte wie neue Lebendigkeit in ihr wuchs die in ihrer Mitte begann. Innerhalb von Minuten bewegte sie sich gegen Severus und erwiderte seine Stöße. Ein Druck baute sich innerhalb ihrer auf und forderte seine baldige Freigabe.

Er war nah, so nah, aber er beherrschte sich bis er sich sicher war das sie für ihre Reise bei ihm war. Sie bewegten sich als eine Einheit in den Hüften, Münder pressten sich zusammen, Brüste rieben nackte Brust. Severus fühlte wie sie sich um ihn zusammenzog und ließ seine Beherrschung los. Er stieß hart und schnell in sie und brachte sich selbst damit über den Rand.

Kleine Zuckungen liefen durch Hermine und bald weiteten sie sich zu starken Krämpfen aus, und sie fühlte wie sie in Millionen kleiner Stücke zersprang. Der Moment der Richtigkeit und Vollständigkeit folgte, wie immer wenn sie bei ihm war. Sie lehnte ihren Körper gegen ihn und war zu müde um sich zu bewegen.

Nach der verstandraubenden Erfahrung, ließ er Hermine wieder zu Boden, wusste aber, das sie zu müde war um selbständig zu Bett zu gehen. Er hob sie unter ihren Knien und Schultern an und drückte sie sanft gegen seine Brust während ihr Kopf auf seiner Schulter ruhte. Er ging in sein Schlafzimmer und ließ sie auf dem Bett nieder bevor er sich zu ihr legte und die Decke über sie breitete. Dann zog er sie näher zu sich heran, bettete ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust und schob ein Bein zwischen ihre um sie miteinander zu verflechten. Bald waren sie für ein kurzes Nickerchen eingeschlafen bevor Beide wieder von der Realität eingeholt werden würden.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Es war am Tage vor der Abschlussfeier an der die Schüler herausfinden würden ob sie bestanden hatten oder nicht. Es war alles Siebtklässlern gesagt worden das sie zum Frühstück zu erscheinen hätten, da bei diesem die Z.A.G. Ergebnisse bekannt gegeben werden. Die Hauslehrer hatten die Ergebnisse, sehr zu Severus Ärgernis, zu verteilen. Bald waren die Ergebnisse verteilt, und Ron machte sich Sorgen ob er eventuell zu nervös gewesen war um ein gutes Ergebnis zu erzielen, aber Harry wusste das er es gut gemacht hatte. Hermine hoffte das sie die höchste Punktzahl erzielt hätte. Ron und Harry hatten gute Ergebnisse, Draco hatte es ein bisschen besser gemacht und Hermine erzielte den höchsten Z.A.G. der letzten zwanzig Jahre. Sie erhielt sogar einen Punkt mehr in Zaubertränke als Severus und zog ihn damit später am Abend auf.


	39. Kapitel 39

Am Tag der Abschlussfeier wurde die Zeremonie draußen abgehalten, und es war ein großartiger Tag. Der Himmel war klar und blau und es wehte eine kleine Brise um die heißen Temperaturen des Tages abzukühlen. Die Hauptfeierlichkeiten waren vorüber, die Diplome verteilt und der Preis für den besten Abschluss – natürlich ging diese Ehre an Hermine Granger.

Die fünf Schüler waren während der Feier ängstlich, da sie wussten was um 16:00 geschehen würde. Dreißig Minuten vor dem Ereignis waren die Lehrer und Leute die gegen die Todesser kämpfen würden schon in Gruppen zusammen und redeten und warteten. Die Schüler waren in der Nähe und bereit. Ginny und Ron standen etwa 10 Meter von Draco entfernt und vergewisserten sich das sie vorbereitet waren. Lupin ging mit einem schwarzen Hund, Black in seiner Animagusform, nahe an Harry und Hermine vorbei. Severus war bei Draco, also auch entsprechend Voldemorts Plan. Die Eltern die Todesser waren standen in festen Gruppen beieinander und waren bereit sich in ihre Todesserroben zu hüllen um zu kämpfen.

Dumbledore hatte Hermines Eltern berichtet was geschehen würde, so das sie schon bei ihrer Ankunft gewarnt wären. Dumbledore hatte mit Allen die Vorbereitungen getroffen die auch Harry und Hermine schützen würden, denn sie hatten die Kraft dazu. Harry, Hermine und Severus waren die einzigen die davon wussten.

Um vier Uhr erschienen auf den Hogwartsgründen, mit Hilfe von Portschlüsseln, zehn Gruppen zu je sieben Personen, unter ihnen auch Voldemort selbst. unter den Anwesenden.

Dumbledore sprach unter dem Sonoruszauber und informierte die Menge, „ Hogwarts wird angegriffen. Wer nicht kämpfen will, möge sofort ins Schloss gehen!"

Als die Kämpfe mit den Todessern begannen, brach sofort Panik aus. Die Schüler vertrauten Dumbledore und zogen ihre Stäbe um ihre Schule zu verteidigen, sie sammelten sich in Gruppen als sie bemerkten das es andere ebenso machten. Mütter und Väter befahlen ihren jüngeren Kindern sich ins Schloss zu begeben während sie kämpften. Einige Auroren die wussten das sie die letzte Verteidigungsmöglichkeit der Kinder waren, stellten sicher, das alle in Sicherheit waren – Erwachsene die nicht kämpfen wollten, brachten sich ebenso wie die anderen im Schloss in Sicherheit.

Völliges Chaos herrschte unter den Kämpfenden, Flüche und Gegenflüche wurden geschleudert. Die Todesser wurden von der bestehenden Verteidigung überrascht, und erkannten schnell, das Hogwarts vom Angriff gewusst haben musste und nun bereit war sich zu verteidigen.

Harry und Hermine sahen Voldemort und gingen zu ihm hinüber. Black und Lupin folgten ihnen um sicher zu stellen, das kein Todesser sie von hinten angreifen konnte. Ron, Ginny und Draco befanden sich bald an der Seite von Black und Lupin. Nachdem Voldemort seinen Todessern befohlen hatte Harry zu töten, versuchten sie ihn so schnell wie möglich zu töten. Das andere Hauptziel war Dumbledore der mit Mc Gonnagal und Flitwick zusammen war.

„Voldemort!" schrei Harry um dessen Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

Voldemort drehte sich langsam zu Harry um. „Aah, Harry Potter, schön dich zu sehen." zischte Voldemort.

„Das könnte ich nicht behaupten." spottete Harry wie er es von dem Besten gelernt hatte. (Ü/N: Severuslike eben)

„Ich bin mir sicher das dein Tod unausweichlich ist." sagte Voldemort, bevor er einen Spruch in Richtung Harry murmelte.

Hermine, die so etwas schon erwartet hatte, hatte bereits einen Schild parat. Der Fluch hatte keinerlei Wirkung. Weder auf Harry, noch auf Hermine.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du dich auch vorbereitet.

2 sagte Voldemort.

Harry sagte keinen Ton, sondern schleuderte selbst einen Fluch auf Voldemort – und der Kampf zwischen den beiden alten Feinden begann.

Voldemort konnte Fluch um Fluch auf Harry werfen, aber keiner hatte auch irgendeine Wirkung auf ihn. Voldemort wurde schnell darüber wütend, das er nicht in der Lage war sich von dem jungen Zauberer zu befreien. Der dunkle Lord merkte das Hermine den Jungen schützte und versuchte nun, Hermine mit Flüchen zu belegen, um sie davon abzubringen, Harry zu schützen, aber auch hier hatte keiner seiner Flüche eine Wirkung. Er probierte zahlreiche dunklen Flüche und auch die Unverzeihlichen, aber zu seinem Erschrecken brach auch hiervon keiner durch ihre Schilde. Voldemort versuchte nun, Todesser dazu zu bringen mit ihm zusammen anzugreifen, aber er bemerkte, das keiner da war der ihm helfen konnte, seit Team zwei und drei diese blockierten. Allerdings bemerkte er Severus in seiner Nähe und befahl ihm, Hermine anzugreifen.

„Severus, töte dieses Schlammblut!" zischte Voldemort verärgert.

Severus blieb mit gezogenem Zauberstag ruhig stehen und grinste, während er den Schild aufrecht erhielt.

„Ich habe dir einen Befehl gegeben!" schäumte Voldemort.

„Ich werde niemanden für dich töten, Voldemort." spöttelte Severus.

„Dafür wirst du bezahlen! Nun gut, dann mache ich es selbst." Voldemort deutete mit seinem Stab auf Hermine.

„Harry, mach dich bereit für deine Chance." flüsterte Hermine.

„Avada Kedavra!" flüsterte Voldemort zu Hermine.

Harry rollte sich aus dem Weg, ohne zu wissen was Hermine tun würde. Severus musste mit ansehen wie sie ruhig dastand und er schrie. „BEWEG DICH!"

Als der tödliche Fluch sein Ziel traf, umgab eine ungewöhnliche grüne Wolke den Bereich. Voldemort lachte. „Ein Schlammblut weniger zu töten!"

Severus beobachtete geschockt und fühlte sich, als ob sein Herz herausgerissen werden würde. Harry war erstarrt vor Schrecken, und glaubte das er seine beste Freundin und Cousine hatte sterben lassen.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Während der Kampf zwischen Voldemort, Harry und Hermine weiterging, trafen Draco, Ron und Ginny auf viele Todesser und diese erkannten bald, wo Dracos wahren Loyalitäten lagen. Viele hatten den jungen Zauberer zusammen mit den beiden Weasleys kämpfen sehen und gingen nun zu seinem Vater um ihm darüber zu berichten, damit er sich um seinen Sohn kümmern konnte.

Lucius Malfoy, als er vom Verrat seines Sohnes erfuhr, beendete schnell das Duell in dem er sich gerade befand, und überließ die weiteren Gegner seinen Todesserkollegen, um seinen Sohn zu töten.

Die drei jüngeren Schüler machten ihre Arbeit, Hermine und Harry zu verteidigen, hervorragend, und es gelang ihnen mehrere Kampfunfähig zu machen. Immer mehr kämpften gegen sie, da sie wussten, das ihr dunkler Lord es nicht gutheißen würde wenn seine Todesser gegenüber drei Schülern so ein ärmliches Ergebnis ablieferten. Draco und Ginny waren fähig viele Flüche abzuwehren, aber, wenn sie nicht blocken konnten, nutzte Ron sein überlegenes Wissen um ihnen zu helfen. Wenn sie nicht fähig waren einen Spruch abzuwehren, oder einen Gegenfluch zu nutzen, bewegten sie sich wie eine Einheit und duckten sich unter dem Fluch hinweg und schleuderten ihrerseits eine Vielzahl von Flüchen ab und die Todesser entweder zu entwaffnen, oder zu betäuben.

Alsbald stand ihnen Dracos Vater ohne seine silberne Maske gegenüber, und sie konnten den Hass und Spott auf Malfoys Gesicht sehen. „Was tust du da, Draco?" wollte Malfoy Senior wissen.

„Ich bringe wieder Ehre in unseren Familiennamen." spottete Draco.

„Für deinen Verrat werde ich dich töten, du kleiner Bastard!" Malfoy riss seinen Zauberstab in die Höhe.

Ginny und Ron waren vorbereitet, und beide schossen verschiedene Flüche ab, um Dracos Vater für den Rest der Schlacht bewusstlos zurück zu lassen.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Lupin und Black standen ebenfalls vielen Todessern gegenüber und waren im Stande sie für den Rest des Kampfes nutzlos zu machen. Black und Lupin warteten auf einen besonderen Todesser, aber sie waren andererseits nicht bereit, Harry und Hermine ungeschützt zurück zu lassen. Zu ihren Glück kam diese eine Person, die sie suchten, zu ihnen, und, er zitterte als er bemerkte das er in Schwierigkeiten war ... in großen Schwierigkeiten.

„Peter!" brüllte Black seinen Ärger heraus.

Der idiotische Todesser hatte seine silberne Maske vergessen, aber er trug noch immer den schwarzen Umhang eines Todessers.

„Sirius, Remus ... äh, Hallo!" Peter schwankte.

Black war im Begriff seinen Zauberstab zu heben, um ihn mit dem tödlichen Fluch zu belegen, als ihn Lupin zurück hielt. „Nicht, wir brauchen ihn um deine Unschuld zu beweisen!"

Black nickte wiederwillig und betäubte den Mann einfach, bevor er ihnen nochmals entkommen konnte. Lupin belegte den bewusstlosen Mann mit einem weiteren Fluch um sicherzustellen, das niemand außer ihm ihn bewegen konnte. Er würde ihn nicht nochmals erlauben ihnen zu entkommen. Der Gerechtigkeit wird genüge getan, dachte er bei sich; Pettigrew wird den Rest seines Lebens in Askaban verbringen!


End file.
